


Finding The Strength

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3 Amigos, Champion Chris Benoit, Champion Eddie Guerrero, Definitely AU, Equally Stubborn Latinos, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Hell In A Cell, Hurt/Comfort, I cannot stress this enough, Last Man Standing, Latino Heat, Lumberjacks, M/M, Nightmares, Physical & Emotional Trauma, Rabid Wolverine, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the warnings, Sexual Violence, Stubborn Canadians, Summerslam 2004, Technically RPS, Vengeance 2004, WWE Raw, WWE Smackdown, please read the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 117,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Benoit is left traumatized after a brutal sexual assault at the hands of a fellow wrestler, but with the help of friends and the steady, persistent presence of his lover Eddie Guerrero, he manages to find the strength he needs to return to the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally finished 3/17/2011. This is a Rape/Recovery story with what happened (and more) showing up in nightmares and flashbacks. This is also technically RPS with real names and real life elements used. It is also AU, set around Judgement Day 2004 with Official WWE Canon tossed out the window (waves good-bye to canon - hopes it has a nice trip) You have Officially Been Warned.
> 
> This is fiction. No infringement on any previously held copyrights nor is any disrespect toward the memories of Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero is intended.
> 
> All Spanish and French is in italics. Translations provided by AOL – if it’s wrong, blame them. Thoughts are also in italics – apologies for any confusion. 
> 
> For those who are not familiar with WWE history, at this time there were two distinct brands – Raw (which is broadcast live on Mondays) and Smackdown (which is taped in front of a live crowd on Tuesdays) Each brand had their own Superstars, Championships, storylines and Pay-Per-Views. There was very little cross-promotion between brands at this time. Chris was Raw’s Heavyweight Champion and Eddie was Smackdown’s. Also, for the purpose of this story, both Chris and Eddie are divorced with no children.
> 
> My heartfelt thanks to Bast, who went above and beyond betaing this. Her comments and suggestions made it a better story and I am profoundly grateful for her help and friendship. *SQUISHY HUGS*

“Have you seen Chris?” Eddie Guerrero asked one of his oldest friends as Monday Night Raw began winding down. His visit backstage was a rare one since he was on Smackdown, but his last house show and personal appearance had been close enough for him to drive the extra distance to see his lover. So not being able to find him, especially since Benoit knew about the visit and they saw each other as little as they did, was getting frustrating.

 

Dean Malenko frowned.  “I saw him come back after his match with Rhyno. He said he was going to change and meet up with you.” He checked his watch.  “That was close to an hour ago.”

 

Eddie shook his head. “I got here in time to watch them on the monitor and then I went back to the locker room to wait. He would have seen me.”

 

Noting the obvious worry on the Latino’s face, Dean put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder and steered him away from the curtain. “I’m just about done here. I’ll help you look for him. Maybe he stopped by the trainer’s room to have him look at something.”

 

Eddie’s dark eyes widened in alarm. “Was he hurt? The bump he took didn’t look that bad.”  His frown deepened. “And he was with Rhyno besides. They’re always careful with each other.”  It was an unspoken pact between the members of the locker room who had gone through neck surgery and managed to come back to work – look after one another, especially in the ring.

 

“No. He seemed okay, but I only saw him for a minute.” Dean thought for a moment.  “He’s not with Vince. I just talked to him. Maybe one of the other guys waylaid him for something?”

 

Eddie considered that. “ _Si_. Maybe that’s it. Adam had questions about his own neck surgery and I know one of the newer guys wanted to pick his brain about some moves.” He tried to come up with a name, but after a moment he gave up. “Promo guys wanted him, too, I think.  At least that’s what he said when he called me earlier.”

 

“They grabbed him right after he showed up,” Dean corrected as they headed down the hallway.  “Barely gave him time to change into his ring gear.”

 

Eddie scowled.  “He hasn’t had a moment to breathe lately,” he complained. “Everyone’s been pulling him in seven different directions at once.  If it’s not the promo guys wanting new photos of him with the belt, it’s the writers with another angle. Or one of the rookies looking for advice. Even the fans have been crowding around him more than usual.”

 

“He’s the champion, Eddie,” Dean reminded him as he knocked on one of the closed doors before poking his head in.  No one. He closed it and continued on. “You know it yourself.  McMahon expects more from you when you’re carrying the strap because you’re representing the company.”

 

“ _Si_ , I know. And I know Chris doesn’t mind a lot of it.” Knocking on another door, Eddie tried the knob and found it locked. “The promos he could live without and the writers with their ideas, they’re driving him _loco_ …but helping out the younger guys…meeting the fans…he gets a kick out of all that.” The Latino let out a heavy sigh as they kept walking. “I just don’t like him looking so tired, you know?”

 

Dean nodded. _You look tired, too,_ he couldn’t help thinking as he knocked on another door. And yet it was a good tired, the kind gotten from hours at the gym, steady ring time and one personal appearance after another. It was a far cry from the drunken, painkiller induced exhaustion he had gotten used to seeing before Eddie’s stint in rehab and Dean had been overjoyed by the dramatic change.

 

 _A change Chris had a lot to do with,_ Dean reflected as they walked. Chris had taken it upon himself to watch over Eddie during the Latino’s darker days, doing everything he could to keep his friend safe and sober enough to work. That tendency had become even more pronounced after Eddie’s return from rehab and the two of them becoming lovers; now they were apart only when they absolutely had to be, and while the changes were more obvious in Eddie, Dean could see them in Chris as well.

 

 _The man actually talks to people now._ Dean smiled at the thought.  _And I haven’t seen his Houdini act in quite awhile._ In fact, Chris’ penchant for blanking out in the middle of a conversation had only surfaced once since Eddie’s return and considering the Latino’s reaction to it, he was making a conscious effort not to let it happen again.

 

 _Not that he actually minded Eddie pinching his ass,_ Dean reflected. _He just minded it happening in the middle of a crowded locker room._ He still remembered the look on his friend’s face; he hadn’t known how red someone could actually get until that very moment.

 

“When we find him I’ll help you yell at him for doing too much,” he promised as they turned a corner. He suddenly grinned. “And then I’ll help him yell at you for doing the same damn thing.”

 

“And then me and Chris will gang up on you, because you’re just as bad,” Eddie replied good-naturedly. “Where’s Vince got you heading for after tonight? Puerto Rico? Or Texas again?”

 

“Ohio Valley, then down to Florida. Between injuries and guys retiring, Vince is looking for fresh faces.” Dean let out a sigh. “I’m crossing my fingers. All of us road agents are racking up frequent flyer miles criss-crossing the country and none of us have had much luck lately.”

 

“I’ll cross mine too if it helps you any.” Just then Eddie saw one of the trainers come out of the locker room. “ _Hola_ , Charlie! Have you seen Benoit?”

 

He shook his head. “Not since before his match when I taped up his wrists. If I do, I’ll tell him you’re looking for him.” He headed off in the other direction.

 

A frustrated look appeared on Eddie’s face. “He can’t have just disappeared into thin air,” he grumbled. “And he wouldn’t just up and leave. He knew I was coming.”

 

“We’ll find him. He can’t have gone far,” Dean said in an attempt to pacify him. Chris was definitely going to get yelled at when Eddie finally found him.

 

Dean was just about to offer to take a walk around the arena parking lot just in case Chris had decided to get some air when one of the tech guys almost barreled into them. “Thank God! You gotta come quick! We found Benoit by the TV truck and it looks like he’s hurt!”

 

Eddie’s eyes went wide with fear.  “Show me!” he ordered, giving the scared kid a push in the direction he had just come from.  He took off in a run, Eddie and Dean close behind.

 

Eddie’s heart did a hard flip in his chest when he saw the crumpled form of his lover lying in the corner by the production truck. “ _Madre de Dios_ ,” he breathed, immediately going to his knees.  He reached out, about to pull Chris close and not caring who saw. “Chris… _querido_ …”

 

Dean stopped him just in time.  “Eddie, don’t!” he warned, grabbing his shoulder. “There could be internal stuff. His neck…his back…we don’t know how badly he’s hurt.” There was blood in the close-cropped hair and more staining the bright blue wrestling tights.  Too much blood and Chris was far too pale.

 

He turned his attention to the petrified tech. “You! Go find security and the on call doc. Now!” The kid took off.

 

Pulling out his cell phone, Dean dialed 9-1-1 next, requesting an ambulance and telling the dispatcher where it needed to go. “No, I don’t know how badly he’s hurt! He’s bleeding from a head wound and he’s out cold. Is that bad enough for you?” He clicked off the phone, scowling. “They’re on their way.”

 

Eddie barely heard him.  “He’s having a hard time breathing,” he said softly, his voice full of worry.  “His ribs…I think a couple of them are broken.” He brushed his fingertips against Chris’ out flung arm. “And he’s cold, Dean. He’s never cold.”

 

“Keep talking to him,” Dean instructed. “That might help him come around…him hearing you.”  He was one of the few people who knew just how much the two men loved each other and for how long.If anyone could talk the Canadian into opening his eyes, it would be Eddie.

 

He dialed Vince McMahon next. “Vince, it’s Dean. I’m out by the TV truck. One of the techs found Chris Benoit out here. He’s been knocked out cold, he’s bleeding from a head wound and there may be internal injuries. The on call doc and security are on their way and I called an ambulance.” He paused, listening for a moment. “No, Eddie’s here, too. He’s trying to get Chris to wake up, but there’s nothing so far.” Dean glanced over at the two men; Eddie was leaning over Chris as he continued to talk softly to him, trying to get some kind of response.  “Yeah. I’ll be right here.” Clicking off the phone, he put it in his pocket and bent down next to Eddie. “Boss is on the way, too.”

 

Eddie wasn’t listening. “Come on, Chris. You gotta hear me. I know you do.  Open your eyes.” He brushed his fingers over Chris’ pale face, searching for any reaction. “ _Por favor, mi querido_ …please, Chris…open those blue eyes for me, baby.”

 

Footsteps approached and Dean looked up to see the local on call doctor coming up to them. “Have you tried to move him?”

 

Dean got up and stepped aside to give him more room to work. “No. And he hasn’t made a move or flickered an eyelid since we got here.”

 

Pulling a penlight out of his shirt pocket, the doctor pried one of Chris’ eyelids open and shined his light into the exposed blue eye. “Do you know how long he’s been knocked out?”

 

Eddie shook his head. “It can’t have been more than an hour. Dean saw him right after his match and he was fine then.”

 

The doctor grunted in response. “Somebody beat the hell out of him,” he commented, indicating the bloody lump on Chris’ temple. “And with something pretty hard to cause that. Took him by surprise, too. Or someone held him still while someone else hit him.” He picked up one of Chris’ limp hands and examined it for a moment. “No defense wounds. He didn’t fight back.”

 

“He would’ve if he had been able to,” Eddie muttered darkly. He looked up at Dean. “You said you called an ambulance?”

 

“It’s on the way.” Faint sirens could be heard in the distance.

 

Meanwhile, drawn by the hysterical TV crew man, a small crowd consisting of wrestlers, ring crew and backstage personnel had gathered not too far away, all of them looking on with morbid fascination as they speculated about what had happened.  The speculation only increased as the wailing sirens came closer until there was a busy stream of theories and ideas buzzing around the TV truck and the area around the backstage door.

 

Coming out of Evolution’s dressing room with his gym bag slung over his shoulder, Dave Batista noticed the gathering crowd and moved closer in an effort to see what was going on. When he couldn’t get through the crowd, he tapped on Tori Wilson’s shoulder. “What’s going on?”

 

The blond gave him a wide-eyed stare. “I’m not sure. Something to do with Chris. I think he’s hurt.” She bit her lip, a frown marring her pretty features.  “They called an ambulance.  It has to be serious if they did that.”

 

 _Or it could be a work,_ Dave thought as he thanked her and moved closer.  It was entirely possible; Vince had used the ambulance gimmick more than once and he liked to go with what had worked in the past. Granted, he didn’t see any TV cameras around, but he had learned in his time with the company that no cameras didn’t always mean no TV time.

 

 _Has to be Benoit, though,_ he mused. _She would’ve said CJ if she had meant Jericho_.  His guess was confirmed when he caught sight of Dean and Eddie.  And one look at Eddie’s pale, worried face told him that it wasn’t a work or an angle.  Whatever had happened to Benoit, it had happened for real.

 

Dropping his bag in an out of the way corner, he moved even closer, wincing when he saw the bloody lump on Chris’ temple. _Someone took him down,_ he concluded, a flash of anger surging through him. Benoit wasn’t only the current WWE champion, he was one of the best technical wrestlers in the business and one of the few genuinely nice guys Dave knew.  Everyone respected the man and his work ethic both in and out of the ring.

 

So who could have done something like this?

 

Putting the question aside for the moment, Dave also managed to bottle up his considerable rage before kneeling down on one knee next to the Latino.  He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  “Eddie.”

 

No response.  It was like he wasn’t even there.

 

Just then the ambulance screeched to a halt by the TV truck and two EMTs jumped out.  “Clear the way!”  one of them yelled at the top of her lungs as she flung open the rear doors.

 

Dave tried again, this time with a little more force. “Eddie…come on, man. You gotta back off.” Still no response; Eddie’s entire focus was on Chris as the Latino continued to beg the unconscious man to open his eyes and see him. 

 

Pulling the stretcher out of the ambulance, the two EMTs rushed over. “I said clear the way!” the redheaded woman ordered, the look on her face telling everyone around that she was more than capable of handling things her way if she had to.  “Now!”

 

Dave took one look at the formidable woman and the equally formidable man coming closer with the stretcher and decided to take matters into his own hands.  Wrapping one massive arm around the Latino, he literally picked him up off of the floor and backed away. 

 

To Batista’s surprise, Eddie began struggling in his grasp.  “Let me go, damn it!” he yelled, his eyes never leaving the still form on the floor as he clawed at the arm restraining him.  “Chris…he needs me!”

 

“He needs the paramedics more right now. You gotta let them work.” When Eddie continued to struggle, Dave gave him a little shake and forced the other man to look at him.  “Eddie!  Calm down. You’re no good to him like this.”

 

Eddie stared at him for a long moment before he took a deep breath and straightened.  “ _Si_ …you’re right. He’s gonna need me calm,” he admitted, turning his attention back to Chris and the EMTs. His voice dropped to a whisper as he watched.  “Please, _querido_ …open your eyes for me.”

 

Slowly Dave loosened his hold on the other man, keeping a hand on his shoulder for support as he added his own quiet prayer. _Come on, Chris,_ he thought as he watched.  _For Eddie’s sake…open your eyes._

 

But he didn’t, not even when the two EMTs put a hard neck collar on him and eased him onto a backboard.  They lifted the still unconscious man onto the stretcher and quickly secured him.  “Okay, Brian,” the redhead said as they raised the stretcher up to waist level. “Let’s get him out of here.”  They began to wheel him away.

 

A look of panic appeared on Eddie’s face. “Wait! Where are you taking him?” He broke away from Dave’s grip.  “I’m coming with you!”

 

Brian quickly waved him off.  “Sir, you can’t.  There’s no room.  We’re going to Georgetown Medical Center. You can meet us there.”  The two EMTs lifted the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. “What’s his name?”

 

“Chris.  Chris Benoit.”  Eddie watched helplessly as his lover was loaded and the door was slammed shut.  The ambulance pulled away, sirens blaring and the Latino didn’t look away until it was completely out of sight.

 

The moment it was, he turned to face Dean and Dave. “Georgetown Medical Center…do either of you know where it is? How do I get there from here?”

 

“I’ll take you,” Dave immediately volunteered, seeing Dean being beckoned to by Vince, who had just arrived. “I know exactly where it is. I grew up around here.” He glared at his friend, daring him to argue. “And you’re not going alone.”

 

Eddie didn’t even try.  “ _Si_ …fine. Whatever you want.  Just take me there.” Suddenly remembering, he dug his keys out of his pants pocket and handed them to Dean.  “The belt…it’s in the trunk of my car.  Black Buick, parked right next to a light post and a blue Datsun.”

 

Dean nodded in understanding.  “I’ll grab Chris’ and I’ll leave these for you at the front desk for when you get back. He let you know where we’re staying?” Eddie nodded and in return, Dean handed over a battered brown leather wallet. “And you’re going to need this.”

 

Eddie immediately recognized it as Chris’. “ _Gracias, amigo_. I’ll call you when I find out something.”  He turned to Dave, who had picked up his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder.  “Let’s go.”

 

*

 

Eddie was silent as Dave made his way though downtown Washington DC traffic, worry practically vibrating through every part of his body.  Dave didn’t even try to talk to him.  Instead, he concentrated on getting to the hospital as quickly as he possibly could, the questions he had pushed to the back of his mind for the time being.

 

The moment they entered the Emergency Room, Eddie went to the front desk.  “The ambulance from the arena…my partner was brought in.  Chris Benoit?”  His voice was thick with worry.

 

The young blond woman immediately handed him a clipboard and a set of forms.  “Take these over to chairs and fill them out.  He’s being examined right now.  Someone will come out when they’re through.”  She turned back to her crossword puzzle.

 

“Can you tell me anything?” Eddie demanded, clutching the clipboard with a white knuckled grip.

 

“No, Sir. I can’t.  I’m just the receptionist,” she replied without even looking up. “You have to go over there,” she pointed to a row of bright orange plastic chairs lining the wall with her pencil, “and wait.”

 

Heaving a sigh, Eddie walked over to where Dave was waiting for him.  “I have to fill these out,” he said as he sagged into one of the chairs.

 

Dave nodded, looking around.  The ER was fairly quiet, but he knew from experience that things could change at any moment.  “Look, we’re going to be here for awhile, and I don’t know about you, but I could use some coffee.  Want a cup?”

 

Eddie gave the larger man a wan smile. “ _Si_ , that would be good.”

 

Putting a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, Dave gave it a brief squeeze.  “I’ll go find the cafeteria.”  He headed down the hall at a quick pace, not wanting to leave his friend alone any longer than he had to.

 

*

 

When he came back a half an hour later, Eddie was right where he had left him.  The paperwork had apparently been completely filled out; the clipboard was gone and the Latino was sitting in the battered orange chair with his eyes closed and his head bent over his folded hands.  The gold cross he wore whenever he was out of the ring glowed softly in the harsh florescent light and when Dave came closer he could hear Eddie murmuring softly to himself in Spanish.

 

 _No, he’s not talking to himself,_ Dave realized.  _He’s praying._   He kept his distance, not wanting to interrupt. He knew how important faith and prayer were to Eddie, especially considering whom the Latino was praying for.

 

When he was sure the other man was done, Dave stepped up to him and held the paper cup under his nose.  “You look like you could use this,” he said with a smile. “Black, right?”

 

Looking up, Eddie smiled his thanks. “ _Gracias, amigo._ ” Opening it, he took a long sip.  “You remembered.”

 

“Everyone else I know doctors it. You’re the only one who drinks it like I do.” He sat down next to Eddie and took a sip from his own steaming cup.  “Have you heard anything?”

 

Eddie shook his head, the worry obvious on his face. “Not yet.  Has it been a long time? I don’t even know anymore.”

 

Dave checked his watch.  “Not really.  Not for a thorough examination. And if they have to run tests or do x-rays it’s going to take longer.”  He put a hand on Eddie’s knee.  “They’re good here. They’ll take care of him.” He tried to sound as reassuring as he could, wanting to alleviate some of the other man’s worry.

 

Finally, though, the questions that had been pounding his brain got his attention.  “What in the hell happened anyway?”

 

Eddie shook his head. “I don’t know. One of the tech guys found him like that.”  He let out a shaky sigh. “Someone…or a couple of someones…attacked him…but I can’t think who could do something like this.”

 

“Has he pissed anyone off lately?” 

 

Eddie shook his head again.  “Not seriously.  There are a few guys he doesn’t get along with from our WCW days around, but he stays away from them for the most part.  And he’s still running a feud with Hunter…has been since Wrestlemania and Backlash…but that’s just for the show, the fans.” He gave the bigger man a helpless shrug. “Other than that, he hasn’t said.”

 

“Would he?”

 

The Latino thought for a moment. “Probably not. We don’t see each other enough as it is, and when we do, there’s usually more important stuff to talk about.”  A small smile crossed his face.  “More important stuff to do, too.”

 

Dave’s eyes widened as what Eddie was implying sank into his brain.  “So you two are together.”

 

“You didn’t know?”  Eddie looked surprised.  “We’re not the best kept secret backstage.”

 

“No one’s said anything outright and I don’t listen to gossip anyway.  Never have.” Dave took another sip of his coffee, deciding to draw Eddie out a little.  It was worth a try and maybe it would keep his mind off things. “How long?”

 

“We’ve known each other… _Madre de Dios_ …over thirteen years now.  Met while we were wrestling with New Japan.  He was Pegasus Kid and I was Black Tiger.” At Dave’s confused look, Eddie explained.  “Wrestling in Japan…it’s a little like _Lucha Libre_ in Mexico.  Everyone has a mask, a persona.  Those were ours. The first time we were in the ring together, he kicked me so hard that he knocked me out cold.  Scared the poor _querido_ something terrible.”  Eddie let out a little chuckle at the memory.  “We’ve been friends ever since.  Through everything the world has thrown at us and more.”

 

“Thirteen years is a long time,” Dave said, more than a little impressed.  In his entire life he hadn’t had a relationship last that long.

 

“Oh, we haven’t been together all that time. Not as _amantes_. We were _amigos mucho_ first before everything.” Eddie took another sip of his coffee before continuing.  “When we met, he was married with a family.  I was married, with a family of my own.  We were friends before anything.”  He paused.  “Me, Chris and Dean…we all met in Japan around the same time.  Dean was the one who came up with us being the three _amigos_ , because we were always together.”

 

“The two of you still are in a lot of ways. That close, I mean,” Dave commented.  “You and Chris may be on different shows, but that’s the only time I ever see the two of you apart.”

 

“Holdover from the days when I was screwed up,” Eddie said with a nod.  “You weren’t here then, when we first got here a couple years ago, but I was pretty bad between the pain pills and the booze.  Chris, he would look out for me whenever he could.  We drove together, roomed together…he made sure I got to wherever I had to be on time and relatively sober, did anything he could think of to keep me from hurting myself or anyone else.  Whatever he could do, he did.” His voice softened as he continued. “Out of everyone in my life…he’s one of two people who stuck by me through everything with nothing bad to say, no recriminations.  The man wouldn’t even let me apologize for all the shit I put him through.”

 

“He loved you even then,” Dave said, a note of awe creeping into his voice.

 

Eddie nodded again.  “ _Si_ …although I didn’t realize it at the time.  But back then my marriage was in the middle of going to Hell.  My wife…she couldn’t take the addictions anymore, even though I was in rehab getting clean.  Chris was going through his neck surgery at the time and his marriage was ending, too, for whatever reason. He didn’t say and I didn’t ask.”  He took another sip of his coffee before continuing. “So while I was in rehab and he was recovering from surgery, there were a lot of midnight phone calls. A lot of crying on each other’s shoulder. And a lot of Ben and Jerry’s.  Especially after we both came back to the E.”

 

Dave blinked.  “Ben and Jerry’s?  Ice cream?”

 

Eddie smiled.  “We threw a lot of what we were going through into the ring, but out of it…we needed to drown our sorrows in something.  Between me being _en el carro_ and him with his neck, neither of us could go near anything stronger.” A far away look appeared in the Latino’s dark eyes.  “That’s when it happened between us. We were rooming together at the time and I had called my ex about something…I can’t remember for what. Last ditch effort to get back together with her, I think.”  He let out a heavy sigh and continued.  “After she hung up on me, I was pretty far gone.  Came this close,” He held his thumb and fore finger about half an inch apart. “to backsliding. If I had been alone I probably would’ve.”

 

“But you weren’t,” Dave finished for him, smiling a little as well.  He could see where this was going.  “Chris was there.”

 

“He came in at the tail end of the phone call,” Eddie answered with a nod. “After it was all over…he put his arms around me and held me for the rest of the night.  Didn’t say anything…didn’t do anything else.  Just held me.”  There was a hard swallow before Eddie continued.  “At the time…I hadn’t felt that safe…that loved…in _Dios_ knew how long.”

 

Dave didn’t say anything.  He just sat and continued to sip his coffee as he let Eddie talk. He had the feeling that his friend had never been able to before about all this. _He needs this,_ he thought as he waited for Eddie to continue. _Not only to get his mind off of what happened to Chris, but for himself, too. At least one person should know what they mean to each other._

After a moment, Eddie continued on. “The next morning, when I woke up in his arms…it felt perfect.  I’d never had that feeling, not even with my wife and I was gonna spend the rest of my life with her.  But this…” He didn’t finish, instead pausing for another long moment before continuing. “I just laid there for the longest time and watched him sleep, with my heart becoming more and more tangled up in him the longer I did.  It was… _Dios_ , it was an amazing feeling.”

 

”He opened his eyes right then and looked at me. And in that moment, I saw everything.”  The Latino smiled.  “Chris…he’s not good with words. Never has been.  But right then he didn’t need any.  I saw everything that was in his heart right there in those blue eyes of his.”

 

“And that’s when it hit you,” Dave finished, smiling.

 

“Right smack between the eyes,” Eddie agreed with a nod and a grin.  “I kissed him right then and there.  He started kissing me back and we spent the rest of the day in bed.  We made our matches that night with seconds to spare.”  There was a pause.  “And between us, it wasn’t awkward or strange.  And you think that it would be since he hadn’t…and I never had. But it wasn’t.” His voice softened a little.  “Maybe because we had been friends for so long, been through so much…it felt right. The rightest thing I’ve ever known.” He took another sip from his cup.  “We’ve been together ever since.”

 

“It’s gotta be hard, though, with the two of you on different shows and tour schedules,” Dave mused.  “You must hardly get to see each other.”

 

To his surprise, Eddie shrugged.  “ _Si_ , but it could be a lot worse.  As it is, we do what we can.  Like tonight. I was close enough to drive down, so we made plans to spend some time together.  Last month he did the same thing, only it was a surprise.  We have even less time now since we both have the belts, but that’ll change soon enough.”  He paused for a moment.  “It’s never enough, but every moment we do have is a blessing.  Because he’s _mi regalo de Dios_ …my gift from God.”  He let out another shaky sigh, his voice dropping to a whisper.  “I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

 

Wanting to give Eddie whatever comfort he could, Dave impulsively put a friendly arm around his shoulder.  “He’ll be okay,” he said, trying to reassure the Latino as best he could.  “He’s strong and as stubborn as a herd of mules. And he’s got you looking out for him. He’ll pull through this like he does everything else and you can jump him the minute they say he can go home.”

 

Eddie let out a soft chuckle.  “I just might do that after I yell at him for worrying me so.”  He sobered suddenly as a thought occurred to him.  “I never did ask… _estupido de mi_ not to think of it before now.”  He swallowed hard. “Me and Chris…are you okay with it?”

 

Dave looked confused. That was one question he hadn’t been expecting.  “Okay with what?”

 

“Hearing about the two of us together,” Eddie clarified.  “Some of the guys…they aren’t, so we try to keep it quiet.”

 

 _Because you have to work with them,_ Dave realized, suddenly understanding. Wrestlers were usually an open-minded bunch, but there were some who weren’t for whatever reason.  He had seen that first hand.

 

However, Dave had a foolproof way to reassure Eddie that his relationship wouldn’t be a problem with him.  “I’d better be okay with it,” he said with a smile. “My mom’s gay.”

 

Surprise crossed Eddie’s face. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”  Dave couldn’t help the note of pride entering his voice.  “And more than capable of slapping the taste out of my mouth if I disrespect her.” He paused.  “The one thing she taught me is that love isn’t wrong, no matter what flavor it comes in.”

 

Eddie patted the bigger man’s knee. “You’re a good man, you know? A good friend.  I’m glad you’re here.”  He let out a shaky sigh.  “I would’ve probably gone _loco_ by now if I had to sit here all alone.”

 

Dave was about to agree with him when a young man dressed in scrubs came out of the ER’s double doors. “Someone here for a Chris Benoyit?” he asked, checking his clipboard and mangling the pronunciation of Chris’ last name at the same time.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Every damn time,” he muttered before standing up.  “It’s Ben-Wa,” he said, saying it correctly.  At the doctor’s confused expression he explained it further.  “He’s Canadian.”

 

“I see,” he said, although he clearly didn’t. He eyed the two men dubiously. “Are either of you…family?”

 

Eddie’s dark eyes grew hard.  “He’s my partner,” he said, daring the doctor to argue with him.

 

Of course the doctor did.  “Partner as in…” He didn’t finish.

 

“As in partner.” Eddie held up one hand. On his fourth finger there was a white gold wedding band.

 

The doctor wasn’t impressed.  “I really should speak to family,” he insisted.

 

Eddie cursed under his breath in Spanish, his patience wearing wafer thin.  “If you check that little clipboard you got there, _ese_ , you’ll see that I’m listed as his emergency contact.” He clenched his fists, holding onto his temper through sheer force of will as he continued. “And if you check further you’ll see that I also have his medical power of attorney.”

 

The doctor flipped through his papers. “You’re Eddie Guerrero?”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes.  “Yes!”

 

There was a long moment of silence. Finally, the doctor relented. “Very well, then. If you could follow me, please? We can talk in my office.” His attention turned to Dave as he rose also. “Sir, I’m sorry but you’ll have to wait here.”

 

Dave frowned.  Without saying a word he leveled his best “Animal” glare at the doctor. _Ass deserves it,_ he thought, wondering if he should growl for good measure.

 

He didn’t have to.  Eyes wide, the doctor swallowed hard and backed up two steps. “On second thought…your friend might need you.  Would you both follow me, please?” He headed down the hallway at almost a run.

 

The two men followed. “That was bad,” Eddie said with a soft snicker.

 

Dave shrugged. “Jackass deserved it. He had no reason to talk to you that way.” He paused.  “And I’m guessing he’s not a wrestling fan.”

 

“Still, that’s not a reason to scare him, _amigo_ ,” Eddie chided as they walked.  A thoughtful look suddenly crossed his face.  “Then again…maybe it is.”

 

They turned a corner.  “You have Chris’ Power of Attorney?” Dave asked, curious.

 

“He has mine, too,” Eddie confirmed as they walked. “After we got together and realized that this was going to be it for us, Chris insisted on it.  Not just the paperwork, but the rings, too.” Eddie glanced down at his hand and smiled before continuing.  “Something he needed, I think.  And I know it makes me feel better whenever I see it on my finger.”  He paused. “The rest…Chris’ family is all up in Canada and we’ve both seen what can happen in a split second.  Chris was friends with Owen Hart.”

 

Dave nodded in understanding.  “I remember that.”

 

“We all do, but it hit _mi querido_ hard. He trained with Owen down in Stu’s dungeon when they were both first starting out. They were good friends.” Eddie suddenly frowned. “Where in the hell is that doctor going?”

 

Dave was about to go up and ask the same question when the doctor paused in front of a closed door and pulled out a set of keys. Unlocking it, he opened the door and ushered them both inside.  “By the way, I don’t think I introduced myself.  I’m Dr. Timothy Andrew.” He clicked on the light, exposing piles of cardboard boxes. “Please excuse the mess. I’m still in the process of moving in. Just transferred from Seattle.” Picking one up off of the chair in front of his massive wooden desk, he dropped it on top of two others clustered in the far corner.  “Have a seat and I’ll fill you in on your friend’s condition.”

 

“How is he?  Did he wake up yet?”  Eddie asked as he sat down, the worry obvious in his voice.

 

“Not yet, but we expect him to any time,” Dr. Andrew said as he sat down.  He opened a file folder.  “Your friend took a pretty bad blow to the head with some sort of foreign object, but we did do a set of x-rays and his skull isn’t cracked or broken.  What we’re worried about now is brain swelling or an intracranial bleed, but there are no signs of that right now.” He paused to check the paperwork before continuing.  “Because he came in unconscious we’re going to keep him overnight at the very least, not just for the concussion he’s going to have but for his other injuries as well.”

 

“Other injuries?” Eddie repeated, the worry he was feeling turning to cold fear as all sorts of horrific scenarios began running through his head.  

 

“The head contusion was the most serious, but we did find more. Your friend took quite a beating.”  The young doctor flipped through his papers again. “A lot of bruising and abrasions, as well as two cracked ribs. It looks like some sort of a blunt instrument did some of the damage.  A baseball bat, maybe. Or a pipe.”

 

Dave’s eyes suddenly widened. “Or a sledgehammer.”

 

The doctor nodded.  “Yes, that actually would do the damage I’ve just described if someone used it carefully enough.” 

 

The look on Batista’s face turned hard. “Oh, he does.  He’s had a lot of practice with it.”

 

Eddie’s head jerked around, his own eyes wide. “He wouldn’t,” he denied, shaking his head.

 

“Wouldn’t he?” was the quiet reply. “You said it yourself. They’re still feuding. Have been since before Wrestlemania.  And you know how Hunter feels about the gold.”  Dave paused.  “And it wouldn’t be the first time he’s turned on a friend.”

 

“And they’re not friends.  Never had been,” Eddie mused. “He’s been jealous of Chris for years, because of how good he is.”  He shook his head. “But to do this…”

 

“He’s capable.  Especially when something – or someone – sticks in his craw. I’ve seen it,” Dave said, interrupting the Latino’s doubts with a voice that was soft but firm.  “I’ve ridden with him, worked with him because of Evolution. He’s more than capable. Especially if the belt is involved.”

 

Eddie shook his head in disbelief as he turned his attention back to Dr. Andrew, who was eyeing them both with a frown on his face. “ _Lo siento_ …I’m sorry, Doctor.  You were saying?”

 

“Actually, I was going to say that while your friend’s injuries are serious, none of them are life threatening,” Dr. Andrew answered. “Once we make sure there’s no swelling or any other lasting damage, you’ll be free to take him home.”

 

“He had neck surgery a few years ago,” Eddie said, the worried frown returning to his face.  “Is his neck okay?”

 

There was more flipping through papers. “That was noticed on his X-rays. It’s fine.  There was no new damage.”  There was a pause.  “I do have a few questions, though. If you don’t mind?”

 

Eddie was immediately on guard.  “What kind of questions?”

 

“Along with his neck we found evidence of older injuries,” Dr. Andrew said as he checked his notes.  “His shoulder, healed rib fractures, that kind of thing.” He looked up. “What does your friend do for a living?”

 

“He’s a professional wrestler,” Eddie answered, trying to keep his voice as calm and level as possible.  “All three of us are.”

 

“Really?”  Dr. Andrew sounded surprised as he scribbled a note.  “Interesting.  I always thought that was fake.”

 

Both men frowned.  “It’s not,” Dave growled, once again giving the doctor his best “Animal” glare.

 

Dr. Andrew visibly gulped.  “I apologize,” he said quickly.  “I’m only going by hearsay, you understand.  It’s not something I personally watch, what with the time I have to put in here being a new Resident and all."

 

“ _Si_ , Doctor, we understand,” Eddie said, his voice flat.  “Was there anything else?”

 

“Actually, there is.” The look on the young doctor’s face turned serious.  “You mentioned that you and Mr. Benoit were…partners?”

 

Eddie’s eyes narrowed. “ _Si_ ,” he acknowledged with a nod.  “What does that have to do with any of this?”

 

“Can you tell me when the last time you and he were together sexually?” Dr. Andrew continued without answering.

 

Suspicion turned to outrage.  “None of your damn business,” he hissed, his voice rising in anger.  “What in the hell is that supposed to mean?”

 

“We found evidence of what looks like a sexual assault.” Taking a piece of paper, he passed it over to Eddie.  “No semen. Whoever did this apparently wore a condom, but we did find tearing and abrasions to the surrounding area as well as bruising on his hips from being held down.”

 

The Latino’s hands trembled as he read the Doctor’s report.  “ _Madre de Dios_ …he was raped?”  He closed his eyes, shaking his head in denial. “No.  _Dios_ …no.”

 

Dave closed his eyes as well.  “Son of a bitch,” he muttered, his fingers digging into the chair’s armrests.  He wanted to claw something, anything, to shreds.  He wanted to beat on something until it turned into pulp under his fists. But more than anything he wanted to somehow erase the shattered look that was now on Eddie’s face.

 

Eddie slowly handed the paper back. “We’re on different tour schedules,” he finally said.  “I haven’t seen Chris in almost a week.  That’s why I was backstage tonight…so we could spend some time together.” He looked up.  “You’re sure?  Someone did…that was done to him?”

 

The doctor’s attitude softened a little upon seeing the stricken look on the Latino’s face.  “It’s not the first time I’ve seen injuries like this. I’ve worked the ER since my med student days. More women than men, of course, but it’s more common than you might think.”  There was a pause.  “It’s very possible that he was unconscious while the assault took place considering the head trauma. We didn’t find any defensive wounds on him.”

 

Eddie shook his head again.  _That just makes it worse_ , he couldn’t help thinking, the image of Chris unconscious and helpless while someone did that to him making him physically ill.

 

He took a deep breath and pulled himself together. “Can I see him? Sit with him?” He was pleading, not caring how it sounded.  “He hates hospitals and I don’t want him to wake up alone.”

 

Dr. Andrew nodded.  “He’s in ICU right now so the nurses can keep an eye on him once he wakes up, but there’s no reason why you can’t sit with him.” He looked at them both.  “There’s only room for one of you back there, though.”

 

Both Dave and Eddie nodded.  “When can I take him home?”  was Eddie’s next question.

 

“Once he wakes up and his scans are clear, not more than a day or two.  We just want to make sure there’s nothing seriously wrong with him.  You said he’s a wrestler?”  Eddie nodded.  “He won’t be able to do anything particularly physical for at least four to six weeks because of the cracked ribs.  No weight training or sparring or anything of that nature.  Is he allergic to anything?”  When Eddie shook his head again, the doctor began scribbling on another piece of paper.  “We’ll make sure he gets a prescription for pain pills before he leaves.  And you are aware that this will have to be reported to the local police?  It’s a state law with assaults. They’re going to want to start looking for whoever did this.”

 

Eddie nodded again wearily.  “ _Si_ , I understand.” A part of him couldn’t help but wonder what the fallout with Vince would be, but he pushed that thought aside. They’d both deal with the WWE’s chairman later.  “If the cops need to speak to me I’ll be here until Chris wakes up at the very least.” He shrugged. “I don’t know what I can tell them, though. I didn’t see anything.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll be in contact with you.” The doctor paused.  “You said you’d be taking him home.  Where’s home?”

 

“Atlanta,” Eddie replied, making a mental note to get copies of everything not only for Chris’ personal doctor but the WWE’s as well. “Is it safe for him to fly with this?”

 

“That short a distance and provided he takes it easy once he gets home, he should be fine.” Dr. Andrew’s look suddenly turned serious as he reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a business card. “This is the number of our rape crisis counselor.  He’s very good, has a lot of experience…especially with victims of same sex assault. I strongly suggest that your friend talks to him before he leaves. Or talks to someone of his own choosing when he gets home.”

 

Eddie nodded as he put it into his back pocket. “I’ll try,” he said as he stood up, even though he knew how likely getting Chris to do something like that would be.

 

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind for the time being, Eddie stood up and leaned over the doctor’s desk to shake his hand. “Thank you, Doctor, for everything you’ve done.”

 

He nodded. “You’re welcome.”  Getting up as well, he escorted them both to the door. “The ICU is down the hall and around the corner.  Your friend is in the last bed.”

 

 “ _Gracias_ , Doctor.” He watched Dr. Andrew head down the hall in the other direction for a long moment before he sagged against the nearest wall and closed his eyes.  “ _Madre de Dios_.”

 

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to see Dave looking down at him, a concerned look on his face. “You okay?”

 

Eddie offered the bigger man a wan smile. “I will be, once I see Chris.” His dark eyes turned hard.  “And get past the urge to strangle someone.”

 

Dave nodded in complete understanding. “I’ll help you.” His soft voice was full of rage.  “That son of a bitch.”

 

“We don’t know if it was him,” Eddie said, shaking his head.  “And we won’t until Chris wakes up at the very least.”

 

Dave gave him a look.  “Do you honestly think it could be anyone else?”

 

“Do you honestly think it could be Hunter?” Eddie countered.

 

“Yes.” Dave didn’t even hesitate. “I think he’d commit murder to get the belt back, it means so much to him.” There was a pause. “And I’ve seen how he treats Randy.”

 

Eddie’s dark eyes widened.  “Bad?”

 

A nod answered him.  “He’s never tried anything with me, but then I think he knows that if he did I’d send him through a wall.”  A small smile crossed his face.  “Ric says I scare him a little.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help smiling at that as well. “ _Si_ , I can understand that. You scared me a little in the beginning, too. But that was before I found out that “The Animal” is just a big teddy bear.”

 

Dave blushed as he continued.  “But with Randy…the shit he says to that kid…nasty just for the sake of it, you know?  And any time I’ve butted in and told him to back off, it’s only made things worse.”

 

Eddie frowned.  “And Randy’s never said anything to anyone?”

 

“Not as far as I know,” Dave said, shaking his head. “And I damn well know why. This is all he’s ever wanted to do and he doesn’t want to lose his job.”

 

Eddie nodded in understanding; he had seen first hand what happened to the wrestlers who crossed The Game. The lucky ones were Pedigreed in squash matches before being exiled to Ohio Valley Wrestling for however long McMahon’s son-in-law deemed fit. The unlucky ones got “Best Of Luck In Your Future Endeavors” form letters in their lockers.  “I don’t know, though,” he found himself saying, his voice full of doubt.  “I mean, sure he can be an ass...and since he married _La Princessa_ he’s only gotten worse…but when the four of us got here he helped all of us get our contracts.  He even pushed us.”

 

“But he hasn’t done anything like that lately, has he?” Dave countered.  “And I know he was furious when Chris won the Rumble and jumped to Raw. He was even worse after Mania. Kept saying it was his belt and no one else’s and that he was going to get it back no matter what.”

 

Eddie suddenly rubbed his tired eyes. “ _Si_ …okay…fine. But you know something?  I’ll worry about all that later after Chris wakes up.” It was short, to the point and bordering on rude, but at the moment Eddie didn’t really care.

 

Dave was immediately contrite.  “Fuck, Eddie, I’m sorry.  Of course you’ve got more important stuff to worry about.” Putting an arm around the Latino’s shoulder, he began steering him back down the hall.  “Come on. I’ve got a pretty good idea where they put Chris. I’ll show you.”

 

“ _Gracias, amigo_.” Eddie let himself be led.  “You know your way around here?”

 

“I should. I spent enough time here when I was a kid. I grew up a little accident prone.” Going into the ICU, the two men went past several drawn curtains before Dave paused by the last bed. “There he is.”

 

Eddie look one look at the pale, bruised body of his lover and put a hand over his mouth to stifle the gasp that came out. “ _Dios_ ,” he breathed, his dark eyes bright with unshed tears.  “Oh, _querido_ …what in the hell happened to you?”

 

Swallowing hard as well, Dave gave Eddie’s shoulder a squeeze.  “Eddie, the doctor said he was going to be okay,” he said, trying to be as reassuring as possible. “It looks worse than it is. You gotta remember that.”

 

Eddie took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. “ _Si._ That’s exactly what he said. Chris…he’s gonna be fine. The doctor wouldn’t lie about something like that.”

 

“No, he wouldn’t,” Dave agreed softly. “And look at him.  He’s not on a respirator.  His ribs are probably taped up under the hospital gown but he’s breathing okay.  His color’s coming back pretty good.  He’ll probably wake up any minute.”

 

“ _Si_ , you’re right,” Eddie agreed as he watched the slow rise and fall of his lover’s chest with a critical eye.  Chris’ breathing was a little more labored than he would have liked, but it was steady and that was all that mattered to him.

 

He turned his attention back to Dave. “I’m gonna sit with him until he wakes up,” he said, his voice soft.  “You don’t have to stay.  I’ll be okay.”

 

“I can, you know,” Dave said, frowning a little. “It’s not a problem and you shouldn’t be left alone.”

 

“I won’t be alone. I’ll be with Chris,” Eddie answered. “Besides, that doctor was right about there not being room for the both of us.”  He gestured to Chris’ bedside; there was enough room for just one orange plastic chair.  “You go on back to the hotel. No sense in both of us losing sleep.”

 

Dave shrugged.  “Wouldn’t be the first time, but if that’s what you want, okay. Sure.” He paused for a moment, suddenly thinking of something else. “How are you planning on getting back to the arena? It’s not exactly walking distance.”

 

The Latino shrugged as well.  “I’ve got my wallet and my cell on me. I can always call a cab.”

 

The bigger man immediately shook his head. “No.  Not this late.  Especially around here.  The lowlifes in this neighborhood wouldn’t think twice about jumping you.”

 

A small, feral smile appeared on Eddie’s face. “You think I can’t take on some crazed junkie, _ese_? I’m in the mood for a fight about now.”

 

“A fight, yeah.  But what if someone decides to wave a gun in your face? You’re worried and distracted. They look for shit like that.”  He didn’t wait for an answer before digging into his jeans pocket for his car keys.  “Here. Take my car.”

 

Eddie immediately shook his head.  “No.  That’s too much, _amigo_.  I can’t leave you stranded here.” 

 

“You won’t be. I can call a cab just as easily as you and there’s less of a chance I’m going to get messed with.” Taking Eddie’s hand, he put the keys into it.  “Take it.  Just drop the keys off at the hotel front desk when you go back. You’ve got to stop there to get yours anyway and I can just grab them tomorrow morning.”

 

A stubborn look appeared on Eddie’s face. “I can take care of myself, you know.”

 

“I know you can,” Dave said in an attempt to placate him; by the look on the Latino’s face Dave guessed he had been through similar conversations with far too many other people since his return. “But you’ve got enough to worry about and I want to help.  This way I can.”  When Eddie didn’t say anything, Dave tried another tactic.  “I’m not leaving until you take them.”

 

Eddie sighed.  “ _Dios_ , but you’re stubborn.”

 

“Look who’s talking,” Dave shot back. “You’re as bad as Chris is. No wonder the two of you get along so well.” He folded his arms across his massive chest.  “Well?”

 

After a long moment, Eddie finally relented. “Okay…fine. I know better than to piss you off.”  He let Dave pull him into a hard hug.  “ _Gracias, amigo._   For everything.”

 

“No problem, man.” Pulling away, Dave gave Eddie a serious look.  “You need anything else…even if you just want to talk…give me a call.”

 

“I will.  _Te prometo_.”  A worried little frown appeared on Eddie’s face. “Dave…what happened…”

 

“Not a word,” Dave said, knowing what Eddie was going to ask.  “You have mine.”

 

Eddie let out a sigh of relief.  “Thank you.”

 

Dave gave the Latino a nod before gently pushing him in the direction of Chris’ hospital bed.  “Go.  You need to be with him.  I’ll see you tomorrow.” He headed back down the hall.

 

Eddie watched him go before turning to head back into the intensive care unit.  _He’s a good man,_ he mused; Batista had grown up a lot since his early days in the WWE and was now becoming not only a leader in the locker room but a mentor to a few of the younger guys as well.  It was a good thing to see.

 

Going over to Chris’ bedside, he looked down at him for a long moment before reaching out to caress his pale, stubbled cheek. “Chris… _querido_ …I’m here,” he whispered before leaning down to brush a kiss over his lips. “You can open you eyes now, baby.” Another kiss was placed on Chris’ forehead by the edge of the stark white bandage.  “Come on, _querido_. Open those beautiful blue eyes for me.”

 

No flickering eyelids.  No whispered groan.  Nothing.

 

Letting out another sigh, Eddie placed another kiss against the Canadian’s lips.  “Okay. It’s okay.  Just so you know, when you do open those eyes of yours, I’ll be right here.”  He kissed his cheek next, the scratchy feel of Chris’ stubble oddly comforting.  “ _Te amo, mi querido_.” Pulling over the plastic chair, Eddie sat down and carefully took one of Chris’ limp hands in his. He kissed the still fingers. “ _Dios_ …God, please…”

 

But a prayer wouldn’t come, no matter how hard Eddie tried.  Finally, he gave up and settled back in the chair to wait.

 

*

 

Eddie was dozing fitfully when he heard a soft, sick little moan and felt the fingers in his keeping twitch.  Bolting upright, he leaned close, a smile crossing his face when his lover’s blue eyes flickered.  “There you are,” he said, letting the relief he was feeling out in his voice. “ _Hola, querido_.”

 

“Eddie?” Chris’ fingers tightened around his, panic coloring the pain-filled whisper.  “Where…what…” He started to reach up with his free hand.  “Hurts…”

 

Very gently Eddie stopped him before he could touch the bandage.  “No, you don’t want to touch that,” he said, brushing his finger along Chris’ jaw line. “You’re in a hospital in Washington, DC…in the intensive care unit.  One of the tech guys found you knocked out cold by the TV truck.  It looked like someone jumped you after your match and beat the hell out of you.”  He paused, his eyes never leaving his lover’s face.  “Do you remember?”

 

Chris shook his head, wincing as he did so. “It’s all fuzzy. I can’t.” A whimper escaped him. “I can’t…”

 

“Okay, _querido_ …it’s okay.  You don’t have to try and remember now,” Eddie soothed as he continued to brush his fingertips over Chris’ pale, drawn face.  “Shh, now.  Just lie still. You want to know how bad it is?” He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing.  “Two cracked ribs from whatever hit you and you’re covered in bruises.  You’ve also got a concussion from someone hitting you upside the head with something…the doctor wasn’t sure what.” He forced a smile. “You’re lucky you got such a hard head.”

 

“Concussion?  That’s why…my head…” He didn’t finish the thought as he squinted his eyes shut. “Hurts…the light…”

 

Eddie quickly reached up to click off the overhead light.  “Better?” The corner wasn’t completely dark, but at least the light wasn’t shining directly into his lover’s eyes anymore.

 

Chris let out a sigh of relief.  “Yeah…thanks.” A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. “That’s nice.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help smiling as well. “What? This?” He continued to caress Chris’ face with the tips of his fingers, a soft chuckle escaping him when the other man let out another soft sigh.  “Feel good?”

 

“You touching me always does,” was the whispered reply. “The pain…it’s not so bad when you do.”  There was a pause.  “You said…concussion?”

 

Eddie nodded.  “Among other things.”  He hesitated, wondering whether he should tell Chris about the rest of the assault. _I should,_ he thought, dreading it. He dreaded the thought of someone like Dr. Andrew delivering such devastating news to Chris in the cold, uncaring manner he had received it more, however.

 

There was something else he needed to do first, though. “We gotta do the drill, okay?”  He waited for Chris to nod before leaning closer and gently cupping his lover’s face in his hands.  “Look at me, _querido,_ and tell me your name.”

 

“Chris.” The Canadian’s voice was barely above a whisper, but there was no hesitation in it.  “Christopher Michael Benoit.”

 

Eddie nodded, giving his lover an encouraging smile. “And what’s my name?”

 

“Eddie Guerrero… _mon amour_.”  The last was said with another wan smile.

 

The Latino couldn’t help the shiver that went up his spine; Chris rarely used the French he had learned growing up in Montreal, but when he did it always left Eddie weak in the knees.  “Your head can’t be that bad if you remember your French,” he teased, more than a little relieved.  “Do you remember who you wrestled tonight?”

 

“Rhyno,” was the whispered reply.  “He tapped out…crossface.”  A grimace appeared on his face.  “Can we stop?  Hurts…”

 

“ _Si_ …we can stop for now,” Eddie agreed.  “Want me to go find a nurse? See if she can give you something?”  When Chris nodded, Eddie leaned over to brush a kiss across his forehead.  “ _Uno momento_. I’ll be right back.” He disappeared behind the curtain.

 

He came back moments later with a redheaded nurse in tow.  “He’s in _mucho_ pain. Concussion, cracked ribs, bruises…his head’s killing him,” he explained.  “Can you give him something?”

 

The young woman picked up his chart and flipped through it.  “Mr. Benoit, can you tell me what year it is?”

 

“2004,” was the soft reply.  “May.”

 

Satisfied, she put the chart back.  “I can give him Tylenol for now,” she said. “Nothing stronger until Dr Andrew looks in on him in the morning.”

 

Eddie sighed.  It wasn’t what he had been hoping for, but he could understand why they didn’t want to risk anything stronger.  At least Tylenol would take the edge off of the pain.  “Chris, you gonna be okay with that?”

 

“Anything.” Chris’ eyes were squeezed shut; the pain on his face was obvious.  “Anything is better than this.”

 

The nurse nodded.  “I’ll be right back.” She disappeared behind the curtain.

 

She was back a moment later with a small paper cup in her hand.  “Can you sit up and take these?”

 

The grimace still on his face, Chris struggled to sit up.  Eddie quickly moved behind him, his arms sliding around his lover’s waist as he braced Chris’ body against his. “It’s okay. I’ve got you,” he murmured. “Just take the pills and you’ll feel better soon enough.”

 

A sip of water and two swallowed pills later, Chris laid back down with a soft groan.  “Thank you,” he breathed.  “Can I sleep? Want to sleep…”

 

“We’ll have to wake you every so often because of the concussion, but we’ll try to let you rest as much as we can.” After settling the sheet back over Chris, the nurse turned to Eddie.  “Are you staying?”

 

The Latino nodded.  “For a little longer.”  The stress of the night was starting to bleed away and he was quickly approaching exhaustion. He needed to go back to the hotel and get a little sleep if he wanted to be of any use to Chris in the morning.  Nodding again, the nurse drew the curtain around the bed and left them alone.

 

Turning his attention back to his lover, Eddie went back to caressing the unbruised side of his face with his fingertips. “Pills starting to kick in?” he asked as he watched Chris slowly relax.  “Feeling better?”

 

“A little.”  Chris’ eyes flickered open and met Eddie’s.  “You don’t have to stay.  Long drive…house show…you must be tired, too.  And you won’t get any sleep in that chair.”  There was a pause, followed by a faint smile. “I know how uncomfortable they are.”

 

“ _Si_ …you’ve spent a lot of time in them, haven’t you, _querido_?” Drug overdoses, his car accident…always whenever he had woken up in a hospital bed, Chris had been there sitting next to him.  “I can stay if you need me. Won’t be my first time in a hospital chair, either.”

 

Chris shook his head, his mouth set in a thin, stubborn line.  “Won’t sleep…unless I know you are.”  Reaching out, he caught Eddie’s hand in his.  “Please, love…go get some rest.”

Finally, Eddie let out a heavy sigh and gave in. “Okay, fine.  I’ll go.  But I’ll be back first thing in the morning.” With his free hand he plucked at the hospital gown Chris was wearing.  “And I’ll bring your bag.  They had to cut your tights off and you can’t get on a plane wearing just this.”  He smiled.  “Might cause a riot “

 

“Or you’ll be defending my honor every ten seconds,” Chris murmured as his eyes drifted shut.  He didn’t see the stricken look appearing for an instant on Eddie’s face. “Eddie…love you.”

 

Pulling himself back together as quickly as he could, Eddie gave him a gentle kiss.  “ _Te amo, querido_. I love you, too.” He kept his hand in Chris’, caressing the clasping fingers until the Canadian’s breathing evened out and he was asleep.

 

When he was sure Chris wouldn’t be disturbed, Eddie leaned over and brushed another light kiss across his forehead near the bandage. “ _Mi querido_ …my Chris,” he breathed, a hard knot forming in the pit of his stomach.  “You have to know what happened. But how am I going to tell you?”

 

*

 

The next morning, Eddie was coming down the hall when he saw the serious young man standing outside of the ICU. _Policia_ , he realized, immediately recognizing him for what he was in spite of the cheap suit. Detectives, maybe? The doctor had said that they’d be called in.

 

As he got closer he could hear another voice gruffly asking his lover one question after another.  “I didn’t see a damn thing,” he heard Chris say, and even this far away he could hear the weariness in the Canadian’s voice.  “Whoever did it hit me from behind.  The next thing I knew, I woke up here.”  There was a pause.  “I’m sorry. I can’t help you.”

 

 _Tired,_ Eddie realized, a worried little frown crossing his face. _No…more like exhausted.  He probably didn’t get any sleep last night._   Granted, he hadn’t gotten much, either, but at least he hadn’t been poked, prodded and asked the same questions over and over again.  He’d have to watch what he said; normally Chris had a calm, easygoing manner, but when he was tired his temper was very much like his wolverine nickname.

 

There was another question too soft for Eddie to hear, and then Chris said, “No, it couldn’t be anyone with the show. We may not all be friends, but we’re professional.”  There was another pause.  “What’s on TV is just that…on TV.  Acting for the cameras.”

 

 _Definitely annoyed,_ Eddie mused, smiling a little.  _He’s going to start growling if that idiota keeps asking him stupid questions._ And he wouldn’t blame Chris for one moment if he did, especially if the Canadian’s head still hurt.

 

But the detective didn’t.  A moment later, he came out from behind the curtain, looking very annoyed.  “Nothing,” he grumbled as he paused in front of the other man.  “Guy either didn’t see who did it or he’s lying through his teeth covering for someone.  Either way, he’s not budging.”

 

The two men continued to mutter to each other as they headed down the hall, passing by Eddie without even glancing at him. The Latino watched them go, his temper rising when he caught what they were saying.  _They’re not going to do anything,_ he realized, his hands clenching into fists.  _Not a damn thing._ Granted, there wasn’t a lot they **could** do, especially since Chris obviously wasn’t saying anything, but from what he had overheard and the tone in which it had been said, they weren’t going to even try.

 

 _Out of town victim…questionable profession…gay rape…they probably won’t give it a second thought,_ he mused, wanting to unleash his temper on something. _And when they saw how Chris is built, they didn’t believe him. No matter what the doctor said in his report.  They heard “wrestler” and “gay” and thought it was just something kinky gone wrong._ Eddie closed his eyes; it wasn’t. He knew it hadn’t been anything like that. The blood and the bruises had been all the proof he had needed.

 

Sighing heavily, he ran a hand through his dark hair and pushed aside his anger for the time being.  _Strong…you have to be strong for Chris,_ he reminded himself, his will turning into tempered steel. _He’s gonna need you to be so._   With that one thought in mind, he headed toward Chris’ bed.

 

Peeking around the edge of the drawn curtain, he saw his lover sitting on the edge of the bed, still wearing the hospital gown and his face creased in pain.  “ _Hola, querido_.” He made a show of looking Chris over. “Nice legs.”

 

Chris’ cheeks turned bright red as he yanked the bed sheet over his bare legs.  “I’m not in the mood, Eddie,” he growled.  “Please say you brought my bag.  I’d like to get out of this,” He plucked at the thin blue material barely covering him. “and get the hell out of here.”

 

“Got it right here.”  Unslinging the gym bag from his shoulder, Eddie placed it on the bed next to his lover.  “The doctor said you could go?”  He couldn’t help sounding doubtful after everything that had been said the night before.

 

“At this point I could care less about what he says,” was the terse reply as he reached for the bag.  “But they’re drawing up the discharge papers now. He took a look at me before you showed up and basically said they couldn’t do anything more for me here.” He yanked open the bag’s zipper. “And I’d rather be home.”

 

Eddie nodded; he understood that all too well. “Here. Let me help,” he said as he reached over as well, brushing his fingers against the Canadian’s arm.

 

Chris jerked away, his face white and drawn as he gritted his teeth against the pain he was in.  “I can manage.”

 

“You’ve got cracked ribs and a concussion,” Eddie said, a frown on his face as he forced away the hurt feeling that had sprung up when Chris had pulled away.  “The last thing you can do right now is manage. And I want to help.”  He reached out again.

 

Chris shook his head, his mouth set in a thin, stubborn line.  “I don’t need your help. I’m fine.”

 

After a moment’s hesitation, Eddie let his hand fall. This was more than just Chris lashing out at the first target he saw because he was in pain.  He was also angry, angrier than Eddie had seen him in a long time. Which only meant one thing.

 

Chris knew.

 

“Chris…” Eddie began, wanting to say something, anything that would make things all right again but knowing nothing ever could. “ _Querido_ …”

 

Chris cut him off.  “Why didn’t you tell me?”  He accused, glaring at Eddie. To Eddie’s shock, Chris’ blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears.  “I had to hear it from the damn doctor?”

 

“I didn’t know how to tell you.”  Eddie’s voice was soft and full of regret. “And last night when you woke up…you were in so much pain.  I didn’t want to make it worse.”  Tentatively, he put a hand on Chris’ shoulder, ready to pull away if his lover insisted. “I should have been here, stayed with you. I’m sorry.”

 

Chris didn’t say anything.  Finally, he turned away, rubbing his eyes as he shrugged off the hand on his shoulder.  “No…you were right to go.  You drove all the way here after your match on Sunday and you never would’ve gotten any sleep in those chairs.”  He let out a heavy sigh. “Look…can we just forget about all this for now? I just want to get the hell out of here and go home.”

 

 _Shutting himself away,_ Eddie thought unhappily.  He hated it when Chris withdrew into himself and usually he did anything he could think of to keep it from happening.  This time, however, he let it go.  Now was not the time for his usual teasing.  “Okay. If that’s what you want,” he agreed, nodding.  “Then let me help you?”

 

Another long moment of silence, followed by a resigned shrug as Chris pushed the sheet covering him aside.  “Fine, then. Help.”

 

 _He’s tired and in pain,_ Eddie reminded himself as he reached into Chris’ bag and pulled out sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt, once again pushing down the hard knot of hurt that had sprung up in his throat.  Chris had never spoken to him so harshly, not even during their crazy years with WCW.  _That’s why he’s in a temper.  It’s not personal, so don’t take it so._  “Did you get any sleep last night?” he asked as he knelt down to put socks on Chris’ bare feet.  “Or did the nurses bug you every ten minutes?”

 

“Felt like it,” Chris grumbled, grimacing. “I’d just be drifting off and someone would poke at me and ask me the same stupid questions over and over again.” Another sigh escaped the Canadian. “Between all that and the headache that started around dawn…”

 

Eddie frowned; he didn’t like the sound of that. “Did they give you anything else?”

 

“More Tylenol.  The doctor said something about having a prescription for something stronger ready for me when I check out.”  He let Eddie put his boxers and sweatpants on over his feet, taking the waistband out of the Latino’s grasp when he would have pulled them up further. “I’ve got this.”

 

Eddie let go without comment, watching as Chris slowly pulled them up under the cover of the hospital gown.  A part of him wasn’t surprised by that; Chris was modest about his body on the best of days.  Usually, though, he didn’t mind if Eddie saw him without his clothes on; the two of them had been friends and lovers long enough for Chris to be comfortable around him normally.  _But this isn’t normal,_ he reminded himself as he remembered what his lover was trying to hide.  He couldn’t blame Chris for not wanting him to see the extent of the damage.

 

He couldn’t help the wince that escaped him when Chris finally took off the gown and he saw the livid bruises covering his lover’s torso. “ _Dios_ ,” he breathed, clutching the t-shirt in his hands as he felt his rage begin to bubble out of control.  He wanted so badly to hit something…anything…

 

The look on Chris’ face, however, caused Eddie’s anger to drain away.  “You know…it’s not so bad,” he lied, trying to be positive for his lover’s sake.

 

It didn’t work.  “You don’t have to lie, Eddie.” The Canadian’s voice was soft and resigned. “I know how bad it looks.”

 

“It could be a lot worse,” Eddie said, still trying for optimistic as he shook the wrinkles out of the t-shirt. “You’re lucky those kicks in the ribs didn’t end up puncturing a lung.”

 

“Yeah. Really lucky.” The bitterness in Chris’ voice was obvious.  Before Eddie could comment on it, however, he changed the subject.  “You said…I think I remember you saying that my tights were cut off me?”

 

Eddie nodded as he helped Chris put the plain black shirt on.  “Underwear, too. I have them, but I don’t think they’re salvageable.”  He had been lucky with finding everything; one of the nurses had recognized Chris and saved it. All it had taken was an autograph and a picture taken with her to get it all back.  “It’s all locked up in the trunk of the rental.  I have your wallet.”  He patted his jeans pocket for emphasis.  “And Dean has the belt.”

 

Chris let out a sigh of relief.  “I was worried about that,” he admitted, rubbing his eyes again.  “I’ll have to call Vince later and explain things.”

 

Kneeling back down, Eddie put on Chris’ sneakers. “He knows,” he commented as he tied the laces into two neat bows.  “I don’t think he’s gonna expect you to wrestle with how hurt you are.” Feeling Chris stiffen, he looked up to see a horrified look on his lover’s face.  “What? Did I hurt you?”

 

“What does he know?”  Chris’ voice was an anguished whisper.  “What did you tell him?”

 

“I didn’t tell him anything,” Eddie said, once again clamping down on his anger.  He stood up. “He knows you were hurt because Dean told him when we found you. The rest of the roster knows you were hurt because they saw an ambulance take you away.  But that’s all they know. That you were hurt. Nothing more.” Reaching out, Eddie took Chris’ hands in his.  “The only ones who know everything besides the people here in the hospital are you, me and Dave.”

 

Chris jerked his hands away. “Dave? Batista? Why in the hell does he know?” he asked, his eyes blazing angrily.  “Why is he even involved with this?”

 

“He got involved because he drove me here last night,” Eddie explained patiently.  “The paramedics, they wouldn’t let me ride with you in the ambulance and I was too worried about you to try finding my way here on my own at night in an unfamiliar city.” He zipped the duffel shut as he continued.  “Dave’s from DC and he’s been here before, so he knew just how to come.  And he stayed with me while I waited to hear how bad you were hurt, even lent me his car so I’d have a way to get back. It was a good thing, too. I would’ve gone _loco_ if I had been by myself.” Tentatively he put his hand back on Chris’ arm. “He’s a friend _._   He always has been. And he gave me his word…he won’t say anything.”

 

Chris was silent for a long moment. Finally, he said, “Look…I know he’s your friend and I know you trust him. And he’s never given me any reason not to doubt what he says.”  He looked away. “It’s just…I’d rather not have him know my business, that’s all.  Especially considering who he hangs around with.”

 

The name came unbidden into Eddie’s head.  He clenched his fists; if Hunter had anything to do with this… “ _Querido_ …Chris…did you see anything?” he finally asked, his mouth going dry.  “Do you know who did this to you?”

 

There was a long silence. Finally, Chris shook his head. “Not here, okay? I don’t want to talk about it here.”  His shoulders sagged as he closed his eyes. “I just want to go home.”

 

 _Exhausted,_ Eddie realized, his heart aching at the sight. In all the years they had known each other, he had never once seen Chris look so tired and beaten down _. He’s exhausted and in pain and of course he doesn’t want to go through everything here in a public hospital room._ “ _Lo siento, querido._ Of course.” Grabbing the gym bag, he slung it over one shoulder and offered Chris his arm. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.”

 

Chris indicated the duffel with a nod. “I can carry that.”

 

“Not with how badly you’re hurt, you can’t,” Eddie contradicted with a frown. “And if you want to get out of here so bad stop being a stubborn _idiota_ and let be help you.”

 

Chris glared at him for a long moment, frustration and anger smoldering barely beneath the surface.  Finally, though, he looked away, his shoulders drooping. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.  “I don’t mean to take everything out on you. I know it’s not your fault.  It’s just…I’m tired.  And everything hurts.”

 

“I can see.” Eddie’s voice was soft as he brushed his fingers over Chris’ cheek. “It’s okay, _querido_. I know you don’t mean anything by it.” He forced a smile for his lover’s sake. “How many times did I bite your head off when you tried to do the same for me?” He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “Too many, I know, too many. And for too damn long. So I understand. It’s okay.”

 

“It’s not,” Chris contradicted softly, shaking his head and wincing as he did so.  “It’s not okay. None of this is.”

Slowly, carefully, Eddie slid his arms around Chris’ waist, burying a kiss in the Canadian’s hair as he laid his head on his shoulder. “No, you’re right,” he said softly, wishing there was something he could do that would make all of this go away.  “None of this is okay.”

 

They held each other like that for several minutes, taking what comfort they could from the embrace.  Finally, Chris pulled away and managed a wan smile. “I’m glad you’re here,” he said, tracing a finger along Eddie’s goatee.

 

Eddie smiled as well, a warm feeling going through him. Chris rarely gave words to what was in his heart, especially when there was a chance they could be interrupted. “I’m with you. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”  Punctuating the soft words with another kiss, Eddie tightened his arm around Chris’ waist for support. “Come on. Let’s get you the hell out of here.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Putting his arm around Eddie’s waist for support, Chris slid off the bed and onto his feet. He gasped, his face going white as his knees buckled.  “Oh, God.”

 

Eddie immediately tightened his hold around Chris to keep him from falling. “I’ve got you,” he said, the worry returning to his voice. “How bad? The truth.”

 

“Bad,” was the gasped reply. “It wasn’t this bad when I had my neck surgery.”

 

 _Well, you weren’t trying to walk then, were you?_ Eddie almost said before biting back the reply.  Now was not the time for one of his patented smartass comments. “Sit back down. I’ll get a wheelchair.”

 

Gritting his teeth, Chris shook his head. “No.” His voice was firm.  “No wheelchair. I’m walking out of here on my own two feet.”

 

 _Pride,_ Eddie realized. Chris had always been proud, sometimes to the point where he worried more about how things looked than his own well being. Eddie had seen that more than once in the years they had known each other. He could understand pride, especially with what Chris had just been through.

 

But there was pride, and then there was pigheadedness. This was bordering on the latter, so he tried again.  “ _Querido_ , you can barely stand. You honestly think you’re gonna be able to walk out of here?”

 

It was the wrong thing to say. Chris shot him a patented wolverine glare.  “I’m going to walk out of this hospital. It would be easier if you helped me, but if you want to just stand back and watch, that’s fine, too.”

 

Eddie was about to try convincing him otherwise when he got some unexpected help.  “Mr. Benoit, you need to sit down,” the stern looking nurse ordered as she pushed the privacy curtain aside enough to let the aide pushing the wheelchair past her. “We have a chair right here all ready for you.”

 

Chris directed his glare at her as the aide locked the chair into place by the side of the bed. “I don’t need a wheelchair,” he repeated through gritted teeth.

 

Cradling her clipboard in her grasp, the nurse matched him glare for glare. “Considering how much trouble you’re having just standing there, I’d say you do,” she replied tartly. “And it’s hospital policy. Everyone gets a ride to the door when they leave.”

 

Silence. _Mexican stand-off,_ Eddie thought, rolling his eyes.  _Neither one of them is gonna back down._ Knowing his lover wouldn’t be able to stay on his feet for much longer, he stepped in. “The sooner you sit down, the sooner we get out of here,” he said, taking the nurse’s side.  He shot the formidable woman a sideways glance. “And she looks like she might start poking you with sharp needles if you don’t listen to her.  I’d do what she says.”

 

Shooting one more fierce look at them both, Chris gingerly sat down, his fingers digging into the chair’s armrests as he squirmed to get comfortable. The moment he was settled, the nurse held out the clipboard and a pen. “Thank you.  You need to sign these.”

 

Scribbling his name on the forms, he slammed the pen down and handed both back to her.  “There. Is that it? Can I go now?”

 

“Almost.”  She gave him a file folder and a little blue slip of paper.  “That’s a copy of everything for your doctor and Dr. Andrew wrote a prescription for something a little stronger for the pain. How are you feeling right now?”

 

Chris handed the file to Eddie, who quickly stuffed it into his duffel bag.  “I’ll manage,” he said shortly. Before she could continue he added, “And I’ve had concussions before.  I know what to watch out for.”

 

The nurse didn’t look completely satisfied with that answer, but she nodded anyway.  “All right then, Mr. Benoit.  I hope you feel better soon.” Turning around, she practically marched out of the ICU.

 

The moment she was gone, Eddie turned to the wide-eyed aide and gave her his biggest smile.  “Why don’t I take care of this?” he said as he maneuvered her out of the way and took the chair’s handles in his grasp.  “I’m sure you’ve got other sick people to look after, and I know how to manage him. Okay?”

 

The aide surrendered gladly.  “Just leave the chair by the front desk,” she said, taking a backward step before vanishing back behind the curtain.

 

Eddie put a hand on his lover’s shoulder. “I think you scared her a little,” he commented in an attempt to tease Chris out of his black mood.

 

It didn’t work.  He shrugged the Latino’s hand off, wincing as he did so.  “If you’re through managing me, I’d really like to go home now.” 

 

“Through for now,” Eddie said, keeping the hurt he was feeling at being pushed away out of his voice for the time being. Reaching down to unlock the chair’s wheels, he began to push him out of the ICU and down the hall, heading toward the pair of sliding glass doors. _I can start again once we get home,_ he mused, keeping that thought to himself for the time being.

 

Once they were both inside Eddie’s rental, Chris leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes. “Thank God,” he breathed.

 

Eddie put a tentative hand on his lover’s knee. “Still bad?” he asked, his soft voice full of concern.  “We can stop at a drugstore and fill the prescription.”  He checked his watch; it was just past ten in the morning.  “We have time.  The earliest I could reschedule our flight was for noon.”

 

Chris put a hand over his eyes to block out the morning sun.  “What’s it for?”

 

Checking the prescription, Eddie let out a low whistle. “Oxycontin.  Pretty high dose, too.”

 

Upon hearing that, Chris shook his head again. “No. I don’t need something that strong. Not for cracked ribs and…and everything else.” There was a pause. “I wasn’t even on that for my neck.”

 

Eddie frowned as well.  The doctor was already an idiot in his eyes thanks to his attitude the night before; this only confirmed it.  “And a dose this strong would knock you out until next Tuesday.” It wasn’t an exaggeration; Oxycontin was not only strong, but it was also highly addictive.  “What in _Dios_ name was he thinking?”

 

“I don’t think he was.  He seemed pretty anxious to get me out of there as fast as he could when he came in to see me.” Opening his eyes, Chris shot his lover a knowing look.  “Did Latino Heat make an appearance?”

 

Eddie shook his head. “No, but The Animal did.” At Chris’ raised eyebrow, he explained. “Dave growled at him.”

 

The Canadian sighed.  “Well…that explains things,” he said.  “No wonder he kept looking around when he was talking to me. He was afraid Dave might show up and slam him into a wall.”

 

“Dave was worried about you. We both were,” Eddie defended as he put on his seatbelt.  “And that doctor was being an ass.”

 

Chris was silent for a long moment as he clicked on his own belt. Finally, he said, “I’m glad he was with you…that you weren’t alone.” His voice was soft.  “I remember after your accident…waiting was the hardest thing in the world.  I almost went crazy.”

 

Reaching over, Eddie put his hand over Chris’. “I’m okay,” he reminded, his voice soft as well.  “And you will be, too once we get home.”  Putting the key into the ignition, he started the car. “How’s your head?”

 

“Faded to a dull roar.  I should be fine until we get home.” Closing his eyes, Chris once again leaned back.  “And if I’m not, there’s more Tylenol in my bag.”

 

It was a dismissal, a blatant hint that Chris didn’t want to talk anymore. Once again, Eddie let it go. _For now,_ he thought as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot and began heading for the airport.  _Once we get home, though…_ He let the thought drift away for the time being, leaving only resolve behind. He and Chris **were** going to talk about this, whether the Canadian liked it or not.

 

 _Because he was there for me,_ Eddie reflected as he paused at a red light, an ache filling his heart. _Everything I did to him…everything I put him through…and he stayed._   The guilt turned into fierce protectiveness.  _So I’m staying, too._

He glanced over at Chris, his heart doing a hard flip in his chest at the sight of his lover looking so battered and pale. “ _Te amo_ ,” he whispered, brushing his fingertip along Chris’ stubbled jaw. “Chris…I love you.”

 

Chris didn’t respond, didn’t even stir. He was fast asleep, exhaustion and pain having taken their toll.  Not wanting to wake him before he absolutely had to, Eddie withdrew and turned his attention back to the road in front of him.

 

*

 

Later that afternoon, Eddie and Chris walked through the front door of the Canadian’s suburban Atlanta home.  Dropping their bags in the foyer, both men went straight into the living room and sank into the two nearest chairs.  “Thank God,” Chris murmured, closing his eyes.

 

“My thoughts exactly,” Eddie agreed with much feeling. While it hadn’t been a long flight – Eddie had been on far longer and much worse in his days on the road – it had been an uncomfortable one with both men crammed into two coach seats at the very back of the plane.  “I’m sorry about the seats. They were all I could manage on such short notice.” His tone was apologetic.  “I figured you’d want to get home as soon as possible.”

 

“You figured right,” Chris commented without opening his eyes.  “If I had stayed in DC for one more minute I think I would’ve started walking home.”  He paused.  “And I’ve flown worse.”

 

 _But not while in such pain,_ Eddie thought as he surveyed Chris with a critical eye. He was still pale under the stark white bandage, the dark circles under his eyes making him look even paler.  The Tylenol had worn off halfway through the plane ride home and the cramped quarters had made it impossible to get more.

 

 _That I can fix at least,_ Eddie thought as he got up and went to the foyer. Grabbing both bags, he set them by the stairs, rummaging through Chris’ until he found the familiar red and white bottle.  Shaking out two, he went into the kitchen next, pulling a bottle of water out of the refrigerator before going back out into the living room.  He gently tapped Chris on the shoulder.  “Here.”

 

Chris took both the pills and the bottle without opening his eyes.  “Thanks.” He drank down half of the water before swallowing the pills and handing the bottle back.  “I swear…everything hurts like hell.”

 

“You’re starting to stiffen up,” Eddie said as he put the bottle aside, a worried little frown appearing on his face. “You need to get up and move around a little, otherwise you’re gonna be hunched over like an old man.  And that’s not good for your ribs.”

 

“The last thing I want to do is move.” There was a long pause before Chris let out a heavy sigh.  “But I should. I need to call Vince and I want to get cleaned up.” A look of disgust crossed his face.  “I need a bath. A long, hot bath.”

 

 _To wash away everything that happened,_ Eddie thought as he nodded.  He could definitely understand that.  “Why don’t you go do that while I see what I can find in the kitchen?” He smiled.  “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

 

“You always are.” A ghost of a smile crossed Chris’ face as he said it.  Eddie’s endless appetite was one of the many things they teased each other about.

 

Bracing himself, Chris slowly got up, wincing as he did so. “You go ahead,” he said, waving a hand toward the kitchen. “I’m not hungry.”

 

Eddie frowned.  “You haven’t eaten anything yet today and I know you didn’t yesterday, either. You never do before a match.” He folded his arms across his chest.  “You have to eat, _querido_.”

 

“And I will.  Just not right now.”  Chris rubbed his eyes.  “All I want to do right now is soak in the tub for awhile and then lie down.”  A pleading note entered his voice.  “Okay?”

 

A wave of guilt washed over Eddie. “Of course it’s okay. Whatever you want.”  His eye caught the blinking light on the answering machine.  “Let me get the answering machine and then I’ll come up with you, give you a hand.”

 

“I can manage okay.” Chris turned toward the stairs.

 

Eddie was about to argue differently when he pressed the play button.  Both men stopped dead in their tracks when the familiar voice of their boss filled the quiet room. “Chris, it’s Vince.” Vince McMahon’s voice was somber and all business.  “Please give me a call as soon as you get this.  We need to talk.”  A click followed a moment later.

 

Heaving another sigh, Chris shook his head in resignation.  “And I should call him before I do anything else.  There are things he needs to know.”

 

 _Like the name of the person who attacked you?_  Eddie couldn’t help wondering.  Before he could say anything, however, Chris was already halfway up the stairs.

 

Eddie watched him go, a frown on his face but making no move to stop him.  _Give him some space,_ he thought as he went into the kitchen. Pulling another bottle of water out of the refrigerator, he took a long sip as he leaned against the kitchen counter. _He’s tired and in pain. That’s what’s talking right now, not him. Not my Chris._ He rubbed his eyes; he couldn’t blame Chris for the tired part. He was, too.

 

 _I should keep an eye on him, though,_ he mused, glancing back at the stairs. _With him hurt, he shouldn’t do too much and I know him. He’ll try._ He ran a hand through his dark hair. _And he’ll be stubborn about letting me help him. He always is._ Making the decision to do as much for Chris as the other man would let him, Eddie headed upstairs.

 

When he got to their bedroom, however, Chris was still on the phone. “I’ll fax you the medical forms as soon as I get off, but they say anywhere between four to six weeks. Especially with the cracked ribs.” He sighed.  “I know, and I’m sorry.  I know this is going to leave you scrambling for a while.  If you want me to drop the belt…” After listening for a moment, Chris’ eyes widened in surprise.  “Seriously? I mean…I can’t do any ringwork until I’m cleared.” There was another pause. “No…appearances won’t be a problem, especially if they’re around here for now.  I’m not moving all that well thanks to…everything.” Chris’ entire body slumped over as he put a hand over his eyes and rubbed them. “No. Like I said…whoever attacked me…I didn’t see them.”

 

 _He’s lying,_ Eddie realized with a start.  Knowing his lover for as long as he had, he could always tell when Chris wasn’t telling the truth.  But why wasn’t he? Simply because he was on the phone? Or was there something more?

 

Chris was still talking.  “Thanks, but I’ve got everything under control here for now. If anything else happens, I’ll let you know” There was another pause.  “Sure. Just send me a schedule, let me know where I have to be.  Yeah. A week or so is fine.  Okay…I will.  Thanks again, Vince. Bye.”  He hung up the receiver.

 

Going over to Chris, Eddie put a hand on his shoulder. “Vince give you a problem?”

 

Chris shook his head.  “No, he was pretty understanding about the whole thing. Which is surprising considering I just fucked up the program he was planning for the next month.”

 

“ _Querido_ , you didn’t fuck anything up. What happened to you wasn’t your fault.” Eddie’s voice was quiet but firm. “You didn’t ask for this.”

 

“I know that.” Chris moved away from the comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Then why are you blaming yourself?” Eddie asked, firmly squashing the hurt he was feeling because of Chris pulling away. “You said it yourself. You were attacked from behind.  You didn’t see who did it.”  Finally, he asked again the one question that continued to nag at him.  “Did you?”

 

Drawing even further away, Chris slowly got to his feet.  “I don’t want to talk about it.”  He went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 

Eddie’s heart sank even further when he heard the soft click of a lock being turned.  A part of him couldn’t blame Chris for wanting to shut the world out, but the part of him that worried about his lover’s safety forced him to knock on the door. “Chris? _Querido,_ you’re hurt.  You gotta unlock the door.”  Nothing. “Chris… _te prometo_ …I won’t come in if you don’t want me to, but you have to unlock the door.” Still nothing.  Eddie rattled the doorknob, a lick of fear circling his heart.  “I’m gonna break the door down if you don’t open it by the time I count to ten. I mean it.”  Silently, Eddie began to count.

 

On eight Eddie heard another soft click and he let out a sigh of relief.  “ _Gracias_. You want some help in there?”

 

“No.” Chris’ voice was muffled but firm. “I can manage.”  Eddie heard the sound of running water next.  “You go on. I’m going to soak for awhile.”

 

Eddie rubbed his eyes, suddenly exhausted. The day’s stress combined with too little sleep was making it hard to keep his eyes open. If he wanted to keep functioning, he needed some coffee.  “Okay, I’ll come back in a little bit to check on you, but if you need me before then, just yell.” Putting a hand against the door, he leaned against it for a moment, fighting the urge to go in and pull his lover into his arms.  _Maybe later,_ he promised himself. “ _Te amo, querido_.” With that, he went back downstairs.

 

Because of the closed door separating them, Eddie didn’t see Chris resting his aching forehead against the wood, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.  “Eddie,” he breathed, a feeling of loathing and disgust washing over him as he wondered just what he had done to deserve such loving care and concern.  “ _Ma cherie_ …I love you, too.”

 

*

 

Eddie was in the middle of making a very badly needed pot of coffee when he realized something.  _I’m on Smackdown tonight,_ he thought, biting back a curse.  _Don’t think I can get out of it, either.  We’re setting up for the pay-per-view on Sunday._   He glanced toward the stairs; the last thing he wanted to do was leave Chris alone, especially in the state his lover was in.

 

 _But I might have to,_ he thought as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed Vince’s number; there was only one way to find out.

 

“Vince McMahon.”

 

Eddie took a deep breath.  “ _Hola_ , Vince. It’s Eddie.”

 

“Eddie.” There was a note of surprise in Vince’s voice. “Is everything all right? I just talked to Chris…is he okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Eddie quickly reassured his boss. “And Chris is upstairs getting cleaned up.  He’s gonna get some rest.” He paused.  “That’s actually why I’m calling. That and about the shows I have booked for the next couple days.”

 

“What about them?”

 

Taking another deep breath, Eddie finally blurted it out.  “How badly do you need me?”

 

The other end of the line was silent for a long moment. Finally, Vince said, “You don’t want to leave him.”

 

“Honestly? No.”  Eddie’s voice was soft and serious.  “But I know that tonight is setting up for Sunday and I wasn’t sure what you had planned.” Vince was notorious for setting up matches at the last minute, especially the closer it got to a pay-per-view.

 

“A run-in during Rey and Orlando’s match about halfway through, a promo after that, and a tag match with Rey, Bradshaw and Orlando set for last.” There was a pause.  “You’re a big part of tonight’s show.”

 

 _I was afraid of that,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He glanced in the general direction of the stairs again, hoping that Chris was still upstairs getting cleaned up. He didn’t want his lover to come down unexpectedly and overhear things. _Because then he’ll go and say that he’s okay when we both know damn well he isn’t and with the way we’re both feeling right now we’ll end up arguing._   And he didn’t want to argue with Chris right now, not when the other man had already been through so much.

 

“Eddie?”

 

Vince’s voice brought the Latino back to the present. “Sorry.”

 

“You’re distracted and worried. I can understand that,” Vince said.  “And I wish I could tell you to stay home and take care of things there, but I can’t.” A tinge of regret colored the WWE Chairman’s voice. “I need you here, Eddie.  I can let you out of your appearances and house shows for the next couple weeks if you need to be, but I need you for the pay-per-view and I need you here tonight.”

 

 _Because I’m the one with the belt and it’s my name on the ads,_ Eddie realized. Vince was being as fair as he possibly could under the circumstances; a champion’s name on the card was what sold tickets, especially when it came to house shows. “Okay,” he finally said, knowing Vince was waiting for an answer even though he hadn’t given Eddie much of a choice. “I’ll be there.”

 

“You will?” Vince pressed.  “I can count on it?”

 

“ _Si,_ ” Eddie answered with a nod, even though Vince couldn’t see.  “I’ll be there. You have my word.”

 

There was an audible sigh of relief from the other end of the line.  “Thank you.”

 

Eddie checked his watch.  “I might be a little late, though.”

 

“That’s not a problem. If we have to we can scrap the run-in. We had it in for extra heat between you and Bradshaw.”  Eddie overheard paper rustling.  “That was scheduled for about halfway into Smackdown.”

 

 _So around nine._ Eddie quickly calculated the distance between Atlanta and Charlotte in his head.  “I should make it. If I don’t, I’ll call you.”

 

“Fair enough. Come find me when you get here. We’ll talk more.”  Faintly Eddie could hear another voice on the other end of the line.  “I have to go.  I’ll see you when you get here.”

 

Eddie nodded again.  “ _Si._ And thank you.” He waited until he heard a dial tone before clicking off his own cell, sighing with relief.  _That’s done.  Now to break the news to Chris._

Fixing two cups of coffee, Eddie carefully made his way back up the stairs, heading for the master bedroom. “Chris?” he called, not wanting to disturb his lover any more than he had to if he was still soaking in the tub. 

 

“In here.”  Poking his head around the doorframe, he saw the Canadian standing by the bed struggling to put on his sweatshirt.  Quickly putting both cups on the dresser, Eddie went over to him and helped him pull it into place.  “Thanks.”

 

“You should’ve waited for me,” Eddie chided gently. “I would’ve helped you get dressed.”

 

“I was fine until I got to my shirt,” Chris said, turning away. He had on the Edmonton Oilers sweats that Eddie called his “polar bear gear” because he usually only wore them out on the road during the colder months of the year.   Considering the fact that it was an unusually warm day and Chris had all the windows open to catch the breeze made his attire unusual to say the least.

 

 _Hiding the bruises,_ Eddie remembered belatedly, remembering that they had been all over. “How are you feeling?” he asked as Chris gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed, eyeing his now uncovered temple.  The blood had been carefully rinsed away, leaving a large, purpling bruise half hidden by his hair in it’s wake.

 

Chris shrugged.  “A little better.” He suddenly shivered. “I just wish I could get warm. I haven’t been this cold since I left Edmonton.”

 

Eddie immediately handed him one of the still steaming cups. “Maybe this’ll help. It’s fresh. I just made it.” There was a pause as he remembered something. “It’s regular, though.”

 

“I’m so tired right now that I don’t think the caffeine would keep me awake even if I drank a whole pot of the stuff,” Chris commented as he took a long sip. He let out a sigh.  “That does help. Thanks.”

 

Picking up the other cup, Eddie sat down next to him. “I called Vince,” he finally said, not knowing how else to say it except for straight out.

 

Chris shot him a confused look. “Why?”

 

“Smackdown,” Eddie explained; he couldn’t blame Chris for still being a little confused. He did have a concussion, after all. “Tried to get out of it, but the match I have tonight is setting up for Sunday’s Pay Per View.” There was a pause.  “I have to go.”

 

Chris stared at him for a long moment before he shook his head.  “You know I completely forgot it was Tuesday?” He rubbed his eyes with his free hand.  “Shows you where my mind is at.”

 

“You’re tired and you’re still hurting,” Eddie countered gently as he took a sip of his coffee.  Tentatively he put his free hand on Chris’ knee. “And you know how it is with concussions. You’re gonna be confused for awhile.”

 

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it, though.” Slowly, Chris put a hand over Eddie’s. “I wish…I know it’s pointless…but I wish you didn’t have to go.”

 

Eddie’s heart ached. “Then I won’t.” Turning his hand over, he twined their fingers together.  “You’re more important to me than any damn match.”

 

Chris shook his head again. “No. You can’t think like that. You have to go.”

 

Eddie frowned.  “Not if you need me.” A stubborn look crossed his face. “I won’t leave you if you need me.”

 

An equally stubborn look appeared on Chris’ face. “I’ll be okay. I’m so tired that I’m probably going to sleep the entire time you’re gone. You don’t need to be here to watch me do that.”

 

 _What if I want to be? What if I need to be?_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking.  “And what if something happens?” he asked out loud, still frowning.

 

“Turn on the alarm before you go and I’ll make sure my cell phone is nearby,” was Chris’ quiet reply. “If anything does happen, the cops can be here in five minutes.” He offered Eddie a wan smile. “I’ll be fine. Besides, you already told Vince you’d be there, didn’t you?”

 

Eddie heaved a sigh. “Yeah.”

 

“Then you have to be there. You can’t screw him over, especially when you’re the champion and you’re on your second chance as it is.” Chris took another sip of his coffee before continuing. “And you wouldn’t just be letting Vince down. You’d also be letting down whoever you’d be wrestling and the fans who paid to see you.” The Canadian’s tone was serious.  “You can’t disappoint them.”

 

“I know.” Eddie looked down at their joined hands just as a stray sunbeam caught the edge of Chris’ wedding ring, making it sparkle. He remembered the moment he had slipped it onto Chris’ finger, along with the promise he had made along with his vows. _So many times I was screwed up or not there when you needed me…never again. I swore on the day I put that ring on your finger…never again._

Feeling a light squeeze on his fingers, Eddie looked up to see his lover’s wan smile. “I know what you’re thinking and you’re not.”

 

Eddie pretended confusion. “Not what?”

 

“Not leaving me in the lurch to deal with all this on my own,” Chris explained further. “It’s temporary. You’ll be back in a couple of hours.”  Another light squeeze followed the first. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine. Go.”

 

“You’re sure?” Eddie asked, even though he knew that Chris was right.  He couldn’t screw over Vince, not when he had given his word. And especially since Vince believed in him enough to put the belt on him after everything.

 

Chris nodded again as he untangled his fingers from Eddie’s.  “Where is it? Fayetteville?”

 

“Charlotte,” Eddie corrected as he got up, a vague sense of loss washing over him as Chris drew further away. “I’ll call you when I get there.”

 

“Don’t panic if I don’t pick up. The way I feel right now, I’ll probably be dead asleep.” Finishing his coffee, Chris put the empty cup on the nightstand.  “Who are you with tonight?”

 

“I have a run-in during Rey and Orlando’s match, then a promo, then a tag with Rey, Orlando and Bradshaw.” Eddie made a face. “Pretty sure it’s a straight tag, but I’ll find out when I get there.”

 

“Just be careful?” Chris’ voice was soft. “Orlando’s still pretty green and Bradshaw works stiffer than anyone we know. Neither one of them sell worth a damn.” He ducked his head to hide his red cheeks. “I don’t want you hurt.”

 

Eddie’s heart ached at the obvious worry in his lover’s voice. Sitting back down next to Chris, he cupped the other man’s stubbled cheek in his hand and angled his chin up so their eyes met. “ _Te prometo, mi querido._ I’ll come back in one piece.” He brushed his fingers over Chris’ face. “You get some rest, okay? You need anything before I go?”

 

Chris shook his head, leaning into the touch for a moment before drawing away.  “No, I’m okay.  Have a good match.”

 

Eddie made a show of rolling his eyes. “Is that possible against Bradshaw? I don’t know.” His heart soared when the comment drew another wan smile out of his lover.  “That might be an impossible thing.”

 

“If anyone can do it, you can.” Putting a hand on the Latino’s shoulder, Chris gave him a little push toward the door. “You’d better get going. You’ve got a long drive ahead of you.”

 

“ _Si_ …okay. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Eddie brushed the lightest of kisses across Chris’ lips. “ _Te amo, querido_.”

 

Chris cupped Eddie’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the Latino’s mustache. “I love you, too.”

 

Turning his head enough to kiss the caressing fingers, Eddie reluctantly drew away, the ache in his heart returning when he saw the pain shadowing the normally clear blue eyes. _I don’t want to leave you,_ he couldn’t help thinking, wishing for the thousandth, the millionth time that they were on the same tour schedules and he could just curl up next to Chris and hold him while he slept. _Not when you need me._

 

But he had to go. If he wanted to keep his job, he didn’t have a choice.

 

“Eddie,” Chris’ soft voice broke through his thoughts. “I know, okay? I know and I love you for it, but you have to go. Now.” He gave Eddie one more brush of a kiss before drawing away completely. “It’s okay. Go.”

 

 _It’s not okay. None of this is,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking as he slowly, reluctantly got to his feet again.  Chris was right, though. If he wanted to get to the arena in time to do the run-in, then he had to leave now.

 

Still, he hesitated. “You sure you don’t need anything?” he pressed, pausing at the bedroom doorway. “Something to eat?” I can fix it real quick.”  He frowned when Chris shook his head. “You should eat something, _querido_. The Tylenol on an empty stomach…it’s not good.”

 

“I will. After I lie down for awhile and this headache goes away.”  Seeing Eddie still standing in the doorway, an exasperated look suddenly crossed the Canadian’s face. “Will you stop hovering and just go already? I’m hurt. Not helpless.”  He ran a hand over his face.  “I just want to sleep.”

 

“Okay…okay. I’m going,” Eddie said quickly, not wanting to provoke Chris’ temper any more than it already was.  “You rest and I’ll see you later.” He waited for his lover’s half-hearted wave before closing the door halfway and heading down the stairs.

 

Grabbing his duffel, Eddie checked his pocket for his car keys, grateful that he had gotten into the habit of packing an extra set of wrestling tights just in case. _Get there, do my match and come back,_ he thought as he set the alarm and left the house, making sure the front door was locked behind him. _I won’t be more than a few hours. Chris won’t be alone for long._ Those facts made Eddie feel a little better,

 

 _Not as good as being upstairs and holding him would make me feel, though_ , he mused as he threw his bag into the trunk and slammed it shut. Getting behind the wheel, he looked up at Chris’ bedroom window. “ _Te amo, querido_ ,” he whispered, fighting the urge to run back inside and hold his lover close. It was only the fact that people were depending on him and Chris himself wouldn’t be happy that kept him where he was.

 

 _Sooner I go, sooner I’ll be back,_ he thought again, cursing under his breath. Starting the car, he pulled out of the driveway and headed for the interstate.

 

Upstairs, Chris listened as the car drove away, wanting nothing more than to go running after it just to beg Eddie to stay. _He’ll be back in a few hours,_ the rational part of his mind kept telling him over and over. _It’s Charlotte, for God’s sake.  It’s not like he’s going to the other side of the country._ One hand clenched into a fist as he fought the tears rising to his eyes, taking a deep breath in an effort to calm down. _Stop being a baby. He’ll be back in no time at all and you’re a grown man. So stop._ Another deep breath followed the first. _You’re safe. You’re home, the door’s locked, the alarm’s on and the police are a phone call away.  So stop it. You’re safe._ Lying down, he curled up onEddie’s side of the bed and buried his face in the Latino’s pillow, those two words echoing in his mind. _You’re safe…_

It was a long time before Chris stopped shivering.

 

*

 

Eddie heaved another sigh of relief as he pulled into the arena parking lot.  _Made it finally,_ he mused, checking his watch as he headed toward the fenced in area in the back where the wrestlers could park without being bombarded by fans.  _And with a little over an hour to spare._   Granted, he had broken every speed limit imaginable to do it, but at least he was here.

 

 _Even have time to change and warm up a little before I go on,_ he marveled as he pulled into an empty space.  He glanced over, recognizing the car next to his.  _And find Dean. Especially since I’m gonna need my belt for my promo and the match._

He dug in his jeans pocket for his cell phone. _First things first,_ he thought as he flipped it open and dialed Chris’ number.  A part of him hoped that Chris would pick up so he could hear his lover’s voice; he had spent the entire drive worried out of his mind, fighting the urge to turn around and speed back to Atlanta at every red light and toll booth.

 

 _If I hear his voice I’ll be able to tell how he is,_ he mused as the phone rang. A muttered curse escaped him when he heard the electronic voice ask him to leave a message at the sign of the beep instead.  _He’s probably asleep,_ he thought, hoping that was the case and forcing himself to calm down all at the same time.  _He said he might be and not to worry…that all he wanted to do was try and get some sleep._

After the beep he let out a little sigh and began. “Chris…it’s Eddie. I’m here at the arena, sitting in the parking lot safe and sound and on time for once.” He smiled to himself as he imagined the look of surprise on his lover’s face at that remark. “I hope you’re resting like you said you would be. I wish I was there with you but I’ll be home in a couple of hours.” He tried to think of something else to say, finally giving up a moment later.  “I’ll see you then. _Te amo, querido_.” Clicking it off, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and sent a prayer heavenward.  _Dios, please…please let him be okay.  Let him be sound asleep like he said he would be._

 

Getting out of the car, he grabbed his bag out of the trunk and walked into the arena, heading straight for the locker room area. _I’ll find Dean and Vince after I change,_ he thought as he nodded and smiled at various stage crew members he passed in the hall.  He knew that both of them would be far too busy with final frantic preparations for the night’s show.

 

Once in the locker room, he quickly changed into his distinctive black and red flame patterned tights. He was in the middle of lacing up his boots when a flash of gold caught the corner of his eye. Grinning, he looked up at Dean, who had just laid the belt on the bench next to him.  “ _Gracias, amigo_.”

 

“Not a problem.” Dean sat down next to him. “How’s Chris? Is he still in the hospital?”

 

It was then that Eddie remembered his promise to call Dean the night before.  He groaned. “ _Lo siento mucho_. I’m sorry. Things got so _loco_ that I forgot to call.”

 

Dean waved him off. “I figured you had your hands full with everything. And when you two are together I don’t really worry. You manage to keep each other out of trouble for the most part.”  A worried look appeared on his face.  “So how is he?”

 

“Okay when I left him. He is home…the hospital couldn’t do much for him after they looked him over, so they released him. Lot of bruises, couple cracked ribs and a concussion.” Finishing one boot, he started on the other. “He was gonna lie down and try to sleep some. The nurses kept waking him up every ten minutes last night with the concussion, so you can imagine how much he got.”

 

Dean nodded in understanding. “Did he say what happened?”

 

“He didn’t see who attacked him.” The Latino let out a heavy sigh.  “At least that’s what he told the detectives who came by this morning.”

 

Dean frowned.  “You don’t believe him.”  It wasn’t a question.

 

Eddie shrugged.  “I’ve known him for as long as I’ve known you, _amigo_. And with us being _amantes_ , I can tell when he’s lying through his teeth.”  He paused, hesitating.  While he didn’t want to blurt out what happened, he also knew that the other man wouldn’t stop asking questions until he knew the truth.

 

Finally, he said quietly, “The attack…it was personal.”

 

Dean thought back, remembering not only the blood and the bruising, but the face down, crumpled position they had found Chris in. Add in Eddie’s obvious hesitation… “Whoever did it…they did more than beat the hell out of him, didn’t they?” he asked softly, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

 

Swallowing hard, Eddie forced himself to nod. “ _Si._ ”

 

Dean suddenly felt sick.  “Jesus,” he muttered as he closed his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief.  “And he’s not saying who?”

 

“Not to me. Not yet.  But we didn’t have time to talk. I had to leave right off in order to get here on time.”  Finishing his boots, Eddie straightened and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. “Did eighty all the way here, I think.”

 

“I’m surprised you’re here at all, to be honest,” Dean commented, the faintest note of disapproval coloring his voice. “After all that…you left him alone?”

 

Eddie’s head jerked up. “Didn’t have much of a choice, _ese_ ,” he said, his voice hard. “Vince let me out of my house shows and my appearances but he said he needed me tonight and for the pay-per-view. I’m on my second chance as it is. I can’t afford to fuck it up.”  Jerking on a “Latino Heat” T-shirt, Eddie picked up the belt and stood up. “Which reminds me, I gotta go find him. Tell him I’m here.”  He started to walk away.

 

Immediately realizing his mistake and feeling like an idiot, Dean grabbed Eddie’s arm, stopping him.  “I’m sorry,” he immediately apologized.  “I know you never would have left him unless you really had to.”

 

“No. I wouldn’t have. And if he had really needed me to stay I would’ve told Vince to go to hell.”  Eddie’s dark eyes flashed angrily.  “But Chris told me to go. Said he was gonna sleep and he didn’t need me to watch him do that, so I’m here.”  He paused.  “But not because I want to be.”

 

“I know.” Dean’s voice was soft and full of regret. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have opened my big mouth.”

 

Eddie shook his head.  “It’s okay, _amigo._ I know why.”  Offering Dean a smile that sealed the apology between them, Eddie changed the subject.  “So you know where I can find the boss?”

 

Dean nodded.  “Yeah. He was talking to Michael Cole and Tazz the last time I saw him.” The two men left the locker room area and headed down the hall.  “He’s been preoccupied all afternoon. I guess you’re the reason why.”

 

“Probably.  I told him I wasn’t sure I was gonna make it in time for the run-in he wants me to do,” Eddie commented as they turned a corner.  “And Chris called him earlier to let him know how long he was gonna be out. That might have something to do with it, too.”

 

“How long?”

 

“A month at least. Maybe a little longer with the ribs,” Eddie answered with a frown.  “Add in everything else…I don’t know.  But it’s gonna be long enough so that Vince will be scrambling for awhile.” He paused.  “He’s letting Chris keep the belt, though.  That’s something.”

 

“That’s a lot,” Dean commented, his eyes going wide. Usually if a wrestler became injured he had to drop whatever belt he was holding.  For Vince to let the Championship languish in limbo for an indeterminate number of weeks…  Dean couldn’t help but wonder what that could mean.

 

Before he could ask, however, he caught sight of Vince at the end of the hall.  “There he is. I’ll let you two talk.”  He put a hand on the Latino’s shoulder.  “Are you going to be around later?”

 

“My match is on last,” Eddie explained. “And the minute it’s over I’m gonna be out of here. I don’t want to leave Chris alone any longer than I have to. So if you want to talk more…”

 

“I’ll find you before then,” Dave finished with a nod. “And If I don’t, I’ll call you later in the week.”  He paused. “Eddie…if either of you need anything…”

 

“I know to come to you,” Eddie finished with a smile. “ _Gracias, amigo_ ,” Giving Dean a quick hug, Eddie headed toward Vince.

 

The moment Vince McMahon saw Eddie approach, a relieved look appeared on his face.  “Thank God,” he replied, the relief coloring his voice as well.  “I was getting a little worried.”

 

“Well. Now you don’t have to anymore,” Eddie said, still smiling.  “Not about me, anyway.”

 

“One less thing to worry about is always a good thing,” Vince said with a smile of his own.  He suddenly sobered.  “Speaking of worry…how is Chris?”

 

“He was going to lie down when I left him. With the concussion, they didn’t let him sleep a lot in the hospital last night,” Eddie said quietly.  “The rest…between his ribs and the bruises, he’s hurting.”

 

Vince nodded.  “From what he was saying he took a pretty bad beating.”  There was a pause.  “Did he mention who did it?  Or what he was doing back there?  The TV truck is nowhere near the locker room area.”

 

Eddie shook his head.  “He says he was hit from behind.  Didn’t see who it was.”  He paused.  “As for why he was back there…I didn’t get a chance to ask him anything.  I had to leave right off to get here on time.”

 

Vince nodded again. “I did manage to get a hold of the security tape.  The guard wasn’t any help, though.  He was too busy chatting up the Divas and watching the show.”  Vince rolled his eyes in exasperation before continuing. “I haven’t had a chance to look at it yet, though. Hopefully, it’ll shed some light on this.”  The Chairman ran a hand through his graying hair. “And I was hoping Chris could, too. If it’s a crazed fan or some other kind of nutcase, we’ll have to tighten security.”

 

 _And what if it turns out to be a member of your own family?_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking.  _What would you do then?_  He didn’t say anything, however.  There was still no proof other than Dave’s suspicions and his own uneasy feelings. Giving voice to them right now would only cause more trouble.  “Doing that might be a good idea anyway considering things,” he said instead. “This isn’t the first time something’s happened that’s not in the script.”

 

“You’ve got a point,” Vince said, nodding yet again. Over the years there had been more than a few incidents, ranging from peeping toms on the Divas to stalkers to personal items stolen out of the locker room and put up on Ebay. “I’ll have to look into it.” He checked his watch. “I’ve got to find Orlando and Bradshaw next, so I’ll let you finish getting ready.  I assume you’re out of here as soon as you’re done?”

 

Eddie nodded.  “I don’t want to leave Chris alone any longer than I have to. He may be hurt, but _Dios_ knows he’s stubborn enough to keep doing things like he isn’t.”  He paused, a grateful look crossing his face.  “Vince…thank you.”

 

An understanding look appeared on Vince’s face. “Like I said, I know where your head’s going to be for the next few weeks.  And with you watching over Chris, he’s more likely to do what the doctor says and not come back too soon or try doing too much.”  He paused again.  “And tell him not to worry about the belt.  Dean gave it to me for safekeeping, but he’s staying champion.”  A small smile appeared on Vince’s face.  “I know how hard he’s worked for it.  He deserves to keep it awhile longer.”

 

Eddie nodded. “He’ll appreciate that,” he said quietly. “I know he was worried about leaving you in the lurch while he gets better.”

 

“Nothing we can’t work around,” Vince reassured him. “It’s not the first time injury has caused trouble with our long term ideas and it won’t be the last.” He stared to walk away. “Good luck with your match tonight.”

 

“ _Gracias._ ” Eddie waited until his boss was gone before turning around and heading back toward the locker room area. “I’m gonna need it trying to make Bradshaw look good.” Briefly he thought about trying to call Chris again, wanting the tangible reassurance of his lover’s voice.  _No.  Let him rest,_ he finally decided.  _I’ll see him in a few hours.  He’ll be all right until I get home._   Reluctantly pushing all thoughts of Chris aside, he continued on his way, hoping he had enough time to warm up before his scheduled run-in.

 

*

 

It was almost one in the morning when a tired and battered Eddie Guerrero paused in front of the closed front door of his lover’s house, searching in his duffel for the spare key he had been given some time ago. _Dios, I hurt,_ he thought as he finally located it at the bottom of the gym bag. Unlocking the door as quietly as he possibly could, he stepped into the foyer.  _I honestly think Bradshaw does that clothesline of his stiff and hard on purpose._  He wouldn’t put it past the Texan to get back at Eddie any way he could; Bradshaw couldn’t stand him and the feeling was mutual.

 

 _Because he was being a prima donna jackass making everybody’s life miserable and I called him on it,_ he thought sourly as he closed the door behind him and went to the alarm console, punching in the security code.  _The last thing we all need to hear is how much his portfolio is worth and how much of a wrestling god he is._ Dropping his duffel, he made sure the door was locked before leaning against it and heaving a sigh of relief. He was very glad to be home.

 

 _I’ll be even happier when I crawl into bed next to Chris,_ he thought as he slowly made his way up the stairs.  During the entire drive home all he had been able to think about was his wounded lover and how much he wanted to wrap his arms around him.  Now he’d be able to.

 

 _Just have to be sure I don’t wake him,_ he mused as he made his way down to the master bedroom at the end of the hall.  _With the concussion, he should rest as much as he can._ For a split second he considered sleeping in one of the spare rooms, but he dismissed that thought just as quickly. Neither one of them slept well alone nowadays, even though it had been something they had been forced to get used to because of their different tour schedules. Neither man liked it, however, and Eddie wasn’t about to start getting into the habit of doing it now.

 

Pushing open the bedroom door, Eddie stopped and stared at the empty bed.  “Chris?” he called, immediately looking toward the bathroom.  The light was off; Chris was nowhere to be found.

 

 _He was here,_ Eddie thought, taking note of the rumpled comforter and squashed pillow. _And his car is still here. He didn’t go anywhere outside, either. The door was still locked._ Turning around, he headed back down the hall.  _Unless he’s out back? But why would he be out in the backyard in the middle of the night?_

Going down the stairs, he was about to head for the patio door when he noticed a bluish glow coming from the back room. A knowing little smile appeared on the Latino’s face.  _I should have known,_ he thought as he headed down the hall and through the living room.

 

Chris had set up the large back family room as an entertainment center, complete with a big screen TV, state of the art video and stereo system, two dark brown plush recliners and an equally plush sofa that took up the entire back wall.  Eddie remembered how that room had been the second to be unpacked and completely set up when Chris had first moved in.  The basement gym had been first.

 

 _Not surprising,_ Eddie mused with a smile as he headed in that general direction. _Dios forbid he goes without during hockey season.  Or be unable to watch videos of past matches._ He and Chris had spent more than one night cuddled together on the couch scrutinizing match after match in an effort to learn new moves or size up a potential opponent. 

 

 _If he’s doing that I’m gonna kick his ass,_ Eddie thought, suddenly frowning.  Chris was going to be out for at least a month; the last thing he needed to worry about was wrestling.

 

He wasn’t though, Eddie saw as he paused at the doorway.  There were no lights on; the only illumination came from the muted TV, highlighting Chris’ face with a bluish green glow.  He was curled up under the brightly colored Mexican blanket Eddie’s mother had sent them for Christmas, sound asleep.

 

 _He looks peaceful,_ Eddie thought, smiling fondly as he leaned against the doorframe. _I wish I didn’t have to wake him._  He had to, though. Sleeping on the couch, no matter how comfortable it was, would only stiffen Chris up more than he already was.

 

Going over, Eddie gave his lover’s shoulder a gentle shake.  “ _Querido._ ”

 

Chris lashed out, swinging his arm in a wide arc that missed Eddie by inches.  “No…don’t fucking touch me!”

 

Eddie backed away a little.  _He’s not awake yet,_ he realized, seeing that the Canadian’s eyes were still closed. He swallowed down the hurt feeling that rose up from deep within him, not giving it a single moment to fester _.  He’s probably dreaming. So he doesn’t know that it’s me touching him. If he did he wouldn’t be pushing me away._ “Chris,” he tried again, pitching his voice a touch louder.  “Wake up, baby.”

 

That did it.  Chris started awake abruptly, a confused and frightened look passing over his face.  “Eddie?”

 

 _He sounds terrified,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking, his heart aching at the sound. Hearing Chris so afraid sounded like the wrongest thing in the world.  “Right here,” he said softly, kneeling next to the couch.  He reached over and brushed his fingers over Chris’ stubbled cheek.  “I’m right here, _querido_.”

 

Chris visibly relaxed, letting out a ragged sigh as he leaned into the touch.  “You’re home,” he breathed.  “Thank God you’re home. When did you get in?”

 

“Just now.” Eddie continued to caress his lover’s face, noting the dark circles under his blue eyes.  “You okay?” he finally asked.  “I thought you were gonna get some rest.”

 

“Tried,” was the soft reply.  “Bed felt too empty, too quiet after you left.” A wan little smile crossed Chris’ face. “Too used to hearing you snore in my ear.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help smiling as well. “You’re just as bad,” he returned good-naturedly.  “Is that why you’re down here?”

 

“Yeah. Thought maybe the noise would help. It did a little. I must’ve dozed off watching the hockey game.”  Clicking off the TV, Chris rubbed his eyes and yawned.  “How was your match?”

 

The Latino shrugged.  “Better than I thought it would be thanks to Rey, but still not very good.  I think Bradshaw is getting worse if that’s possible.” A concerned look crossed Eddie’s face as he leaned a little closer.  “How are you feeling?”

 

“Not too bad.  I took some more Tylenol before I laid back down.  It’s helping.”  There was a pause.  “Did you talk to Vince again?”

 

Eddie nodded.  “He said to take it easy and not push coming back too soon. Dean gave him the belt for safekeeping, but you’re still champion.  He’s not gonna put it on anyone else while you’re out.”  The Latino’s voice was firm.  “He gave me his word.”

 

Chris was quiet for a long moment.  Finally, he said, “He told me just as much when I called him earlier. I didn’t really believe him, but if he told you the same thing then I guess he was serious.”  There was another pause.  “Considering how he’s all about business, it’s a little surprising.”

 

“ _Si,_ I know,” Eddie agreed with another nod.  “But he said he knew how hard you worked for it and that you deserved to keep it for awhile.”  He put a hand on Chris’ shoulder.  “It’s good that he believes in you, _querido._ ”

 

Chris put his hand over Eddie’s.  “I know. I just can’t help wondering when the other shoe is going to drop, that’s all.”  He yawned again.  “You know as well as I do how badly management can screw a person over.  Even over something that’s…well…like this.”

 

 _Something that’s not your fault, you mean?_   Eddie couldn’t help thinking, biting his lip to keep the thought from becoming words. There was plenty of time to talk about that when his lover was feeling better.  Now he needed to be reassured that everything would be okay more than anything.

 

Nodding again, Eddie turned his hand enough so he could clasp Chris’ fingers, his heart aching when he felt the slight tremor in them. “ _Si_ , I know.  But that was WCW. That was Sullivan and Bischoff and Hogan doing deals to benefit them and not anyone else on the roster. Vince is different.” He gave Chris’ fingers a little squeeze as he changed the subject.  “We shouldn’t talk about this right now.  You’re exhausted…we both are.  And you’re still in a lot of pain.  You should rest.”  A pleading look appeared on the Latino’s face.  “Come to bed, _mi querido. Por favor_?”

 

Sighing, Chris slowly sat up, wincing as he did so. “Yeah…I guess you’re right. And the bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable than this damn couch.”  He let Eddie help him to his feet before sliding his arms around his waist. “I’m glad you’re home,” he murmured as he buried his face in Eddie’s shoulder.

 

Eddie planted a kiss just above his ear, being careful to avoid the livid bruise.  “I’m glad I am, too,” he said softly, closing his eyes for a moment. “Hate being without you, even if it’s just for a little while.”

 

They stood like that in the darkness for a long moment, simply taking comfort in the closeness.  Finally, Eddie drew away enough to give Chris a brief kiss. “Come on,” he said softly, coaxing him out of the back room and toward the stairs. “Things will look better in the morning after you’ve gotten some rest.  You’ll see.”

 

“I hope so,” Chris said quietly, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.  “After all this…I really hope so.”

 

Eddie took one look at his lover’s pale, drawn face and found himself sending up his own prayer. _Please…he’s been through so much,_ he thought as he helped Chris take the stairs one by one.  _Just let him get some rest and forget everything for a little while. Please…_

He hoped the prayer would be enough.

 

*

“No.  Stop. Fucking bastard…get the hell off me, damn you…”

 

The murmured curses combined with the restlessness of his bed partner were enough to awaken Eddie out of his own uneasy sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and clicked on the bedside light. _Nightmare,_ he realized as he turned his attention to his lover, his concern growing when he saw the tears streaking Chris’ stubbled cheeks. _And a bad one, too. Gotta wake him up gently._ Chris’ bad dreams were frequent enough for Eddie to know just how to go about it without either hurting him or provoking him into lashing out unintentionally.

 

 _He’s never been this bad, though,_ he thought as he leaned over the thrashing man, his worry growing by leaps and bounds as Chris let out a choked off sob. “Chris?” he said softly, making his voice as low and soothing as he possibly could. “Come on, baby. Wake up for me.”  He brushed away the tears with his fingertips, his heart aching when Chris whimpered and jerked away in response.  “Shh, _mi querido_. It’s all right. You’re home with me and you’re safe. I swear to you, you’re safe. Shh, now. Come on and wake up.”

 

Chris didn’t hear him; he was lost in his nightmare, struggling against a dozen different hands grabbing at him, pushing him to the cold concrete floor as they beat him into submission. The hands touched him everywhere, pawing at him like a piece of meat as the crowd surrounding him roared their approval, calling him weak…a faggot…a whore…

 

He thrashed and tried yelling for help, but his phantoms proved to be too much for him with those large, powerful hands. They held him down, laughing at his helplessness as his wrestling tights were ripped off him, jeering at his struggles as his legs were forced apart.

 

So many hands…So many monsters over the years. Kevin Sullivan. Brock Lesner. Kane. Hunter. All of them leering at him as they forced their way inside him one by one, all of them delighting perversely in his whimpered sobs of pain as they took turns in pounding his ass again and again.  There was no escape.  No familiar, beloved voice screaming at them to stop, no flicker of hope in the form of the one person who cared, the one person who loved him beyond anything.  The one person who would do anything to help him.

 

There was nothing.  He was all alone.

 

Chris’ eyes popped open as he sat up straight in bed, nearly pitching Eddie to the floor in the process.  “No!  Get your hands off me!” he yelled as he jerked away from his lover’s gentle touch.

 

Once again, Eddie put his hurt feelings aside and concentrated on calming his distraught lover.  “ _Querido_ …baby…it’s me.” He cupped Chris’ face in his hands, forcing the Canadian to meet his eyes. “It’s Eddie.”

 

A moment later, the struggling stopped and Chris blinked.  “Eddie?”

 

“ _Si._ ” Eddie gently brushed the other man’s tears away.  “You back with me, baby?”

 

Chris rubbed his eyes, sniffling as he drew away from the touch.  “Yeah.  I think so.”  Letting out a deep, shuddering breath, his head dropped almost to his knees. “Jesus…”

 

Eddie leaned closer, rubbing Chris’ shoulders. “That sounded like a bad one,” he said, his hand moving up to smooth down the other man’s disheveled hair.

 

“Yeah…it was.”  There was a hard swallow.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

Eddie shook his head.  “No need for sorry, _querido_.” He continued to stroke Chris’ hair, wanting to soothe the still trembling man but not sure how to do it. “Want to tell me about it?”

 

Chris straightened, immediately shaking his head. “No.  You don’t want to hear this.”

 

“I do if it’s gonna help you,” Eddie corrected as he took one of his lover’s hands in his.  “And it might, talking about it and not bottling it up like you usually do.” He squeezed the other man’s fingers. “Whatever you want to tell me…I’m willing to listen.”

 

Chris shook his head again.  “I don’t want to talk about it.”  Pulling away, he slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. The door closed with a bang behind him.

 

Eddie sighed heavily, running a hand through his own disheveled hair as a helpless look crossed his own face. He wanted to help, was more than willing to in whatever way he could, but how could he if Chris refused to even talk to him?

 _Stubborn,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking as he lay back down, squashing the pillow under his head before reaching over to click off the light.  _I swear, he has to be the most stubborn man I know._ He turned onto his side, his back facing the bathroom door as he stared into the darkness and wished for the millionth time that he knew what to do.

 

He was still awake when he heard the bathroom door open and soft footsteps come toward the bed.  Fully expecting Chris to climb back in next to him, Eddie was surprised to hear the footsteps stop and his lover pause for a long moment. _What in Dios name is going through his head now?_ he wondered, both worry and annoyance coming back in a jumbled rush.

 

Just as he was about to sit up and ask just that, the footsteps retreated and he heard the soft rustle of cloth that meant Chris was putting on his robe.  Then he heard the faint creaking of door hinges followed by the fading sound of footsteps as Chris headed down the hall.

 

Eddie sat up and listened as Chris slowly made his way downstairs, ready to bolt out of bed and go after him if his lover tried to leave the house.  _Because he shouldn’t, not with a concussion,_ Eddie thought, his worry growing with every sound he heard.  _He’s not thinking clearly with the pain he’s in.  He could hurt himself more._

But there were no little beeps that would signal Chris turning off the alarm, no sound of doors opening and closing. There was only quiet, a quiet so complete that it only intensified Eddie’s worry.  And the longer it went on, the stronger his worry became and the more it turned into fear.

 

 _He wouldn’t,_ Eddie told himself even as he scrambled out of bed and grabbed his own robe.  _He wouldn’t hurt himself.  He’s not like that._   Chris didn’t even blade in the ring; the few times the Latino had seen his lover’s blood during a match had been after a thorough beating or because of a chair shot landing wrong.

 

 _But he might try working out,_ he thought as he went downstairs.  That was Chris’ usual release whenever he was angry or frustrated – a punishing session in the gym.  Never mind that he was under a doctor’s orders not to even try; the Canadian was stubborn enough to do it anyway and the hell with the consequences.

 

 _Dios help me, if he is, I’m gonna smack him upside his head, concussion or not,_ Eddie fumed as he headed for the kitchen and the basement door. _The last thing he should be worried about is keeping his spot. Especially since Vince said not to and to take it easy._

He was just about to make his way down the basement steps when he saw Chris sitting in one of the little used wing chairs in the living room, staring blankly out at the darkened back yard.  Eddie frowned.  _What’s he doing down here?_ “Chris?”

 

The Canadian looked up, a guilty expression briefly crossing his face.  “I thought you had gone back to sleep.”

 

“I would have if you had come back to bed,” Eddie said, trying to keep the reproachful tome out of his voice and not entirely succeeding.  Going over to his lover, he put a hand on his shoulder.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Chris turned away, moving away from the Latino’s hand. “Nothing.”

 

Eddie snorted.  “Sure there isn’t.  That’s why you’re sitting down here in the dark watching the grass grow.”  He tried touching Chris again, this time by putting his hand over the one resting on the other man’s knee.  “If it’s the nightmares…”

 

Chris moved his hand away, wrapping both of his arms around himself as he curled up in the chair and drew his knees up to his chest. “It’s not.  I’m fine.”

 

 _You’re not fine. You’re the furthest away from fine I’ve ever seen,_ Eddie thought as he once again pushed away his hurt feelings and concentrated instead on wanting to help.  _Please…let me help if I can,_ he prayed before trying to draw him out again. “You know…it might help if you talked…”

 

“I said, I’m fine,” Chris interrupted tersely. “I don’t want to talk about anything, because there’s nothing to talk about.”  He shot Eddie a glare.  “Now would you please just let it go?”

 

“If there really is nothing then what do you want me to let go?”  Eddie returned, matching Chris’ glare with one of his own.  His heart sank even further when Chris turned back toward the window. “ _Querido_ , I just want to help.”

 

“There’s nothing for you to help with.”

 

Eddie was about to contradict him when he stopped and willed his temper back under control.  _Don’t.  It’s late, we’re both in pain and exhausted,_ he thought. _If we start fighting now who knows what could happen.  So don’t. For his sake and yours…let it go for now._

He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and heaved a sigh.  “Fine. You say you’re okay…you don’t need help…you don’t want to talk…fine.  I’ll believe you for now.”  He glanced at the clock on the wall, wincing when he saw the time.  “I’m going back to bed.  Come with me?”

 

Chris shook his head.  “In a little bit.  I’m going to sit here for awhile.”  He curled even further into himself, wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees. “I need to be by myself for awhile.”

 

 _You were by yourself all afternoon,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking, the little stab of hurt returning.  _Wasn’t that enough? And you said you missed me, too. Was that the truth or were you just saying what you thought I’d want to hear?_ It bothered Eddie more than he wanted to admit, finding out that Chris didn’t want comfort or closeness, especially when it seemed so obvious to the Latino that he needed both.

 

Eddie forced himself to move away from the wing chair and its silent occupant.  “Okay. If that’s what you want,” he said, suddenly feeling completely helpless.  He wanted to go back over, wrap his arms around Chris and never let him go. He wanted to kiss away every bruise, every ache, every bad memory.  He wanted to tell Chris that in his eyes the Canadian was still his strength, his dearest love and that eventually everything was going to be okay.

 

Instead, Eddie turned away and went back upstairs alone.

 

*

 

The two men spent much of the next day silently avoiding one another, although not by any design of Eddie’s.  It seemed to the Latino that whenever he tried to get close to the other man, Chris would find some excuse to pull away, even going so far as leaving the room, all the while saying that there was nothing wrong. He was fine, he kept repeating. Just fine.

 

It was the automatic “I’m fine” response that got to Eddie the more he heard it, because he knew that those two words were a lie. A blatant, undisguised lie that Chris didn’t even bother trying to hide. It was so obvious in his voice, in his very demeanor, every time he said it.  It infuriated the Latino, because Chris had never felt the need to lie to him before now.

 

 _And he doesn’t have to about this,_ Eddie thought as he once again watched Chris walk away from him.  _He can tell me anything.  He knows that, especially with all we’ve been through together. I would never push him away._ Another flash of anger shot through Eddie and once again he pushed it aside.  _Does he think I would after all we’ve been through to get to where we are now?_   It was one of the many things Eddie suddenly wasn’t sure about.

 

 _And all because he won’t talk to me._   Sighing heavily, Eddie found himself once again running a hand through his hair, a frustrated look on his face as he fought the urge to hit something. _Stubborn idiota.  He’s closed himself off from me, when all I want to do is help…what in the hell is wrong with him?_ It was enough to make Eddie want to go up to his lover and shake him until he saw reason.

 

 _Of course if I did that he might send me into a wall_ , Eddie mused with another sigh.  Normally he wouldn’t even think Chris capable of that; the Canadian had never laid a hand on him in anger, not outside the ring, not even during his darkest days.  But the Chris Benoit he was dealing with now was so different from the man he knew and loved…

 

 _I have to do something,_ Eddie decided, resolve forming a tight, hard knot in his stomach. _He can’t go on like this and neither can I.  I have to get him talking somehow_.  His mouth set in a thin, narrow line.  _And if that means provoking the wolverine, then that’s what I gotta do._ With that thought in mind, he went to find Chris.

 

He located his lover in the same wingback chair that the Canadian had fallen asleep in the night before.  Eddie had found him in it when coming down to make coffee and had nearly had his head handed to him by the other man’s snarling when he had woken him up.  “I was going to start dinner,” he said as an opening.  “Do you want anything special?”

 

Chris didn’t even look at him.  His entire attention was focused on the rain pouring outside.  “Make whatever you want. I’m not hungry.”

 

Eddie let out a snort of disbelief. “You haven’t eaten a decent meal in at least three days,” he countered, folding his arms across his chest. “And don’t say you have, because I’ve been watching you and I know better.” 

 

“You don’t have anything better to do than to watch my every move?”

 

“Not when I’m worried about you,” Eddie answered, flinching a little from the sting of Chris’ words.  He couldn’t stand this; the longer it went on, the more Chris shutting him out felt wrong to him.

 

Reaching out, he put a hand on Chris’ shoulder and tried to reason with him. “Chris, you have to eat.  You’re gonna make yourself sick if you don’t and then you’ll be out even longer than you’re gonna be now.” He paused.  “Do you want that?”

 

 Finally, Chris said quietly, “Maybe some extended time off would be a good thing. Between Wrestlemania and Backlash…all the personal appearances and publicity…and now this…” He shrugged, drawing away from Eddie’s hand. “If I take a few weeks now, I’ll have more of a chance to heal up before something really goes wrong.”

 

Eddie stared at him, momentarily dumbstruck. Chris was actually thinkingabout taking time off from wrestling?  Voluntarily? Without being coerced or manipulated or flat out ordered to? A part of him wanted to laugh it off – the Chris Benoit he loved and cherished would never have even suggested such a thing.  At least, not so seriously.

 

And Chris **was** serious.  Eddie could tell by the look on his face. 

 

He shook his head in disbelief.  “I don’t believe you,” he said, his voice soft. “What in the hell is the matter with you?  You’ve never talked like this before, not in all the time I’ve known you.”

 

“Maybe it’s time I did,” Chris answered, still looking out the window.  “I mean…I’m not getting any younger.  Every time I get injured, it takes a little longer for me to heal.  And that’s not even considering my neck.”  He closed his eyes.  “I’m not going to be able to do this forever.”

 

“You can do this for as long as you want to,” Eddie countered.  “Look at Flair. He’s over sixty and he still gets in the ring every chance he can.”

 

There was another long silence.  Then Chris said the one thing Eddie never in his life thought he would.  “Well…maybe I don’t want to anymore.”

 

That was all Eddie could stand.  “Are you listening to yourself?  Don’t want to…this is all you’ve ever wanted since you were a boy! You know it is!”  He groped blindly for the right words to say. “If you would just let me help…”

 

Chris turned to glare at him, a stubborn set to his jaw.  “I don’t need your help. I can handle this by myself.”

 

Eddie snorted.  “And you’re during a _muy bueno_ job of it so far.”  He waved a hand in Chris’ direction.  “You’re not eating. You won’t let me touch you. You haven’t spoken more than a dozen words to me about any of this since we came home from DC.”  He cut his lover off with a glare when Chris opened his mouth to speak.  “And **don’t** tell me again that you’re fine!  You’re not fine!  You and I both know you’re not fine!”

 

“What do you want to hear?”  Chris suddenly yelled as he came out of his seat. “Do you want a play by play? Is that it?  Every little detail?”  Without waiting for an answer, Chris continued.  “You want to hear how I was lured to the TV truck, like an idiot and how I was bashed over the head while I had my back turned? How the two of them started kicking me wherever they could the moment I was down and kept on doing it? Until my ears rung?  Until I heard my ribs crack?”  He moved closer until he was standing practically nose-to-nose with Eddie.  “And when he was damn sure I wasn’t getting up, wasn’t going to try fighting back, he grabbed my tights and pulled at them enough to get at what he wanted.”  His voice turned into a snarl as he went on.  “And then he **fucked** me right there on the concrete, with him laughing the whole time and saying what a good bitch I was.” He stopped, swallowing hard. “There it is.  All of it.  Is that what you want to hear so fucking badly?”

 

Eddie stared at him, shocked into speechlessness. It was one thing to hear it clinically from a doctor.  It was another thing entirely to hear the same words from the man he loved, stark and blunt and laced with far too much pain.  Hesitating a little, he reached out, intending to pull his lover into his arms and give him what comfort he could.

 

Chris swung out, knocking Eddie’s hand aside and missing his chin by inches.  “Don’t fucking touch me!”

 

Both men froze.  Chris stood with his hand raised and his fist clenched, blue eyes wild with pain and rage.  Eddie stood his ground, his own dark eyes blazing defiance.  “Go ahead,” he said, stretching his arms out in open invitation. “If it gets you talking…gets you to **do** something instead of keeping things bottled up inside of you…go ahead.”  He took a step closer, putting himself in range of Chris’ fists. “Hit me.”

 

They stood there staring at each other for another long set of minutes before Chris let his hand fall. “No.  Damn it, Eddie…I don’t…” A choked off sob escaped him as he turned away, his face twisting.  “I don’t want to hurt you!”

 

“You won’t.”  Eddie’s voice turned soft and sure. “And even if you did try to, you think I can’t kick your ass by now?  I’ve had thirteen years of practice at it.”  He slowly moved even closer until he was near enough to take the other man into his arms if he wanted to.  If Chris would let him.  “I mean it. You want to start swinging at me, go right ahead.  But maybe we should go out into the backyard first.”  He made a show of looking around.  “Lot of breakable stuff around here.”

 

Chris sagged into the armchair, turning his back toward Eddie as he shook his head.  “I don’t want to hurt you,” he repeated, the tone of his voice dropping to a broken whisper.  “Please…just go. So I don’t try.”  He curled up into a tight little ball, burying his face in his knees.  “Just go. Leave me alone.”

 

Eddie shook his head.  “No.  I’m not leaving you.” His voice softened even more. “You never left me.”

 

Chris was silent as Eddie continued. “Everything I put you through when I was so screwed up…you never once let me push you away.  And _Dios_ knows I tried to every chance I got, every time I let the booze and the pain pills do my talking for me instead of my heart, my head.”  Slowly he slid his hand over Chris’ back, relief flooding through him when he didn’t pull away.  “But you never let me go.  Not once. Not even for a moment. And I swore that if anything bad ever happened to you, I’d never let you go, either.”  Curling his arm around Chris’ neck, he buried a kiss in his lover’s hair.  “And I won’t.  Not for anything.  Not when you need me.”

 

“I don’t need your pity.”

 

“It’s not fucking pity,” Eddie returned, his voice harsher than he meant it to be.  “Was it pity from you all those times you practically carried me back to my hotel room when I was too fucked up to manage on my own? When you drove for eight, twelve hours at a time because I couldn’t be trusted behind the wheel? When you cleaned me up and made sure I ate something other than pills and got me to my matches halfway sober?”

 

Chris’ answer was automatic.  “Of course not.”

 

“And neither is this.” Eddie paused. “I love you. I want to help.”

 

There was another long stretch of silence. “You wouldn’t understand,” Chris finally said, closing his eyes.

 

“Maybe not,” Eddie conceded. “But I want to try. At the very least I can listen.” He placed another kiss in his lover’s close-cropped hair.  “Please, _querido_ …let me help if I can.  At least let me try. Please?”

 

 After several long minutes of it, Eddie let out a heavy sigh and drew away. “Okay…fine.  You don’t want to talk, I can’t force you to.  And if you really want me to, I’ll leave you alone. For now.”  Stepping away, he paused at the entryway to the kitchen. “I’ll be down in the basement if you need me.  _Te amo, querido_.”  With that, he disappeared.

 

The moment he heard the basement door slam shut, Chris turned his head in the direction Eddie had gone, tears once again welling up in his blue eyes.  _Come back,_ he wanted to yell, the words dying in his throat before they could come out.  _Please come back.  Don’t leave me like this…please…_   When Eddie showed no sign of returning, he put his head back on his drawn up knees and screwed his eyes shut, losing himself in the steady rhythm of the rain falling against the windowpane.

 

*

 

CLANG! “Fifteen,” Eddie muttered to himself as he pulled the bar on the weight machine, gritting his teeth as began to feel the burn creeping into his upper arms.  _Ten more, then I’ll stop,_ he thought to himself as another CLANG echoed off the walls of the basement gym. _Nine._

Vaguely he wondered just how long he was going to be down here; he was already on his second run through of his normal workout routine.  He glanced over at the free weights sitting on the nearby rack; there was always that, even though he had promised Chris not to try anything too strenuous without a spotter.

 

 _Eight…maybe just the hand weights,_ he mused as he pulled again.  _Or I could go for a run.  That would be good…clear my head some._  He dismissed that idea a moment later; in the state his lover was in, he didn’t want to leave Chris in the house alone.

 

He pulled the bar again, fighting the urge to go back upstairs and check on him.  _No.  He said he wanted to be left alone.  So you damn well do that. Even if it means staying down here for however long it takes._   His hands tightened around the metal rod; he wanted to hit something, anything, just for the satisfaction of feeling it break. He wanted to wrap his hands around the neck of whoever had hurt Chris and strangle the life out of them. He wanted…

 

 _I want to hold him,_ he thought as he paused for a moment, staring up at the ceiling _.  I want to take Chris in my arms and hold him close and tell him that everything is going to be all right.  I just want to be able to **do** something._ _I don’t even care what at this point. Just so long as it’s something._ Letting out a frustrated sigh, Eddie pulled the bar down.

 

He was on his third pull when he heard a soft voice by the door.  “Eddie.” Sitting up, he turned to see Chris standing by the doorway, an uncertain look on his pale face.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Wiping his hands off on a nearby towel, Eddie got up. “I’m sorry, too,” he said, his voice soft as he went up to him.  “I shouldn’t have pushed so hard.”

 

To Eddie’s surprise, Chris shook his head. “No…you should have. You should have days ago…before all this.”  He ducked his head, suddenly ashamed.  “I’ve been a complete bastard to you since all this started and I’ve no right to treat you like that when all you want to do is help.”  His voice dropped to a broken whisper.  “You…I love you. You’re the last person in the world I should be pushing away.”

 

“I know why you are,” Eddie said quietly. “You’re so used to controlling as much of your life as you possibly can and this was the one thing you couldn’t. The one thing you couldn’t stop, no matter how hard you tried to.” Reaching out, he brushed his fingers over Chris’ tear-stained cheek.  “I understand that, _querido_.”

 

Chris shied away from the gentle touch. “How can you even stand to touch me?” he asked, still looking away.  “Ever since this happened…that’s all you’ve been doing. How can you when I was…when I let…” He didn’t finish.

 

Slowly, Eddie wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist, holding him still when he tried to pull away.  “No…you’re not going anywhere.  And I want you to look at me.”  Putting a hand on Chris’ cheek, Eddie turned the other man’s face toward him so their eyes met.  “Look at me, Chris.  Please?”

 

A moment later, Chris did as he was asked and Eddie smiled into his beloved’s blue eyes. “Now, I want you to listen to me. You know I don’t lie to you, right?” At Chris’ confused little nod he continued.  “So I want you to believe what I tell you. Okay?”  He waited for another nod before going on, his voice soft, but firm. “This was not your fault.”

 

All Chris could do was stare at him wide-eyed as Eddie continued on.  “You didn’t let it happen and you sure as hell didn’t do anything to deserve it. And the fact that it **did** happen doesn’t make you dirty and untouchable.” For emphasis Eddie pressed his entire body against Chris’, holding him as close as he possibly could.  “I want to touch you, _querido_.  I want to hold you close and comfort you and take all those bad memories away and replace them with new ones.  Good ones. I want to do whatever I can to help you get through this, give you whatever I can. Whatever you need.”  He brushed his lips against Chris’.  “Because I love you.”

 

Chris stared at his lover for a long moment, his eyes brimming with tears. “God…Eddie…” Overcome, he buried his face in his lover’s shoulder.   “I’m sorry. I’m so damn sorry.  I’ve been a fucking idiot.”

 

“Not an idiot,” Eddie immediately contradicted. “Overwhelmed with everything, I think. No one should have to go through what you have.”  He brushed his fingers through Chris’ already disheveled hair, a feeling of relief stealing through him as he felt the other man slowly relax in his arms.  “And you’ve been trying to deal with it all alone. That’s a brave thing.”

 

There was a hard swallow, followed by a sniffle. “I’m not brave,” Chris murmured, his voice soft and sad. 

 

“Yes, you are,” Eddie quickly corrected. “I say you are.  Because you’re facing this head on and dealing with it the best way you can.  That makes you brave to me.”  He paused. “But you don’t have to do it all on your own like you do everything else, okay?  I’m here and I love you and I need to help you if I can.”  Eddie drew away enough to cup his lover’s face in his hands. “Will you let me from now on?”

 

Swiping at his wet eyes, Chris nodded. “I’ll…I’ll try,” he promised, stammering a little.  “Okay?”

 

Smiling, Eddie nodded as well.  “That’s all I ask.”  With that, he brushed his lips against Chris’ stubbled cheek.

 

He didn’t expect Chris to turn his head so their lips could meet in a gentle kiss.  “I love you,” he whispered when he finally pulled away.  “So much.”

 

Eddie’s heart ached at the softly spoken words. “I love you, too,” he returned, brushing his fingers along Chris’ jaw line.  “ _Con todo mi corazon_. With all my heart.”

 

“And with all mine.”  There was a pause.  “I am sorry.”

 

“Shh, _querido._ No more sorry, okay? Over and done.”  Pulling him back into his arms, Eddie ran a hand up and down Chris’ back in an attempt to soothe him with his touch. “We’ll start all over. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”  Just then Chris nuzzled the Latino’s ear.  “You know something?  You smell good.”

 

The comment was so unexpected that Eddie let out a little laugh.  “I’ve been working out,” he said unnecessarily, dressed as he was in cut-off sweats and a faded “WWF” logo t-shirt. “I’m all sweaty.”

 

Chris sighed and relaxed even further into Eddie’s embrace.  “I like you all sweaty.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help the shiver that went through him. “I still need a shower,” he said, forcing himself to sound casual.  He pulled away enough to smile at Chris, an idea suddenly coming to him. “You’re welcome to join me if you want.”

 

Chris hesitated and Eddie felt his heart sink a little. _Too fast,_ he thought, mentally berating himself.  _Idiot. I shouldn’t have said that. Dios knows he’s not ready for anything like that._   “ _Lo siento, querido_ ,” he said, stepping back a little to give Chris some space.  “I didn’t mean to push. I’m sorry.”

 

To Eddie’s surprise, Chris smiled.  “You’re not pushing,” he said quietly. “And I thought you said no more sorry.”

 

More than a little confused, Eddie nodded. “ _Si_ , I did,” he acknowledged.  “A new start.”

 

“That’s what I thought.”  There was a pause.  “So…I think I’d like that.  A shower with you, I mean.”

 

Eddie’s dark eyes went wide.  “Yeah?” Even when Chris nodded again he still hesitated. “You know…you don’t have to,” he said, giving his lover another way out if he wanted it.  “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

 

“I want to,” was the soft reply.  He paused for another long moment, the words obviously difficult for him.  “Even now…after a couple days…I can still feel their hands on me. Hurting me.  Touch…touching me.”  He shuddered.  “I want to feel your hands.  Not theirs.”

 

For a split second Eddie wanted to ask who “they” were, wanted at least one answer to the dozens of questions swirling through his brain.  _Later,_ he promised himself a moment later. _Ask later.  He needs me right now, not questions._

He gave his lover a soft, lingering kiss instead. “Then you will,” he promised. Taking the other man’s hand in his, he gave Chris’ fingers a gentle tug.  “Come on.”

 

Leading Chris up to their bedroom, Eddie paused long enough to take the phone off the hook before turning his full attention back on to the Canadian.  “There. Front door’s locked with the alarm on and the phones are off the hook.  It’s just us.”  Smiling, he slid his arms back around Chris’ waist.  “Okay, _querido_?”

 

“Better than okay,” Chris acknowledged as he held Eddie close, visibly relaxing under the Latino’s touch.  “I love you.”

 

“And I love you.” Eddie drew him into a lingering kiss.

 

Clothes were quickly scattered all over the floor as the kisses they traded became more heated with every passing moment. Drawing Chris into the bathroom, Eddie turned on the shower, making sure the water was warm enough before he stepped naked under the spray.  “Come on in,” he invited, holding out his hand.  “The water’s fine.”

 

Chris stepped in with him, sighing as the water hit his still sore muscles.  “God…that feels good.”

 

Picking up a washcloth, Eddie liberally soaped it up before slowly sliding it over Chris’ shoulders.  “What about this?” he asked, keeping a sharp eye on his lover’s reactions.  “How does that feel?”

 

“Even better.”  Another sigh escaped him as Eddie ran the soapy washcloth over his chest and arms, leaving bubbly foam in his wake. “That does, too.”

 

Eddie moved lower, being careful to go over Chris’ still bruised torso with a gentle touch.  “I’m not hurting you when I do this, am I?”

 

“No. Definitely not.”  Chris closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing further under Eddie’s hands.  A gasp escaped him as Eddie’s thumb brushed against the crescent shaped scar on his hip, a relic from his neck surgery.  “Oh…God...love your hands.”

 

“Love yours, too.  Love every part of you. Every inch.” He brushed his lips against Chris’ parted ones. “I ever tell you how good you look soaking wet?” He nuzzled his lover’s ear, blowing hot air into it.  “Beautiful.”

 

“So are you,” Chris breathed, tilting his head to give Eddie easier access. “Eddie…”

 

“It’s okay, _querido_. I’ve got you,” Eddie murmured as he trailed kisses down Chris’ neck and along his collarbone. He slowly kissed his way back up to his lover’s lips, his hand pausing in the middle of Chris’ back.  “I won’t hurt you. You know that, right?”

 

Chris nodded.  “You never could.”

 

Eddie kissed him again, this one lingering just a touch longer.  “And you trust me, right?”

 

“With my life,” Chris answered immediately. “More than that…with my heart.”

 

Eddie moved his hand a little lower, pausing at his lower back right before the swell of his buttocks.  “Can I touch you then?” he asked.  “Right here?”

 

“Yes,” Chris said, not even hesitating a little. “Any…anywhere you want.” His sigh turned into a soft moan as Eddie slowly rubbed the washcloth over his ass.  “God…that feels good.”

 

“I’m glad,” Eddie said as he moved down one leg and up the other, avoiding his lover’s awakening erection.  “I want you to feel good.  Better than good…better than you ever have.”  He gave Chris yet another lingering kiss, muffling the needy little moan that escaped the Canadian.  “So beautiful, _mi querido_.”

 

“Eddie…please…” Chris gasped as the washcloth slowly traveled back over his chest, turning his nipples into two erect peaks. “Please, _mon amour_.”

 

A shiver went through Eddie at the sound of the rarely used French endearment.  “Tell me what you want,” he said, nuzzling Chris’ ear even as he slid the washcloth back down Chris’ spine.  “Do you want me to keep doing this? Or do you want more?”

 

“More.”  Chris thrust his hips for emphasis.  “Please…your hands…”

 

“You want my hands on you?  Like this?”  Holding his lover steady with one arm firmly around his waist, Eddie wrapped his free hand around Chris’ cock.

 

He was rewarded with a moan loud enough to echo off the bathroom tiles. “God…Eddie!” Chris cried as he threw his head back, water splashing over his chest and running down his body to pool around his bare feet.  “Oh, God…yes…”

 

“That’s it,” Eddie crooned as he lavished Chris’ erection with soap bubbles and affection.  “You look so good like this…all wet and hungry for me.”  He nipped Chris’ ear, delighting in the shivers he could feel coursing through the other man’s body.  “Feel good, _querido_?”

 

Chris managed a nod. “Yes,” he breathed, his own arms wrapped around Eddie for support.  “So damn good, Eddie.”  Another shudder ran through him.  “God…please…”

 

Eddie couldn’t help smiling at the sight; he knew the signals all too well.  “Gonna come for me?” he asked as he moved his hand just a little faster. “You are, aren’t you? You’re close…I can tell just by listening to you.  That sound you make when I do this…” His fingertips brushed against the leaking head, the action pulling a needy little whimper out of the other man. “it means you’re about come. Aren’t you, _querido_?” Not waiting for an answer, he pressed his forehead against Chris’, holding him even closer. “I’ve got you, baby. Okay? I’ve got you. Let it go for me.”  His voice dropped to the barest of whispers. “ _Te amo, mi corazon._   Let it go.”

 

A moment later, Eddie got his wish. Crying out his lover’s name, Chris came hard, coating his partner’s milking fingers and the washcloth with warm, sticky semen briefly before the water washed it down the drain.  He sagged in Eddie’s arms, his head falling to rest on his broad shoulders as he tried to catch his breath.  “God, Eddie,” he breathed when he was finally able to speak. “Love you.”

 

“Love you.”  Eddie planted a kiss in Chris’ wet hair.  “Okay?”

 

Lifting his head up, Chris smiled.  “Better than okay. Wonderful.” Just then he noticed Eddie’s erection poking him in the thigh and his brow furrowed in confusion. “You didn’t?”

 

Smiling as well, Eddie shook his head. “No.  That was for you.”  A gasp caught in his throat as Chris suddenly ran a finger lightly over the length of him.  “Chris?  What are you doing?”

 

“It hasn’t been that long since I touched you like this, has it?” Chris teased as he turned the feather light caress into a firmer stroke.  “Obviously I need to refresh your memory a little.”

 

Need screaming through him, Eddie nevertheless put a hand over Chris’.  “You don’t have to,” he managed to get out.  He didn’t want Chris to feel obligated into doing anything he wasn’t comfortable with after everything.

 

“I know.” Chris’ voice was soft.  “I want to. You watched me. Now I want to watch you.” He began moving his hand again, drawing a low groan out of the Latino.  “And hear you.”

 

“ _Dios,_ ” Eddie murmured, wrapping an arm around Chris’ neck for support as water continued to spill over them both. The combination of watching his lover’s orgasm and the slow, insistent caresses Chris was giving him was playing havoc with his control.   “Q _uerido_ …baby…”

 

“You know what this does to me?” Chris asked softly as he continued to tease Eddie’s cock with his fingertips.  “Watching you like this…touching you…and with the Spanish…it gets to me like nothing else does. I love seeing you like this.” He brushed a kiss across Eddie’s wet cheek.  “Don’t get enough chances to, you know?”

 

“ _Si._ We’ll have to do this more often,” Eddie said with a breathless little chuckle. A shudder went through him as Chris brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. “Chris… _mi amo_ , please…”

 

“Please what, love?” Chris asked, whispering the question directly into Eddie’s ear.  “Please keep doing this?” He gave the cock in his hand a gentle squeeze for emphasis. “Or maybe I should do this instead?” With no more warning than that, Chris sank to his knees and took Eddie’s entire length down his throat.

 

“ _Madre de Dios_!” Eddie cried as he was surrounded by wet heat.  He leaned back against the shower wall for support as his hands slid down to rest on Chris’ shoulders, a part of him marveling that his lover felt comfortable enough to actually do this in spite of everything while the rest of him was trying not to spiral out of control and scare him. That was getting harder to manage thanks to what Chris’ tongue was doing to him.

 

Finally, he gave Chris’ hair a little tug. “ _Querido_ …baby…I’m not gonna last.” He shuddered as his lover licked him insistently. “Especially if you keep doing that.”

 

Eddie meant it as a warning. Chris took it as added incentive.  He sucked harder, taking as much of Eddie as he could down his throat as he slid his hands over his lover’s ass. One hand went even further, delving in between his ass cheeks to brush against the puckered opening hidden there.

 

That was all it took. Throwing his head back, Eddie let out a low groan as he came.  Chris greedily swallowed him down, even going so far as to lick him clean before he stood up and brushed a kiss against his lover’s panting lips.  “Delicious,” he murmured, licking his lips for emphasis.

 

Eddie grinned as he wrapped his arms around the Canadian’s neck.  “You should see the look on your face,” he said.  “You’re entirely too pleased with yourself.”

 

“Why shouldn’t I be? I like doing that to you.” Picking up the washcloth, he began running it over Eddie’s body.  “One of the few times I get to drive you crazy instead of the other way around.”

 

Eddie pulled him into a watery kiss. “And I love it when you do.”

 

They took turns washing each other, managing to get themselves reasonably clean in between trading kisses back and forth, finally stepping out of the shower only because of the rapidly cooling water temperature. “If we’re gonna do that again you might need a bigger water heater,” Eddie commented as he rubbed his hair dry with a towel.

 

Chris paused in the middle of drying himself off, thinking for a moment.  “Sounds like a good idea.  I’ll have to look into it.” He suddenly smiled. “The way you look all wet…it’s definitely inspiring.”

 

Eddie chuckled, brushing his fingers over Chris’ cheek. “So are you.”  The chuckle turned into a laugh as Chris’ cheeks turned bright red.  “Especially when you blush.”

 

When they were done drying off, the two men put on boxer shorts and crawled into bed, immediately snuggling close. Eddie reached over and flicked off the bedside lamp before wrapping his arms around his partner. “ _Te amo, mi querido_ ,” he murmured, kissing the top of Chris’ damp head.

 

Chris let out a little sigh.  “I love you, too, Eddie.”

 

Finally, Eddie asked quietly, “Then talk to me?”

 

More silence.  Then, just as Eddie was about to give up, Chris tightened his hold around the Latino’s waist.  “Just…if I do…promise me you won’t let go?”

 

Eddie immediately wrapped as much of himself as he possibly could around his lover.  “ _Te prometo, querido._ You have my word.”

 

Still more silence as Eddie waited. Finally, Chris let out another, heavier sigh.  “Randy was waiting for me by the stage entrance after my match with Rhyno.  Said he wanted to talk to me about something important, something he needed advice on. This struck me as a little odd since I really don’t know him, but I didn’t think anything more. You know?” At Eddie’s nod, he continued. “When I started for the locker room he stopped me, saying he wanted to go somewhere a little more private, that he didn’t want anyone interrupting us.  I just figured it was something personal and he didn’t want any of the other guys to hear, so I let him take me out back by the TV truck.”  He paused, closing his eyes.  “I never saw it coming.”

 

“Of course you didn’t,” Eddie said as he began to run his fingers through Chris’ still damp hair.  “Randy’s been around for awhile now and he’s never done anything to either of us that would make us think he’d be a danger.” He paused.  “He’s young and he’s good and he knows it, which makes him a little insufferable, but I’ve never heard anything about him being malicious.”

 

“Neither have I, and with both of us on the same show…you’d think I’d would. Even if it’s just overhearing something in the locker room.” Chris paused for a moment before continuing on.  “Anyway…one minute I’m standing by the back door asking Randy what was so important and the next…the next I’m on the ground getting the breath kicked out of me with my head feeling like someone had slammed me into an unpadded ring post. Only worse.”

 

Eddie continued to stroke his hair. “Did you see who hit you?” he finally asked.  “Was it Randy?”

 

Chris shook his head.  “Not Randy,” he finally said.  “Hunter. I heard him laughing while he was kicking me.  And I saw the sledgehammer.”

 

 _Dave was right,_ Eddie thought, his anger rising with every moment that passed. _Dios help us all…he was right._   He tightened his hold on Chris, fingers digging into tanned skin as his mind raced through one revenge scenario after another.  _When I get my hands on him…_

“Eddie?’

 

Chris’ soft voice broke through his growing haze and he immediately loosened his grip.  “I’m sorry, _querido,_ ” he apologized, kissing his forehead.  “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No.  I just wanted to get through to you before your Latino heat went off,” Chris said quietly.  “I…I don’t think I could take that right now.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help frowning a little. “I’m not angry at you.”

 

“I know you’re not.  And I know you never would be,” was the quiet reply. “I just…I don’t like you getting that upset and knowing it’s because of me.”  There was a pause.  “It reminds me too much of how you were before.”

 

 _Before I got clean,_ Eddie realized, his eyes widening as he began to understand what his lover meant.  Battling his addictions, he had raged over practically everything, starting fights and causing trouble for no reason at all. He didn’t remember much of those times, but by the tone of his voice, Chris did. _Oh, querido…what I put you through back then…_

“It’s okay,” he murmured, taking a tight grip on his anger and reining it in.  “I’ll try not to lose it, okay, baby?  I can’t promise you more than that, but I’ll try.”  He punctuated the words with another kiss.  “You want to go on?  You don’t have to…”

 

Chris immediately shook his head.  “No…I need to finish. If I don’t get it out now I never will.”  He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts.  “I think they knocked me out for a little bit, because the next thing I remember is Randy arguing with Hunter, saying he didn’t want any part of it and Hunter telling him to go stand watch and warn him if anyone was coming. Said if he didn’t he’d make him sorry. He must’ve done what Hunter wanted, because I don’t remember hearing him after that.”  He swallowed hard, one of his hands reaching for Eddie’s. “Eddie…”

 

“Shh. It’s all right,” Eddie soothed, taking his lover’s hand in his and kissing the clutching fingers.  “I’ve got you.  You’re home and safe in bed with me and nothing’s gonna hurt you.  Not while I have breath in my body.  Okay, baby?” He laid his cheek against Chris’ hair, trying to reassure him with the sound of his voice and the solid feel of his touch. “Shh, now.  It’s okay.”

 

The room was quiet for several minutes as the two men clung to each other for both comfort and strength.  Finally, Chris let out another ragged sigh.  “Sorry.”

 

“No sorry,” Eddie said immediately, shaking his head. “You’ve done nothing wrong, you hear me? So no sorry.”  Reaching down, he pulled the comforter a little tighter around them both, cocooning them in warmth. “You go on when you’re ready.”

 

Chris was silent for several more minutes before continuing.  “After that…I was so out of it that I wasn’t sure what he was doing to me at first, even when he started yanking at my tights.  It wasn’t until he straddled me and put his hands on my ass that I realized what he was going to do.”  Chris closed his eyes. “When I finally did…I tried getting out from under him…throwing him off me…something.  Anything.”  His voice dropped to a bare whisper.  “Eddie…you have to know…I did try…”

 

“I know.”  Eddie moved his free hand up and down Chris’ back in an attempt to soothe. “I know you did everything you possibly could to try and get away.”  He planted another kiss in the Canadian’s hair.  “You were beat to hell, with a concussion and cracked ribs and everything else.  And he’s got a couple inches and about forty pounds over you. Remember how hard a time you had locking him into the crossface at Wrestlemania?”

 

“I still should have done more.”  Chris’ voice was so soft that Eddie could barely hear him. “I just laid there and took it…and he was laughing the whole time…telling me what a good fuck I was. He enjoyed it. Every minute of it.” Chris swallowed hard. “And it hurt.  It hurt so fucking much.  Not just what he did…”

 

“But the fact that you respected him,” Eddie finished for him.  “I know.  I did, too.”

 

The two men for quiet for several long minutes. “I’m glad you’re here,” Chris finally said softly.

 

“I love you,” Eddie stated, squeezing the fingers in his keeping.  “Where else would I be?”

 

“I don’t know,” was the surprising reply. “A part of me…I was so afraid to tell you everything…I was afraid you’d go away and leave me.”  He took a deep, shuddering breath.  “That you’d think I hadn’t fought back hard enough…because I wanted him like that…instead of you.”

 

A sudden, swift flash of rage crashed through Eddie. “Never,” he said, his voice hard and firm.  Reaching down, he drew away enough to cup his lover’s face in his hands and make him look up, his rage dissipating when he saw the tears streaking Chris’ cheeks.  “I would never think that about you. Never.”  Very gently, he brushed the tears away.   “And I’m not going anywhere, either.  I love you.  Nothing’s gonna change that. Ever.”

 

After a moment, Chris settled his head back on Eddie’s broad shoulder.  “I know. And I shouldn’t doubt you. You’ve never given me a reason to, not in all the years we’ve known each other.”  There was a pause.  “I’m sorry, love.”

 

“Nothing to apologize for. What happened to you would screw anybody’s head up.”  Eddie wrapped his arms around his partner once again.  “What happened…was that all?”

 

“All I remember,” Chris replied.  “I passed out while he was…when he finished. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with you.”  There was a long pause.  “I don’t even know if that’s all he did.  If there was more…or other people…or anything else.”

 

“There might not have been. You weren’t gone all that long,” Eddie quickly said, trying to reassure him as much as possible. “And the doctor…he didn’t say he found anything that would show that you were…that there was more than one person.”

 

“He might not have,” Chris said quietly, the panic rising in his voice.  “I remember…Hunter took long enough to put on a condom.  Anybody else…they might have, too.”  Chris closed his eyes and buried his face in his lover’s shoulder. “Oh, God…Eddie…”

 

“Chris…baby…it’s okay.  Listen for a minute, okay?”  Eddie tightened his embrace just a little as he continued. “When Dean and I found you back by the truck you were all alone, with your tights pulled back up and everything. Hunter…he had to have had enough time to leave you like that.  And with security and the crew roaming around back there, even with Randy watching out for him, he had to have known that the longer he was out there with you, the more of a chance he would’ve gotten caught by someone.”  He paused.  “You weren’t even gone an hour, _querido_. That’s not a lot of time.”

 

“So maybe…maybe it was just him,” Chris said softly, relaxing a little.

 

“I’d say there’s a good chance,” Eddie said, giving Chris another kiss for comfort’s sake.  _He was enough, though,_ he couldn’t help thinking, a tiny spark of rage threatening to engulf him all over again because of that one thought.

 

He forced it back down.  “How you doing?” he asked instead, looking down at the man nestled in his arms.  “Your head still hurt? Your ribs?”

 

“Head’s fine.  Bruises are still sore, but it’s not as bad as it was before. And it doesn’t hurt to breathe. Other than that I think I’m okay.”  Chris suddenly yawned.  “Tired more than anything.”

 

Eddie snorted.  “Not surprised.  I don’t think you’ve had a decent amount of sleep since before all this started.” He paused long enough to brush a kiss along his lover’s hairline.  “Why don’t you try closing your eyes?  You need the rest.”

 

Chris was silent for a long moment. “Don’t want to,” he finally said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Nightmares.”

 

“You still need to rest,” Eddie countered, his own voice soft.  Just then an idea came to him.  “I promised I wouldn’t let you go. If I hold you like this, would that help?”

 

Chris thought for a moment.  “I think if you did…if I heard your heartbeat…it might.” He looked up, hope in his blue eyes.  “If that’s okay?”

 

For an answer, Eddie leaned down and gave Chris a gentle kiss.  “Better than okay,” he said with a smile.  He shifted his position enough so that Chris’ head lay directly on his chest, his arms wrapped around the Canadian’s frame. “There. Okay?”

 

“Mmm. Like you said, better than okay.” Chris sighed as his eyes drifted shut, the steady thud of Eddie’s heartbeat calming him. “Love you, Eddie.”

 

“Love you, too, _mi querido_.”  Eddie brushed his fingers through Chris’ short hair, letting out his own sigh of relief as Chris relaxed further and his breath evened out.  _Sleep, mi amo, my Chris,_ he thought. _I’ll keep the nightmares at bay._

For the rest of the night, Eddie stayed awake, keeping watch as his lover slept.  And for the first time since his ordeal had begun, Chris slept through the night and didn’t dream.

 

*

 

The next morning, a completely different battle began.

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit,” Eddie said, his hands on his hips as he glared at Chris.  “You haven’t eaten a decent meal since before we got home.  Don’t tell me you’re not starving by now.”

 

Sitting at the kitchen table and nursing a cup of coffee, Chris shrugged.  “I’m just not hungry, that’s all.”

 

The Latino let out an exasperated sigh. “ _Querido,_ you have to eat.  You’re gonna make yourself sick if you don’t.”  Reaching over, he suddenly took the cup of coffee out of his lover’s hands. “That’s if you haven’t already by drinking all this.”

 

Chris returned Eddie’s glare with one of his own. “You’ve sat in on the same trainers’ meetings I have.  Every one of them have said that caffeine is okay.”

 

“In moderation,” Eddie corrected as he poured what was left down the drain.  “I think even they would say that four cups in a row is way beyond moderation.” Putting the cup in the sink, Eddie pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the Canadian.  “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Chris looked away.  “Nothing. I’m fine.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Eddie put a hand on Chris’ cheek and turned his face enough so their eyes met. “Say that again and look at me this time,” he challenged.  Chris remained silent.  “Thought so. Talk to me, Chris.”  His voice softened as he brushed his fingers against the other man’s stubbled cheek. “I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

 

After a moment, Chris let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know,” he finally confessed. “Every time I try to eat – and I have tried – nothing tastes right.  And it just comes back up.”  He gestured to the coffee pot.  “The only things I’ve been able to keep down are coffee and water.”

 

Eddie’s frustration immediately turned to concern. “Why didn’t you say something? I could’ve called the doctor.”

 

“Because I don’t want to go back to the doctor,” was Chris’ reply.  A stubborn look crossed his face.  “The only thing he’d do for me is put me on something for the nausea and I don’t need that. I don’t need pills.”

 

Thinking for a moment, Eddie decided to try another tactic.  “Okay, then, what do you need?”  At Chris’ confused look, Eddie elaborated further.  “If you could have anything at all, what would you want to eat?” When the other man’s look turned incredulous, Eddie smiled and nodded. “I’m serious. If I know how to make it, I’ll cook it for you.  If I don’t, I’ll figure out how or we can order it in.  If it’s something I need to go out and get I’ll leave right now.” Reaching over, he took Chris’ hand in his.  “Everyone has comfort food. I remember when I was in rehab…I must’ve gone through gallons of cherry vanilla ice cream.  Couldn’t get enough of the stuff. And it helped. Whenever I had a bad day, or something slipped, I’d have a bowl and it made things a little better.” He squeezed his lover’s fingers. “So what’s yours?”

 

“Chocolate cake,” Chris said immediately. “There’s a little bakery not too far from here.  Discovered it the week after I moved to Atlanta. The owner makes this four layer, seven different kinds of chocolate cake that’s just amazing.”

 

Eddie nodded, remembering.  “Was that the cake you brought backstage for Dean’s birthday last year? The one everyone tore apart in about two minutes?” When Chris nodded Eddie licked his lips. “I remember that. I only got a piece about this big,” He held his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart.  “But it was good. Really good. I would’ve eaten the whole thing if I had been able to.”  He paused. “Is that what you want?”

 

“Yes,” Chris said, nodding without hesitation. “That’s what I want.”

 

Eddie reached for the sneakers he had left under the table.  “Okay. Let’s go get you some.” Putting them on, he stood up and grabbed the car keys.  “You’ll have to come with me. I don’t know my way around here too well yet.”  Nodding, Chris reached for his boots.

 

After a short drive, they pulled up to the small bakery named “Rosie’s Treats”. “It looks like something out of one of those fairy tales,” Eddie muttered as he got out of the car, staring at the brightly decorated building.  “You know…the one with the two kids and the witch…”

 

“Hansel and Gretel,” Chris supplied with a smile as he got out of the car as well. “Doesn’t it?  It’s been here since the 20’s. Rosie’s grandparents started it right before the Depression hit. Now she works here with her two daughters and their kids.” He pointed to a small bronze plaque hanging by the door.  “The city made it a protected historical building last year with a ceremony and everything. Embarrassed her to no end. She hates any kind of fuss.”

 

Eddie grinned.  “Sounds like someone else I know,” he teased, laughing as a blush colored Chris’ cheeks.  “ _Dios_ , but you’re adorable when you blush.”

 

Chris shook his head in fond exasperation as he opened the door and ushered Eddie in, a tinkling bell signaling their arrival. “You’re incorrigible.”

 

Eddie was about to come up with a suitable retort when a combination of delicious smells suddenly sent his mouth watering. “It smells wonderful in here.”

 

The first real grin that Eddie had seen in days lit up his lover’s face.  “I know. And you can’t go wrong, no matter what you pick.  Everything is homemade, with fresh ingredients, nothing artificial, the works.  Most days there’s a line out the door the minute she opens and the shelves are bare by about two.”  At Eddie’s raised eyebrow Chris shrugged.  “Once a month I treat myself to something from here, so I’ve tried just about everything at least once.  Her chocolate cake is my favorite, though.”

 

Eddie’s dark eyes widened.  “This from the man who reads the label of everything he eats? **And** watches what he puts in his mouth like a hawk?” His eyes sparkled merrily.  “Although…I should know how big of a sweet tooth you have by now.”

 

Chris couldn’t help the blush that colored his cheeks as Eddie’s words brought back the memory of a bottle of chocolate syrup, a can of whipped cream, a jar of rainbow sprinkles and a thoroughly debauched weekend off during their last European tour. “Yeah, I remember,” he finally said. “Yours is just as bad, though.”

 

“Ain’t gonna deny that, _querido_. Especially since you’re my favorite flavor.”  He laughed as the blush crept up to Chris’ ears, turning them bright red. “So go on. You make a special trip here once a month for the sugar you can’t get from me?”

 

“Yeah.  Something Stu taught me,” Chris said as he went up to the unoccupied cash register and hit the little bell sitting next to it.  “Going overboard is bad, but denying yourself can be even worse, because when you do that, eventually the craving wins and you binge. So it’s best to indulge it a little on a regular basis.”

 

Eddie nodded.  “Wise man.  _Mi madre_ said something like that, too.” He paused. “Never did learn how to do that too well.”

 

Stricken by his partner’s words, Chris reached out and grabbed Eddie’s hand, twining their fingers together.  “Eddie…I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean…”

 

“Shh. It’s okay,” Eddie quickly soothed, smiling. “I know you didn’t.  You never would.” He brushed a finger over Chris’ face with his free hand.  “Sometimes, though, I need the reminder of what I was to keep me on the road to what I am now.  And that’s okay.”

 

“I just…I don’t want you to think that I don’t think you’re strong enough to deal with everything,” Chris said softly. “Because I do. You are.”

 

A warm feeling swept through Eddie because of Chris’ words.  “If I am, it’s because I have you.”

 

The two men didn’t get any further than that because just then an older woman wearing a chocolate and flour covered apron came through one of the swinging doors in the back of the shop. “I’m sorry for the wait. How can I...Chris!”  A smile appeared on her face as she came out from behind the counter, her arms outstretched. “What are you doing here?  The last I checked you were supposed to be in Topeka for a house show today.”

 

Smiling as well, Chris leaned down enough to hug the smaller woman, resting his cheek against her graying red hair for a moment before letting her go. “Looking as pretty as ever, Rosie,” he said, sidestepping her question for the time being.  “How are things?”

 

“As good as they’ve always been.  Actually a little better. Even if things are bad, people always seem to have a little extra for something sweet.”  She beamed up at him.  “And my youngest granddaughter Allison…you remember her, don’t you? When you started coming here she was about knee high.” She measured the distance with her hand.

 

Chris nodded.  “I remember.  She would steal cookies out of the case whenever you weren’t looking.”

 

A rueful little smile crossed Rosie’s lined face. “They all did that, but she was definitely the worst of the lot. I was making cookies every other day when she was young.” She shook her head fondly before continuing. “Well…she graduates from culinary school next week and she already has an apprenticeship lined up.” She paused for effect. “In Paris.”

 

“Congratulations!”  A confused look appeared on Chris’ face.  “But don’t you need her here?”

 

“With both of my daughters and two of my older granddaughters working here?”  She shook her head as she brushed flour off of Chris’ shirtsleeve. “There’s only so much room back in that kitchen.  And Allison was always more interested in cooking fancy French cuisine than desserts.” She suddenly peered at Chris more closely, her hazel eyes narrowing behind her bifocals.  “Are you all right?  You’re not coming down with something, are you?”  She reached up. “You look a little pale.”

 

Chris easily ducked away from Rosie’s chocolate stained fingers, ignoring Eddie’s snicker from behind him. “I’m okay. Just a little banged up, that’s all.”  At her alarmed look he quickly reassured her.  “Nothing serious, I promise.  A couple cracked ribs and a mild concussion. Nothing I haven’t had before.”

 

She frowned.  “I watched you on Monday’s Raw and I didn’t see you take a bump. Unless that Rhyno did something off camera?”

 

The Canadian shook his head.  “Nothing he did.  Just an accident backstage, that’s all.”  He offered the older woman a reassuring smile.  “Really, Rosie. I’m okay.”

 

She continued to frown, however.  “But a concussion…that’s serious.  You shouldn’t be alone with something like that. Things could go wrong.”

 

Chris continued to smile as he reached behind him to grab Eddie’s hand again, drawing the Latino to his side.  “I’m not alone.  A friend is staying with me to make sure I stay out of trouble.” He took a step back. “Eddie Guerrero, Rosalind Mackenzie.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help grinning at the look of pure delight that suddenly appeared on the woman’s face.  “ _Buenos dias, Senora,_ ” he said smoothly, holding out his hand.  “It’s good to meet you.”

 

“And it’s wonderful to finally meet you!” she enthused, taking his hand in both of hers and holding it.  “I’ve been following your career for quite awhile. Since your days as Black Tiger in Japan, actually.”

 

That opened Eddie’s eyes.  “Really?  _Dios,_ that was long ago!”  He glanced over his shoulder at Chris.  “Where we first met…remember?”

 

“How could I forget?” Chris said with a smile of his own.  “Especially since I accidentally kicked you senseless during our first match together.”

 

Eddie nodded.  “ _Si._   Good thing I’ve got such a hard head.”

 

“It’s about time Chris brought you around,” Rosie said as she let Eddie’s hand go and moved back around to the other side of the counter.  “Although I can imagine how hard that is these days with both of you on different shows. Your schedules must not match up anymore, do they?”

 

“Not very often.  We mostly see each other at pay-per-views nowadays,” Chris said as he stepped up to the counter as well.  “But Eddie heard about the accident and offered to keep me company for awhile. Gives us a chance to catch up with things until I’m cleared to go back to the ring.”

 

She nodded in understanding.  “I miss watching the two of you wrestle each other. Oh, I understand why you jumped to Raw, Chris…a chance at the belt isn’t something to be turned down, especially after everything you went through to get this far…but you always worked so well together.  You don’t see that kind of in ring chemistry much anymore.”  Before either man could comment on her statement, however, Rosie’s mind turned back to business.  “But enough about that. What can I get you?” She smiled as she watched Chris look around.  “Although…I think I know what you’re looking for.”

 

Chris nodded.  “You’d be right.”  He paused, a flash of disappointment in his blue eyes.  “And I don’t see one out.”

 

“I just finished frosting one,” she answered to Chris’ relief.  “I was going to put it in the case, but I’ll just box it up for you instead.”  She patted his hand.  “Somehow I must have known you’d be in today.  Usually I only make Seven Delights on the weekends when I have the extra help out here because it takes a little longer than the other cakes, but for some reason I had the urge to whip one up when I came in this morning.”  She turned away and headed for the double doors.  “Let me get it. I’ll be right back.”

 

The moment she was gone Eddie turned to his lover. “She’s a wrestling fan?”

 

Smiling, Chris nodded.  “Look up.”

 

Eddie did as he was asked and couldn’t help the gasp of surprise that escaped him.  Above the pastry cases and circling the entire store were dozens of black and white and color eight by ten photographs. Some of them had dollar bills in their frames with them, but they all had one thing in common – all of them featured a wrestler.

 

“ _Madre de Dios_ ,” Eddie muttered, his eyes wide as he recognized some of the faces from his own past.  “Bruno…Andre…Buddy Rogers…Gorgeous George…Moolah…Hogan and Savage…how long has she been watching?”

 

“Forever, I think.  She started going to local matches with her father back in the 40’s after the war.”  Chris leaned against the counter, a smile on his face as he watched Eddie circle the store. “Since then I don’t think she’s missed a match.  Us…WCW back in the day…the independents…anything local and she’s right there at ringside cheering everybody on. Whenever we’re in town I try to bring anyone who’ll come down here so she can meet them.  She gets such a kick out of it.” The smile turned into a grin.  “You should have seen her when I brought Ric and Arn in during our Four Horseman days. I nearly had to pick her up off the floor.”

 

“Are you telling stories about me, young man?” Rosie chided gently as she came out of the back with a glass stand in her hands. On it was a luscious looking chocolate frosted cake liberally decorated with dark and white chocolate shavings. She smiled when she saw Chris’ eyes light up.  “Is this what you were hoping for?”

 

“Definitely,” Chris said with a smile of his own as he watched Rosie carefully put the cake into a white box emblazoned with a multicolored gingerbread house on the top.  “You don’t know how badly I need a chocolate fix right now.”

 

Rosie gave Chris a knowing look.  “Comfort food?”  When Chris nodded she did as well.  “Mine are apple turnovers.  They’re hard to resist, especially right when they come right out of the oven. There’s just something about the sweetness of the apple combined with the cinnamon and all that flaky crust that does it for me.”  She gestured to her ample figure.  “And as you can see, I don’t resist all that often.”

 

“It’s taste testing,” Eddie commented with a grin. “With this being your business, you gotta make sure everything going out the door is the best it can be.” He paused.  “Quality control, you know?  Only you can do that.”

 

She let out a peal of laughter as she set aside Chris’ cake box for the moment.  “I’ll have to remember that when the next time one of my girls catches me with a mouthful of turnover!”  She turned her full attention on to Eddie.  “Now…what can I get for you?  Since you should know that you’ll be lucky if Chris lets you have a piece of that cake.”

 

“Not expecting any more than that, _mami,_ ” Eddie replied cheerfully, shooting his lover a knowing look.  His eyes swept the store, lingering on one thing after another before finally settling on the rows and rows of cookies.  “Some of those, _por favor_.”

 

Rosie picked up another box and folded it into shape. “Any in particular or should I mix them up?”

 

“A little of everything. I’m not picky.” He watched as she began to neatly stack sugar, chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies into the box. “They look good.  Do you make everything here by yourself?”

 

“My granddaughters are in charge of the cookies and the cupcakes,” Rosie said, indicating the brightly colored little cakes sitting next to the cookies with a smile.  “My daughters handle just about everything else nowadays.  I handle special orders for weddings, cakes like Chris’ Seven Delights and my turnovers.  That’s about all they’ll let me do these days.”  Pulling two sugar cookies out of the case, she handed first one to Eddie, then one to Chris before she finished filling the box. “They keep getting on me to retire, tell me at least once a day that I should take it easy and enjoy myself a little, but I’m just not ready to hand off the spatula yet.”  She glanced around, a look of pride on her face. “I’ve been here for so long…I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I didn’t come in every day.”

 

“I think we both know how that feels,” Eddie said before biting into his cookie.  He let out a little sigh of appreciation.  “Oooh, that’s good.  Better than good. Wonderful.”

 

Rosie beamed as she taped the box shut. “I’ll tell the girls. They’re always tickled pink to hear when someone likes their cookies.  “Picking up the box, she placed it next to Chris’.  “Anything else tempting the two of you today?”

 

 _Just mi querido,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking as he glanced over at his lover. Dressed as he was in faded jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a denim jacket as faded as the jeans and his boots, in Eddie’s eyes Chris looked as edible as anything that could be found in Rosie’s cases.  _Could start nibbling on him right now._

Catching the look Eddie was giving him, Chris felt his cheeks grow hot.  “I think that should do it.  Thanks.” He reached in his back pocket for his wallet.

 

Rosie immediately shook her head.  “No.  Put your money away.”

 

Taking out a ten, Chris put it on the counter. “Rosie, we have a deal. It’s nowhere near my birthday and it’s definitely not my first time here. So I pay.”  He pushed it in front of her.

 

She shook her head again, a stubborn look on her lined face.  “But you’re hurt!”

 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t pay.”  He paused, trying another tactic.  “Please? I’ll feel better if I do.”

 

After a moment, she relented, ringing up the sale and putting the money into the register without another word. She turned to Eddie. “Did Chris mention my little tradition?’

 

Eddie shook his head.  “I’m guessing it has something to do with the dollar bills on some of your pictures?”  he guessed, looking up at them again.

 

She nodded.  “The first time any wrestler comes in, I charge a dollar.  Which I then ask you to sign.  It’ll go up on my wall with your picture.”  She pointed to Eddie’s eight by ten hanging over the front door not too far from Chris’. 

 

Eddie immediately cringed.  The black and white promo shot was from his WCW days, complete with mullet, Latino World Order t-shirt and a vacant, drugged out look in his eyes.  “You got a deal. On one condition.”  He turned to look at her and smiled.  “You let me send you a more recent photo than that.  The promo guys just took some color ones with the belt.  Something like that would show off that dollar a little better, don’t you think?”

 

The older woman’s face lit up.  “Oh, definitely!  Thank you!”  She pushed a black marker over to him.

 

Taking out his own wallet, Eddie pulled out a crisp dollar bill and signed it with a flourish.  Handing it to her, he then leaned over the counter and gently kissed her cheek.  “ _Gracias, mamacita._ ”

 

Rosie’s cheeks turned pink.  “Now don’t you try working your Latino Heat charms on me! You’ll need every single bit of them to get Chris to eat something other than that chocolate cake any time soon.”

 

“Oh, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get him to do that,” Eddie reassured her.  He shot Chris another grin.  “Don’t I, _amigo_?”

 

“And you don’t think I’m onto all of them by now?” Chris retorted good-naturedly as he leaned over the counter to hug the older woman again.  “Don’t worry, Rosie. I promise to be good after I have a piece. Eddie will make damn sure I am.”

 

“And you be sure to take it easy with those ribs of yours!” Rosie admonished as she carefully put her arms around him. “I don’t want to read on the website that you tried to go back to the ring too soon and made things worse.”

 

“Not a chance.  Not with me looking out for him,” Eddie said as he slung an arm around Chris’ shoulder.  “I’ll make sure he takes care of himself.”

 

“And you do the same,” she said sternly before turning her attention back to Chris.  “You have a good friend there.”

 

“Yeah, I do,” Chris said softly as he gazed at his lover with shining eyes, a warm feeling sweeping over him as Eddie squeezed his shoulder in return.  “The best.”

 

After saying their good-byes, the two men headed home. The moment they did Eddie went straight into the kitchen, put his box down on the counter and pulled a plate out of the overhead cupboard.  He handed it to Chris.  “After you have that you gotta eat some real food, okay?” he said as he opened the silverware drawer next, pulling out a cake knife and a fork.  “Soup, maybe.  Or eggs and toast.  Something.”

 

“I will.  I did promise.”  Chris put his own box down on the kitchen table with the plate before taking off his jacket and draping it over a nearby chair.  “And I think I should be able to after a taste of this.”  He couldn’t help smiling as he opened the box.  “Damn, that looks good.”

 

“ _Si_ , smells good, too,” Eddie agreed as he watched Chris undo the box enough to get at the dessert.  Smiling, he offered the other man the knife.  “Do you want this or should I just give you the fork and get out of your way?”

 

“You won’t get that one piece Rosie said you’re allowed to have if you keep it up,” Chris growled, throwing a mock scowl at him as he took the knife. 

 

Eddie grinned.  “I’ll just steal it when you’re not looking.”

 

Cutting himself a good-sized wedge, Chris plopped it onto his plate and sat down.  He glanced up at Eddie.  “You don’t want any?” he asked, his knife poised to cut another slice. 

 

Eddie shook his head.  “Not right now.  You enjoy.” He watched with an amused little smile on his face as his lover proceeded to take a huge bite.  “Good?”

 

“Wonderful,” Chris corrected, licking icing off his fork.  He took another bite. “God, I needed this.” He looked up at Eddie. “One of your better ideas.”

 

“Occasionally I come up with a good one,” Eddie retorted as he opened the refrigerator.  Pouring out a glass of milk, he set it in front of Chris.  “There. Can’t imagine having chocolate cake without milk.”

 

“Thanks.”  Spearing another icing covered piece, Chris held it out.  “Want a bite?”

 

Giving into temptation, Eddie pulled up a chair and let Chris feed the bite to him.  He licked his lips.  “Better than I remembered.” His dark eyes sparkled mischievously.  “Almost as sweet as you.”

 

Chris’ cheeks turned bright red.  “You, too,” he said quietly, watching Eddie’s cheeks turn pink as well.  “Love you, Eddie.”

 

“ _Te amo, querido_.” They shared a chocolate flavored kiss.

 

*

 

The moment Chris stepped out onto the ramp, he knew things were different. Instead of the usual cheers he was greeted with catcalls and obscenities, the twisted, angry faces of fans jeering at him as they waved crudely lettered signs.  They were everywhere, blocking his way whenever he tried to step around them, touching him in places where he didn’t want to be touched, hitting, slapping and even punching him wherever they could reach as they drove him to the ring and the group of wrestlers waiting for him.

 

Every single face he saw was a familiar one, from current co-workers to ones from his years with WCW and ECW to ones from his beginning days with Stampede and New Japan. From people he talked to every day to ones he hadn’t heard from in years. People he had worked with both in the ring and out, people he knew and respected. All of them waiting for him. And none of them looked happy.

 

Goldberg and Kane pulled him through the ropes and forced him to his knees, letting Eugene kick him in the ribs and clap gleefully before they pushed his face into the canvas.  Mark Henry and Sid Vicious each put a foot on his shoulders, holding him down while others stripped off his tights and forced his legs apart. His ass was slapped hard by several different hands, then by what felt like a belt before another hand grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing him to look up at the person kneeling in front of him.

 

It was Hunter. The Championship belt was draped over his shoulder and he was grinning.  “Still need it proven to you, huh, Benoit? Gotta be pounded into that thick Canadian skull of yours before it sinks in? I don’t know why I’m surprised, considering who and what you are.”  His lips curled in disgust.  “Which is nothing. You’re just a no talent wrestler who can’t even talk on the mike without getting tongue-tied. A jobber can work the crowd better than you can.”  He patted the shining gold belt possessively.  “This is where the strap belongs, with a real champion. Not around the waist of some Canadian hick wannabe…a WCW reject.”

 

Deep down, Chris knew that what Hunter was saying wasn’t true. He was good, and he knew it.  He wouldn’t have gotten as far as he had if he wasn’t and his ability was something he had never felt the need to prove by going after a belt every ten seconds like Hunter did.  So while the words did sting a little, he could push them aside because he knew they weren’t true.

 

Hunter’s next words, however, hit their mark. “He doesn’t love you, you know,” The Game said quietly, a sinister little smile on his face. 

 

Chris continued to struggle under the weight of two much heavier men holding him down as he tried not to feel the unwanted hands fondling him.  “What?”

 

“Eddie,” Hunter clarified with a smirk. “He doesn’t love you. He never did.  He’s only fucking you because you’re an easy lay. Lower than a skanky ring rat.” Hunter gave Chris’ hair a sharp pull, forcing the Canadian to meet his eyes.  “Why would someone like Eddie want a nothing like you?”

 

Chris felt his anger rise from within him. “You’re wrong,” he hissed as he struggled.  “I’m not nothing. And Eddie loves me.”

 

Hunter laughed in his face, the laughter echoing through the other wrestlers.  “You’re so fucking pathetic.  You don’t even know when someone’s playing you.”  At Chris’ look of fury Hunter gave him a nonchalant shrug.  “You don’t believe me? Hear it for yourself.”

 

The crowd parted and Chris’ heart lurched hard in his chest when he saw Eddie leaning against the corner ring post, looking better than he ever had dressed as he was in his flame patterned red and black wrestling tights, a sleeveless Latino Heat T-shirt and with his Championship belt around his waist. “Eddie,” he called, desperation in his voice. “Please…help me.”

 

“And why should I do that, _ese_?” Eddie asked, his voice cutting Chris to the bone, cold and hard and cruel.  “You’re nothing to me.”

 

The Canadian shook his head in denial. “No.  You don’t mean that. I know you don’t.”  He winced as another hard slap landed on his bare ass. “Please, Eddie…you have to help me. I can’t get out of this on my own.”

 

“That’s how it’s always been, hasn’t it?” Eddie remarked, a scowl on his handsome face.  “You need help taking care of someone in the ring, or a run-in or a shoulder to lean on and I always had to drop everything.  But the moment I needed you, what did you do?”  He waved a hand toward the ramp leading backstage. “You go to JR and Vince behind my back, like a dirty snitch, and get me fired.”  He folded his arms across his chest, his dark eyes hard.  “When I needed you the most, you went and turned your back on me.”

 

“No!” Chris denied immediately.  “Eddie…please…it wasn’t like that.”  He continued to struggle against his captors as he pleaded. “You know it wasn’t like that. Me and Dean…we were just trying to get you the help you needed…”

 

“Were you?” Eddie looked skeptical. “Looked to me like you were washing your hands of me, like you didn’t want to be bothered anymore.” He shrugged.  “Fine, then.  You don’t want me around…I won’t be.  Don’t know what I ever saw in you anyway.”  Turning his back on Chris, he stepped through the ropes and headed up the ramp.

 

“Eddie!” Chris yelled, reaching out to his retreating lover, praying with all his heart that this was all a mistake, an elaborate work…anything that what it really was.  “Please, Eddie!  I love you! Come back!”

 

But Eddie didn’t come back.  He didn’t stop.  He didn’t even turn around.  He continued up the ramp, oblivious to Chris’ cries, until he disappeared backstage.

 

The moment Eddie was gone, Hunter knelt back down in front of Chris.  “Fuck, but you’re pathetic,” he taunted.  “So fucking tough. The Canadian Crippler Heyman called you. Canadian crybaby more like it.” Dragging his finger over Chris’ tear-stained cheek, he stuck it into his mouth.  “Mmmm. Revenge is pretty sweet.”

 

Getting up, he backed away from the crowd of now impatient wrestlers and sat down in a nearby folding chair.  “Go ahead,” he said nonchalantly, waving his hand at the other men, taking the time to adjust the shining Championship belt sitting on his shoulder.  “Have your fun with the pathetic little fuck.  Just remember…I want to hear him scream.”

 

“Eddie!” Chris screamed again, an anguished cry torn from his throat as a cock was roughly shoved up his ass.  He barely felt the pain; every fiber of his being, every thought in his head was centered on the ramp leading backstage and the man that had just vanished up it.  “Come back! I’m sorry! Please come back!”

 

There was no answer.  He was all alone.

 

*

 

Chris woke up sobbing.

 

He jerked upright in bed, tears streaming down his stubbled cheeks as he frantically looked around. _Safe. You’re safe,_ he realized, taking a deep breath. _You’re in your own house, in your own bed and it was just a dream. A stupid fucking dream.  So stop freaking out like a hysterical three year old and calm down. You’re safe._ He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them in an effort to comfort himself. _You’re perfectly safe._

But where was Eddie?

 

Getting out of bed, he glanced out the window, relaxing a little when he saw that his lover’s car was still in the driveway. _He’s still around the house somewhere,_ he thought, swallowing down his rising panic.  Knowing Eddie was close by wasn’t enough, though.  He had to actually see him. He knew he wouldn’t calm down completely until he saw his lover with his own eyes.

 

Going into the guest bedroom across the hall, he glanced out the window and let out a shaky sigh of relief when he saw Eddie sitting out on the back deck.  He was curled up on the wicker sofa, sipping a glass of iced tea and reading, looking so peaceful that for a split second Chris was reluctant to interrupt him.

 

 _I should let him read in peace,_ he mused as he ran a hand through his hair, a guilty feeling rising in his gut.  Eddie had been through as much as he had, plus he still had to worry about training and his matches on Smackdown besides.  The man deserved to have a little quiet time to himself.

 

He shook his head, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.  _Pathetic,_ he berated himself as he walked back to the bedroom and threw on the first clothes he could find – battered jeans and a faded t-shirt. _You’re so damn pathetic, running to him for comfort just because of a dream. You need to start dealing with this on your own and not looking to him every five minutes._   He glanced down at his shaking hands, clenching them both into fists.  _You need to start being strong. Not just for his sake but for yours._

Finally he decided he didn’t care.  Pathetic it might be, he mused as he headed down the stairs, but right now he needed Eddie’s arms around him. _Eddie…need you…_

Hearing the sliding glass door open, Eddie looked up from the bible passage he was reading, the smile on his face dying when he saw Chris.  “Chris?” His tone was gentle as took in his lover’s shaking hands and tear-streaked cheeks. He put his bible down on the table next to him and stood up.  “ _Querido_ , you okay?”

 

Biting his lip to keep the sob that was threatening to escape quiet, Chris shook his head and took a single shaky step forward. That was as far as he got before he was enveloped in strong arms and pulled close.  The moment he felt Eddie’s touch, Eddie’s love surrounding him, Chris gave up the control he had been barely hanging on to and broke down.

 

Eddie’s heart lurched hard in his chest upon hearing the harsh, gut-wrenching sobs that were coming from his beloved. “ _Dios._ Chris...baby, it’s all right,” he crooned, one hand smoothing back Chris’ disheveled hair in an effort to soothe.  “Shh, _querido_. It’s okay.  I’m here. I’m right here. I’ve got you.”  Maneuvering Chris over to the wicker sofa, he sat them both down, being careful not to let his lover go.  “It’s all right now. I’ve got you. I won’t let you go.” He tightened his hold on the other man as he slowly began rocking him back and forth.  “Shh _, mi querido…mi amo. Te prometo_ …I won’t ever let you go.”

 

He kept murmuring love words and nonsense, alternating between Spanish and English and punctuating them every now and then with kisses and light, soothing caresses wherever he could reach _.  I left him asleep,_ he couldn’t help thinking, feeling a little guilty even as he wondered what had brought on this latest breakdown.  _He was so tired…and he looked so peaceful lying there that I didn’t want to wake him. Maybe I should have._ Chris had been sleeping so badly lately, though, with nightmares plaguing him every time he closed his eyes. Could he be blamed for wanting his lover to get whatever rest he could, especially when he had looked so calm?

 

Finally, the sobs died down and Chris’ shaking hands were still.  “Sorry,” he managed to get out, swiping at his eyes with the back of his hand as he drew away a little.

 

Eddie decided he wasn’t having any of that. “ _No siento_ , okay? No sorry. You haven’t done anything to apologize for.” He brushed his fingers through Chris’ hair.  “What happened? When I left you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn’t want to take the chance of waking you.” Silence, but the action of Chris laying his head on Eddie’s shoulder gave the Latino all the answer he needed.  “Did you have another nightmare?”

 

A nod answered him, followed by a shaky sigh. “Yeah,” Chris finally said, his voice the barest of whispers.  “Bad one.”

 

 _Had to have been if you broke down,_ Eddie thought, knowing how strong his lover was normally.  But this wasn’t a normal situation.  “Tell me?” he asked quietly.

 

Chris was so quiet that for a second Eddie thought he would have to coax the words out of him.  The moment before he would’ve asked again, however, Chris began to talk. “I was in the ring. Fans all around…yelling and waving signs…but it wasn’t like how they always are with us.”  He swallowed hard.  “It was…they were mean.  Nasty.”

 

“But you were in the ring?” Eddie asked, wanting a clear picture in his head.  “They weren’t near you? Touching you?”

 

Chris shook his head.  “No.  In the ring…it was worse.”  There was another long pause before he continued.  “I was surrounded by everyone I’ve ever had problems with.  Sid…and Sullivan. Kane and Eugene and Mark Henry. There were even guys from Japan and Stampede.  So many faces…” There was another hard swallow, followed by a shaky breath.  “They had me down on the canvas…pinned…so I couldn’t get up…get away…or fight back.  I couldn’t do anything.”

 

 _Dios, no,_ Eddie thought, biting his lips as he closed his eyes.  _Not that. Not all over again._ “You’re safe,” he said softly, kissing his lover’s forehead.  “ _Mi amo_ …you know that, right?  You’re home and you’re safe. It was only a dream.”

 

“I know.  But at the time…it didn’t feel like it.” He shifted a little, settling into Eddie’s embrace before continuing.  “Hunter was there, too.  Dressed in the suit he wore at the Wrestlemania press conference…and with the belt on his shoulder…looking smug like he always does.  He was taunting me with the belt…saying I was nothing…a WCW reject…a whore willing to spread my legs for anybody…”

 

“And you know none of that is true,” Eddie put in, his voice firm as he took one of Chris’ hands in one of his. “You are not nothing or a reject or any of those things.  You never were and you never will be.”  He punctuated his words with a kiss.  “And you are the furthest thing from a whore that I’ve ever seen. You blush whenever someone catches us holding hands for heaven’s sake.” He paused.  “What other lies did that _bastardo_ tell you?”

 

Chris hesitated, burying his face in Eddie’s shoulder and the Latino felt his anger begin to rise to the surface again. Whatever it was, it had to have been bad. “Chris?”

 

The Canadian let out another shaky sigh. “Sorry. I know…I know it’s not true. None of it.  And I know it never would be.”  His voice was rough as his hands shook in Eddie’s grasp; he was dangerously close to breaking down again. “It’s just…hearing them say those things…even though I knew there were all lies…”

 

 _That bad?_ Eddie thought, realization slowly dawning.  Only one thing could be that bad in Chris’ eyes, Eddie knew. One thing.

 

Before he could stop him, however, Chris was continuing.  “He started…he said things about you next.  How you were with me just because I was an easy lay…how you were playing me for a fool all along…had been since we met.  And when I called him on it…when I said I didn’t believe him…Hunter told me to hear it for myself…and all of a sudden you were there in front of me.”

 

Eddie froze.  “Chris…” he interrupted, a part of him not wanting to hear any more.

 

Chris went on, oblivious to his lover’s plea. “I begged you to help me get free…to do something…but you just stood there…and you were so cold.” A shudder went through Chris as he continued.  “You accused me of pushing you away when you needed me.  You brought up when Dean and I…when we went to JR and Vince…”

 

“ _Madre de Dios,_ ” Eddie breathed.  He knew Chris still felt guilty about his part in that in spite of everything Eddie had said to absolve him of it.  “ _Querido_ …baby…you did what you had to do so I could get straight and clean.  I know that.” His voice softened.  “You saved my life when you did that.”

 

“You were angry,” Chris whispered, choking back a sob. He was crying again, the tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.  “In the dream…you were so angry.  You turned your back on me and left me there…and you didn’t come back.” He clutched at the t-shirt Eddie was wearing, his fingers digging into the thin cotton material. “I called for you…I was screaming for you…and you didn’t come back.”

 

And that was the heart of the nightmare, Eddie realized, his own heart aching.  Not the fans turning on him or the belt being taken away or the fact that he had been beaten down and violated again by men he considered his comrades in the ring. The ultimate nightmare in his lover’s eyes was losing Eddie, with Eddie himself pushing him away.

 

Tears in his own eyes, Eddie drew away enough to cup Chris’ face in his hands.  “Chris… _mi corazon_ …you gotta know, baby…I would never do that to you. Never.”  He brushed the fresh tears away with his fingertips.  “You are my life, _querido_. My heart…my very soul. Without you, I wouldn’t want to be on this Earth any more.” He gave his lover a lingering kiss, catching Chris’ sobbing breath even as he tasted the salt from his tears.  “ _Te amo mucho, mi querido. Con todo mi corazon._ If you have faith in anything, have faith in that…the fact that I love you with all of my heart.”

 

 Finally, Chris nodded.  “I do have faith. In you.”  Resting his forehead against Eddie’s, he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.  He relaxed completely in his lover’s arms. “ _Je t’aime, ma cherie…mon amour._ ”

 

“My Chris,” Eddie breathed, pushing aside the little shiver of arousal that went through him just then. His lover’s very rare use of his childhood language always did to him, and the fact that Chris only used it intimately only served to get him going even more.  But Chris needed comfort right now, not a come on. “I love you, too,” he said, this time in English so there could be no mistake.  “I could tell you a million times a day and it wouldn’t be enough.”

 

They sat together like that for several long minutes, each finding comfort in the closeness.  Finally, though, Chris laid his head back on Eddie’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  “I’m so tired.”

 

“You are, aren’t you, baby?” Eddie murmured, smoothing back Chris’s disheveled hair.  “You haven’t gotten anywhere near the sleep you need the past few days.” Suddenly an idea popped into his head. “Here…come on.  Put up your feet…like this…”

 

Before he knew what was happening, Chris found himself lying down on the wicker sofa with his head in his lover’s lap. He immediately curled closer, a wan smile appearing on his face as Eddie’s fingers began playing with his hair. “Mmm. I like that.  That’s nice.”

 

Eddie let out a soft chuckle as he leaned down enough to kiss his lover’s cheek. “Close you eyes and don’t worry. I’ll keep all the bad dreams away.”  His voice softened. “Sleep, my Chris.  I’m here.”

 

“I know.”  Chris’ eyes drifted shut.  “Love you.”

 

“Love you.”  Eddie let out a sigh of relief as Chris visibly relaxed and slipped deeper into sleep.  Still playing with his lover’s hair with one hand, he opened his bible back up with the other, taking care to turn the pages as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the other man’s rest.

 

He hadn’t been reading all that long when his cell started ringing for his attention. Marking his place, he scowled as he flipped it open.  “ _Hola.  Como estas_?” he said automatically.

 

Luckily the man on the other end of the line was more than familiar with Eddie’s Spanish.  “Hey.  It’s Dean.”

 

A smile replaced the scowl.  “ _Hola, amigo_ ,” he said, the tone of his voice becoming warmer, more genuine.  “Where you at?”

 

“I’m standing at your front door,” was the dry reply. “ringing your bell and wondering why no one’s answering.”

 

Eddie laughed.  “Because we can’t hear it where we’re at, _ese_ ,” he replied.  “Come around back, by the pool.  The gate’s open.”

 

“Be right there.”  There was a click, followed by a dial tone.

 

Putting down his own cell, Eddie glanced down at his lover, debating whether or not to wake him.  _Let him sleep for now,_ he decided, going back to running his fingers through the other man’s hair. _Dean will understand why._

Hearing the gate open and shut, Eddie looked up at his friend and grinned before putting a finger to his lips. Dean couldn’t help smiling as well as he carefully pulled up a chair. “How is he?” he asked quietly, noting the dark circles under Chris’ closed eyes and how pale he was.

 

Eddie shrugged.  “Good days and bad.  Today was good until a little while ago.”  At Dean’s concerned frown Eddie elaborated.  “He hasn’t been sleeping well.  Bad nightmares…and he just had one.  That’s why he’s out here with me. It shook him up pretty badly.”

 

“And everything else?” Dean prompted.

 

“His head aches when he tries to do too much or he reads too long and he can’t work out until his ribs heal completely. Hasn’t made him stir crazy yet, but he’s still in a good bit of pain, even if he won’t admit it.” An exasperated look crossed Eddie’s face as he glanced down at the sleeping man. “He’s been getting by on Tylenol.”

 

Dean’s frown returned.  “The doctor in DC didn’t give him anything stronger?”

 

“The doctor in DC was an idiot,” Eddie returned with a scowl of his own as he remembered.  “Gave him something way too strong for what was wrong so he didn’t fill it. And he won’t, not as long as I’m staying with him.” At the look Dean gave him Eddie explained.  “It’s not like that. He trusts me – and I never would, not after everything I went through with rehab. And especially now. Chris is just doing what he’s always done...looking out for me. Only now he’s not taking care of himself while he’s doing it.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “But that’s what I’m doing. Making sure he’s not alone any more than he has to be. Taking care of him. Helping him deal with things.”

 

“Is he?”

 

“As best he can.”  Eddie’s voice was quiet.  “You know how he is, how he doesn’t like asking for help, even when he need it?” At Dean’s nod he continued. “Well…it took a fight to do it, but he’s talking to me at least.  And he’s letting me touch him.”  A small smile crossed his face.  “Haven’t done much more than that, though.”

 

“Too much information, Eddie.” Dean replied with a wry little smile of his own.  “I already know way too much about the two of you that way.”  Dean had inadvertently walked in on the pair of them making love more than once in their times together on the road.

 

“Sorry, _amigo_. You know how Chris says I’m shameless that way.”  There was a pause. “So what’s going around backstage? Have you heard anything?”

 

Dean shook his head as he leaned forward a little. “Lot of whispers wondering how badly Chris is hurt and whether or not he’d be dropping the belt.  Vince put that to rest quick enough.”  A serious look appeared on Malenko’s face.  “Hunter wasn’t too happy about that.  I think he expected it to be handed over the minute Chris was down.”

 

Feeling a hard knot of anger form in his chest, Eddie swallowed it down with effort.  “Probably did, considering everything.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows went up.  “So Hunter was in on Chris’ beatdown.”

 

To the other man’s surprise, Eddie gave him a hesitant nod.  “There’s more to it than that,” he said, unconsciously clenching his free hand into a fist as his voice turned cold.  “A hell of a lot more.”

 

Noting the sudden change in Eddie’s demeanor, Dean wisely sidestepped the rest of the subject for the time being. “How are you managing through all this?” he asked instead.

 

Letting out a sigh, Eddie ran a hand through his hair. “You know you’re the first person whose asked me that since this whole mess began?” He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing.  “I want to rip Hunter to pieces for what he did.  I want to take him by the hair and pound him into something until that smirk comes off his face.”  He met his friend’s eyes with his own.  “I want to hurt him, Dean.  For what he did to _mi querido_ …I want to hurt him so bad I can taste it.”

 

“You’re not the only one,” Dean said, his own eyes hard.

 

Eddie nodded.  “I know. But you know what else? Hunter and all his crap…he’ll wait.” He looked down at the man sleeping peacefully in his lap and smiled.  “Chris needs me right now.  He needs everything I can give him.  And I’ll be damned if I let that _bastardo_ come in between me and him any more than he already has.”

 

A thoughtful look crossed Dean’s face. “That’s a little surprising coming from you,” he finally said.  “I thought for sure I’d have to rein you in at some point.  Or Chris would have to.”

 

“And at some point you might,” Eddie agreed readily. “I won’t lie and say that Latino Heat isn’t ready to come out and do some damage, because it is.  But I’m not gonna let it out now.”  Eddie’s tone suddenly softened as he brushed a finger over Chris’ cheek.  “For the first time since we met, Chris is the one who needs me instead of the other way around. He’s not going to anyone else, and I’m not gonna let him. Not for anything.”  There was an edge of steel in the Latino’s voice as he went on. “Not when he needs me.”

 

Dean suddenly understood.  All those times on the road when it had been just the two of them and with Eddie wasted more often than not, it had been Chris who had pulled both of them through. Malenko knew why; even back then, Chris had loved Eddie Guerrero unconditionally, regardless of flaws.  He had done the only two things he could do for Eddie at the time – stayed by his side, and loved him.

 

And now…now Eddie was doing the same.

 

It was enough to make Dean smile.  “He’s lucky to have you.”

 

Eddie smiled as well even as he shook his head. “It’s the other way around. It’s always been the other way around for as long as we’ve known each other.”  He gazed down at Chris.  “I just hope he knows that.”

 

 _He does,_ Dean thought as he watched the two of them together, marveling as he always did at their easy affection.  After everything the two of them had been through over the years, it was a good thing to see.

 

“So what brings you all the way out here?” Eddie asked, changing the subject.  “I know we’re not on your way home and if you had just wanted to check up on us you could’ve called.”

 

Dean sighed.  Even though he had known this was coming, he still wasn’t prepared for it. “Vince asked me to stop by.” He nodded at his friend’s sleeping form.  “You might want to wake him up for this.”

 

Eddie raised an eyebrow.  “That bad?”  Seeing the serious look on Dean’s face decided him; he leaned over enough to plant a kiss by his lover’s ear.  “ _Querido?_   Wake up, baby.”

 

Turning a little, Chris blinked and looked up, giving Eddie a sleepy little smile.  “Hey.”

 

Eddie smiled as well, his heart doing a little flip in his chest at the sight of that drowsy sweet smile.  “ _Hola, querido_ ,” he said softly.  “You doing okay?”

 

Yawning, Chris nodded.  “Better than I was.  The nap helped.”  Reaching up, he brushed his fingers over Eddie’s cheek.  “Being out here with you helps, too.”  Leaning up a little, he drew Eddie down for a kiss.

 

Eddie couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him as he was let go.  “Something funny?” Chris asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

 

“Just the fact that we’re subjecting poor Dean to more things he don’t want to see,” Eddie commented as he nodded toward the other man sitting patiently in the nearby chair.

 

Chris looked over at him and immediately blushed. “Sorry, Dean,” he apologized. “I didn’t see you there.”

 

Smiling, Dean shook his head, waving off the apology. “Figured as much.  And God knows I should be used to you two by now.” He paused, leaning forward a little. “How are you doing? You look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you.”

 

“Feel a hell of a lot better,” Chris answered. “Head’s stopped hurting for the most part and it doesn’t hurt to breathe anymore.   Bruises are going away, too.”  He looked up at his lover.  “Who knew Eddie would turn out to be such a good nurse?”

 

That drew a laugh out of Dean.  “Maybe we’ve finally found a career for you after you’re all done with wrestling,” he said to Eddie.  “It’s a thought.”

 

“If Chris is my only patient,” Eddie returned, one hand resting on his lover’s shoulder.  “He’s enough of a handful.”  He changed the subject, turning it serious.  “You said Vince asked you to come by?”

 

“Yeah.  He asked me to give you this.”  Reaching into his jacket pocket, Dean pulled out a videotape and put it on the table next to Eddie and Chris.  “And he would like to see you at your earliest convenience.”

 

Sitting up, Chris sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Which for him means yesterday.” He paused.  “I’ll call him later and see when I can get up there.”

 

“When we can get up there,” Eddie corrected, frowning at Chris’ choice of words.  When Chris frowned as well, Eddie folded his arms across his chest. “You’re not going to see Vince alone, so don’t even try to argue.”

 

Chris did open his mouth to argue, only to shut it a moment later.  “Okay.”

 

Eddie blinked.  “Okay?” he repeated, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly. When Chris nodded he looked even more confused.  “You’re agreeing with me?”

 

A sheepish look appeared on the Canadian’s face. “Honestly…I was hoping you would,” he admitted.  “I think I’m going to need a little support dealing with Vince.” 

 

The look on Eddie’s face softened as he took Chris’ hand in his, twining their fingers together.  “Then you’ve got me.”  He gave his lover’s hand a squeeze before turning to Dean.  “Want to come along? Three _amigos_.”

 

Reluctantly Dean shook his head.  “As entertaining as that sounds, I have to be in Florida again tomorrow. Why, I’m not sure.”  He rolled his eyes.  “It’s not like I found any worthwhile prospects when I was down there last time.”

 

“Maybe this time you will,” Eddie said, trying to sound hopeful for Dean’s sake.  He looked at his lover.  “Tomorrow, you said?”

 

Chris let out another heavier sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck.  “Might as well. Get it over and done with, you know?” He paused.  “It’s just going to depend on when we can get a flight.”

 

“Vince said not to worry about that,” Dean supplied, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Chris. “He’s sending the jet down tomorrow morning.  Said it would be at that gate any time after nine in the morning.”

 

Chris stared at the paper dumbfounded as Eddie’s jaw dropped open.  “ _Madre de Dios_ ,” he muttered.  “He really wants you up there.”

 

“Can you blame him?  Especially after all this?” Chris’ voice was soft. “I’m surprised he’s waited this long.” He looked up at Dean. “Did he say what was on the tape?” he asked, indicating the videocassette with a nod.

 

Dean nodded.  “It’s a copy of the security tape from the night you were attacked.”

 

Chris suddenly went white.  “A copy?  Did he say where the original was?”

 

“Didn’t have to.  I saw him put it in his office safe,” Dean replied.  “He has one behind his desk, behind the portrait of his father.”  He reached out and put a hand on Chris’ knee.  “It’s safe.”

 

“ _Si, querido_. You have to believe he’d keep it away from prying eyes,” Eddie said as well as he put an arm around Chris’ shoulders. “It’s his _familia_ and his business.  He’s not gonna want any of this leaking out.”

 

Slowly, Chris nodded as his lover’s words sank in. “No…you’re right.   He wouldn’t.”  He rubbed his eyes.  “I’m not thinking too straight right now.”

 

“Not surprised. You got a lot going on right now,” Eddie said as he planted a kiss in Chris’ hair.

 

“Yeah.”  Chris let himself relax a little in Eddie’s embrace as he turned his attention back to Dean.  “Did you watch it?”

 

Dean shook his head again.  “I went from Vince’s office straight to the airport, then from the airport to here.  There was no chance to and I wouldn’t have even if there had been.”  His voice was firm.  “None of my business.  And I don’t need to know the details.”

 

Chris nodded.  “Fair enough.”  He couldn’t blame Dean for not wanting to get involved.

 

“Just one thing though.”  Dean leaned a little closer.  “What I got from Eddie…he said it was Hunter?”

 

Chris swallowed hard.  “Yeah,” he finally said after a moment.  “Randy was involved for some of it…but mostly it was Hunter.”

 

An angry look appeared on Malenko’s face. “That little prima donna Orton is involved in this, too?” He shook his head. “Fuck.  So McMahon wants to see you because…”

 

“I can guess,” Chris said softly.  “Among other things, he’s probably wondering whether or not I’m going to press charges.”

 

That widened Dean’s eyes.  “Are you?”

 

There was a long pause.  “I don’t know,” Chris finally answered.  “It’s a lot to think about and I really haven’t had a chance to.” He paused.  “It’s not just about what happened to me.  You know?”

 

After a moment, Dean nodded.  “Yeah, I think I do.”  He changed the subject.  “Any idea when you’ll be back?”

 

Chris shrugged.  “Couple of weeks, I think.  My ribs are only cracked, so it shouldn’t be too long.”  He glanced over at Eddie and smiled.  “Whenever my nurse lets me, I suppose.”

 

Eddie made a show of rolling his eyes. “And your nurse is gonna tell you to listen to your doctor when we go see him, but we all know how well you do that.”

 

“You do it just as well,” Dean reminded him with a smile as he stood up.  “I should get going and let you get some rest.”  He paused. “Although considering Eddie’s your nurse…should I ask how much rest you’re actually getting?”

 

Chris flushed.  “No.”  He got up as well, giving Dean a smile.  “Thanks for coming by.”

 

Dean gave him a careful hug in return. “Not a problem.” He drew away a moment later. “Look…I know how you are when it comes to asking for help, so I’m just going to offer.  If you need anything, like someone to talk to or help kicking Hunter’s ass or hiding a body even…”

 

“You’ll be the first one I call,” Chris finished.

 

“And if he doesn’t, I will,” Eddie added as he slipped an arm around them both.  “Three _amigos._   We stick together.”

 

“Damn straight,” Dean said with a nod before drawing away from them both.  “Oh…one more thing about Vince.  He keeps a tape recorder in his desk drawer and there’s a little mike hidden among the wires leading from his computer.”

 

Both men stared at him.  “Good to know,” Eddie finally said.  “ _Gracias, amigo_.” He raised his hand in good-bye. Dean did the same before slipping out the backyard gate.

 

Both men sat back down on the wicker sofa, Chris letting out a heavy sigh as he did so.  “You know…I wish to hell I didn’t have to watch that damn tape.”

 

Eddie looked confused.  “Who says you have to?”

 

“I can’t go into Vince’s office blind,” Chris answered. “I was out of it for so much of the attack…I have to know exactly what Hunter did.”  He clenched a fist.  “For my own peace of mind if nothing else.”

 

Putting his hand over Chris’ fist, Eddie gently uncurled his fingers, twining them together with his own.  “Okay…you feel you have to.  I can understand that,” he said softly.  “But that don’t mean you gotta do it now. It can wait _._ ”

 

Chris shook his head.  “No, it can’t.  It’s already waited too long.”  He turned to look at Eddie.  “You don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to.”

 

A stubborn look appeared on Eddie’s face. “And if you think I’m gonna let you watch it alone then you’re _loco_.” Leaning close, he brushed his lips against Chris’ temple, just below the still purplish bruise. “You went through this by yourself once.  I’m not letting you go through it that way again.”

 

A moment later, Chris sighed as he leaned into Eddie’s loose embrace.  “Thank you,” he breathed, his voice so soft that the Latino almost missed it. “I was hoping…but I didn’t know how to ask.”

 

“You don’t have to ask,” Eddie told him, his voice just as soft.  “You need me, I’m here.” He punctuated the words with another brief kiss.  “Always.”

 

“Thank God.”  The whisper was brimming with relief.  “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Eddie.”

 

Resting his cheek against the close-cropped hair, Eddie closed his eyes.  “You’ll never have to.”

 

*

 

In the TV room, Eddie slid the cassette into the VCR before sitting down next to Chris on the sofa.  Picking up the remote with one hand, he took one of his lover’s with the other.  “Ready?”

 

Swallowing hard, Chris nodded. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

 

Eddie pressed “Play”. “If it gets too much for you, say so,” he instructed as the backstage area by the TV truck came into view.

 

The two men watched in silence as images of Chris and Randy came into view, the younger man gesturing to the older to come closer as they stepped out of the arena.  They watched as another figure dressed in street clothes came out of the shadows, his back toward the camera as he slid around the corner with a sledgehammer cradled in his grasp.

They watched as the figure lunged and sideswiped Chris with the hammer, causing the Canadian to fall to the pavement. They watched as Chris wrapped his arms around his head and neck to protect both from further harm as Orton and the other man began kicking him, both of them intent on inflicting as much damage as possible.  They watched as the kicking stopped and Orton paused to argue with the other man for a few minutes, with the other man’s back still turned toward the camera. They watched as Orton stepped out of the camera’s view and the other man leaned over Chris’ still frame, pulling him up by the hair to sneer in his face.  In that moment, he turned toward the camera and both men saw who he was for the first time.

 

It was Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

 

All through the tape, Chris’ face had gone paler and paler, the color draining out of him and his eyes widening with every second that passed.  The moment he saw Hunter’s face, his hand tightened around Eddie’s for a brief instant before he let go completely and stood up.  Without a word, he bolted from the room.

 

Clicking off the tape, Eddie followed him into the nearby bathroom, wincing when he heard Chris throwing up in the toilet. _So much for him eating anything today,_ he thought as he wet a washcloth with cold water. Wringing it out, he draped it over the back of his lover’s neck before putting a hand on the top of his head. _I should have known he’d have some kind of reaction._  “Easy. It’s okay,” he murmured, holding Chris steady as he heaved violently. “You want me to call the doctor?”

 

Chris coughed, shaking his head. “No. I’ll be okay,” he managed to get out.  “Just…just give me a minute?”

 

Nodding, Eddie gave his hair a final caress before drawing away.  “Of course. You need anything?”  Another head shake answered him.  “Okay, then. I’ll leave you be.  Come out when you’re done.”  He planted a kiss on top of Chris’s head.  “ _Te amo, querido_.” He left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Going into the kitchen, Eddie pulled two cans of ginger ale out of the refrigerator.  _This should settle him a little,_ he mused as he went back into the TV room and sat back down on the sofa. Glancing at the dark screen, his own stomach did a hard flip and he quickly drank down half of one can to keep his own nausea at bay. _Don’t you dare get sick now,_ he told himself firmly over and over again as he waited.  _Do it later if you have to, but for now you’ve got to be strong._ He glanced over his shoulder at the closed bathroom door.  _He’s going to need you strong._

He was just about to go check on him when he heard the toilet flush and the door open.  Chris appeared a moment later, his eyes red and his hands visibly shaking. Without a word, Eddie got up and pulled him into his arms.

 

They clung to each other for a long moment, both men taking comfort in the closeness before Eddie pulled away enough to kiss the Canadian’s stubbled cheek. “I’ve got you,” he whispered as he rested his forehead against Chris’, one hand going up his lover’s back to brush his fingers against the nape of his neck.  He could smell mouthwash mixed with Ivory soap and the faint muskiness of sweat. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

 

Slowly, the trembling stopped and Eddie felt Chris relax in his embrace. “ _Querido?_ You okay?”

 

“I think so. For now.” Chris drew away enough to run a hand over his pale face.  “Sorry.”

 

“What did I tell you about apologizing for stuff you’ve got no control over?” Eddie chided gently before kissing him yet again. He glanced over his shoulder at the dark TV screen.  “You want to stop? We can finish this later if you’re not up to it.”

 

Chris shook his head.  “No. I need to finish this.” His voice was soft but firm. “And if I don’t now I never will.”

 

Eddie frowned but nodded just the same. “Okay. Your call.”  He handed Chris the other can of ginger ale as they sat back down.  “Drink some of that first. It’ll settle your stomach so you don’t get sick again.”

 

“I don’t think there’s anything left in there,” Chris commented as he sipped.  “But it does help.” A small smile appeared on his face as Eddie’s hand resumed caressing the back of his neck.  “That does, too.”

 

Eddie smiled as well. “I’ll just have to keep doing it, then,” he said as he scooted closer, pressing his body against Chris’. He picked up the remote.  “Let me know when you’re ready.”

 

After a moment, Chris took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. He put the can down.  “Okay.  Go ahead.”

 

Hitting the “play” button, Eddie immediately dropped the remote and took Chris’ hand in his as Hunter’s face appeared on the screen. _Bastard,_ he couldn’t help thinking as he watched, his hands literally itching to reach out, grab Hunter out of the screen and pound him into the concrete.  _He put his hands on mi corazon…I swear I’m gonna kick his ass the next time I see him._ His rage grew as he watched Hunter yank down Chris’ ring tights, exposing him to the camera and the night air. It grew even more as Hunter straddled Chris’ prone frame, silent laughter twisting his face as he slapped Chris’ ass once, twice, three times before undoing his own jeans.  He was at the point of exploding when Hunter savagely entered him, his arm wrapped around Chris’ neck in a choke hold to keep him quiet and his entire weight pressing the other man into the hard concrete to keep him still.  It was only his lover’s solid, silent presence sitting next to him that kept Eddie from completely losing control.

 

It didn’t take long.  There was a series of grinding, forceful thrusts before Hunter stiffened, his face contorting in a snarl of triumph.  Jerking out of him, he took off the condom and tossed it aside, pausing to wipe his hand off in Chris’ hair before pulling his clothes back together. He gave the Canadian’s ass one last hard slap before yanking his tights back into place.  He then leaned over Benoit, whispering something into his ear before straightening to his full height and sauntering out of the camera’s view, stepping over the other man’s fallen body as he did so.

 

“What did he say to you?” Eddie asked, his eyes glued to the screen as he tried to keep his voice as calm as possible.

 

“Thanked me for being such a good fuck,” Chris said, his voice just as calm.  “At least that’s what I think he said.  I was pretty out of it by then.  Passed out cold right after.”

 

They watched in silence for several more minutes. “That’s one of the TV techs,” Eddie said as a figure came into view, bending over Chris’ still frame for a moment before rushing away.  “He came and found me and Dean.”

 

“And there you are,” Chris said as Eddie ran into the camera’s view, immediately falling to his knees beside his lover’s prone body.  “And Dean.” He watched as more people began to gather, attracted by the noise and confusion. “He called the ambulance?”

 

Eddie nodded.  “And Vince.”  Picking up the remote, he clicked off the tape.  “That’s it.”

 

He was surprised when Chris let out a sigh. “Yeah…thank God.”  He closed his eyes, slumping back against the sofa cushions. “I was so afraid…” He didn’t finish.

 

“I know,” Eddie said softly, remembering his lover’s confession.  He gently pulled Chris into his arms, his heart aching when the other man laid his head on his shoulder. It was so rare for Chris to ask for any kind of comfort; for him to do so now, even silently…  “You okay?”

 

Another sigh answered him.  “Yeah…I think so.”  He slid his arms around Eddie’s waist, cuddling even closer.  “I just wish I knew why, that’s all.”  His voice was soft.  “I mean…I’ve never done anything to him.”

 

“Yes, you did, _querido_ ,” Eddie corrected gently, kissing the top of his head.  “You beat him.”

 

Chris looked up, a questioning look in his blue eyes. “You think that’s what all this is about?” Eddie nodded.  “I’ve beaten him before.”

 

“Not like you did,” the Latino said. “Not in front of the entire world at the biggest Pay-Per-View of the year for the belt.”  He brushed his fingers over Chris’ cheek. “And you didn’t just beat him, _querido_.  You made him submit.  No one’s ever done that to him before.”

 

Chris’ eyes widened.  “Pride,” he murmured.  “I hurt his pride.”

 

“You did more than hurt it.  You cross-faced it into a blood-covered mess in the middle of the ring at Madison Square Garden.”  Eddie paused. “And you didn’t just do it to him. You did it to his best friend, too.”

 

Chris frowned a little.  “But Shawn…he wasn’t anywhere near this mess.  And you know how he is.  He wouldn’t have had anything to do with this.”

 

The Latino shrugged.  “So maybe he didn’t.  But you know how close they are and how long they’ve been that way. You can’t tell me that Shawn didn’t know.  And didn’t even try to stop him if he did.”

 

Chris settled back into Eddie’s embrace. “I don’t think he could have, even if he had been there to try,” he said softly.  “He was…it was bad, Eddie.”

 

“Because it wasn’t just a beatdown put on for the cameras and the fans,” Eddie continued as he smoothed back Chris’ hair. “Hunter…he wanted to hurt you.  You saw the look on his face.”  He paused. “But there’s more than that, I think. I think maybe…maybe he wanted to break you.”

 

Chris was silent as he considered Eddie’s words. Finally, he nodded. “That makes as much sense as anything. Especially considering how he feels about having the belt around his waist.”  He paused, thinking about it further.  “I think…he thought that if he did what he did…violated me that way…that I’d just up and quit.  So I wouldn’t have to face him again.”

 

 _Which just proves how well he knows you,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking.  His lover had never quit anything in his entire life; Eddie knew that Chris wasn’t about to even consider it now.

 

“His way of trying to kill two birds with one stone,” Eddie continued on, looking down at his lover.  “Take you out and get his _preciosa_ back without having to fight for it. More to the point…without having to fight **you** in the ring for it.” He angled Chris’ chin up enough so their eyes met.  “He knows how big a threat you are, that he can’t beat you in a fair wrestling match.”

 

Chris shook his head. “You’re not giving him enough credit, Eddie,” he said softly.  “Hunter’s good.”

 

“ _Si,_ he is,” Eddie acknowledged.  “But you’re better. And he knows it.”

 

Chris closed his eyes and settled his head back on Eddie’s shoulder.  “Fucking hell, this is all screwed up.”

 

Eddie rested his head against Chris’ hair. “ _Si_ …you got it right there.”  There was another long pause.  “So what are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know.”  Chris looked up.  “What do you think I should do?”

 

Eddie shook his head.  “I think that this doesn’t have anything to do with whatever I think.” His voice was firm.  “It’s your decision, _querido_. All this…it happened to you. Your body…your heart and mind and spirit…your career. And you’re the one whose gotta live with whatever you choose.  Not me.”

 

Chris tried again.  “What would you do?”

 

Eddie answered him with another head shake. “I don’t know.  And I’m sorry to have to say this, _querido_ …but I hope I never do.”

 

Blue eyes flashed angrily for a split second, but the anger died just as quickly.  “I hope you never do, either,” he said as he sagged in Eddie’s arms.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t mean to try and put you in the middle of this.”

 

“And I’m not gonna let you,” Eddie said, softening his words with a kiss.  “You said it yourself to Dean…it’s a lot to think about.  But you’re the one who’s got to do the thinking. You know?”

 

“Yeah. I know.”  There was a long pause.  “If I press charges…I can pretty much kiss the rest of my career good-bye.”

 

Feeling Chris go stiff in his arms, Eddie began running his hand over his shoulder blades in an effort to relax him. “Not necessarily.”

 

“You know how Vince is with negative publicity. If this got out, the press would have a field day and it wouldn’t just be Hunter’s career they’d be tearing to shreds, it’d be mine, too.”  He closed his eyes as his voice dropped to a whisper.  “I’d never be able to wrestle again.”

 

 _And that’s the one thing you love more than anything,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking. _More than your family or your friends.  More than even me._   He didn’t begrudge his lover that; he was much the same way.  Out of all the dreams he had dreamed growing up, following in his father’s footsteps by becoming a wrestler had been the one constant one. _And ever since he saw Dynamite Kid that night when he was a kid, Chris has had the same dreams,_ he thought.  _He’s never talked about doing anything else. Not in all the time I’ve known him._

Chris confirmed Eddie’s thoughts a moment later. “Wrestling’s all I’ve ever wanted to do,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  “I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t wrestle anymore.”

 

Eddie didn’t say anything.  He didn’t want to influence his lover in any way possible; he had meant it when he had said that his was Chris’ decision and Chris’ alone. But he also didn’t know what to say. What could he really say, in light of so simple a truth?

 

“And there’s still so much I want to do,” Chris continued.  “Eighteen years in the ring…it’s not long enough.”

 

“You done a lot already,” Eddie said softly, his hand running up and down his lover’s back in an effort to soothe.  “You’ve been all over the world wrestling with just about every big name there is.  Japan…Canada…Mexico…here.  And you’ve won just about every belt you’ve been able to.” He planted a kiss in Chris’ hair. “And now you’re the World Champion. Top of the mountain.  You’ve done so much, _querido_.”

 

“But there’s still so much more,” Chris continued. “Everything Stu taught me in the Dungeon…everything I learned from Bret and Bruce and everyone else I worked with while I was coming up…I want to pass that on.” His voice turned wistful.  “Maybe not go so far as opening a school or starting my own brand like Jarrett and Heyman…but something.”

 

“You’re doing that now,” Eddie said quietly. “I see how you are with the younger guys.  You’re a lot more patient with them than the others are.  Some of the guys…they won’t give the rookies the time of day.  Too afraid of losing their spot.”

 

“I remember how I was starting out,” Chris said. “In Stampede and New Japan…even in ECW. I was so scared I’d do the wrong thing and hurt somebody. Didn’t know what to do or what to say…coming out stiff and stupid during my promos.”  He paused. “CJ…he called me Mr. Roboto for the longest time…and he was right when he did. I was awful in the beginning.”

 

“But you got better, _querido_. So much better.  And now you’re helping the kids get better,” Eddie said, trying to be as encouraging as possible.  “Look at CJ and Adam. Or Dave and Chavo.  And they’re not the only ones.”  He gave Chris yet another kiss.  “I’ll say it again.  You’ve done so much.”

 

“But if I go to the police and press charges, I wouldn’t be able to do it anymore.” Chris closed his eyes.  “It would all be over.”

 

Both men were silent as all those things were considered. Finally, Eddie asked, “So you gonna leave things like they are?  Let Hunter get away with what he did to you?”

 

“I didn’t say that.”  Chris’ voice turned hard.  “He’s not getting away with anything.  Not if I have anything to do with it.”

 

 _And not if I do, either,_ Eddie thought even as he felt a surge of pride.  Battered, maybe, but his lover wasn’t broken. Not by a long shot. It was going to take more than what Hunter did to break someone like Chris Benoit.  “So tell me what you want to do,” he offered.  “You know I’ll help if I can.”

 

 Looking up, Chris smiled.  “I know you will.” He paused for a moment, a thoughtful look appearing on his face.  “I’m still thinking things through.  And a lot of it is going to depend on Vince. All I really know is that I want to take care of this where it should have been taken care of in the first place…in the ring.”  He settled his head back on Eddie’s shoulder.  “When I know for sure, and if Vince okays it, you’ll be the first one I tell. Fair enough?”

 

“More than fair.”  Eddie leaned back against the sofa cushions, bringing Chris with him enough so that a good deal of the Canadian’s weight was against his. “I tell you how brave I think you are?”

 

Chris shook his head.  “I’m not brave.” His voice was soft.  “What I really want to do?  Go off and hide somewhere. I don’t care where as long as it’s far enough away and I never have to see him again.”  There was a pause.  “But I can’t.”

 

“You could,” Eddie corrected gently. “No one would fault you.”

 

“I would,” was Chris’ equally quiet reply. “That’s a coward’s way out.” He let out a sigh as Eddie once again began carding his fingers through his hair.  “I’m not going anywhere, not after I’ve worked so hard to get this far and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let him push me out.”

 

“And that’s why you’re brave.”  Eddie’s voice was full of admiration as he looked down at the man in his arms.  “Because you’re willing to face him and kick his ass in spite of the fact that you don’t want to.” He brushed his fingers over Chris’ stubbled cheek, angling his chin up enough so their eyes met.  “ _Te amo, mi corazon_.”

 

Chris smiled at the whispered endearment. “I love you, too.”  Their lips met in a tender kiss.

 

A sigh escaped the Latino as the kiss lingered and he slowly wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist to keep him close. More than anything he wanted to take things further, but he deliberately resisted his rising desire and kept things slow.  The last thing Eddie wanted to do was push Chris into something he wasn’t ready for.

 

After awhile, Chris drew away enough to meet his lover’s dark eyes.  “Eddie…love, will you do something for me?”

 

Eddie immediately nodded.  “Anything,” he said, meaning it.

 

Chris hesitated, however, trying to find the exact words he wanted that would express what he was feeling, what he needed. Finally, he settled on being direct. “Take me upstairs?” he asked, brushing a finger along Eddie’s goatee.

 

The look on Eddie’s face softened, turning tender. “Oh, my Chris,” he murmured, cupping the other man’s face in his hands before giving him another lingering kiss.  “My beautiful _querido_.” He didn’t ask if Chris was sure; one look into his lover’s clear blue eyes told him everything he wanted to know.

 

Easing the Canadian to his feet, Eddie took his hand and gave him a tug toward the stairs.  “Come on.”

 

Once they were in their bedroom and behind a locked door, Eddie took Chris back into his arms and held him close. “Okay?”

 

“Definitely okay.”  Chris rested his forehead against Eddie’s “Eddie…you have to know…if I freeze up, it’s not because of you.”

 

“I know.”  One of Eddie’s hands slid under Chris’ t-shirt to caress bare skin. “And I’m gonna try and make sure you don’t.”  Brown eyes locked onto blue.  “You keep your eyes open and on me. Watch what I do, okay?  And if I do something you don’t like or if you want to stop at any time…you say so.” He paused.  “Promise me.”

 

Chris nodded.  “I will. I promise.”  He suddenly smiled.  “ _Je t’amie, mon amour_.”

 

Eddie bit back a groan.  “You’re doing that just to get me going, aren’t you?” he accused good-naturedly as he drew Chris closer to the bed. 

 

“Partly.  And partly to see the look on your face.”  Chris’ own hands drifted down to the hem of Eddie’s shirt.  “You get this gleam in your eyes that just goes right through me.”

 

“Mmm…like your voice does to me whenever you speak your French.” Eddie pulled Chris’ shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. “Drives me _loco_.”

 

“So do you. Every bit of you.” Chris sighed as Eddie’s thumb brushed one of his nipples erect.  “Eddie…”

 

“I’ve got you,” Eddie quickly reassured him as he sat them both down on the bed.  “It’s all right, _querido_ …I’ve got you. Just lie back.”  He eased Chris against the pillows, gently kissing him as he did so. “You’re gonna feel so good by the time I’m done with you…”

 

Chris sighed as Eddie’s hands moved down his chest. “Already do.  Love your hands.”  He tugged at the hem of Eddie’s shirt.  “Take this off.  I want to see you.”

 

Eddie complied willingly, dropping it onto the floor. “This what you want?” He smiled, adding a little shoulder wiggle for good measure.  “A little Latino Heat?”

 

“More than a little,” Chris said with a little laugh of his own as his hands moved to his lover’s waist.

 

“I can do that.” Eddie leaned over Chris enough to brush his lips over his collarbone.  He drew away a little as Chris squirmed under his touch.  “Am I hurting you?”

 

Chris shook his head.  “Your goatee tickles.”

 

“I forgot how sensitive you are.”  Moving lower, Eddie flicked his tongue over one of Chris’ nipples.  “How about that? Does that tickle?”

 

Whimpering, Chris squirmed some more. “God, no.  Good…feels good.”  His whimper became a soft moan as Eddie licked the other one erect. “Eddie…please…”

 

“It’s okay, baby.  I’ve got you,” Eddie murmured as he moved lower, his fingers ghosting over his lover’s still healing bruises as he scattered kisses down his torso.  A brief surge of rage swept through him when he saw them but just as quickly he pushed his anger aside.  Now was not the time for that side of his Latino Heat to surface.

 

He paused at the zipper to Chris’ jeans. “Can I take these off you?”

 

Chris nodded. “If you get naked, too.” His cheeks turned pink. “I don’t want anything between us. Okay?”

 

“Definitely okay.” He tugged at the worn denim. “But I’m taking care of you first.”  Chris’ jeans and boxers were on the floor a moment later as Eddie openly admired his prize.  “Beautiful.”

 

Shaking his head, Chris closed his eyes. “I’m not.”

 

Another soft kiss captured his lips. “I say you are,” Eddie said, cupping his stubbled cheek in his hand.  “Open your eyes, _querido_. Look at me.”  He nodded when Chris did as he was told. “That’s better.  Now I don’t want you closing them again. All right?”

 

Swallowing hard, Chris nodded.  “I’ll try,” he managed to get out, his fingers digging into the comforter.  He didn’t know why he was so nervous all of a sudden; this was Eddie with him, after all. The one sure thing in his life. He knew that Eddie wouldn’t do a thing to hurt him.

 

Eddie caught the slight trembling.  “You okay?” he asked softly, brushing his fingers over Chris’ face.  “Chris? Talk to me, baby.”

 

“I’m okay,” the Canadian said a moment later, his voice trembling just a little.  “I don’t know why I’m like this.  I mean…I know you’d never hurt me.”

 

“Never,” Eddie promised, giving him another lingering kiss. “I think maybe your body’s remembering the last time you were touched and it’s tensing you up.”  He paused. “You just gotta remember that you’re safe.  It’s just you and me, in our bed with the door locked and the phone off the hook. Nothing bad is gonna happen to you here. Okay?”  When Chris nodded again Eddie smiled.  “ _Te amo, querido_.”

 

“I love you, too,” Chris said, smiling as well as he let himself relax in his lover’s embrace.  “Try again?”

 

“Of course.”  They began kissing again.

 

Eddie ducked back down to continue his journey down Chris’ body, pausing long enough to take both of the Canadian’s hands in his. Kissing his fingers, he twined their left ones together before taking Chris’ right and putting it on his own shoulder.  “There.  You’ve got a hold on me now.  Is that better?”

 

“Much,” Chris said with a nod.  “Just…don’t let me go?”

 

“Not gonna happen.”  Ducking his head down again, Eddie’s lips moved over his lover’s defined abdomen, drawing a low moan out of the other man.  He brushed his fingers over the crescent shaped scar on Chris’ hip and the moan turned into a cry as Chris bucked under his grasp. “Easy, baby,” he crooned, grinning at the response.  “That just drives you completely _loco_ , don’t it?

“You know damn well it does,” Chris growled, his eyes wide as he looked down at his lover.  “Tease.”

 

“More where that came from,” Eddie replied cheerfully as he touched Chris’ scar again, changing the tickle into a firmer touch. His grin widened as he drew another shaky moan out of his lover.  “Bet I could make you come just by doing this.”

 

“Think you could,” Chris managed to get out. “Want to feel more than your hands, though.”

 

“You will, _querido_. You will,” Eddie promised. For emphasis, he licked at the scar, tracing it over and over again with his tongue.

 

Chris’ hand tightened on his lover’s broad shoulder, his fingers digging into bare skin.  “And more than your tongue right there.”

 

A wicked little smile appeared on the Latino’s face. “How about my tongue somewhere else?” Before Chris could answer, Eddie’s head ducked even lower and his tongue snaked out to lick away the pearly drop of moisture that had appeared at the tip of Chris’ cock.

 

“Eddie!”  Chris’ entire body shuddered as a jolt of pure pleasure shot through him. He looked down, his eyes widening as he watched the Latino lap at his cock like it was an ice cream cone. “God…Eddie, please…” Another hard shudder went through him.  “Please, love… _mon amour_ …yes…”

 

Eddie let out a little moan of his own as he took more of Chris’ erection between his lips, letting the salty sweet liquid trickle onto his tongue and down his throat.  He loved doing this, loved coaxing his lover out of his hard-won control. Holding down Chris’ hips with his free hand, he took his lover’s cock even deeper, drawing an even louder moan out of the Canadian, a moan desperate and needy and so unlike Chris that it spurred Eddie on.

 

Chris’ shaking hand went to Eddie’ dark hair, petting it as the other man’s head bobbed up and down.  “ _Cherie_ , please.” Another shudder went through him as Eddie’s tongue swept over a sensitive area, bringing him even closer to orgasm. “Please, Eddie…I’m gonna…I can’t…”

 

 _Don’t, mi querido…mi corazon.  Don’t,_ Eddie thought as he sucked harder.  _Don’t hold it back. I’ve got you. Want to hear you let go._ His fingers tightened around Chris’.  _Let it go, mi amo.  Come for me._

Moments later, Eddie got his wish.  Crying out, Chris’ back arched off the bed as he spilled everything he had down his lover’s throat.  Groaning as well, Eddie swallowed greedily, making sure he didn’t miss a drop before he slid up and took Chris back into his arms. “Beautiful,” he breathed, cupping his lover’s flushed face with one hand as he kissed his panting lips. “My beautiful _querido_ …you’re delicious, did you know that?”

 

Chris let out a breathless little laugh. “And you’re amazing.” He slid his free hand up Eddie’s arm, his fingers lightly tracing the edges of the Latino’s tattoo. “You don’t know how badly I needed that.”

 

“Almost as badly as I needed to do it to you, I think,” Eddie said as he rested his forehead against his lover’s. “Love being with you like this.”

 

“Same here.”  Just then Chris looked down at his lover’s pants.  “Although you’re still a little overdressed for what I want to do next.”

 

Eddie glanced down as well and suddenly laughed. “ _Dios._ Can you believe I forgot I still had them on?”  Drawing away from Chris, he stood up, hooking his thumbs into the jeans’ belt loops. “Want to take them off me?”

 

“I want to do more than that.”  Sitting up as well, Chris slid his hands down Eddie’s bare chest, pausing at his waistband.  He looked up, digging his fingers into the denim to keep them from trembling. “I want a taste of you, too.”

 

“Whatever you want,” Eddie said as he brushed a finger along Chris’ jaw, catching the briefest glimpse of shadow in his lover’s blue eyes.  “But is that what you really want? How far you want to go?”  His tone quickly turned to reassuring when shadow turned to panic. “If it is, it’s okay. I just want to be sure.”

 

Chris ducked his head.  Trust Eddie to see the true need behind his uncertainty. “And if I said I needed more?” The tone of his voice dropped to a whisper. “Wanted more…with you?”

 

Very gently Eddie angled Chris’ chin up so their eyes could meet.  “Whatever you need, I want to give.  I just need to tell me.” He smiled.  “Don’t want to guess wrong and spoil everything, you know?”

 

Chris shook his head.  “You couldn’t.”  Leaning close, he put his head against Eddie’s torso and closed his eyes for a moment, sighing when the other man’s arms encircled his shoulders.  “I love you.”

 

Eddie ran a hand over Chris’ disheveled hair, smoothing it back.  “And I love you, _mi querido_.”

 

Chris relaxed further in Eddie’s embrace, letting the last of his fears drain away.  How could he stay afraid when he was being held safe and secure in Eddie’s arms? When he was surrounded by Eddie’s love?

 

He looked up.  “Show me?”

 

Eddie looked amused.  “I thought that was what I was doing.”

 

“You are. You have been.”  One hand slid down, palming the bulge behind Eddie’s zipper. “And even thought I’d love a taste of you right now…what I really want is this inside me.”

 

Eddie was silent for a long moment as he caressed Chris’ face with his fingertips.  Finally, he leaned down and gave the Canadian a lingering kiss.  “Then you’d better get these jeans off me.”

 

Keeping his eyes on Eddie’s face, Chris slowly pulled down Eddie zipper and pushed both jeans and boxers off of his hips. “You look wonderful,” he murmured as his lover was exposed to his gaze. 

 

Kicking his clothes aside, Eddie climbed back into bed, taking Chris into his arms as he did so.  “So do you,” he murmured as he leaned over him. They traded kisses back and forth for several long minutes, letting the need build between them before Eddie reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. “You tell me if I hurt you,” he reminded as he coated his fingers.

 

“I will. I did promise.”  Chris sighed as one finger slid inside.  “Oh…God, Eddie…”

 

Eddie watched intently, looking for any signs of stress or discomfort.  “Okay?”

 

“Better than okay.”  A whimper escaped his as one finger became two and his eyes drifted shut.  “Good…yes…”

 

“That’s it, baby,” Eddie murmured as he moved his fingers in and out, feeling Chris relax under him.  “That’s it…relax for me.  No.”  He gave his lover a hard kiss.  “No closing your eyes, remember?  Look at me.”

 

Chris’ eyes opened and widened as Eddie slowly, carefully turned two fingers into three.  “Please…God, Eddie… _ma cherie_ …please…” He let out a loud cry, arching into the fingers filling him as they brushed against the very center of him.  “Please!”

 

“It’s all right, _querido_. I’ve got you,” Eddie crooned as he took his fingers away and moved in between Chris’ spread legs, his heart skipping a beat when Chris’ arms immediately wrapped around him.  “I’m right here, baby. Just hold on. Hold on to me…I won’t let you go.” More scattered kisses followed the softly spoken words. “ _Te amo, mi corazon_ …I love you so much…”

 

“Love you.” Chris let out a long, drawn out groan as Eddie slowly entered him.

 

When he was all the way in, Eddie paused long enough to give Chris another lingering kiss.  “You feel so good, baby,” he murmured.  “You okay?”

 

“Yes,” was the gasped reply.  “Please…move…” Another low moan was coaxed out of him as Eddie began moving his hips in a slow, careful thrust.  “Oh…that’s it, Eddie. God…yes…”

 

“Right there?”  He thrust again, this time a little harder and was rewarded with a loud cry. “Like that?”

 

“God, yes…don’t stop.”  Chris began moving his hips in time with Eddie’s. “Please, _ma_ _cherie_ … _mon amour_ …harder.  Take me harder…”

 

“Not take you,” Eddie corrected breathlessly as he moved.  “Love you…so much, _querido_ …love you so much.” A shudder went through him; between the wonderfully tight heat surrounding him and Chris’ French urging him on, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

But he wanted to make sure Chris was with him. “You with me, baby?” He asked, brushing his fingers over his lover’s face. “Gonna come for me?”  An incoherent, whimpering cry answered him and he grasped one of his lover’s hands, twining their fingers together. “That’s it, Chris…I’ve got you.  Let it go.”

 

A moment later, Chris’ entire body went rigid in Eddie’s arms as he threw his head back against the pillows.  “God…Eddie!”  he cried as his orgasm overtook him and he spurted all over both of their bellies.

 

Feeling that warm wetness was enough to send Eddie over the edge as well.  Burying his face in Chris’ shoulder, he managed one last thrust before coming deep inside of him with a groan of his own.

 

They sagged against each other as they tried to catch their breath.  When he had finally collected enough of his scattered thoughts to be coherent, Eddie lifted his head up enough to kiss Chris’ cheek.  “ _Mi corazon_ …my Chris,” he murmured before he registered the faint taste of salt.  Tears.

 

Looking up, his heart lurched hard in his chest when he saw his lover staring up at the ceiling, the tear tracks on his cheeks shining faintly in the dim light. “ _Querido_? Baby, you okay?” He cupped Chris’ face in one hand.  “ _Dios_ …did I hurt you?”

 

A small smile appeared on the Canadian’s face as he shook his head.  “No, you didn’t,” he reassured the anxious man.  “It was…you were wonderful.  Better than wonderful.  Perfect. And exactly what I needed.” He leaned up enough to give Eddie a gentle kiss.  “ _Merci, mon amour_.”

 

Eddie let out a sigh of relief even as his lover’s French sent a wave of renewed desire through him.  It was only a small wave, however, and one he was prepared to ignore.  It was getting late and they had to deal with Vince in the morning.  “I’m glad. Pretty perfect for me, too.”  Stealing another kiss, he slowly withdrew and started to get up. “Be right back.”

 

He didn’t expect Chris’ fingers to tighten around him, keeping him where he was.  “No…don’t go.”

 

 _Still unsure, even after all this,_ Eddie realized, catching the faintest note of panic in the other man’s voice.  “It’s okay. I’m not going far.  Just into the bathroom to get something to clean us both up.”  An idea suddenly occurred to him.  “Unless you want a shower? Or a bath?”

 

Thinking for a moment, Chris finally shook his head. “Too tired to stand up. And I’d probably drown if I tried to take a bath right now.”  He smothered a yawn with the back of his hand.  “Right back?”

 

Eddie nodded as he kissed the fingers gripping his. “Right back.  Promise.” Slowly, reluctantly, his fingers were released.  The moment they were, he got up and headed for the bathroom.

 

He was back moments later, cleaning up the aftermath of their passion with a damp washcloth.  He smiled at his lover as he tossed it into the clothes hamper; Chris’ breathing had evened out and his eyes were half closed.  “Falling asleep on me?” he teased as he climbed back into bed.

 

“Mmm…tired,” Chris muttered as he was gathered close. He immediately put his head on Eddie’s chest, his lover’s steady heartbeat lulling him even further. “So tired…love you.”

 

Clicking off the light, Eddie wrapped his arms around Chris and closed his eyes.  “I love you, too.”  They were both sound asleep moments later.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you know what you’re gonna say to him?” Eddie asked as they pulled up to Titan Towers.  After catching the WWE corporate jet for the short hop up to Stamford, they had been further surprised to see Vince’s personal white stretch limousine waiting for them outside the terminal.

 

Chris shook his head.  “It depends on how Vince is with me,” he said quietly. “If he’s reasonable, I’m hoping we can work something out.”

 

They got out of the car.  “And if he’s not?” Eddie asked.  Both of them were all too aware of how changeable Vince’s moods could be.

 

Chris was silent for a long moment. “If he’s not, then I’ll have a few phone calls to make when we get home,” he finally said.  “Lawyer, for one thing.  The police, maybe.  As for the rest…New Japan has asked me to come back.  Part time wrestling, part time helping to train the kids for Super J.  And Jeff made me another offer.”  He paused. “There are options.”

 

Eddie’s dark eyes widened as they walked through the lobby and headed for the elevator.  “Jarrett?” he clarified, making sure his voice was low enough so only Chris could hear.  “TNA?”

 

Chris nodded as he pressed the down button. “Every couple of months he calls. We play catch up for a few minutes, he offers me a ridiculous amount of money and promises galore to come down to Orlando, I turn him down politely by saying I’m happy where I am and we trade lies about getting together whenever we both get a chance.” He paused as they stepped into the elevator.  “This time…I don’t know. Like I said, it’s going to depend on Vince.”

 

 _Would you really leave?_ Eddie thought as the doors closed and they began to go up. He couldn’t blame his lover for actually considering the idea; if Vince decided to be difficult, things could get intolerable fast.  And while going to another company might be good for Chris and his career, what would it do to them?

 

He didn’t get a chance to think about that any further; the elevator door opened and they stepped out, only to be immediately confronted by Vince’s secretary.  “Hi! I’m Bambi,” she said cheerfully. “Can I help you?”

 

 _Dios, they get younger and younger,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking as he surveyed the young woman, wondering where Vince had found this one.  The last one had been a redhead, he remembered vaguely. This one was blond from a bottle and he was guessing barely legal, wearing a clingy yellow sweater dress that did nothing to hide her curves and altogether too cheerful for so early in the day. _And if she knows anything about wrestling…or even about being a secretary…I’ll eat my boots with Tabasco sauce._

“Chris Benoit,” Chris said, his eyebrows hovering somewhere around his hairline, the look telling Eddie that his lover was thinking much the same thing.  “Vince is expecting me.”

 

She checked the leather bound appointment book in front of her.  “I have a Chris Benoyit penciled in,” she said, frowning.

 

Eddie couldn’t help the snicker that escaped him. When Chris turned to look at him, a questioning look in his blue eyes, he grinned and shrugged. “Every damn time, _ese_.”

 

Chris rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the clueless secretary.  “It’s pronounced Ben-Wa,” he said patiently.  When she continued to stare at him he clarified, “It’s Canadian.”

 

Her face suddenly let up.  “Oh! Like the balls!”  She picked up the phone and hit a button with one perfectly manicured finger. “Mr. McMahon, I have Chris Benoit out here to see you.”  She listened for a moment.  “Okay, I will.” She hung up.  “You can go in. His office is down there at the end of the hall.”  A concerned look appeared on her face as she pointed.  “Are you all right? Your face is awfully red.”

 

“I’m fine,” Chris lied as he tried in vain to fight down his embarrassment.  He didn’t dare look at Eddie; out of the corner of his eye he could see the Latino’s shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.  If he so much as glanced at him they’d both be on the floor.  “It’s a little warm in here, that’s all.  Thank you for your help.”  He quickly headed down the hall with Eddie close behind.

 

The moment they were both out of earshot Eddie put a hand over his mouth and let out a spurt of smothered laughter. “ _Dios_ , that was priceless,” he said, his eyes bright with mirth. “I thought the last one he had was brainless, but this one…” He shook his head.  “Where in the hell does he find them?”

 

“My guess?  Either beauty pageants or porno shoots.”  Chris let out a resigned little sigh.  “I’m never going to hear the end of this one, am I?”

 

“You have to admit, _querido_ …it is funny,” Eddie said, still chuckling.  “I mean…I know you’re a sex object, but to actually be compared to one by a complete stranger…”

 

Chris’ cheeks burned.  “Cut it out,” he said, trying to make his voice as firm as he could.  It didn’t work. “Just stop.  Okay?”

 

“Okay, okay.  I’m stopping,” Eddie quickly soothed.  “No more teasing.  At least, no more teasing for now.”  He gave Chris the quickest of kisses.  “Okay?”

 

“Yeah…okay.”  Chris hid his red face in the Latino’s shoulder for a moment. “Never been so embarrassed in my entire life,” he muttered.  “Could’ve just fallen through the floor right then and there.”

 

“I know.  Just let it go,” Eddie whispered, brushing a hand through his lover’s hair. “Brainless bimbo.  Probably end up as women’s champion in six months.”

 

That was enough to draw a chuckle out of Chris. “Probably.  She’d fit in well enough.”  He drew away enough to give Eddie another quick kiss.  “Have I told you yet how glad I am you’re here with me?”

 

“Not yet, but I think I get the idea.” Eddie caressed his cheek before drawing away completely.   He nodded at Vince’s closed office door.  “Ready?”

 

Squaring his shoulders, Chris took a deep breath and nodded.  “Ready.” He knocked.

 

“Come in.”

 

The two men stepped in as Vince McMahon rose from his desk.  “Chris.  It’s good to see you.”  He held out his hand.  “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

 

Chris shook the offered hand.  “Considering everything, we figured the sooner the better.”

 

“Definitely.”  Vince’s attention turned to the man next to Chris. “Eddie.  I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

 

 _Obviously,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking as he shook Vince’s hand as well. “Moral support,” he offered as an explanation.

 

Chris gave the Latino a fond smile. “More like mother hen.”

 

A confused look appeared on the Chairman’s face. “I see,” he said, although it was obvious that he didn’t.  “Well, Eddie…you’re more than welcome to wait out with Bambi while Chris and I talk. I know she’s not too bright up here,” He tapped his own temple for emphasis.  “But she makes pretty good coffee.”

 

Before Eddie could answer, Chris did it for him. “No.”

 

That got Vince’s attention.  He raised an eyebrow.  “Excuse me?”

 

“No,” Chris repeated, his voice soft but firm as he reached over and took his lover’s hand in his.  “Eddie stays with me.”  When Vince continued to remain silent, Chris explained further. “No offence, Vince, but Eddie is one of the few people I trust right now.”

 

The look on Vince’s face didn’t change. “You don’t trust me.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Chris shrugged.  “Hunter’s family.”

 

Feeling Chris’ hand begin to tremble slightly in his, Eddie decided to elaborate even further. “See, we looked at it this way. You’re gonna be looking out for yourself, your family and your business.”  His fingers tightened around Chris’.  “Somebody’s gotta be looking out for Chris.”

 

There was a long pause as the three men considered each other. Finally, Vince said evenly, “I do understand that, Eddie.  And I wasn’t planning on arguing.”

 

“Oh.”  The look on the Latino’s face suddenly turned sheepish.  “ _Lo siento mucho_ , Vince. You know how I get sometimes. My mouth gets ahead of my brain.”

 

Vince suddenly smiled.  “No apologies necessary, Eddie.  Especially considering the circumstances.”  He nodded at their joined hands.  “And who you’re defending.”

 

The two men looked at each other. “Should I ask how long you’ve known?” Chris couldn’t help asking, not letting go of Eddie’s hand even as a blush crept across his cheeks.  Deep down he wasn’t particularly surprised that Vince did know about them; while they were discreet, they also didn’t go to great lengths to hide what they were to each other.

 

McMahon continued to smile.  “Awhile, actually.  Although not through anything two did overtly.  You’re both discreet, which is more than I can say about some of the other couples on the roster.”  He paused.  “As for suggesting that Eddie wait outside, I didn’t know how comfortable you would be with him here while we talk this through.”

 

“Nothing’s comfortable about this for any of us,” Chris said quietly.  “Just the same…I’d rather have Eddie here.”  He looked at the Latino, who gave him an encouraging smile in return.  “Like he said…moral support.  And we don’t have any secrets from each other.”

 

Vince nodded.  “Okay, then.”  He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.  “Have a seat and we’ll get started.”  He walked back around to his speakerphone and pressed a button.  “Bambi, hold all my calls and make sure we’re not disturbed.”

 

“Yes, Sir, Mr. McMahon,” the cheerful voice replied. “Can I get you some coffee?”

 

Vince glanced up at Eddie and Chris, who both shook their heads.  “No, thank you. We’re fine. Just make sure we’re not disturbed.” He clicked off the speaker and sat down.  “Nice girl, but you have to tell her things more than once for it to sink in sometimes.”

 

“Know how that is,” Eddie said as he looked at Chris. “He’s the same way. Although with him it’s more stubborn than anything.”

 

“You’re just as bad,” Chris said with a smile of his own before turning his attention back to Vince.  “And before we get started, you might as well have the tape recorder out in the open so there are no surprises later.”

 

A surprised look suddenly appeared on Vince’s face. “How did you know?” A moment later, he answered his own question as a rueful smile crossed his features.  “Dean.  He said something when he dropped the tape off, didn’t he?”

 

Eddie and Chris looked at each other before Chris gave Vince a hesitant nod.  “Yeah, he did.”

 

“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Vince said as he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small tape recorder.  “He was your friend before I was his boss.  Of course he’d want to protect you.”  He paused before hitting the “Record” button. “I should be asking if you mind my doing this, but under the circumstances, I’m going to have to insist.”

 

Chris nodded.  “I understand.  And it’s fine. Like Eddie said, you’ve got your family and your business to protect.”  He paused.  “I would like a copy before we leave, though.  If it’s not a problem?”

 

Vince shook his head.  “Not at all.  We’ll both walk it down to AV when we’re done.”  He pressed the “Record” button.  “I guess the first thing I have to ask is how are you doing?”

 

“Better,” Chris answered sincerely. “Head’s not ringing anymore and it doesn’t hurt so much to breathe.  The bruises aren’t hurting much anymore, either and they’re going away for the most part.”  He paused. “I’ll know better about my ribs when I go back next week for x-rays, but physically I should be able to come back to the ring in a few weeks.”  There was a quiet little sigh.  “That is…if you want me back after all this.”

 

Vince folded his hands in front of him and leaned forward.  “Chris, I’m going to make one thing perfectly clear.  You are more than welcome to come back in whatever capacity you choose, whenever you wish. In fact, I hope you will. But I will understand completely if you choose not to.” He paused.  “And just so things are clear, your job is not contingent on any other decision you make.  Whatever you decide to do concerning this, we – the company – will back you a hundred percent, every step of the way.” His tone was serious.  “You have my word.”

 

Chris and Eddie both stared.  “And if that includes pressing charges?” Chris pressed, wanting things clear between them. 

 

“Then we’ll back you with whatever you need,” Vince repeated, his voice somber.  “What happened to you was not only despicable, but it also won’t be tolerated.” Vince’s voice turned hard.  “I admit to turning a blind eye to a great many of Hunter’s past transgressions for the sake of business, but this time he’s gone too far.  Family or not, I won’t protect him this time.” He paused.  “I’ll say it again, Chris.  Whatever you decide, WWE will back you every step of the way.”

 

Chris let out the breath he was holding in the form of a long, heavy sigh.  “Thank you,” he said softly.  “That means a lot, Vince. Really.”

 

Vince nodded.  “I’d also like to apologize for what happened to you,” he said as well. “If I had kept a closer eye on things, on Hunter and his state of mind concerning the belt, things might not have happened the way they did.”

 

Chris shook his head.  “Son-in-law or not, you’re not responsible for Hunter’s actions.” He paused.  “And while I do appreciate it, you’re not the one who owes me the apology.”

 

Vince shrugged.  “Perhaps not, but you are owed one at the very least and I don’t see Hunter giving you one any time soon.”  A concerned look appeared on the older man’s face.  “How are you otherwise?”

 

“Getting better,” Chris answered, his tone making it obvious that he wasn’t going to elaborate any further.  He glanced at the man sitting next to him.  “Eddie’s been a big help with that.  Thank you for giving him the time.”

 

“As I said to Eddie, I pretty much knew where his head was going to be and it wasn’t going to be in the ring,” Vince commented.

 

An awkward, tense silence followed for a brief moment. Finally, Chris spoke again. “So…since this happened…I’ve been thinking about things.  Considering what options I have.”  Looking up, he met Vince’s eyes with his own.  “I’m not pressing charges.”

 

Vince let out an audible sigh of relief. “Well…I won’t lie and say I’m not relieved by your decision.  I’d like to know why, though.”

 

“There’s still too much I want to do,” Chris said simply.  “If I press charges and this becomes public, it wouldn’t be just Hunter’s career that would be finished, it would be mine, too.  Wrestling…this is the only thing I’ve ever wanted to do.  The one thing I’ve loved no matter how bad things got.” Chris’ blue eyes turned hard. “And I’ll be damned if I’m going to let Hunter take it away from me.”

 

Eddie’s heart surged with pride as he listened, squeezing the fingers in his keeping in a show of solidarity _.  That’s it, querido,_ he thought.  _Tell him.  Tell Vince what you told me and let him deal with it however he does.  Don’t you dare back down._

Vince considered Chris’ statement for a long moment. Finally, he said, “Chris…you do realize that if you want to keep this as quiet as possible, then there’s not much I can do.”  He spread his hands out in an empty gesture.  “I can’t suspend him, or fine him, or demote him to one of the territories like OVW or Florida. I definitely wouldn’t be able to fire him.  I couldn’t even job him out to matches with unknowns.  Not without him saying I’m singling him out because of who he is to me.” He paused.  “There’s very little I can do if you don’t want to do anything.”

 

“I realize that.”  Chris’ voice was quiet.  “And I never said I didn’t want to do anything.  I just don’t want to press charges against him.” At Vince’s confused look Chris continued on.  “What I do want…what you can give me…is the way this should have been settled in the first place if Hunter had been man enough.”  He paused. “In the ring.  One match, for the belt.”

 

Vince’s eyes widened in surprise.  “You’d be willing to face him in the ring? Even after all this? With what he did to you?”

 

Chris nodded.  “Because that can be controlled to a certain extent. There are safeguards, a referee in the ring and we’d be in front of thousands of people and on camera. Not even Hunter is going to try anything in that kind of a situation.  Not if he wants the belt back as bad as he does.”

 

Vince tilted his head, considering the idea. “One match.”

 

Another nod answered him.  “One match.  If he wins, fine. He gets what he wants.  If he loses,” The Canadian shrugged.  “Then he’s going to have to wait until I drop it.  Because I won’t wrestle him again.”  His voice turned firm.  “Ever.”

 

Vince raised an eyebrow.  “You realize that would take you out of contention for Raw’s belt,” he reminded.  “If you wanted to be Heavyweight champion again, you’d have to switch back to Smackdown.”

 

“And I’d be fine with that.  And not just because it would mean I’d have more time with Eddie.” He gave the Latino a smile before continuing.  “Look…if that’s what I have to do to protect myself from Hunter again, that’s fine. I’ll go to Smackdown or ECW. I won’t put myself in the running for Raw’s strap or the tag belts or anything else Hunter decides he wants. Compromising my safety…my sanity…it’s not worth it.”  He paused. “And if you can’t guarantee that…then maybe I should go somewhere where it can be.”

 

Vince suddenly frowned.  “Jarrett,” he spat out.  “You’ve been talking to Jarrett, haven’t you?”

 

“We talk every few months.  And every time he gives me an offer I always say no, because it’s not about the money.  It never has been.”  He paused to run a free hand through his hair, trying to find the words he needed.  “Wrestling for me is doing what I love with people I’m comfortable with, people I trust.  Not just co-workers but friends.”  Swallowing hard, Chris tightened his grip on Eddie’s hand for reassurance.  “Hunter…I don’t trust him anymore.”

 

“So why give him the one match?” Vince asked, his confusion returning. 

 

“If I come back and try to pretend that nothing happened, this isn’t going to end,” Chris said quietly.  “I’d be looking over my shoulder every ten seconds, scared of my own shadow and I can’t work like that.  I can’t **live** like that. But I’m not just going to walk away from it, either.”  A stubborn look crossed his face as he continued. “If Hunter wants the belt back so badly he’s going to have to fight me for it.  A fair fight, in the ring, even though you and I both know that’s the one thing he doesn’t want to do.  That’s why he tried to take me out this way, because he’s not sure he can do it in the ring in a fair wrestling match.”  He squared his shoulders.  “Well…if he wants the belt back so badly, he’s going to have to try, because I’m not going to roll over and hand it to him.”

 

“And I wouldn’t ask you to,” Vince said, visibly surprising Chris and Eddie both.  “That surprises you?”

 

The Canadian shrugged.  “He is your son-in-law,” he reminded Vince.  “And Stephanie heads up the creative writing team.”

 

“For Smackdown and ECW, not Raw,” Vince reminded as well.  “Which is why Hunter is a permanent fixture on Raw.  Conflict of interest.”  He paused. “And if you look at this from a purely business standpoint, just handing the belt over to Hunter doesn’t resolve the conflict between the two of you.  There’s no money in it.”

 

“While there is in a match during a pay-per-view,” Chris finished for him.  He caught a glimpse of the outraged look on Eddie’s face and quickly began reassuring him. “No…Eddie, it’s okay. He has a business to run. You know that.  He has to keep that in mind.”

 

“Not by throwing you to the wolves,” Eddie spat out, glaring at Vince.

 

“He’s not,” Chris soothed.  “And if he tried, I wouldn’t let him.  But he’s not.”  He ran his thumb over the fingers in his keeping, brushing against his lover’s wedding ring.  “Think about it. Doing it this way…it makes sense.”

 

“And whatever match we do end up deciding on, steps will be taken to make sure Chris is kept safe.  He is the Champion, after all,” Vince reassured him as well. “You have my word.”

 

Eddie was silent for a long moment as he considered things.  Finally, he met his lover’s eyes with his own.  “Whatever you do, you’re not doing it alone.”  His voice was firm.  “At the very least I’m gonna be ringside to watch your back.”

 

Chris smiled.  “I didn’t think you’d be anywhere else,” he said quietly. “I know better than to try and keep you away.”  There was a pause. “My fight, though.  Okay?”

 

After another moment, Eddie nodded. “ _Si_ , okay.  Your fight.” Another pause.  “ _Te prometo_.”

 

Chris sighed with relief; he hadn’t planned on asking for Eddie’s word – he trusted the Latino enough to know that Eddie would let him do things his way – but he was glad to get it just the same. “Thank you.”

 

Eddie glanced back over at Vince, embarrassment over his harsh assumptions making his ears burn.  “ _Lo siento mucho_ , Vince,” he muttered.  “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…I didn’t mean…”

 

“Yes, you did.  You never say things you don’t mean, even if it comes out as Latino Heat.” An understanding smile crossed McMahon’s face.  “It’s okay. I understand.  As long as you do.”

 

“ _Si_ , I get it.”  Eddie tapped a finger against his temple for emphasis.  “Takes awhile sometimes, but eventually things sink in.”  He smiled at Chris.  “Ain’t that right, _amigo_?”

 

“It doesn’t take all that long,” Chris said with a smile of his own before turning his attention back to Vince.  “So finishing this in the ring with one match…you’re okay with that idea?”

 

Vince nodded.  “Fine with me.  With the time line we’re looking at with your injuries, it would set it up for around Summerslam.” Taking out a pad of paper, he began jotting down notes.  “Have you thought about what kind of match yet?  I’m assuming you’d want to come up with any stipulations.”

 

“That’d be fine,” Chris said.  “And I haven’t really given it any thought other than the basics of actually having a match.”

 

“And selling me on the idea?” Vince finished with a smile.  “Not a problem. We have time to plan things out. Just let me know.”  He continued to make notes.

 

One thing was nagging at Eddie, however. “What about Randy?”

 

Vince stopped writing and looked up. “Orton?  What about him?”

 

“What’s gonna happen to him?” Eddie asked. “He was a part of this, same as Hunter. He shouldn’t get off scot free.”

 

“Yes, he was a part of this and no, he won’t be getting off.  That little prima donna has caused me enough trouble, and not just with this.  Ever since Evolution broke up, he’s become unbearable.” Sighing, Vince put his pen down and regarded the two men.  “Damn thing is, I can’t fire the little jackass.”

 

“No, I can see why you can’t,” Chris said, tilting his head a little.  “Kid’s good, in spite of the arrogance.”

 

Vince nodded.  “Another few years and some seasoning – and some sense knocked into his head – and he’ll be main event material.  I’ll be damned if I let that get away from me.” He flipped through a stack of papers on his desk, finally pulling one out.  “So he’ll get his ass kicked in a squash match sometime soon and it’ll be off to OVW for however long it takes for him to change his attitude.” He looked up at Chris. “Would that be okay with you? If you want to deliver the ass kicking when you get back we can figure out how to write it in.”

 

Chris was just about to answer when Eddie suddenly jumped in.  “No.  I want him.”

 

That got both Chris’ and Vince’s attentions. “You want him in a match?” Vince asked, wanting to make sure he had heard Eddie correctly.

 

Eddie nodded eagerly.  “ _Si_.  Let me give him the ass kicking he deserves before you ship him off to Ohio.”  An evil little smile appeared on the Latino’s face.  “I’d be more than happy to.”

 

“Eddie?” Chris asked softly, a questioning note in his voice.

 

The Latino turned back to his lover. “It’s like I just said. He was a part of all this, same as Hunter.  He lured you back there, he helped Hunter take you down and when that _bastardo_ went even further, he did nothing to help you.  Just stood there and watched and did nothing.”  The last word was practically spat out.  “He put his hands on you. He hurt you and he didn’t even try to stop Hunter from hurting you more.  He’s gonna pay for that.”  His mouth set in a thin, stubborn line, Eddie glanced over at Vince.  “If you’re good with that, Vince?”

 

Vince shrugged and gestured to Chris. “I am if Chris is.”

 

Eddie turned his attention back to his lover. “So?  What do you say?”

 

Chris was silent for a long moment, so long that for a split second Eddie was afraid he had gone too far.  Finally, though, he smiled and nodded.  “Eddie, you can have Orton with my blessing.”

 

Eddie’s dark eyes widened.  “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Chris answered with a definite nod. “Just let me know where and when so I can pull up a chair and watch.  Because you’re not doing this alone, either.”

 

“Didn’t think I would be.”  A cheerful note returned to Eddie’s voice.  “But my fight, _amigo_. Okay?”

 

“Definitely okay.  Go to town.”  Chris squeezed Eddie’s fingers before turning back to Vince.  “I’m good with it.”

 

“All right then.  Eddie, he’s all yours.”  Vince paused long enough to pick up his pen again.  “When did you want to do it?  It’s too soon for this Sunday and you’re already scheduled against JBL.  We can’t push that back this late.”

 

 _Because all the set up has already been done for it and Bradshaw would squawk like a wounded chicken if we tried,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking.  _He’s going to anyway when he finds out he’s not getting a rematch right away._ “What about Vengeance?” he suggested. “That’ll give us a couple weeks for me to call him out and build it up.  And it’s appropriate enough.”  Eddie suddenly remembered one important thing.  “He’d have to jump to Smackdown, though.”

 

“I was planning on bringing him over to Smackdown anyway to get him away from Hunter,” Vince said as he scribbled. “I want him where I can keep an eye on him until this is done with and he’s going to be warned that if he even thinks of stepping out of line from now until then he’ll be wrestling farmhands in county fair sideshows for the rest of his career.”  He looked up.  “Did you have a match in mind?”

 

Eddie nodded and braced himself for the explosion he was sure would come from Chris the moment he said it.  “Hell in a Cell.”

 

To his surprise, however, Chris didn’t yell. He didn’t even say a word. He continued to sit next to Eddie and hold his hand, with only the briefest tightening around his fingers to indicate that he had heard.  It was enough to scare Eddie a little, especially since he knew all too well what the silence meant. _The minute we’re alone,_ he thought to himself _.  He doesn’t want to go off in front of Vince, but the minute we’re not…he’s gonna let me have it._

He was dragged out of his thoughts by a comment from Vince.  “I see what you mean by an appropriate pay-per-view,” he remarked dryly.  “But why not just a cage?”

 

“Because I don’t want any of his little friends running in to help him and I don’t want him getting out until I’m done with him,” Eddie said simply.  “My fight, my way. And he’s gonna learn it hard enough.”

 

Vince paused in his note taking.  “We’ll have to come up with some kind of storyline for this, though,” he mused.  “That’s the hard part, especially since neither of you haven’t really had any extensive dealings with Randy before this.”  He looked up at them both.  “Any ideas?”

 

Eddie was just about to shake his head when Chris suddenly spoke up.  “Tell the truth.”

 

Now it was Eddie’s turn to stare at him. “What?”

 

“Just what I said.  Tell the truth.  Not all of it,” Chris amended quickly.  “But the beatdown…and you finding me after…use that to explain why you’re feuding with Randy to the fans.”

 

Vince’s eyes widened in disbelief.  “You actually want us to use the tape for this?”

 

Chris answered him with a shrug.  “Why not?  Put it to a little good use at least.”

 

Eddie shook his head.  “No. I can’t do that,” he said quietly.  “I can’t…I won’t…use you that way.  Not for this.”

 

“You wouldn’t be using me. I’m offering,” was Chris’ equally quiet reply.  “Think about it. This makes sense. It’s all there.” He began ticking off points. “It’ll explain why I’m away from the ring and my fight with Hunter and it’ll explain why you’re so willing all of a sudden to kick Orton’s ass. The fans know how close we are.”

 

“Maybe not how close,” Eddie corrected with a knowing little smile.  “But _si_ , since Wrestlemania, they know we’re friends. Good friends. “

 

“So they’ll believe this, the fact that you want revenge on the guy who lured your best friend into a beatdown.  They know how you get.  They’ve seen your Latino Heat often enough.”  Chris suddenly smiled a little.  “They’ll probably cheer you on.  You should hear how they boo Randy whenever his music hits. The fans hate his guts.”

 

There was still a worried little frown on Eddie’s face, however.  “But what about you?” he asked.  “Using the tape…it does make sense when you put it the way you do…but I don’t want to hurt you any more than you already have been.” There was a pause.  “I don’t want to cause you any more pain.”

 

“It won’t. And you won’t be.  Because we’d be using it to get back at Orton and Hunter.” Chris swallowed hard. “Just…just the beatdown, though. And you coming after. Not…not what happened in between. Not what Hunter did.”

 

“Of course not,” Eddie said quickly as he felt the grip around his fingers tightening.  _He’s afraid still, even after all this,_ he realized. _Because of what those two did to him, he’s still afraid._   Feeling his anger surge within him, Eddie’s free hand clenched into a fist. For hurting the man he loved, for making one of the toughest men on the WWE roster afraid…Randy was going to pay.

 

He couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face as he thought about just what he was going to do to Randy Orton once he got his hands on him.  _Dios, but I’m going to enjoy this_ , he mused even as he squeezed Chris’ fingers in return.  “Okay. If you’re okay with me using it and you want me to, then I will.  We’ll do it that way.”  He turned to look at Vince. “Well? How does that sound to you?”

 

“It sounds like the pair of you have this all thought out.  It does make my job easier, I’ll say that.”  He scribbled down more notes.  “I’ll edit the tape myself so no one else sees it.  And if you want the match at Vengeance you’re going to have to have the promo in the ring the next coming Smackdown.”  He looked up. “Will you have something in mind by then?  If not, the writers meet Monday morning. You can come and talk to them then if you want.”

 

Eddie shook his head, ideas already forming. “No, I’ll have something. Better it come from me.”

 

“That’s probably true,” Vince acknowledged as he continued to scribble.  Finally, he put his pen down and looked up.  “Well…unless either of you can think of anything we missed…I think we’ve covered everything we needed to.”

 

Chris and Eddie looked at each other. “I’m okay if you are,” Eddie said.

 

“I’m fine.”  Chris looked at Vince.  “We’re good.”

 

“Okay, then.”  Getting up from his chair, Vince hit the “stop” button on the recorder and popped the tape out. “If you both want to come with me, we’ll hit AV downstairs before you go.”

 

Twenty minutes later, with a copy of the audiotape safely in Chris’ jacket pocket and the original locked in Vince’s safe, the three men paused in the lobby of Titan Towers.  “Go ahead and take the plane back to Atlanta,” Vince said with a smile.  “The least I can do is save you from flying commercial.”

 

“We appreciate that,” Chris said, smiling as well. “And everything else you’ve done. Thank you.”  He held out his hand.

 

“Keep me posted on how you’re doing,” Vince said as he shook Chris’ hand.  He shook Eddie’s as well.  “Eddie, I’ll see you Sunday.”  He headed back to the elevator as Chris and Eddie made their way to the waiting limo.

 

“That went better than I thought it would,” Eddie commented as they settled into the back seat.

 

“That’s putting it mildly. I was expecting an unmitigated disaster.”  Sighing, Chris leaned back and closed his eyes.  “I didn’t think he’d be so…accommodating.”

 

“ _Si._ Amazing how he gets with his ass on the line.”  Eddie leaned in, brushing a finger along Chris’ jaw line.  “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Just tired.”  He opened his eyes halfway and gave Eddie a small smile.  “Early morning combined with you wearing me out last night.”

 

A look of pure delight appeared on Eddie’s face. “Yeah?” He put a hand on Chris’ knee, his dark eyes sparkling mischievously. “How about I wear you out some more once we get onto the plane?  We could join the mile high club. I’m pretty sure one of those couches folds out.”

 

“I’m not going to ask how you know that,” Chris said, surveying his lover. “Especially since I know you haven’t been on that plane before today.”

 

“Joanie,” Eddie supplied.  “When she was playing _Mamacita_ with me…right around the time _La Princessa_ and that _bastardo_ started living their storyline, she and I used to talk. Or she’d talk and rage and cry and I’d listen as best I could, try to get her through things.” He paused. “Although I don’t think I did a hell of a lot of good considering how fucked up I was at the time.”

 

Chris let out a sigh.  “She was always a good worker.  Professional.  And with more brains than the entire woman’s division has right now put together. Hunter did a hell of a job on her, too.”  There was a pause.  “Have you heard from her lately?”

 

“Not since she went into rehab again,” Eddie said quietly.  “Did tell her the last time we talked that if she needed anything to call.  I just hope she’s okay.”

 

“If she kicks it for good she will be. Joanie was always strong.”  Reaching up, Chris brushed a finger along Eddie’s mustache.  “Like you are.”

 

Eddie ducked his head, suddenly embarrassed. “Only reason I was strong was because I had you,” he said softly.  “If I had been alone… _Dios_ knows I’d probably be in a pine box right now.”

 

Chris shook his head, the color draining from his face. “Don’t say that,” he whispered. “Don’t ever say that. Please, love.”

 

Eddie quickly wrapped his arms around the Canadian, mentally kicking himself for trying to make a joke out of what he had gone through. He should have known Chris was too shaky right now to take it that way. “Okay, _querido_. It’s okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it,” he soothed. “ _Lo siento_ …I didn’t think.”

 

“No…it’s okay.” Leaning forward, he put his head on Eddie’s shoulder, not caring if the driver looked back and saw. “I just don’t like thinking about that. Losing you.  You know?”

 

 _His worst fear,_ Eddie remembered. He planted a kiss on top of Chris’ head. “I’m not going anywhere any time soon,” he said softly, one hand sliding up and down his lover’s back in an effort to soothe.  “You remember that. Okay?”

 

Letting out another sigh, Chris closed his eyes again. “Okay.”

 

They sat like that for the entire ride back to the airport, simply holding each other and not saying anything more. It wasn’t until they both boarded the jet that Eddie finally said something about Chris’ reaction to his announcement in Vince’s office.  “You’re not yelling.”

 

Chris grabbed a bottle of water from the small refrigerator before settling on one of the couches.  “About what?” he asked, suddenly confused.

 

“About the match with Randy.  Hell in a Cell,” Eddie elaborated as he sat down next to him.  “I thought for sure you’d at least try to talk me out of it.”

 

Chris suddenly smiled.  “Eddie, we’ve known each other for thirteen years. We’ve been lovers for a little over two of them.  In all that time, when have I ever been able to talk you out of anything?”

 

Eddie couldn’t help thinking long and hard about that, trying to remember at least one instance when Chris’ reasoning had prevailed over one of his crazy ideas.  Finally, he shrugged.  “I don’t think you ever have,” he admitted.

 

“I haven’t,” Chris confirmed with a nod. “And after awhile, I stopped trying to because I know how single-minded you get when you’ve set your mind onto something.  That’s not a bad thing most of the time.”  He brushed a finger over Eddie’s jaw line, tracing the edges of his goatee.  “Every once in awhile you do a pretty good job of scaring me, though.”

 

That admission made Eddie’s heart skip a beat. “Chris… _querido_ …if you don’t want me to do this…”

Chris shook his head as he laid a finger over the Latino’s lips to keep him from going any further.  “I didn’t say that,” he said gently.  “But I’ll be honest with you, love, a pretty big part of me doesn’t.  I don’t want you to get hurt and in a Hell in a Cell match, you will.”  There was a pause.  “I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

 

“You, either,” Eddie said, his voice just as soft.

 

“I know.  But I also know how frustrated you’ve been with all this.  Hell in a Cell…this is your chance to let some of it out, burn off a little of that Latino Heat.  You need that.”  He paused. “So what I’m going to do…I’m going to go down with you and watch as the ref locks the two of you in. I’m going to be standing outside of the cage yelling my head off with the fans, encouraging you with everything I have.” Putting his water bottle down, he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and pulled him close.  “And when you’re done wiping the floor with Orton, I’m going to be the one unlocking the cage door and I’m going to be the one helping you back up the ramp.”  His blue eyes shone. “And every step up that ramp, I’m going to be telling you just how much I love you.”

 

“ _Querido,_ ” Eddie breathed, wrapping his arms around Chris’ waist.  An unwelcome idea suddenly came into his head. “But if Orton wins?”

 

“He won’t.”  Chris’ voice was soft and sure.  “I know he won’t. Because he doesn’t have anything to fight for, and you do.”

 

“You.” Eddie cupped Chris’ face in his hands. “I have you, _mi querido...mi corazon_.” He pulled his lover into a tongue-tangling kiss.

 

Chris let out a muffled little moan as Eddie cradled him in his arms and eased him down onto the couch.  “God…Eddie…”

 

“You know, you never did answer me about joining the mile high club,” Eddie whispered as he trailed kisses down his lover’s neck. One hand slid up Chris’ chest, pausing at the top shirt button.  “So what do you say? You want me to go on? Or should I stop?”

 

“No…yes…I don’t know.” Chris’ fingers dug into Eddie’s arms, clutching him close as his eyes screwed shut.  “Please, Eddie…I don’t know.”

 

The moment he heard that, Eddie drew away enough to look into his lover’s eyes.  “What is it?” he asked softly, brushing his fingers over Chris’ flushed face. “What don’t you know?”

 

“It just…it doesn’t feel right.”  Chris closed his eyes and turned his head away. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No sorry, _querido._ Remember?”  Sitting up, Eddie pulled Chris into a sitting position as well.  “What doesn’t feel right?  Something I did? Or just where we are?”

 

“Not you.  Never you.”  Chris put his head on Eddie’s shoulder as he thought for a moment.  “I think it’s just because of where we are. Vince’s plane…the history behind it…and even though I know we left him back at his office, I feel like he’s going to pop in any minute.” He paused.  “It’s just…not comfortable. You know?”

 

“I think I do. The thought of Vince alone is enough to put anybody off. Thinking he’s gonna walk in and interrupt something…” Eddie didn’t finish, choosing to bury a kiss in Chris’ hair instead. “ _Lo siento, querido._  I’m sorry. I didn’t even think.”

 

“Not your fault.  And I wasn’t thinking, either,” was the soft reply.  “It just kind of hit me out of nowhere.”

 

Both men were silent for several minutes as they felt the plane taking off, heading for Atlanta and home.  Finally, Eddie said, “You know something? After last night and dealing with Vince and everything else, I’m pretty beat. How about we just lie here and take a nap?”  He brushed another kiss along Chris’ hairline.  “We can jump each other when we get home if you’re up for it.  Up to you.”  He yawned hugely.  “But right now I’m pretty tired.”

 

An ache filled Chris’ heart as he realized what Eddie was trying to do.  “Yeah. Come to think of it, so am I.”  He blinked back grateful tears.  “A nap sounds pretty good.” He closed his eyes, letting himself relax in his lover’s arms.  “Love you.”

 

“ _Te amo, querido_.” Both men fell asleep moments later tangled in each other’s arms.  Neither one of them awoke until the pilot announced their landing in Atlanta several hours later.

 

*

 

The next morning, Chris watched as Eddie packed his wrestling gear in his duffel.  “I wish you didn’t have to go,” he said softly, his hands in his jeans pockets as he leaned against the doorframe to their bedroom.

 

Eddie looked up, his red and black flame patterned wrestling tights in his hands.  “I wish I didn’t, either,” he said, his voice just as quiet.  “I don’t like leaving you alone. Especially now.” While their fight, the resulting confession and their meeting with Vince had done much to clear the air between them, Chris was still far from better both emotionally and psychologically. Another nightmare had left the Canadian a shaking, whimpering wreck, with Eddie spending much of the night trying to calm him down.  They had finally gone back to sleep clinging to each other not much before dawn, but they were both still tired and shaky.  Eddie could feel it in his bones and just by the way his lover was carrying himself the Latino could tell that Chris was two baby steps away from breaking down thanks to complete exhaustion.

 

Chris let out a heavy sigh as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Eddie’s duffel.  “You have to, though.”  He didn’t sound happy with the idea.  “Championship match against Bradshaw.  Vince has been good at letting you out of just about everything else because of me, but you can’t miss this.”

 

Eddie put the tights in his bag and zipped it shut, sighing as well.  “No, I can’t,” he agreed. “If only for the reason we’d have to listen to Bradshaw bitch and whine if I did.”

 

Chris put a hand over his eyes and rubbed them. “God help us.  He does that enough as it is.” He looked up.  “You’re not dropping the belt to him tonight, are you?”

 

“Not tonight,” Eddie answered with a shake of his head. “Eventually, I think. We’ve been building up things for too long for us not to do something, but it’s not happening tonight.” He let out another sigh. “Tonight, I just have to stay out of the way of that _idiota’s_ clothesline.”

 

“Forget your wrestling boots, then. You might need dancing shoes,” Chris commented dryly, drawing a chuckle out of his lover.  “Just be careful?  You know how he is.”

 

“I will be. _Te prometo_.” He leaned down enough to brush a kiss against Chris’ forehead. 

 

In that moment, an idea popped into Eddie’s head. “Come with me.”

 

Chris frowned, confused.  “What?”

 

“Come with me,” Eddie said, a smile spreading across his face.  “Just because you can’t wrestle doesn’t mean you can’t watch from backstage.  That way you won’t be left alone and I won’t worry. We’ll both feel better, then.”  He caressed Chris’ cheek with a fingertip.  “Come with me, _querido_.”

 

Chris stared up at him, fear suddenly closing his throat and paralyzing his voice.  How could he explain it to Eddie that while he dearly wanted to go with him, was afraid of even the prospect of being left alone again even in his own house, he was terrified of stepping into an arena, any arena where he might turn a corner and end up running into a still vindictive Hunter even more?

 

Luckily, though, Eddie seemed to understand. Sitting down next to him, the Latino slowly slid an arm around his waist.  “Chris, it’s a Smackdown pay-per-view,” he said softly as he continued to caress his lover’s stubbled cheek with his other hand.  “He won’t be there.”

 

That was enough to unlock Chris’ voice. “You’re sure?” he managed to ask, clutching Eddie’s forearms with shaking hands as he stared at the other man with wide eyes.  “He won’t be there? You’re sure?”

 

“As sure as I can be,” Eddie reassured him. “He never comes to Smackdown. Heard him say once that it was beneath him to appear on the B show.” He rolled his eyes before continuing.  “So while I’m not positive, I’ll say that in all the time I’ve been on Smackdown I haven’t seen Hunter once.”  Leaning close, he brushed a kiss across Chris’ pale cheek.  “You’ll be safe.”

 

Letting out a shaky little sigh, Chris sagged against Eddie, resting his head on the Latino’s broad shoulder.  “Sorry,” he managed to get out as he squeezed his eyes shut. “That obvious, huh?”

 

“You have every right to be afraid,” Eddie said as he ran his fingers through his lover’s short, spiky hair.  “You’re still recovering.  Your ribs, the bruises…everything else, too.  And you said yourself that the headaches just went away.” He paused, trying to find the words he needed to calm Chris down.  “And if you do come I’ll make sure someone’s with you when I can’t be. Dean, maybe.  Or Dave.  Someone. But you won’t be left alone. _Te prometo_.”  He drew away enough to gently tap him on the nose, prompting Chris to open his eyes. “Okay?  Will you come with me then?”

 

After a moment, Chris nodded, letting himself relax a little.  _Eddie will keep me safe,_ he thought.  _He won’t let anything or anyone hurt me as long as he’s there._  And when he wasn’t, they would just make sure he was around other people.  It would be enough.

 

Eddie gave him a warm smile.  “Pack a bag, then.  I’ll call the hotel and make sure we have a room for the night. After dealing with Bradshaw, I’m definitely gonna want to sleep in.”  Giving his lover yet another lingering kiss, he dug into his pants pocket for his cell phone as Chris reached under the bed for his own gym bag.

 

*

 

“What are you doing here?”  Dean asked by way of a greeting the moment he saw Chris with Eddie backstage.  “You’re not wrestling, are you?”

 

Smiling a little, Chris shook his head. “Moral support for Eddie. Trying to put on a decent show against Bradshaw, he’s going to need it.”

 

One of Dean’s eyebrows went up.  “Why am I getting the feeling that’s not the only reason why you’re here?” he asked point blank.  “Because if you’re looking for either Hunter or Randy so you can do a little ass kicking, neither one of them are here.”

 

To Dean’s surprise, Chris let out a sigh of relief. “Thank God,” he murmured under his breath before nodding at Eddie.  “Eddie said they wouldn’t be because of this being a Smackdown pay-per-view…and I did believe him…”

 

“But you’re glad to be sure,” Dean finished with a knowing nod of his own, finally understanding.  “So you’re really here just to cheer Eddie on from the gorilla?”

 

Chris nodded, a blush creeping across his cheeks. “Among other things. Add in the fact that Eddie doesn’t want to leave me alone and I don’t want to be by myself right now…” He shrugged, a sheepish little smile appearing on his face.  “So we were both wondering if you’d mind if I kept you company while Eddie’s in the ring.”

 

“I’m not sure how much company I’m going to be,” Dean warned.  “Ricky’s not here tonight, so I’m covering his spots.  Eddie, yours is one of them, so I’m going to be taking care of a lot of this all night.” He picked up his clipboard, pausing when he saw the color drain away from the other man’s face.  “Chris? You okay?”

 

Upon seeing Chris’ face, Eddie immediately took charge of the situation.  “He’s okay. Just exhausted. We’ve been running ever since we got here, not to mention all day yesterday with Vince and everything else going on besides. _Mi idiota querido_ just needs to actually sit down and be still for awhile.”  He took Chris’ hand and tugged on it.  “Come on. Let’s find you a chair before you fall over on me.” He drew his lover away, waving at Dean with his other hand as he did so.  “See you later, _amigo_.”

 

Leading Chris into an out of the way corner, Eddie grabbed two folding chairs and sat his lover down in one of them. “ _Querido_ …baby…it’s okay,” he said as he sat down in the other one and took Chris’ shaking hands in his.  “You’re safe, remember? Neither one of them are here tonight and I’m with you. You don’t have to worry. You’re safe.” A worried look appeared on his face as he leaned closer, his voice softening.  “Just take a deep breath and try to stay calm.  You really want to fall apart here?”

 

That seemed to get through.  Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his fingers tangled with Eddie’s.  “I’m okay,” he murmured. “Really…I’m okay.”

 

“No, you’re not,” Eddie corrected gently. “But you’re strong enough to pretend to be while you’re in front of everyone else.” He kissed the fingers clutching his. “Want to tell me what happened? You were good a minute ago.”

 

“I don’t know.  The minute I heard Dean was going to be busy…I just went into a blind panic.” Chris shook his head.  “Stupid.”

 

“Not stupid, _querido_ ,” Eddie said, shaking his own head.  “This is the first time you’ve been back since you were attacked. You’re gonna have moments.” He squeezed Chris’ fingers. “Like soldiers do sometimes when they come back from war.  What do they call it?  Post something…”

 

“Post traumatic stress,” Chris supplied. “They used to call it shell shock back in my grandfather’s day.” His shoulders drooped as he let himself sag into Eddie’s arms. “It’s just…I don’t know how to explain it.  It feels like I shouldn’t be letting this affect me so badly.  I mean…I’m a grown man, perfectly able to take care of myself. And here I am clinging to you and scared out of my wits because you have to leave me alone just so you can go and do your job.”

 

“It’s not clinging, it’s comfort,” Eddie corrected quietly, burying a kiss in his lover’s hair before drawing away enough to look at him. “And I wouldn’t mind it even if it was clinging.”  At Chris’ confused look he explained further. “Holding you like this…it doesn’t just help you. It helps me, too.  Least I’m able to do something.”

 

“You do a hell of a lot more than this,” Chris said softly.  “God, Eddie…if I didn’t have you…I’d probably never want to face anyone ever again.” He forced a smile.  “Love you.”

 

Eddie smiled as well. “ _Te amo, mi corazon_.”

 

Chris’ smile widened a little, becoming more genuine. “Don’t you mean your darling idiot?”

 

That drew a quick laugh out of Eddie. “ _Lo siento, querido_.  But you have to admit, sometimes you are.  And sometimes I am, too. One of the reasons we get along so well.”  He paused, giving his lover a long look. “You okay?”

 

A shrug answered him.  “As okay as I’m going to be for now.”  He glanced at the clock on the wall.  “You should go. It’s almost time for your match.”

 

Frowning a little, Eddie raised an eyebrow. “You sure?  I can stay a little longer.”

 

“You can’t. Not really. You have to steer the lowrider in,” Chris reminded him. Squeezing Eddie’s hand, he reluctantly let go. “Go on. I’ll be fine.” He ran a hand through his hair, his smile returning to it’s previous forced state.  “I’ll just find a corner to curl up and hide in until you get back.”

 

“I can stay with you.”

 

Startled, both men looked up.  Standing nearby, still dressed in his black and white checkered ring tights and toweling his long blond hair dry, was Chris Jericho. “My match is over and I’m done for the night.  I was gonna change and get the hell out of here, but I can keep you company until Eddie’s done beating up Bradshaw.”

 

Chris and Eddie looked at each other for a moment before Chris nodded.  “That would be great, CJ,” he said a moment later, giving his friend a grateful look. “Thanks.”

 

“ _Si, amigo_ ,” Eddie said as he got up from his folding chair.  “ _Muchas gracias_.”

 

“Not a problem.  Gives Benny and me a chance to catch up with everything. We’ve all been going so crazy lately we haven’t had a chance to talk.”  Appropriating the chair, Jericho turned it around and straddled it before making a shooing motion with his hands.  “Go. Vamoose, before Vinnie comes looking for you.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes.  “That’s the last thing we need on top of everything.” He gave Chris a quick kiss. “I won’t be long.”

 

“Go on.  I’ll be fine with CJ here.  Just be careful.” He watched Eddie go before turning back to face his friend.  “Thanks again for this.”

 

“Like I said, not a problem.”  Jericho leaned forward.  “So…want to talk about it?”

 

Chris leaned forward as well, folding his hands together as he rested his elbows on his bent knees.  “What have you heard?”

 

“All the usual crap floating around backstage. Rumors and stories and innuendo coming from just about everyone I’ve run into.”  He wrapped his towel around his neck as he continued.  “Little surprised when I heard your name attached to all of it.  Usually your life is about as exciting as Nitro was back in NWO’s heyday.”  Jericho grinned as Chris flashed him the finger. “Why, Christopher, I’m surprised at you! What would Eddie say if he knew you were making such obscene finger gestures at one of your best friends?”

 

“He’d probably help me.  Or at the very least translate them into Spanish,” Chris said with a faint smile.  The smile vanished a moment later, only to be replaced by a worried frown as he glanced over his shoulder at the entrance to the ramp leading down to the ring. “Do you think he’s going to be okay?”

 

“Definitely okay.  You know how Bradshaw is.  Yeah, he’s big and powerful, but he’s also slow and not the brightest crayon in the box when he’s on the defensive.” Jericho tapped the side of his own head for emphasis. “Never has been.  Teamed up with Simmons for so long, he never learned how to be and that’s what’s hurting him now. Eddie knows that.  He’ll run circles around him and put on a show for the fans before putting him out of his misery.”  He paused, cocking his head.  “We can go find a monitor if you’re that worried about him.”

 

After a moment, Chris shook his head. “No…you’re right.  Eddie will be fine. And I don’t think I could watch anyway.”

 

“Know what you mean,” Jericho said with a shudder of his own.  “Between the white of Bradshaw’s limo and all that pasty skin under those bright lights, we’d both be blinded for life.”  They both laughed.

 

Jericho returned to the subject at hand. “So…what have I heard, you ask? Well…I heard you got the shit kicked out of you after Raw on Monday so hard that the DC hospital kept you overnight.” Chris was silent as he continued. “I also heard that Vince isn’t making you drop the strap even though you’re going to be out a couple weeks and that he gave Eddie clearance to skip his house shows and appearances to stay with you.”  He paused. “And I’ve also heard that while Hunter gets this smug look on his face when someone mentions you, he’s also pretty pissed.  I think he expected papa-in-law to hand over the strap to him the minute you ended up on the bench, even though I’m pretty sure he isn’t even the number one contender right now.” He stopped, giving Chris a look. “Am I leaving anything out?”

 

After a moment, Chris shook his head. “No…you pretty much got everything,” he managed to lie.  “Add Orton into the beatdown, add in a concussion and a couple cracked ribs to the beatdown itself and you’ve pretty much got it.”

 

Jericho, however, wasn’t convinced. “Do I?  I don’t think so.”  Before Chris could start his denial the blond glared at him.  “And don’t give me any crap.  You think I wouldn’t know exactly what Hunter did the minute I saw you?”

 

“No…I knew you would,” Chris finally said, his voice soft.  “I was just hoping you wouldn’t, I guess. I know you don’t need to be reminded.”

 

Jericho shrugged.  “Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to help you out if there’s any way I can.”  He paused. “Call it payback for you and Eddie putting me back together after Goldberg.”

 

Chris shook his head.  “Not payback, CJ. Friends.  There’s a difference.”

 

Reaching over, Jericho put a hand over Chris’ clasped ones.  “Yeah…there is.”

 

They sat like that in silence for several minutes before Jericho continued.  “So was it both of them?”

 

Chris shook his head again.  “No…just Hunter.  Orton stood watch while he…while he did…” A shudder went through him and he didn’t finish.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Jericho muttered under his breath. “Next time I see that little prima donna Orton I swear I’m gonna kick his ass.”

 

“Vince and Eddie are taking care of Randy,” Chris said quietly.  “He’s being shipped to Ohio Valley as soon as Eddie squashes him in a Hell In A Cell match at Vengeance.”  A wan little smile appeared on Chris’ face.  “You can’t imagine how much Eddie is looking forward to it.”

 

“I can, actually. I remember how he was with Goldberg. Kicked his ass up and down the ring through two Nitros and a pay-per-view.”  Jericho grinned.  “There’s not going to be much left of Randy boy after Latino Heat gets through with him.”

 

“No, there isn’t,” Chris agreed, still smiling. “A part of me wants to tell him to take it easy on the kid while another part of me wants to get in the cage with him and help.”

 

“So why don’t you?”

 

“Orton’s Eddie’s fight,” Chris explained. “I don’t interfere with him and he won’t when I take care of Hunter.”  He ran his hand over his face, letting out a sigh.  “That won’t be for awhile, though.”

 

“Well…yeah.  You still gotta get all healed up and your head back on straight,” Jericho said matter-of-factly.  He gave Chris another scowl as he opened his mouth to speak.  “And don’t say it is.  I saw the look on your face while you were talking to Dean.”

 

Chris’ shoulders sagged.  “Christ, I am being obvious, aren’t I?”  He put a hand over his eyes to hide the tears pricking at them. “Like a petrified five year old.”

 

“No. Like a guy whose had one of the worst things in the world happen to him and he doesn’t have the first clue about how to deal with it,” Jericho corrected, his voice firm.  “And it’s not all that obvious. I just know what to look for because I hid the same damn thing in me.” A rueful little smile crossed the blond’s face.  “Remember, Benny? It took an entire bottle of tequila and you holding my hand all night long for me to get it out in the end.”

 

“And it just might take that much for me to get it out now,” Chris admitted softly.  “Although…I’d better stay away from the tequila part, and not just for Eddie’s sake.” He rubbed his eyes, letting out another heavy sigh.  “If I start drinking now, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

 

“You wouldn’t let yourself get that far,” Jericho said with a shake of his head.  “And not just because of Eddie.  You and I both know that the booze doesn’t make the pain go away.  It just numbs things for awhile and that doesn’t do anybody any good because all the crap is still there after the numbness goes away.” A rueful little smile crossed the blond’s face.  “Learned that the hard way. And so did Eddie. And you learned it because you were always the one who got stuck looking out for us pair of idiots.” Just then both men heard the audience erupt into a roar.  “And speaking of Eddie…I think he just won.”

 

“Sounds like it.”  Chris got up from his chair.  “I should go and make sure he’s okay.”

 

Jericho got up as well.  “I’ll come with you.”  Together the two Chrises headed to the ring entrance. “Look, why don’t you come by my hotel room tonight?  You need to get all that crap out of you and there’s no way we’re going to get the privacy we need to do it back here.”

 

A hopeful look appeared on Chris’ face. “You wouldn’t mind? I mean…I know it’s a lot to ask…”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Jericho interrupted. “And quit being an idiot yourself. Friends, remember?” He suddenly smiled. “Besides…us dungeon boys gotta stick together.”

 

At the reference to his old mentor Stu Hart and their shared beginnings, Chris smiled as well.  “Yeah, we do,” he said quietly.  “Thanks.”  His attention turned to Eddie as the Latino slowly made his way over to them. “Eddie? Are you okay?”

 

“ _Si_. Just didn’t dance fast enough, that’s all,” Eddie said as he rubbed his shoulder, grimacing in pain.

 

Chris frowned.   “Him and that damn clothesline.  It’s a wonder he hasn’t put anyone in the hospital yet.”  Putting an arm around Eddie’s waist, he began to steer him toward the trainer’s room.  “Come on. Let’s have you looked at.”

 

“I’m fine,” Eddie protested even as he went with him. “Nothing a hot bath won’t fix.” He gave his lover a hopeful leer. “And maybe a backrub, too?”

 

“Give it up, Eddie,” Jericho advised as he followed them both.  “Just do what he wants and get it over with.  You’ll be out of here that much faster and you know damn well he’s not going to leave you alone until you do.”  He looked at Chris. “I’m gonna head.  Are you going to be okay if I do?”

 

Chris nodded.  “Eddie’s with me, so I’m fine for now.  Later is anybody’s guess.”  He paused.  “If I can’t come up within a reasonable amount of time, I’ll let you know.  I’ve got your cell number.”  He drew away from Eddie long enough to give the blond a one-armed hug. “Thanks, CJ.  For everything.”

 

“Like I said, Benny.  Not a problem.”  Jericho patted Chris on the back before letting him go.  He glared at Eddie.  “And you…you let the trainer check you out or I’m gonna lionsault your ass. You hear me?”

 

Eddie made a show of rolling his eyes. “I hear you, _ese_.  I think the people sitting in the balcony heard you.”  He gave Jericho a hug as well.  “ _Gracias, mi amigo_.”

 

“Anytime.”  After letting Eddie go, Jericho clapped Chris on the shoulder. “Room 257.”  When Chris nodded, he did as well. “I’ll see you later.” He headed off in the other direction.

 

Eddie shot Chris a puzzled look.  “Later?”

 

“CJ invited me up to his hotel room to talk some more,” Chris said as they continued to the trainers’ area.  “Would you be okay with that, if I went?”

 

Eddie’s answer was immediate.  “Of course, _querido_. It would be good for you to talk with him, I think.  Someone who has been through what you have and understands.”  He put a hand on Chris’ shoulder.  “I’ve been trying, but I don’t know how much help I’ve been.”

 

“You’ve been a lot of help.  More than you realize.”  Chris put a hand over Eddie’s.  “But talking with CJ and seeing his side of it…it might help clear things up here.” He tapped his temple for emphasis.

 

“I hope so, for your sake,” Eddie said quietly. A part of him wished he could be the one to give his lover what he so badly needed, but he knew he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried.  He hoped that Jericho could.  “Whatever you need.”

 

Seeing another flash of pain appear on Eddie’s face, Chris put his arm around the Latino’s waist in order to steady him. “Come on. Let’s get what you need first,” he said as they turned a corner. “We’ll worry about what I need later.” He knocked on the trainer’s open door before ushering Eddie in.

 

*

 

Later that night, Chris paused in front of CJ’s closed hotel room door, his hand poised to knock but still hesitating. He didn’t want to do this; more than anything he wanted to be back with Eddie, curled up next to him after a shared bath with the remains of room service next to them, or feeling the Latino’s muscles under his hands as he rubbed away the aches brought on by his match with Bradshaw. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was rehash the whole sordid story of his attack to one of his oldest and closest friends, drawing out every excruciating detail while Jericho listened and passed judgment.

 

 _No, CJ wouldn’t do that,_ Chris realized, pushing the uncharitable thought aside. _He’s been where I am now.  He knows what it’s like._  And he desperately needed to talk to someone who **did** know and wouldn’t judge; while he knew that Eddie would never judge him for what happened and was more than willing to listen, he had caught confusing looks crossing his lover’s face more than once, a confusion born of the fact that he had been violated in the way Chris had been.

 

Chris hoped to God he never was.

 

 _I need to do this_ , he thought as he finally knocked.  _Not just for my sake, but for Eddie’s, too. I have to be strong for him, and I’m not._   He glanced down at his shaking hands.  _Maybe by talking to CJ I’ll find it again._

Just then the door opened to reveal a grinning Chris Jericho dressed in jeans and a faded Fozzy t-shirt.  “Almost gave up on you,” he said as he ran a hand through his already disheveled long blond hair, messing it up even more.  “I was just about to call Jess and crawl under the covers.”

 

Chris hesitated, seeing how tired his friend looked. _He did wrestle tonight,_ he remembered guiltily.  Add in a long day of traveling, with more of the same in the morning… “If you’re too tired for this…” he began, about to back away.

 

A hand on his arm stopped him.  “No way in hell are you getting out of this. You’re a hell of a lot more important that a little lost sleep, so get in here.”  Gently pulling him into the hotel room, Jericho closed the door behind him.  “And don’t you go start feeling guilty, either.  I offered and you need to get this out.”  The blond surveyed his fellow Canadian critically.  “And by the looks of things, you need to get this out now.  Have you talked to anybody?”

 

Chris shrugged as he sat down on the edge of the bed, ducking his head in order to avoid his friend’s eyes.  “Just Eddie.  And he’s been a Godsend through this entire mess. Putting up with my mood swings…listening whenever I’ve needed to talk and holding on to me whenever I’ve needed that…not judging me for one second…”

 

“But he doesn’t understand,” Jericho finished for him as he sat down on the other bed directly in front of him.  “He’s trying to for your sake, but he doesn’t. Not really.  And he can’t because he’s never been through it.”

 

After a moment, Chris let out a heavy sigh and nodded. “Yeah.  And God knows what I would’ve done without him…especially since he is trying…” He closed his eyes against the sting of tears. “But sometimes when he thinks I’m not looking…he gets this look on his face.  And I know he doesn’t understand.”

 

“And let’s both hope to hell he never does,” Jericho’s voice was firm as he reached over and put a hand on Chris’ shoulder. “Talk to me, Benny. Start at the beginning and don’t leave anything out.”  He squeezed Chris’ shoulder.  “I’m listening.”

 

Chris talked.  For nearly a full hour, he talked and Jericho listened without even interrupting once. About halfway through he got up long enough to pull two bottles of water from the room’s mini refrigerator, silently handing Chris one before sitting back down next to him. And when the tears slowly began to slide down Chris’ stubbled cheeks, Jericho reached over, took the other man’s hand in his and didn’t let go.

 

Finally, Chris was quiet.  His cheeks were wet and his throat was sore from talking, but he was calm.  “That’s everything,” he said unnecessarily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

 

Jericho nodded.  “So how are you?”

 

Chris shrugged.  “It doesn’t hurt to breathe anymore and my head stopped aching a few days ago. And after a visit to Rosie’s I’m keeping most of what I eat down.”  They traded knowing smiles; on Rosie’s wall there was a picture of Jericho from his Undisputed Champion days, complete with an autographed dollar bill. “Bruises are just about gone, too. I haven’t tried working out or anything…Eddie’s been keeping a pretty close eye on me, making sure I take things slow.  But I’m okay, CJ.”

 

“Physically,” Jericho added quietly. “Now tell me the rest. And don’t say there isn’t more.” He squeezed Chris’ fingers. “I can feel your hand shaking.”

 

After a moment, Chris let out a heavy sigh. “I haven’t been sleeping well,” he finally admitted.  “Nightmares. Bad ones.”

 

Jericho nodded.  “You know I still get them every once in awhile?” At Chris’ surprised look he nodded and continued.  “Yeah, even after all this time.  Not sure what triggers them, but they still scare the fuck out of me.  Jess, too.”  A fond smile appeared on his face at the mention of his wife.  “Every time I have them, though, she holds onto me and doesn’t let go.”

 

A small smile passed across Chris’ face as well. “Eddie doesn’t, either.”

 

They were both silent for a moment. “Is he still going through with his match against Orton?” Jericho finally asked.

 

“I couldn’t talk him out of it even if I had wanted to,” Chris answered, picking up his water bottle and taking a sip. “And to be honest…I don’t think I do. He needs to do something to get his frustrations out and kicking the shit out of Orton is as good as anything.”

 

“What about you?” Jericho asked, turning to look at Chris.  “Are you going through with your match against Hunter?”

 

Chris stared at him for a moment.  “Of course I am!” he finally exclaimed.  “What gave you any idea that I wouldn’t?”

 

“Your hand’s still shaking,” Jericho said bluntly. “And you’re holding onto mine in what feels like a Mongolian Death Grip.”

 

Chris immediately turned red.  “Sorry,” he murmured, consciously loosening his grip on the other man’s hand.

 

“No reason to be.  And I’m not trying to kick you when you’re down. I just want to get a look into that head of yours.”  The blond paused for a moment.  “You know…no one’s gonna think any less of you if you back out.”

 

“I will,” Chris said softly.  “I’ll feel like the biggest coward in the world. Like I’m letting him get to me with what he did.”  There was a pause. “It would be like letting him win.”

 

“Then don’t,” Jericho answered, his own blue eyes hard. “Don’t you fucking dare let him win. Especially when we both know that you’re ten times better than he is on your worst day.”  He took a sip from his water bottle. “Fans know it, too.”

 

“You’re not giving him any credit, CJ,” Chris countered quietly.  “Kowalski trained him and he’s been studying tapes for years. He’s good.”

 

“Not as good as you.  Not with the technical stuff.”  Jericho’s voice was firm, squashing any more attempts at an argument.  “Hunter knows it, too. That’s one of the things that sticks in his craw, the fact that in the end, he’ll be remembered for the Kliq and DX and marrying The Princess. While with you,” He pointed at Chris. “The fans will remember you for what you did in that ring.”  He put his hand back on Chris’ shoulder.  “You’re strong, Benny.  You’ll get through this.”

 

Chris couldn’t help the weak little chuckle that escaped him.  “Honestly, CJ…I don’t feel all that strong right now.” He took another swipe at his watering eyes. “Right now all I want to do is crawl into the deepest hole I can find and pull it in after me.”

 

“I know.”  Jericho’s voice was soft, full of care and understanding. “God knows I did, too. Still do, sometimes…although it’s gotten a little better since Goldberg’s been released.”  He ran a hand through his long blond hair before continuing. “But thanks to you and Eddie here, and Jess at home, I managed to get through the worst of it.  You will, too.  You’re too stubborn not to.”

 

“That’s a good part of why you did, too,” Chris retorted with a smile.  “It’s got to be a Canadian thing.”

 

The blond grinned before pulling Chris into a hard hug. “Damn straight.”

 

They held onto each other for a long moment before drawing away.  “Better?” Jericho asked, surveying his friend critically.

 

“Better,” Chris agreed with a nod.  “And if I start backsliding you can help Eddie kick some sense into my ass.”  A grateful look appeared on his face.  “I mean it, CJ. Thanks.”

 

“Like I said…anything I can do to help, Benny,” Jericho said as he clapped Chris on the shoulder.  “Like for instance, if you need help kicking Hunter’s ass, just let me know.”  He gave Chris’ shoulder a little push, setting him on his feet.  “Now go on back to Eddie and do him until you both can’t see straight.”

 

Chris let out a laugh even as his cheeks turned red. “Sounds like a pretty good idea,” he said as he headed for the door. “Say hi to Jess for me when you call her later.”

 

“Will do.”  Jericho’s tone turned serious for a moment.  “And I mean it, too, Benny.  You need to talk some more, or someone to stay with you when Eddie’s gone, or anything else, you yell.  Hear me?”

 

“Loud and clear,” Chris answered with a nod. “Thanks, CJ.  Have a good night.”  He left, closing the door behind him. 

 

Heading down the hall to the room he was sharing with Eddie, he swiped the key card and went in.  He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his lover sprawled across the bed, wearing only his boxers as he flicked through TV channels. “Hey.”

 

Eddie smiled as well.  “ _Hola, querido_.” Switching off the TV, he put the remote aside.  “ _Que pasa_?”

 

“Better.”  Kicking off his shoes and socks, Chris sat down next to Eddie and ran a finger along his jaw line.  “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

 

“ _Si,_ but it’s always good to hear.”  Eddie wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck. “You and CJ have a good talk?”

 

Chris slid his own arms around the Latino’s waist. “Yeah.  He managed to straighten my head out about a few things.”

 

“I can tell.”  Eddie cupped his lover’s cheek.  “You’re more at peace now, I think.  You haven’t been for awhile.”  He paused, surveying the other man for a moment.  “That’s a good thing, _querido_. You had me worried for awhile there.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry.”  Chris rested his forehead against Eddie’s.  “You tried to tell me a lot of the same things CJ did and it wasn’t sinking in.  I don’t know why.”  He shrugged. “My hard head, I guess.”

 

“No need for sorry,” Eddie said as one hand slid up to brush through Chris’ hair.  “I’m just glad he helped you with whatever he said.”

 

A soft chuckle suddenly escaped the Canadian. “Something else he said concerning you,” he answered upon seeing the puzzled look on Eddie’s face. “He told me to come back here and do you until we both couldn’t see straight.”

 

A delighted smile appeared on Eddie’s face. “Yeah?  I’m all for it if you are.”  Grabbing the hem of Chris’ t-shirt, he pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor.  “Best idea CJ’s had in I don’t know how long.”

 

“Definitely agree with you there,” Chris murmured as he nuzzled Eddie’s ear.  “How are you feeling?  Sore?”

 

“A little.  Soaking in the tub helped a lot.”  A wicked little grin appeared on the Latino’s face.  “Your hands on me would help a lot more.”

 

“And where would you like my hands? Here?” One hand moved up Eddie’s torso, his fingers brushing a nipple erect and causing the other man to squirm. “Or maybe here?”  His other hand paused at the waistband to Eddie’s boxers. “Or how about somewhere else?”

 

“ _Dios,_ you’re a tease,” Eddie muttered as he moved closer in an attempt to turn the gentle caress into a firmer touch.  “Anywhere.  As long as it involves you getting naked and me getting under you.”

 

“I think I can manage that,” Chris said, smiling. “You might have to help me with the naked bit, though.”

 

“Gladly.”  Eddie’s hands immediately went to his zipper.  Pants and boxers soon joined Chris’ abandoned shirt on the floor as Eddie gifted his lover with a frankly appreciative gaze. “Definitely like you like this. Wish I could keep you this way all the time.”

 

Chris laughed as he eased Eddie against the pillows, pausing long enough to strip off the Latino’s boxers.  “Somehow I don’t see Vince going for that,” he said as he pressed his body against Eddie’s.  “Some of the fans might like it, though.”

 

“ _Si_ …they might at that.  You should see some of the looks you get when you come down the ramp. And not just from the pretty little _chicas_.”  Eddie paused, thinking for a moment.  “On second thought…no.  You stay covered up.  I don’t want to share you with anybody else.”

 

“Same goes for you,” Chris said as he trailed kisses down his lover’s neck, licking at the hollow of Eddie’s throat before working his way back up to his lips.  “In fact…maybe you should wear more in the ring.  A parka, maybe.”  He gave Eddie a lingering kiss.  “And a hat. Maybe some mittens.”

 

Eddie couldn’t help laughing at the mental picture Chris’ words helped conjure up.  “And I’ll put you into one of those all over snowsuits they wear up in the mountains. That way no one gets a peek at you and wants to see more.”  Just then Eddie gasped as their erections brushed together.  “Chris… _por favor, mi querido_ …please…”

 

“I’ve got you, Eddie.  Just…damn it, I need a minute.”  Remembering suddenly just what they needed, he was about to get up when a familiar shaped tube was placed in his hand.  “Thank God one of us was thinking.  Where did you hide it? Under your pillow?”

 

“Under yours.  Easier access.”  Eddie wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist and let out a soft moan as two slick fingers slipped inside of him.  “Chris…baby…”

 

“Easy, love.  Let me do this. It’s been awhile since we’ve done it this way.” Chris punctuated his words with another kiss.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You won’t.”  Just then Eddie cried out as Chris’ fingertips brushed the very center of him. “ _Dios!_ Chris!”

 

“Right there?”  Chris deliberately did it again, drawing another cry out of the Latino. “Like that?”

 

“Yes… _si_ …right there.”  Eddie’s hips bucked as he tried to get Chris’ fingers in deeper. He let out a whine of protest as they slipped out of him.  “No…damn it…don’t stop…”

 

Chris silenced his protests with another hungry kiss. “Not stopping,” he breathed. “Never could with you. Love you so much…you have to know how much.”  He slowly sank into him, a shudder going through him as he was surrounded by tight, welcoming heat. “God…Eddie…yes…”

 

Eddie’s hands slid up Chris’s arms to clutch at the Canadian’s shoulders.  “That’s it,” he breathed, luxuriating in the feel of Chris filling him. “ _Dios_ …you feel good, baby.”

 

“God…so do you,” Chris murmured, his fists clenching the bed sheets in an effort to remain in control.  “Eddie…love…I have to move.”

 

“Then move.  Let me feel you.”  He let out another soft moan as Chris began to thrust.  “That’s it, baby.  _Dios_ …so fucking good…”

 

“Yes,” Chris breathed as he moved.  “Love you so much, Eddie.  So damn much.”  A whimpering little moan escaped him as the Latino began moving under him, meeting every thrust with one of his own.  “God…Eddie…”

 

“ _Si_ …right there, _querido_ ,” Eddie encouraged. “Come on, baby…just like that.” He tightened his hold on Chris’ shoulders, reveling in the hard, solid strength of his lover.  It felt so good to be loved like this, with the complete single-mindedness that the Canadian did everything else with. He could just hold on with everything he had and let himself go.

 

A jolt suddenly went through him as Chris’ cock once again hit the very center of him.  His climax was coming fast and he wanted his lover with him when it finally hit. “ _Dios_ … _querido_ , please…” he begged, running one hand down Chris’ back and feeling him shiver in response. “With me…say you’re with me…”

 

“God, love… _mon amour_ …yes.” Chris buried his face in Eddie’s shoulder, managing one last thrust before orgasm overtook him.  “Yes…Eddie!”

 

“ _Madre de Dios_ …Chris!” A joyous cry escaped Eddie as his own climax swept over him.  He fell back against the pillows with Chris’ weight heavy on top of him and let out a contented sigh.  “ _Querido…mi amo…_ ”

 

“Eddie,” Chris breathed, lifting his head up enough to give the man in his arms a lingering kiss.  “ _Ma cherie_ …I love you.”

 

Eddie pulled him back into his arms, his eyes already drifting shut.  _So tired,_ he couldn’t help thinking.  Between the long drive, his match and now this, Eddie knew he wasn’t going to be able to keep his eyes open any longer. “ _Mi corazon_ …my Chris… _te amo_.”

 

Both men were asleep moments later, tangled up in each other.

 

*

 

The next day, Eddie and Chris hadn’t been home all that long when there was an unexpected knock on the front door.  Getting up from his spot on the couch where he had been cuddling with Chris, Eddie stole a quick kiss.  “I’ll get it,” he said with a small smile.  “You look a little too comfortable there to want to move.”

 

“I am and I don’t,” Chris said from his own spot on the couch.  H e was leaning against the armrest with a pillow wedged in between it and his back. His socked feet were on the coffee table and another pillow was resting under his head.  “Any more comfortable and I’d be asleep.”

 

“You look like you could still use some,” Eddie said quietly.  While the dark circles under Chris’ blue eyes had faded considerably and there was a little more color in his cheeks, he was still far too pale for the Latino’s liking. “Why don’t you go upstairs? Take a nap?”

 

“Like snuggling with you on the couch better,” Chris said softly.  He leaned up enough to steal another kiss.  “Whoever it is…”

 

“I’ll try to get rid of them,” Eddie finished as he stole another kiss.  “Be right back.” He headed for the front door, vaguely wondering just who could be visiting them right now.

 

 _Dean? No…he was going straight home. CJ was, too. Besides, they both called earlier._ A frown crossed Eddie’s face as he thought. _Vince? No…Vince wouldn’t be caught dead visiting talent. He would’ve asked us to come back up to Stamford if there was something he forgot the other day._ Opening the door, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who was standing there. “Dave...what are you doing here?”

 

Dave took off his sunglasses and gave Eddie his best Animal glare.  “Are you crazy?”

 

That confused Eddie even more.  “Is that a trick question?”

 

Dave folded his arms across his chest. “Vengeance. Randy. Hell in a Cell,” he stated bluntly.

 

“Oh.  I guess you heard, then.”  Stepping to the side, Eddie gestured for Dave to come in.  “Come on in, _amigo_. If you’re gonna yell at me you might as well do it in here so the neighbors don’t hear.” Closing the door, he headed back into the living room with Dave close behind him.  “ _Querido_ , we’ve got company.”

 

Chris immediately sat up.  “Dave…hi.”  A concerned look appeared on his face when he saw the angry look on Dave’s. “What’s wrong?”

 

Dave waved a hand at Eddie.  “What’s wrong?  Have you talked to him?  Do you know what that crazy fuck is going to do?”

 

“Eddie does a lot of things,” Chris said with a little smile.  “You’re really going to have to be a little more specific.”

 

“Hell in a Cell with Randy at Vengeance,” Dave nearly spat out.  His own eyes widened when he saw that the expression on Chris’ face didn’t change.  “Don’t tell me you’re okay with it.”

 

Chris didn’t answer him; instead he got up. “Did you want something to drink? I know we have water and iced tea…I’m not sure what else?”  He glanced over his shoulder at Eddie.

 

“I think that’s it. I’ll get some water,” Eddie said as he headed for the kitchen.  “Dave’s gonna need it with the steam coming out of his ears.”

 

“Thanks.”  Chris turned his attention back to Dave.  “Go ahead and sit.  Eddie will be back out in a minute.  You can yell at him some more then.”

 

Dave sat down on the love seat.  “Why aren’t you yelling at him?” he asked point-blank, a confused look on his face.  “Unless you did already?”

 

“No, I didn’t, actually and I’m not planning to.” Chris smiled at the incredulous look that replaced the confused one.  “He’ll be okay, Dave.”

 

That ignited Dave’s temper again.  “That’s what you have to say?  He’ll be okay?  It’s Hell in a Cell!”  He glared at Eddie, who had just come back out into the living room.  “Do you know how badly you could get hurt in one of those things?”

 

Eddie handed him a water bottle.  “I have done cage matches before, you know,” he said mildly. “And long before you even thought of coming to the E.  I know how bad they are, how dangerous they can be.”

 

“Then what in the hell were you thinking when you actually volunteered to do one?” He turned to glare at Chris again. “Didn’t you at least **try** to talk him out of this?”

 

Chris shrugged as he took a water bottle from Eddie and opened it.  He took a long sip. “It wouldn’t do any good,” he said simply as his lover sat back down next to him and they traded smiles. “I haven’t been able to talk him out of anything crazy in the thirteen years we’ve known each other. I stopped trying to awhile ago.” He paused long enough to take another sip of water.  “Like I said, he’ll be okay.  Eddie knows what he’s doing. Especially in the ring.”

 

Eddie’s eyes suddenly widened in surprise. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say that to me,” he said quietly.

 

“Really?  It’s not the first time I’ve thought it.”  Chris’ voice was quiet as well.  “You always come out okay, no matter what you do.”

 

The look on Dave’s face turned skeptical. “You sound pretty damn sure of that.”

 

“And if you knew Eddie as well as I do you’d be pretty damn sure of it, too.”  Chris’ tone was one of mild reproof.  “Between Eddie’s experience and his Latino Heat, Randy won’t know what hit him.” He glanced over at the Latino. “Besides, a part of me is looking forward to seeing Eddie beat the crap out of Randy for luring me into becoming a Hunter Hearst Helmsley punching bag.”

 

Batista caught the play on words Chris used. “And what about the other part?” he pressed.

 

Chris hesitated.  “The other part…well…the other part is scared shitless, but there’s not too much I can do about that, is there?”  A fond little smile appeared on Chris’ face as he gazed at his lover.  “Especially since I know damn well he’s not going to change his mind no matter what I say.”

 

That hit Eddie right in the heart.  “Chris… _querido_ …” he began, wanting to say something, anything that would take the fear he could hear out of his lover’s voice.

 

Chris shook his head.  “I told you before, Eddie…it’s okay.  I know why you’re doing it, and God knows I love you for it, but don’t expect me not to worry. I have all the faith in the world in you…but it’s Hell in a Cell.”  He shrugged. “I’m going to worry.”

 

“ _Mi corazon_ ,” Eddie breathed. Ignoring Dave sitting nearby, Eddie pulled Chris into his arms. “I swear to you, _querido_ …I’ll be as careful as I can be.  Okay?  That much I can promise you at least.”

 

“That’s all I’m asking for,” Chris said softly as he brushed his finger over Eddie’s cheek.  “It’s enough.”

 

The two men sat like that for a long moment before finally remembering their guest.  Reluctantly, they drew away from each other.  “Sorry, Dave,” Chris murmured, his cheeks turning bright red.

 

Dave shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “Don’t be.  I think I understand now.”  It all came down to trust in the end, Dave realized.  They loved each other, but they also trusted each other. It would be enough to get them through.

 

Eddie’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “So does that mean you’re done yelling at me, _ese_?” he teased.

 

Dave flushed.  “I’m not going to apologize for giving a fuck about what happens to you,” he retorted.

 

“And there’s no reason why you should,” Chris answered. “I’m glad someone else does besides me, to be honest.”  He paused. “Speaking of that, thank you.”

 

The confused look returned to Dave’s face. “For what?”

 

“For staying with Eddie the night I was attacked,” Chris explained, his voice soft.  “Knowing he wasn’t alone…that means a lot more than you can guess.” There was another pause. “There have been too many times when one of us has been.”

 

“No one should be left alone in a hospital waiting room, especially half crazy with worry like Eddie was,” Dave said. “I’m just glad I could help, even if it was a little.”

 

“It was more than a little,” Chris corrected as he got up from his seat.  Pausing in front of Dave, he held out his hand.  “I mean it, Dave.  Thank you.”

 

Dave got up as well. “You’re more than welcome.” They shook hands.

 

“So Randy was a part of all this, too?” Dave asked as he sat back down on the love seat.  “I thought…well, I kinda guessed when the doctor mentioned what you might have been brained with…I thought maybe Hunter was the main one.”

 

“He was,” was Chris’ quiet reply.  “But Randy was the one who got me back there with a bullshit story about wanting to talk to me alone and he kept watch after he and Hunter finished kicking the crap out of me.”  He gave Eddie a grateful little smile as the Latino moved closer to him and took his hand, twining their fingers together. “He didn’t…do what Hunter did, but he didn’t try to stop him, either.”

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dave cursed under his breath. “He was never like that, you know. Back in OVW when we started together, he was the quietest kid.  And even when we first got here, he wasn’t even close to what he is now.” He paused to take a long sip of his water.  “It wasn’t until Evolution started and we were hanging around with Ric and Hunter full time that he started with the cocky attitude and pushing everybody away.”

 

Chris and Eddie looked at each other. “Taking lessons from Hunter maybe?” Chris guessed.  “Young kid new to the business…”

 

“Not all that young,” Dave corrected mildly. “And not that new, either. Remember, he’s third generation. Between his grandfather and Cowboy Bob, he knows more about this business than most of the newer guys put together. Hell of a lot more than I do anyway.” Dave paused.  “And the kid’s not stupid.  Full of himself and arrogant as all hell, yeah. But he’s not dumb by a long shot.”

 

“Dumb, no.  But what about scared?”  Chris’ voice was quiet as he continued.  “If Hunter threatened him in some way…like maybe showing off his connections with Vince and Stephanie, saying he’d be sent back to OVW or made to wrestle in dark matches for who knows how long if he refused to help…Randy just might do whatever Hunter wanted.”

 

“No might.  He probably would,” Dave said slowly as realization dawned. “Especially if Hunter threatened his career.  This is all he’s ever wanted to do since he was a kid.”

 

Eddie stared at them both; he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  It almost sounded like sympathy.  “Are you two trying to talk me out of kicking Randy’s ass?” he asked.  “Because it’s not gonna work.”

 

“I’m not.”  Dave’s voice turned hard.  “Personally, I think he needs a good hard ass kicking.  Might knock some sense into his head.”

 

Eddie turned to look at Chris.  “What about you?  Should I be making sure you don’t have a concussion still?”

 

“No and I’m not trying to talk you out of anything, either,” Chris answered with a tolerant smile.  “I’m just trying to understand why he went in with Hunter on this, especially since I haven’t had any long term dealings with him since he’s been here.”  Chris paused. “The most time we’ve had in the ring together was this past Royal Rumble.”

 

“I’ve worked with him a hell of a lot more than that,” Dave said.  He turned his attention to Eddie.  “And if you want some help kicking his ass, I can give you a lot of pointers.”

 

Eddie grinned.  “ _Gracias, amigo_. Closer to the match I might pick your brain some.”  A question suddenly came to mind.  “How did you hear about the match so fast anyway?  I just brought it up to Vince the other day.”

 

Dave shrugged.  “It was all over the locker room by the end of the Pay Per View last night,” he said.  “Not the reason why…a lot of people are still wondering about that…but everybody on the Smackdown crew pretty much knows you’re gunning for Randy.”

 

Chris and Eddie looked at each other. “Maybe Vince leaked it?” Eddie guessed.

 

“Or someone overheard me talking to CJ backstage last night. I did tell him,” Chris admitted.  “Even CJ might have said something. I didn’t ask him not to or anything.” He paused.  “Does it matter?”

 

“Not really,” Eddie said with a shrug of his own. “I’m making the announcement tomorrow night in the ring at Smackdown.  I just have to work out what I’m gonna say still.”  He looked at Dave.  “Do you think anyone will say anything to Randy before then?”

 

Dave shook his head.  “Doubt it.  It’s a whole different crew, for one thing.  None of the same people work both Smackdown and Raw.”  He took a long sip of his water before continuing. “He’s been keeping pretty much to himself backstage, too.  Add in the fact that he’s pissed off more than enough people to make everyone more than happy to leave him alone and I think that even if anybody from Raw does hear about it, they’ll keep quiet just to see what Randy’s reaction will be.”

 

Eddie leaned back against the sofa cushions, a little smile crossing his face.  “I wish I could see that.”  He glanced over at Chris. “Think Vince could get him to Smackdown tomorrow night of one of us asked?”

 

“I think you’ll be facing him soon enough,” Chris chided gently.  “We don’t need a pissed off Orton wandering around backstage looking to jump you the minute your back is turned.”

 

Eddie snorted.  “You think I can’t take him?”

 

“I know you can,” Chris answered quietly. “I’d just rather see you take him in the ring.  Less of a chance of something going wrong or someone interfering or a dozen other different things.” Unexpectedly, Chris put a hand on Eddie’s knee.  “Okay, love?”

 

Eddie stared at that hand for a long moment before realizing just what it meant.  _He’s scared for me._ Chris would have never touched him as intimately as he was doing or called him anything other than Eddie in front of Dave if he hadn’t been.  “Okay,” he said, putting his own hand over his lover’s in an effort to reassure him. “We do it the way you want.  The safe way. In the ring.”  He squeezed the Canadian’s fingers.  “ _Te prometo, querido._ ”

 

Chris let out an audible sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

 

“One thing, though.”  Eddie’s tone turned serious.  “If that _bastardo_ tries anything with either of us between now and Vengeance, he’s toast.”

 

The other man nodded in understanding. “I figured that much. And that’s fine, since if he does try anything with you I’m libel to kick his teeth in just on general principle.” He paused.  “Just…please, Eddie…try not to provoke him intentionally, okay?” He wrapped his fingers around Eddie’s, clutching them for a moment.  “The last place I want to spend any more time in is a hospital ER.”

 

 _All the old fears coming back,_ Eddie thought, his heart aching as he felt the fingers around his tremble just a little.  Ignoring Dave for a moment, Eddie brushed a finger along Chris’s cheek, turning his head enough so their eyes met.  “I thought you had faith in me,” he said, deliberately making the tone of his voice a teasing one.

 

Chris, however, didn’t take it that way. “I have all the faith in the world in you, Eddie,” he said, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. “I always have.  It’s Hunter and Randy I don’t trust.”

 

“And I don’t, either,” Eddie said, his voice just as quiet. “That’s why we’re both gonna watch each other’s backs until this is taken care of, because I don’t want to end up back in a hospital waiting room, either.” He smiled. “ _Dios_ knows those chairs are as uncomfortable as all hell.”

 

The joke had the desired effect; Chris smiled. “Yeah, they are,” he agreed, sliding his free hand around his lover’s waist.  “Love you, Eddie.”

 

A warm feeling flooded through the Latino upon hearing those softly spoken words.  “ _Te amo, querido._ ” Sliding his hand around to cup the back of Chris’ head, Eddie drew him into a kiss.

 

Dave sat quietly and simply watched the two men for a few moments, mesmerized not only by the picture they created but by the unexpected gentleness he saw. Finally, though, he cleared his throat, grinning as they reluctantly drew away from each other.  “If you want, I can go,” he offered.  “Because if you two keep doing that, sooner or later you’re not going to want an audience.  Unless you’re into that sort of thing.”

 

Chris’ cheeks turned bright red.  “We’re not.”

 

Eddie simply grinned.  “As for the rest…that depends, _ese_ ,” he drawled. “Did you come all this way just to yell at me or was there something else on your mind?”

 

“Actually…there was something else,” Dave admitted, wondering for a moment just how Eddie had guessed as much. “I could use your advice on an angle Vince and Stephanie threw out at me last week.”  He nodded at Chris.  “Yours, too.  You’ve both been in the business a lot longer than I have and seen just about everything that can go on. I want to hear what you think.”

 

“Sure, _amigo_ ,” Eddie said as Chris nodded as well.  “What kind of angle?”

 

“Tag team,” Dave answered.  “Since I’ve got a little experience now with Randy and Evolution, they want me to move to Smackdown starting tomorrow night and pair me up with someone I’ve never worked with before to see how I do.” He paused.  “They came up with Rey Mysterio.”

 

Eddie’s eyes went wide with surprise. “You and Rey as a tag team? You sure Vince and Stephanie weren’t jerking you around?”

 

“I’m sure.”  A sheepish look appeared on the other man’s face.  “Vince nearly bit my head off when I doubted him.” He shrugged.  “I can’t blame him for that, especially since I’m one of the last people on the roster who should be questioning him since I don’t know what I’m doing half the time…but I honestly don’t get this.”

 

Eddie looked confused as well.  “I’m not sure I do, either,” he admitted. “Usually Vince is pretty good at planning stuff like this.  He doesn’t make too many mistakes.”

 

“I don’t know, Eddie.  I don’t think he made one here,” Chris said slowly, his brow furrowing in thought.  “Think about it. You’ve got Rey’s speed, high flying ability and experience. Add in Dave’s strength and power.”  He leaned back against the sofa cushions, considering the idea.  “Put all that together and you’d have a pretty unstoppable tag team.”

 

Dave raised an eyebrow.  “Rey’s that good?”

 

Both men stared at him.  “Rey’s _luchadore_ ,” Eddie said simply.  “Old school Mexican wrestler.  He was in ECW and WCW before he came to the E and he’s been in the ring with just about everybody. He’s more than good, _ese_.”

 

“One of the best highflyers I’ve ever seen,” Chris added.  “Don’t underestimate him because of his size.”

 

“I don’t,” Dave replied.  “And I have seen him work since Vince brought him up as a partner. I pulled some of his matches from the tape library.  Been watching them just about every spare minute I’ve had to see how we might fit wrestling together.” He paused.  “I just…I don’t think we can.”

 

Eddie frowned.  “It might be good for you if you do.  Like I said, Rey’s been doing this for a long time.  Been just about everywhere. He’d be able to teach you a lot.” He took a sip from his water bottle before continuing.  “Be good for Rey, too. He just came back from knee surgery not too long ago.”  He tapped a finger against his own knee for emphasis.  “Working with you, it’ll give him a chance to get back into things a little at a time. Less of a chance of him going too fast and getting hurt again.  You know?”

 

“I do understand that,” Dave said, turning his head to avoid meeting Eddie’s eyes.  One look, and the Latino would know for sure what was in his head, the real reason he’d be uncomfortable wrestling with Rey Mysterio.  “And I’m not saying it wouldn’t be good, because it probably would be.  Given the chance, the two of us would probably tear the house down.”

 

Now Eddie was really confused.  “Then what’s the problem?”  An idea suddenly came to mind.  “Unless you have something against Rey?”

 

Dave shook his head.  “No…nothing personal.  I don’t even know him all that well.”  He closed his eyes.  “Any chance you’ll let this go?”

 

The Latino’s dark eyes flashed.  “You brought it up, _ese_ ,” he reminded the bigger man.  “I’d just like to know why.  Especially since Rey’s just as much _mi amigo_ as you are. Because it sure sounds like a personal thing, even though you say it isn’t.”

 

“Or maybe it’s too personal,” Chris suddenly commented from his corner of the couch.  “Is that it?  You don’t want to wrestle Rey because you’re confused about how you feel about him.”

 

Dave opened his eyes and stared.  “How did you know?” he finally managed to get out.

 

An understanding little smile crossed the other man’s face.  “I went through it myself with Eddie.”  He turned to look at his partner.  “Remember back in WCW when I joined the Horsemen?  I spent the better part of two years avoiding you in the ring.”

 

Eddie nodded.  “And for awhile I thought it was because you didn’t want to work with me because I was so fucked up most of the time.”  There was a pause.  “Would’ve understood that.”

 

“That was another reason.  I didn’t want to take the chance of hurting you,” was Chris’ quiet reply.  “But when I started to have feelings for you…and going through all that crap with Sullivan and the booking committee on top of that…everything got too muddled in my head. So much so that I thought staying away from you would clear things up.” He grimaced.  “We both know how well that worked.”

 

Eddie grimaced as well.  “ _Si_.  We were both miserable.  Made everybody around us miserable, too.”

 

Chris nodded.  “Not one of my finer moments.”  He turned his attention back to Dave.  “So how confused are you?  Is it because it’s Rey and you hardly know him or is it because Rey’s another man?”

 

Dave ran a hand over his close-cropped hair. “The first,” he admitted. “I have been with other guys before. Back when I was in OVW…I had an understanding with someone there.  Nothing complicated…just fuck buddies, you know?”  He paused.  “We stopped before we both came to the E because we both heard that Vince wasn’t too tolerant about that kind of thing.”

 

“Vince isn’t tolerant of things that could eventually explode into something that might cost him money,” Chris corrected. “Like my situation with Hunter. Or someone abusing drugs or alcohol or steroids in the locker room.  Or taking someone out in the ring by being careless.  Anything that could bring negative publicity and hit him in his bank account.”  He tilted his head a little.  “If you’re discreet about things and do your job…he honestly doesn’t care.”

 

A thoughtful look crossed Dave’s face. “Good to know.”

 

“So you really got a thing for Rey?” Eddie asked, his grin returning.

 

“If by thing you mean have I been thinking about him nonstop since Vince brought up the idea and having dreams about him every time I close my eyes, then yeah, I guess you could say I’ve got a thing for Rey.” Dave put a hand over his eyes; he could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on.  What had possessed him to do this?   “Fuck.  This is all just…fuck.”

 

A moment later he felt someone take his free hand and put two pills in it.  He looked up to see Chris standing next to his chair with another bottle of water. “You look like you could use that along with this.”

 

Dave looked down at the little white pills in his hand. Aspirin. “Thanks,” he said as he traded his empty water bottle for Chris’ full one.  “More personal experience?”

 

“Definitely.”  He looked over his shoulder at Eddie, who was smiling at him. “Eddie and I…we danced around each other for years.  First because we were clueless about how we felt about each other, and then when we finally did realize things, with God only knows how many excuses as to why we shouldn’t get together. It was a regular soap opera at one point.”

 

Tossing back the pills, Dave drank down half of the bottle’s contents.  “Eddie mentioned something like that,” he said, remembering the long talk they had shared in the hospital waiting room.  “And I know you’re trying to make some kind of point.  I’m just not sure what it is.”

 

Chris went back to his spot next to Eddie. “My point is that you need to talk to Rey.  And as soon as you’re able to,” he said, a serious look on his face.  “Because until you do, you’re not going to know what in the hell to do.”

 

Dave let out a heavy sigh.  “You got that much right.”

 

“He knows what he’s talking about, _amigo_ ,” Eddie added with a knowing smile.  “I think that was where most of our problems came from in the beginning.  We’re both _muy_ stubborn _idiotas_ who think we can do everything on our own without asking for help or saying what’s wrong or even telling each other how we feel.” He paused.  “Wasted a lot of time, doing that.”

 

“Too much time,” Chris agreed quietly. Reaching over, he took Eddie’s hand again, his thumb caressing the white gold band on his lover’s ring finger. “Talk to him, Dave. And tell him everything. Vince’s offer, how you feel about him…don’t leave anything out.”  A small smile crossed the Canadian’s features.  “You might be surprised.”

 

Dave’s dark eyes widened.  “Surprised?  What do you mean?”

 

Eddie and Chris traded looks.  “You want to take this?”  Chris asked.  “You know Rey better than I do and he told you the whole story.  I got it second hand from you.”

 

Eddie nodded and turned his attention back to Dave. “First thing…he’s like you, for the most part.  Sits the fence when it comes to relationships.  You know what I mean?”

 

Dave nodded.  “He’s not going to punch me in the nose if I do proposition him?” He couldn’t help sighing with relief.  “Another good thing to know, especially if I do decide to make an ass out of myself.”

 

Nodding again, Eddie continued.  “Second thing…you know he’s married, right?”

 

Dave nodded.  “I was, too.  They’re all in Hawaii now, my ex and my girls.  She couldn’t deal with my crap anymore and I don’t blame her.  I wasn’t all that stable.”  There was a pause.  “Rey…is that what happened to him? His wife leave him, too?”

 

“Sort of,” Eddie replied.  “Separated for now.  She’s in Mexico with the kids.  Basically told him not to come back until he retires from the ring permanently.” A sad look appeared on the Latino’s face.  “I’m not sure what the whole story is…Rey didn’t go into detail, and I didn’t ask.  All I know is that after his last knee surgery they got into it and she laid down the law.  He hasn’t been back home since.”

 

“Jesus,” Dave murmured; even his own ex hadn’t been that cold.  “Is he okay?”

 

Eddie shrugged.  “Managing.  He’s getting by okay for now, but he’s lonely.”  There was another pause.  “Some people…they don’t do too well alone.  Rey’s kinda like that.  If he’s not in the ring or working out or in church somewhere, he always tries to be around other people. Been like that since the day I met him.”  He leaned up against Chris, smiling as the other man slid an arm around his shoulder. “When he could go home…see his family…he wasn’t so bad.  But lately…lately he’s been keeping to himself more.”  Eddie shook his head.  “It’s not a good thing for him, to be alone.”

 

Dave heard the note of fear in the Latino’s voice and immediately became concerned.  “Why not?”

 

Eddie just shook his head, his lips clamped together in a thin, hard line.  Chris was the one who continued.  “Rey becomes a little self destructive,” he said quietly.  His fingers went to the back of his lover’s neck to brush through the short hairs at the nape and Eddie immediately relaxed against him. “Not with drinking or drugs or anything like that.  His faith is too strong for him to go that route and he’s seen too many of his friends lose themselves that way.”  He planted a kiss in Eddie’s dark hair before continuing.  “Rey’s is more in the ring.”

 

Dave suddenly understood.  “He takes more risks,” he said, his mouth going dry. “And with him being a high flyer…”

 

“There’s more of a chance he’ll get hurt, especially if he doesn’t care,” Chris finished quietly.  “We saw it in WCW when Bischoff was turning it all to hell. All of us…me and Eddie, Dean, Chavo and CJ…we were all in a pretty bad place, then…but Rey was in one of the worst.”

 

“And now?”  Dave couldn’t help asking, fear edging his voice as well.

 

“Now…he’s not as bad as he was back in WCW, but with all this happening, it could turn bad quick enough.”  There was a pause.  “Do you see what we’re hoping you do, Dave?”

 

Batista nodded.  “Tag team with him. Stay with him on the road.  Get him helping me out and give him something to think about besides his family and everything else.”  He leaned forward a little, his eyes locked onto the pair sitting in front of him. “Keep him safe.”

 

Chris nodded.  “If you can.”

 

Dave thought for a moment.  “And if something does happen between us?”

 

“Then it does.  That’s your business and nobody’s going to care one way or the other.  Not even his family. His wife does know about him and from what I hear, she doesn’t care because it’s not taking any of Rey’s time away from her and the kids.”  He paused. “Another woman...that would be different.”

 

“But another man isn’t a threat,” Dave finished.

 

“Not in her eyes, no. Because he keeps those two parts of his life pretty much separate.”  Chris suddenly smiled.  “And what Eddie said before?  About him being good for you? You’d be good for him, too.”

 

Dave raised an eyebrow.  “You sound pretty sure of that.”

 

A shrug answered him.  “You take care of your friends,” he said, his voice quiet. “You proved that sitting with Eddie that night in the waiting room.  Anybody else would’ve just dropped him off and left him to wait alone, but you didn’t. You stayed with him.” He paused.  “And you’ve already said that you care about Rey.”

 

Yeah.”  Running a hand over his face, Dave let out a heavy sigh.  “Maybe too much.”

 

“No such thing as loving someone too much, _ese_ ,” Eddie suddenly said, his voice firm.  “You love Rey. The last thing you’re gonna do is hurt him.”

 

 _He’s right about that much_ , Dave thought, a warm feeling going through him as Rey’s masked face came to mind.  “You know…I’ve never even seen him without his mask on?” 

 

“You will eventually,” Eddie said with a smile. “He doesn’t wear it every waking moment of the day.  Just when he knows he’s gonna be around the fans, or when there’s a camera around.  It’s _Lucha Libre_ tradition not to let outsiders see him without a mask on.” He paused.  “Once he knows you better, he’ll take it off and let you see what’s underneath.”

 

The sureness of Eddie’s comment awoke Dave’s curiosity. “The voice of experience, Eddie?” he couldn’t help asking.

 

He was surprised when Eddie ducked his head to hide his blushing cheeks.  “Not with how you’re thinking, _ese_ ,” he said firmly. “But there is a lot of history between us, with both of us being Latino and in the business for so long. We’ve been _amigos_ for a long time.” Just then Eddie turned to look at Chris, who still had his arm around him. “Anything else…you gotta know, _mi querido_ …we were never _amantes_.  I swear to you.”

 

“I know,” Chris said, smiling a little. “And you don’t have to swear, Eddie. I trust you.”  He paused.  “I always have.”

 

“I just…you need to know that there’s never been anyone else.  Not since that night.” Eddie put his hand on Chris’ denimed knee.  “Even before then…before we were together…there’s been no other man in my heart but you.”

 

“I know that, too.”  Chris’ voice was just as soft, just as gentle.  “And there’s been no one else for me except you. Not now.  Not ever.”  He buried a kiss in his lover’s dark hair.  “ _Mon amour…je t’amie_.”

 

Seeing the Latino shiver in response to Chris’ whispered words, Dave couldn’t help teasing him just a little.  “Sure you don’t want me to leave you two alone?” he asked, grinning.

 

Both men blushed.  “We’ll be alone soon enough.  Gotta finish straightening your head out first.” A spurt of laughter escaped Eddie as Dave’s face turned red as well.  “So you think you can work with Rey now?”

 

“Working with him shouldn’t be a problem,” Dave said wryly.  “Doing it without making a complete ass out of myself is a whole other story.”

 

“Like I said before, talk to him,” Chris counseled. “And do it now, before you start anything in the ring.  Get it out in the open first thing.”  He paused. “Because I do think you two would be good for each other.  And not just in the ring.”

 

“Yeah?” Dave couldn’t help asking, a hopeful note in his voice.

 

Both Eddie and Chris nodded.  “He’s been watching you, you know,” Eddie suddenly commented.

 

Dave’s eyes widened in surprise.  “He has? For how long?”

 

A shrug answered him.  “Not sure.  Since Wrestlemania at the very least.  I caught him glued to the monitor during your match.  Didn’t think much of it at the time, especially since I was preoccupied with Kurt that night but I do remember seeing him standing there.”  He tilted his head a little.  “Does that change things a little?”

 

“More than a little,” Dave said, his mind already spinning with possibilities.

 

“He’s going to be at Smackdown tomorrow night,” Chris commented just then.  “And he usually gets to the arena early to warm up.”

 

“So that’ll probably be the best time to talk to him, before anyone else shows up,” Dave finished.  Suddenly he let out another heavy sigh.  “Provided I can get my nerve up between now and then.”

 

“You’re actually nervous about talking to Rey?” Eddie asked, looking amused.  “Even after all this?”

 

“I hardly know the guy and I’m planning to bare my heart and soul to him.  What do you think?” Dave shot him an annoyed glare, which only caused Eddie’s grin to widen.  “And at the risk of sounding like a lovesick twelve year old girl, what if he turns around and tells me to go to hell?”

 

“He won’t.”  Chris’ voice was quiet but sure.  “If he really isn’t interested, he’ll be professional about it, but I don’t think he will.”  Draining his water bottle, he put it aside.  “And whichever way it goes…isn’t it better knowing where you stand rather than spending any longer agonizing over it?”

 

There was a long silence.  Finally, Dave nodded.  “Yeah.  Yeah, it would be.” A thoughtful look crossed his face. “Smackdown’s here in Atlanta tomorrow night, right?”

 

Both men nodded.  “You’re welcome to crash here tonight if you want,” Chris invited.

 

“ _Si._ We’ve got a spare bedroom upstairs,” Eddie chimed in.”  “The bed’s a hell of a lot more comfortable than any hotel room and you might even get a home cooked breakfast in the morning.”

 

Dave stood up.  “Thanks for the offer, guys, and while it is tempting, I think I’ll get a better night’s sleep at a hotel.”  He grinned.  “Less of a chance of me overhearing things I really don’t want to.”

 

Chris turned bright red while Eddie simply laughed. “Sure of that, _amigo_?” he asked as he got up as well.  “It is a hotel, after all.  Thin walls.”

 

“Things I’d rather not know about the two of you, then,” Dave said as he gave the Latino a hug.  “No offense to either of you, but I’d rather not picture you that way.” 

 

“None taken.  We can leave all the mental pictures out of this,” Chris said firmly as he stood up as well.  He shot his lover a pointed look.  “Right, Eddie?”

 

Eddie pretended to think for a moment. “ _Si_ , okay,” he finally agreed.  A mischievous little grin appeared on his face.  “No sense in making Dave want something he ain’t never gonna get.”

 

Dave and Chris looked at each other. “Is he always so…” Dave paused, looking for the right word.

 

“Incorrigible?” Chris supplied and Dave nodded. “Frequently.  It’s something you get used to.”  A fond little smile crossed the Canadian’s face. “And it does make things more interesting.”

 

“I just bet it does.” Dave gave Chris a careful hug as well.  “Glad to see you’re doing better.” 

 

“And thanks again for your help,” Chris said, letting himself be held for a moment before drawing away.  “Both of us appreciate it.”

 

“If you need any more just let me know,” Dave said as the three men made their way to the front door.  “Like help holding Hunter down while you beat the crap out of him, for instance.  Or having me in the corner watching your back while you two tear him apart.”  The look on Batista’s face hardened.  “Trust me.  After all the crap he’s pulled, I’d be more than happy to.”

 

“I’ve got a bit of time before I come back and I honestly haven’t given any thought to anything yet,” Chris answered. “But if I do need any help with Hunter, I’ll definitely let you know.”

 

Dave nodded, satisfied.  “Fine with me.  I’ll be waiting.”  He pulled his car keys out of his jacket pocket before opening the front door.  “See you both tomorrow.”  He headed to his car, giving them a wave before he pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

 

Both men watched him go, waiting until he had pulled into the main road before going back inside.  “He’s a good man,” Chris said as Eddie closed and locked the front door.  “He’ll make a good champion someday.”

 

Eddie nodded as he rejoined his lover, putting an arm around Chris’ shoulder as they made their way back into the living room. “ _Si._ A little more experience and I think he’ll be ready. Rey can help him with that.”  The Latino suddenly snickered.  “Among other things.”

 

“Which will be good for both of them,” Chris continued as they sat back down on the couch.  “Especially Rey.  I know you’ve been worried about him since his wife and kids went back to Mexico.”

 

Eddie nodded.  “He’s been in a pretty dark place since they left,” he said softly. “Hopefully Dave can bring him out of that, get him thinking about other things.”

 

Both men were quiet for a moment and then Eddie commented, “So…I know what I’m doing, hmm?”

 

Chris smiled.  “Most of the time.  This time you do, even if trapping yourself in a cage with Orton is a little crazy.” Reaching over, he took Eddie’s hand again.  “I’ve known you long enough to know that even when you do sign on for something a little crazy, you usually manage to come out okay.”

 

“I’ll keep my promise as best I can, _querido_ ,” Eddie said softly, squeezing Chris’ fingers.

 

“I know you will.”  Leaning over, Chris gave Eddie a lingering kiss.

 

Sliding his free arm around Chris, Eddie pressed himself against the other man until they were both sprawled out on the couch. “So…if I know what I’m doing so well…how about I do you right now?”  Eddie asked, his dark eyes bright with equal parts of mischief and lust.

 

Chris reached up to brush a finger along Eddie’s goatee.  “Sounds good to me,” he said as he slid his other hand under Eddie’s t-shirt to caress his back. “Should I ask what brought this on?”

 

“You,” Eddie answered as he grabbed the hem of Chris’ shirt and pulled until it was off.  He tossed it to the floor.  “Speaking French to me in front of Dave, especially when you know damn well what it does to me. Every time you use it all I want to do is touch you everywhere.” He ran his hands down Chris’ sides, caressing tanned skin even as he made a conscious effort to avoid the still healing bruises.  “You’re lucky I kept my hands to myself while Dave was here.”

 

“I thought that was because…Oh, God…because you didn’t want to share,” Chris gasped as Eddie leaned down enough to slowly circle one of his nipples with his tongue.  “Eddie… _mon amour_ …”

 

Eddie let out a soft little moan of his own as he leaned against Chris’ chest for a moment.  “ _Madre de Dios_ ,” he breathed, his fingers digging into the sofa cushions in an attempt to stay in control. If he were as wildly passionate as he wanted to be, he’d injure his lover all over again.  “ _Loco_ , you know that? I swear you drive me completely stark raving _loco_.”

 

Chris let out a breathy little chuckle as he brushed his fingers through Eddie’s dark hair.  “You do the same to me, you know.  The Spanish…I swear every time you call me _querido_ it goes right through me.”  Grasping the other man’s shoulders, Chris gently pushed until the Latino was flat on his back and he was leaning over him.  “You do it all the time, too.”

 

Eddie grinned.  “Why do you think I do?  You get this gleam in your eyes…it tells me that your control is just barely there.” He slid his arms around Chris’ neck. “I’m just waiting for the day you lose it and throw me across the nearest flat surface to have your way with me.”

 

To Eddie’s surprise, Chris suddenly froze. “No,” he managed to get out, choking on the words as he jerked away.  “I’d never…how could you think I’d ever do something like that to you?”

 

It took a moment for Eddie to understand why Chris had become so upset so fast, but when he did, he immediately cursed under his breath.  “ _Dios_ … _estupido de mi_ …that wasn’t what I meant.”  He sat up and grabbed at Chris’ arms, gently pulling him back to the couch. “Chris… _mi amo_ …I know you’d never do that.  To anyone.  And especially not to me. I know that, _querido_.”

 

Chris’ eyes were wide and full of tears. “But…you want me to?”

 

Eddie quickly shook his head.  “No…never.  I know you could never hurt me.  _Dios_ knows you have a hard enough time pretending to in the ring.”  He drew the Canadian back into his arms.  “What I meant…you’re so tightly wound up sometimes, even when we’re together, and you spend so much time thinking things through. That’s not a bad thing.” He tempered the criticism with a smile.  “Because a lot of times you’re the voice of reason I need to reign in the Latino Heat, you know?  _Dios_ knows I need that sometimes.” He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words that would express what he was feeling and not upset his lover further.  “Sometimes, though…sometimes I wonder what you’d be like if you let go of that control.  Just a little bit, you know?  If you did something out of the blue without thinking about it or worrying about what could happen because of it.” He brushed his fingers over Chris’ face, wiping the tears away.  “That was all I meant by what I said.  Not anything else.”  A look of pure regret crossed the Latino’s face.  “ _Lo siento mucho_ …I’m sorry.”

 

Letting out a shaky sigh, Chris sagged into Eddie’s arms and buried his face in his lover’s broad shoulder.  “I’m sorry, too.  I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”  He let out a choked off little sob.  “Eddie…you have to know…I could never…”

 

“I know you couldn’t,” Eddie broke in, mentally kicking himself for even opening his mouth.  “You are the gentlest man I know, _querido_. Everyone knows that.” He tightened his one arm around Chris while he brushed his other hand through Chris’ hair in an effort to soothe him.  “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry.  Next time I say something so fucking stupid, you can duct tape my big mouth shut.”

 

Chris let out a weak little chuckle as he drew away enough to swipe at his eyes.  “No…don’t want to do that.  Might take some of this off.”  He brushed his thumb over Eddie’s goatee and smiled into worried brown eyes.  “It’s all right, love.  I’m okay.”

 

The look on Eddie’s face turned doubtful. “I don’t think so.  I think the last thing you are right now is okay.” There was a pause.  “Are you worried about tomorrow night?  I won’t be wrestling, you know.”

 

“I know.  And it’s not that.”  He ducked his head, hiding from Eddie’s concerned gaze.  “Honestly? I don’t know what it is.”

 

“I think I do. You’re so tired right now that you’re lucky you know which end is up.” He got to his feet, coaxing Chris up with him. “Come on upstairs and lie down with me for awhile.  With the way you’ve been sleeping lately, you need rest more than anything else.” He smiled as he led his lover upstairs. “If you really want to, we can play later.”

 

“Is that a promise?” Chris asked as he let Eddie lead him into the bedroom.  “I hope it’s a promise.”

 

“Definitely a promise.”  Eddie gently pushed Chris onto the bed before taking his own shirt off, grinning as he noticed the intense look in the other man’s eyes. “See something you like?”

 

“You.”  Sliding his arms around Eddie’s waist, Chris pulled him close and rested his head against his lover’s torso.  “I love you.”

 

“ _Te amo mucho, mi querido_ ,” Eddie said softly, wrapping his arms around Chris’ shoulders in a loose embrace.  His concern returned when Chris let out a soft little sigh and remained still. “Chris?”

 

“I’m okay,” he said, his voice quiet. “Tired more than anything. I don’t know why.”

 

“Everything’s catching up with you finally. Come on. Lie down.” Easing Chris against the pillows, Eddie lay down next to him and immediately pulled him close to give him another brief kiss.  “Sleep. I’m right here.”  He waited until he was sure Chris was asleep before closing his own eyes and joining him.

 

*

 

“Have I told you how nice you look?” Chris asked as the two of them waited backstage for Eddie’s cue to go out to the ring.

 

Eddie grinned.  “Wore it just for you,” he said, indicating the black dress slacks and chocolate brown silk shirt with a wave of his hand.  “I know how much you like it and I thought you might need something to make you feel good, you know?”

 

“I do.”  Chris slowly slid an arm around the Latino’s waist, pulling him closer. “And you do a pretty good job of making me feel good when you set your mind to it.”

 

Eddie’s smile turned mischievous as he slid his own arms around Chris.  “Want me to set my mind on it later tonight?” he asked, one hand sliding down to palm Chris’ denim clad ass.

 

Blushing furiously, Chris put his hand over Eddie’s and moved it back to his waist.  “Later,” he said, his voice firm.  “You can do anything you want when we get back to the hotel, okay?”

 

Eddie’s eyes lit up.  “Anything?” he repeated, wanting to make sure he had heard correctly.

 

Chris nodded.  “You know I trust you.”

 

The look on Eddie’s face softened, turning tender. “ _Querido_ , you’re gonna feel so good when I’m done with you later on. Better than you ever have.”  His voice became lower as he leaned forward enough to murmur directly into Chris’ ear, making sure the Canadian was the only one who could hear him.  “When I’m done with you, _mi amo_ …you’re gonna be flying higher than you’ve ever been.”

 

“I’m flying now,” Chris murmured as he closed his eyes, shivering in reaction to his lover’s words.  He willed himself back under control, thanking the powers that be that he not only wasn’t due to go out to the ring but that he also wasn’t wearing his wrestling tights.  “And even though I like it a lot, you’d better quit.  Vince is wandering around tonight and you know how he is.”

 

A moment later, Eddie let out a resigned little sigh and nodded.  “Okay, fine. I’ll stop,” he said as he drew away, giving Chris a pointed look as he did so. “For now.”

 

“Of course just for now,” Chris agreed with a smile. He looked over Eddie’s shoulder to see one of the stagehands waving to them.  “I think that’s your cue, love.”

 

Eddie looked as well, waving back.  “Yeah. Better get out there.”  Picking up his Championship belt from the nearby table, he slung it over his shoulder. “You gonna be okay back here?” he asked, a concerned look suddenly crossing his face.  “You want me to find somebody to stay with you before I go?”

 

“CJ’s in the locker room getting cleaned up,” Chris said.  “He said something about coming to find me when he was done.  And I know Dean is around here somewhere. I saw him talking to Vince earlier.” Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Chris turned to see what it was. Recognizing the two figures entwined in the shadows, he suddenly smiled.  “And considering what he’s in the middle of, I think Dave would have both of our heads if we interrupted him.”

 

“What?”  Turning as well, Eddie caught sight of what Chris was indicating and grinned as well. “Was wondering if he’d actually go through with it,” he commented.

 

In the corner, partially obscured by curtains and darkness, were Dave Batista and Rey Mysterio.  Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Dave was sprawled out in a metal folding chair, his large arms wrapped around Rey’s smaller frame for support as the other man straddled his lap.  Rey was still in his ring gear, with his mask on the floor next to them and his own arms wrapped around the bigger man’s neck as they kissed. And while the kisses they were trading back and forth were not only hungry and full of passion, they were also surprisingly gentle; even from where they were standing Chris and Eddie could see the love behind them.

 

“I’m glad for them,” Chris said quietly as he turned away to give the two men privacy.  “They deserve to be happy.”

 

Eddie nodded as he did the same.  “ _Si_. And they look good together.” He turned his attention back to Chris. “So…since Dave obviously doesn’t want to be bothered right now…you sure you don’t want me to go find Dean or CJ?”

 

To Eddie’s surprise, Chris shook his head. “I’ll be fine.  I’m going to stand right in the gorilla and watch the whole thing from there and there’s enough people wandering around. I won’t be alone.”  He paused for a moment.  “And neither one of them are here tonight.  I’ll be safe enough.”

 

Eddie frowned, the look on his face clearly indicating that he wasn’t happy about leaving his lover alone.  Chris’ calm demeanor combined with the stagehand’s increasingly frantic hand signals however caused him to reluctantly relent. “Okay.  If you’re good with that, then I’d better go before poor Barry has a heart attack.”  He pulled Chris into a kiss.  “I won’t be long.”

 

“I’ll be right here waiting.”  Reluctantly letting Eddie go, Chris took his place by the backstage entrance curtain as Eddie stepped through it to the sound of his theme music.

 

 _He does look good_ , the Canadian thought, admiring how Eddie was playing to the crowd by strutting down the ramp and jumping on the ring apron before holding up the belt for everyone to see.  _I wonder what he’s going to say_.  Eddie had given him the barest of basics, saying only that he was going to call Randy out for their Hell in a Cell match for Vengeance. He hadn’t said anything more than that, in spite of Chris’ earlier questions.

 

 _Whatever he says, I just hope he doesn’t go too far with his Latino Heat_ , he thought as he watched his lover go to each corner, climbing up onto the ropes and holding the belt high and proud. The last thing he wanted was to see Eddie lying in a hospital bed thanks to his inability to keep quiet when he had to.

 

Meanwhile, Eddie was thinking along similar lines as he jumped down from the second rope and took the microphone Lillian Garcia handed to him.  _Calm,_ he thought as walked back to the center of the ring to the sound of his name being chanted over and over. _Stay calm for the beginning.  See how the crowd reacts.  You’ll be able to judge better then._ He hadn’t planned out what he was going to say, preferring just to come out to the ring and speak what was in his heart. He just hoped that in the end, it would be enough.

 

When the “Eddie” chants finally died down and the crowd was quiet enough, he sent a quick prayer upward to give him the strength he needed and began. “Chris Benoit is _mi amigo mucho_ …my best friend,” he began as he began to make his way around the ring, wanting to give his attention not only to the fans in the arena but also to the man waiting for him backstage.  A part of him wanted to say more than that, wanted to acknowledge Chris for what he really was to him – partner, lover, and husband – but the more practical part of his heart knew that best friend was as far as he could go in expressing his feelings to the fans.

 

“We’ve known each other for a long time, me and Chris. Thirteen years.”  He smiled at the memories he was conjuring up. “Met for the first time in New Japan when he was Pegasus Kid and I was Black Tiger. Traveled together and fought together and bled together in ECW and WCW before we ended up here in the WWE.” He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat before continuing. “We’ve been through a hell of a lot in all that time, both in the ring and out of it. And we’ve put up with more from each other than our families ever would, because that’s how we are with each other.  How we’ve always been. And in that time, Chris Benoit became _mi familia_ in the truest sense of the world, because he’s seen me at my best.” He put a hand against the gold faceplate of the Championship belt on his shoulder before continuing.  “And he’s seen me at my very worst, when the days were so dark and I was so far down at the bottom that I doubted I could ever come back up.”  He turned to face the ramp leading up to the backstage area, his throat tightening a little at the words.  “But he never did.  Not for a moment. And he never left me, not even when he had his own problems, his own injuries to deal with.  Whenever I needed him during those long, dark days…he was there.”  He paused again, trying to find the right words.  “Out of all the people in my life…my friends, my family, everyone I know and love and cherish…there are two people who never stopped believing in me, who never doubted I could kick the drinking and the drugs and not only come back, but come back strong and better than I ever was.  Who never stopped having faith in me.  One of them is my nephew Chavo.”  Eddie suddenly smiled.  “The other is Chris Benoit.”

 

The crowd erupted suddenly, the arena filling with the sounds of clapping hands, cheers and chants of “Eddie” and “Benoit”. Eddie stopped to listen to those cheers for a moment, his eyes stinging with tears and his heart full of pride. _That’s for you, querido,_ he thought as he listened.  _All for you._

When the noise had died down a little, Eddie began again.  “So how do you thank a friend like that?  How do you thank someone who pretty much saved your life?”  He began making his way around the ring again.  “I did it by making a promise to myself on the day I came back, when I knew that Chris was coming back not too long after me. I promised that I’d be there for him, the exact same way he was there for me.  It was a vow I made not only to myself and to Chris, but also to God himself. If _mi amigo mucho_ needed me for anything, I wasn’t gonna let him down. I’d be there no matter what.” He paused for a moment, letting that sink in before continuing.  “That’s why I’m out here right now.  I’m out here for Chris.”

 

He ran a hand over his goatee before going on. “Last week, after Chris’ match with Rhyno on Raw, something happened to him backstage, something bad enough to send him to the hospital overnight and keep him out of the ring for the next couple of weeks.  Something that makes my blood boil when I think about it and not just because of my Latino Heat or because Chris Benoit is my friend, but because it was something so cowardly…so vicious…something that shouldn’t happen to anyone.”  He turned back toward the entrance ramp and the huge screen above it.  “As for what happened exactly…see for yourself.”  He raised his voice a bit, addressing the tech guy backstage.  “Roll the tape, _ese_.”

 

The arena darkened and the crowd fell silent as the edited video of Chris’ assault ran on the Titantron.  Eddie watched again as well, wincing at every slap, every blow that had been dealt to his lover while he tried not to think about what the tape didn’t show.  He forced himself to swallow down his returning anger for the time being. Calm. For Chris’ sake and in front of the fans…he had to remain calm.

 

When the tape ended and the lights came back on, Eddie turned his attention back to the now quiet crowd.  “So some of you out there may be thinking that what happened to Chris on that tape was a work to create heat between him, Hunter and Randy for a match sometime in the future.”  He paused.  “It wasn’t. And others of you might be wondering if Chris did something to Randy or Hunter to provoke that attack on him. I mean – they don’t call him the rabid wolverine for nothing.  He’s got a temper, too.”  There was another brief pause.  “He didn’t. What happened to Chris that night – what you just saw – was a deliberate, unprovoked personal attack. And although we don’t know for sure why those two did what they did, we can guess pretty good.” Eddie put his hand on his own belt before continuing. “Chris has the belt, and Hunter doesn’t.  More to it, Chris beat him for that belt at Wrestlemania by making him tap out in the middle of Madison Square Garden…in front of the thousands of people like you who were there and in front of the millions who watching from home.”  Eddie suddenly shrugged.  “Now I don’t know about you, but I think that’s a pretty petty reason to beat the crap out of someone and leave him hurt and bleeding on the concrete, championship or not.”  The crowd roared in agreement.

 

When the noise died down, Eddie continued. “So all this past week, Chris has been home considering his options.  He’s got a couple.”  He began walking around the ring again as he began ticking off the options on his fingers. “He could go to the police and bring them both up on assault charges, even though his injuries weren’t all that serious.  Bruises, a couple broken rubs, a concussion…he’s gotten all that and more facing guys in the ring.” Another pause.  “That’s not the point, though.  The point is that what happened to Chris didn’t happen in the ring, and while he didn’t get hurt real bad, it could have been a hell of a lot worse.  Especially if you think about that sledgehammer.”  Eddie stopped pacing for a moment.  “But in the end, Chris decided he’s not going to.  Not for Hunter’s sake or Randy’s or even Vince’s…but for his own.”

 

“Because you see, Chris’ career…it’s very important to him. This is all he’s wanted to do ever since he was a boy, ever since he saw Dynamite Kid up in Canada for the first time. He loves this business…loves getting into this ring and putting on a show for you guys every night. And even though in his time he’s done a lot, there’s still a lot more he wants to do.”  He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in before continuing.  “If he presses charges and takes this to court...his career is gonna be ruined along with Randy’s and Hunter’s and he’s worked too long and too hard to let everything he’s done be ruined by those two bastards.”  Another loud bout of cheering erupted from the crowd.

 

“Chris even thought about leaving.  Dropping the belt to whoever, stepping out of the ring and retiring back up to Canada.”  A thundering chorus of protests greeted that suggestion and Eddie quickly gestured at the crowd to calm down.  “And honestly…he did consider it for all of a minute before deciding that nothing and no one is gonna make him give up the belt and step out of the ring until he’s damn good and ready.  And since he’s not ready…he’s not backing down. Not one inch.”  The cheers that came after that statement nearly deafened the Latino and brought a grin to his face.  _They believe in you, querido_ , he thought as he looked around. Every fan was on their feet, waving their signs and making as much noise as they possibly could.  _The fans have always been behind you, but they’re really showing it now._   It was enough to bring tears to Eddie’s eyes.

 

He let them go on for a few moments while he composed himself, and then he started again.  “So…since Chris isn’t pressing charges…and he’s not giving up by leaving…he’s gonna do the only thing he knows how.”  His tone turned serious.  “He’s gonna finish this where it should have stayed in the first place…in the ring.”  That statement brought on another deafening roar from the crowd.

 

When they had quieted down a little, Eddie tapped his chest.  “That’s where I come in. Not with Hunter…not unless _mi amigo_ changes his mind and let’s me help…which I don’t think he will.”  Eddie turned to face the entrance ramp again, a small smile appearing on his face.  “Chris…he’s got pride, you see…and that pride is telling him that he’s gotta take on Hunter on his own, when he’s damn good and ready to.  And he will.  And while I’ll be there at ringside if he does need me…Triple H is gonna be Chris’ fight.” The smile suddenly turned into a grin. “And you know, Hunter? A little part…just a tiny little part of me…like this big,” He held his hand out thumb and forefinger about a half an inch apart for emphasis.  “That little part of me feels sorry for you, _ese_ , because you’re gonna have the Rabid Wolverine gunning for your ass when he finally comes back and he’s not gonna stop until he beats you into a pathetic heap in the middle of this ring.” The crowd erupted into more cheers and chants, alternating in between “Benoit” and “Kick His Ass”.

 

When the crowd calmed once again, Eddie went on. “My part in this is gonna be taking care of the other half of the problem…Randy Orton.”  His free hand clenched into a fist as a knowing look crossed the Latino’s face.  “Randy…I know you’re home listening to this, so I’m gonna tell it to you plain. I know about the lies you told to get Chris to go back to the TV truck with you and the help you gave Hunter in beating the crap out of him and the way you just left him there after you were done, left him out cold and bleeding on the concrete. I know all of it.”  He paused.  “But I know other things, too.  Things you don’t.  Things like how Chris would’ve been the first person to help you out if you ever needed it, the first one to put in a good word for you with the boss, the first one to put you over and make you look like a million bucks in front of the fans. He would have done all that and more if you had given him the chance.”  Eddie’s voice turned hard.  “But you didn’t.  Instead…you did **nothing**.”  At that last spat out word the fans interrupted with a chorus of hisses and boos so loud that Eddie had to wait for a moment before continuing.  “You did worse than that, _ese_.  You put your hands on _mi amigo mucho_ … _mi familia_ …my best friend…my family… **my brother**.” He pounded on his own chest for emphasis.  “You hurt one of the most important people in my life, and for that, Randy…for doing all that and being a coward about it…you’re gonna pay.”

 

He began circling the ring again as he went on. “Vengeance…it’s an appropriate name for the next pay-per-view since that’s what I’m looking for.  Vengeance…payback for what you did to _mi amigo_.  You’re gonna get a healthy dose of Latino Heat thrown at you and you’re gonna deserve every bit of the punishment I give you.  And it’s gonna be plenty.”  Eddie suddenly grinned.  “Because you see, _ese_ …I talked to Vince. And the boss says I can have any match I want so long as I kick your ass from one end of this ring to the other. I guess I’m not the only one you’ve been pissing off lately.” He paused for a moment, winding up for the big finish. “So at Vengeance, Randy…it’s gonna be you and me in the same ring.  And just to make sure you don’t run off and hide somewhere, or get one of your little buddies to help you out or sneak something into the ring for you anything…just so you don’t go and try to lie, cheat and steal your way out of what you deserve…” There was one final pause.  “It’s gonna be Hell in a Cell.”

 

The crowd exploded with cheers as Eddie dropped the microphone and held the belt high over his head for a long moment before climbing out of the ring.  He grinned and strutted his way up the ramp, playing it up for the fans, but all the while he couldn’t help thinking about Chris and wondering about what his reaction would be.

 

 _Because there were things I said I should have said to him long ago,_ he thought as he paused at the top of the ramp, waving and giving one last shoulder wiggle for good measure.  _How I felt…exactly what he means to me…I should have told him all that before now._   He knew that the Canadian knew that he was loved, but did Chris know just how much?

 

Stepping backstage, Eddie immediately looked around, frowning when he didn’t see his lover right away.  “Chris?”

 

“Over here.”

 

Turning, Eddie finally spotted Chris standing in the farthest corner of the backstage area, half shrouded by shadows. “What are you doing hiding back there?” he asked as he went over to him.

 

“Just staying out of everybody’s way,” Chris answered. “Everyone’s got enough to do. They don’t need to be tripping over me to do it.  And near the end of your promo…I didn’t want to answer any nosy questions.”

 

Eddie’s brow furrowed in confusion. “About what?”  Just then he saw the tear tracks on Chris’ face. “ _Querido?_ Baby, you okay?”

 

Chris nodded, offering the worried Latino a smile. “I’m fine.  Better than fine.”

 

Sliding an arm around Chris’ waist, Eddie very gently brushed his fingers over his damp cheeks.  “Then what’s this?  About what I said out there in the ring?”  He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing.  “I meant every word.”

 

“I know you did. And it is, kinda.  Some of it.  But there’s more.”  Chris mirrored the Latino’s gesture, his thumb ghosting over the edge of Eddie’s goatee. “Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?”

 

Still confused, Eddie smiled anyway. “What did I do this time?” he asked, only half joking.

 

“Everything you said out there about fighting your way back up from the bottom and kicking the addictions…the strength that took…” Chris swallowed hard before continuing.  “I always believed you had that strength.  From the very beginning.”

 

“I know.  You and Chavato…you two were the only ones who did.”  Eddie’s smile turned tender.  “That was one of the main reasons I fought so hard to come back. Because I knew I had you fighting for me.”

 

“And now you’re doing the same for me.” Chris suddenly ducked his head in embarrassment.  “It’s nice, you know?  Aside from my family…no one’s ever gone that far for me before.”  There was another pause.  “I can’t thank you for that.”

 

 _You’ve never needed anyone to go that far for you before this,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking. Out loud, he said, “Thanking me…you don’t need to do that. _Dios_ knows you and me quit keeping score long ago.”  He brushed a kiss along Chris’ hairline, right below the now fading bruise. “As for the rest… _te amo, mi corazon_.”

 

Chris let out a soft little sigh as he rested his forehead against Eddie’s.  “I love you, too,” he murmured, settling against Eddie.  “I just…I hope you know how much.”

 

Eddie closed his eyes and let himself relax against Chris.  “ _Si, querido_.  I know.”

 

*


	3. Chapter 3

“I swear by all that I hold holy, you have got to be the most stubborn man I know,” Eddie commented several days later as he stood at the bottom of the basement steps with his arms folded across his chest. “Is it just you? Or is it a Canadian thing?”

 

Eddie was trying hard not to be annoyed but he was finding it particularly difficult this morning.  Not only had he been woken up by a cacophony of birdsong right outside their bedroom window, but he also had found himself tangled up in the bed sheets all alone and with Chris nowhere to be seen.  A quick search had led him to the basement gym where he had found his lover going through the beginnings of his work out routine. _Which is the last thing he should be doing,_ Eddie thought as he tried to keep his temper in check. _He hasn’t been cleared by the doctor yet. He shouldn’t be even thinking about working out, much less trying to._

“Probably a little of both,” Chris commented, pausing in the middle of his stretches. A contrite look appeared on his face. “I’m sorry if I woke you. I just couldn’t sleep.”

 

Eddie shook his head, mentally filing away his lover’s sleeplessness comment for later. “You didn’t.  It was those damn birds outside our window again. I think they’re building a nest in the magnolia tree.”  A stern look appeared on Eddie’s face.  “Just what do you think you’re doing, anyway?”

 

“My stretches. To get some of the stiffness out.” At the look on Eddie’s face, Chris quickly elaborated, “That’s it. I wasn’t planning on doing anything else.”

 

“You shouldn’t even be doing that much,” Eddie countered, his voice softening a little.  “At least not until you go back to the doctor.  What about your ribs? What if you hurt them again?”

 

“I know how much I can do without straining them,” Chris replied as he began his exercises again.  When Eddie didn’t say anything Chris looked up. “I have to start somewhere. I haven’t done anything more strenuous than walk up and down the stairs and I’m beginning to feel it. Vengeance is in two weeks. I have to be ready.”

 

“You will be.  You always are.”  Going over to Chris, Eddie knelt down in front of him.  “Besides…I thought I was the one wrestling at Vengeance.  Not you.”

 

A stubborn look suddenly appeared on Chris’ face. “I told you…I’m going to be at ringside to watch your back.”  His blue eyes flashed dangerously.  “If anyone besides Randy tries anything with you, they’re going to have to get through me first.”

 

 _Hunter,_ Eddie realized. _That’s why he’s pushing himself.  Just in case Hunter decides to show._   Personally, Eddie didn’t think he would. Hunter Hearst Helmsley was well known for abandoning allies and friends in order to keep his own skin intact.  He didn’t see that fact changing just because Randy was once a part of Evolution.

 

Reaching out, Eddie put a hand on Chris’ shoulder. “ _Querido_ , I just worry about you pushing yourself too hard. I don’t want you hurting yourself all over again.”

 

The stubborn look disappeared and was replaced by a smile as Chris put his hand over Eddie’s. “I know.  And I am trying to be careful.”  There was a pause.  “I’m just going a little stir crazy sitting around doing nothing. You know?”

 

 _And that’s the main reason he’s down here,_ Eddie thought, not bothering to hide his own smile. _Mi querido can’t sit still for more than fifteen minutes on a good day. Being away from the ring and not being able to work out on top of that? It’s a wonder we haven’t had another fight before now._ “ _Si,_ I know,” Eddie answered out loud.  “Surprised I haven’t caught you down here before this.”

 

Chris shrugged.  “Well…you’ve been doing a pretty good job of distracting me lately.”

 

Eddie’s smile widened, turning into a grin. “Could distract you a little now, if you want,” he offered, letting his fingers wander down Chris’ arm in a teasing caress.  “That’s exercise, too, you know.  And a hell of a lot more fun than those stretches.”

 

“It is,” Chris acknowledged.  He put a hand over Eddie’s, putting a halt to the Latino’s wandering fingers. “But I have to do this first.  The workout you’re suggesting…it only does so much.”

 

“Depends on what position we use,” Eddie countered, laughing when Chris blushed. “So what do you say?”

 

“I say you’re an incorrigible tease and I really need to do this first,” Chris answered, his cheeks still red.  “But I promise to be as careful as I can. No weights and no machines until I get another set of x-rays and the doctor clears me.”  He squeezed Eddie’s hand before letting go. “Okay, love?”

 

After a moment’s consideration, Eddie let out a resigned sigh.  “Okay, then. I trust you.  And you know what your body can handle and what it can’t.” Leaning forward a little, Eddie sealed his agreement with a kiss.  “Want some company?”

 

“I’d love some.”  A knowing look appeared in the Canadian’s blue eyes.  “And you being here gives me a chance to keep an eye on you, too.”

 

A look of pure innocence appeared on the Latino’s face. “Me?  What did I do now?”

 

“Nothing yet.  But I know you.  You’re as bad as I am when it comes to overdoing things.”  Just then both men heard a faint knocking sound.  “Is that the front door?”

 

Eddie nodded, a confused look replacing the innocent one.  “Don’t know who it could be. We’re not expecting anyone, especially not this early.”  He glanced at the clock on the wall; it was just past nine in the morning.  “Are we?”

 

“Not that I know of.”  Another knock followed the first and Chris began to get up. “I’ll see who it is.”

 

Eddie put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “No. You stay put.  I’ll get it.”  A mischievous little smile appeared on his face.  “Whoever it is, I’ll get rid of them quick so we can get back to our work out.”

 

Chris smiled as well.  “Sounds good to me.” He went back to his stretches as Eddie headed back upstairs.

 

There was another hesitating knock as Eddie approached the front door.  “Coming!” he called, wondering yet again who it could be so early in the morning.  _CJ and Dean both called last night to check up on Chris, so it can’t be either of them.  Dave’s still preoccupied with Rey…we’ll be lucky if we hear from either of them before Vengeance._  He smiled at the memory of the two men kissing backstage before going back to wondering who was at the door.  _Vince?  No…he would’ve asked us to come back up to Stamford if he needed to talk to us again.  Family? It **has** been awhile since I talked to Chavo…_   He made a mental note to call his nephew at the first opportunity. Usually he didn’t let so much time go in between conversations, but he had been more than a little preoccupied lately.

 

Opening the door, the pleasant greeting he had planned to give died in his throat and a wave of white-hot rage swept over him when he saw who it was.  “What in the hell are you doing here?” he snarled, his hands clenching into fists.

 

“I’d like to talk to Chris,” Randy Orton said quietly, an uncertain note in his voice but standing his ground all the same. “May I?”

 

 _No,_ Eddie thought immediately, his hands literally itching to grab the younger man and start pounding him into the ground for what he had done. _You’re not coming anywhere near mi querido._   “About what?”  he asked instead, keeping his temper in check through sheer force of will.

 

“That’s between me and Chris.”  Randy backed away a step, holding his hands out in self-defense when he saw the look on Eddie’s face.  “Look, I don’t want to start any trouble.  I just want to talk.  That’s it.”  There was a pause.  “Please.”

 

It was the please that did it in the end. After staring down Orton for a long, awkward moment, Eddie stepped aside.  “Come in.”

 

“Thanks,” Randy stepped inside, wincing a little as the door slammed shut behind him.  _Angry as all hell, which means he knows everything,_ he thought as he watched Eddie slowly walk back around to face him.  He swallowed hard; with the two of them on different shows, he had never had any direct confrontations with Eddie and his Latino Heat.  _And God help me, if that look is any indication…I hope after Vengeance I never do again._

 

Eddie glared at him again for another long moment. “You wait right here,” he finally said through gritted teeth.  As much as he wanted to kick Orton senseless, he knew that his lover would probably want to hear what he had to say first.  “I’ll ask him if he wants to see you.”  Without waiting for an answer, he left Orton in the hallway and headed back down the basement steps.

 

The instant he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Chris looked up, and his eyes went wide when he saw Eddie’s obvious rage. “Eddie? What’s wrong?” he asked as he got to his feet.  “Who was at the door?”

 

“Orton.”

 

Chris froze.  “Randy?”  Fear suddenly clutched at his heart and turned his voice to a bare whisper.  “He’s here?  In our house?”

 

Eddie nodded.  “He’s standing in the front hallway.”  Seeing Chris’ face turn white, he immediately pushed his anger aside and took the other man into his arms.  “ _Querido_ …baby, I want you to listen to me.  He’s not gonna hurt you.” He tightened his hold around the other man as Chris began to shake.  “I swear to you, you’re safe.  You’re home and you’re with me and I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. You’re safe.” He ran his hand over Chris’ hair as he swallowed hard against his returning rage.  It was so wrong to see his normally strong and stoic lover like this, clinging to Eddie like he was a lifeline in the middle of a raging storm. “Shh, now. It’s okay. You’re safe, _mi amo_. I swear to you…I’ll keep you safe.”

 

He kept whispering to him, repeating the same words over and over again until he felt the shaking stop.  Drawing away enough to cup Chris’ face in his hands, he brushed a kiss over his lips.  “You okay?”

 

Chris nodded jerkily.  “Randy…he’s really upstairs?”

 

“He’s really upstairs,” Eddie confirmed. “What do you want to do?”

 

Chris was silent for a moment, thinking. “Did he say what he wanted?”

 

The Latino shook his head.  “Just that he wanted to talk to you and that he wasn’t going to cause any trouble.” He snorted in disbelief before continuing. “Wouldn’t say any more than that.”

 

“How did he seem?”  At Eddie’s confused look Chris elaborated further. “Did he act all superior like he always does?”

 

“No.”  Eddie sounded mildly surprised.  “Kid was actually polite.  That was the main reason he didn’t get pounded into the front stoop the moment I saw him.” There was a pause.  “You want me to tell him to go to hell?  Give him a swift kick in the ass on the way out the door?  Because I will.  Gladly.”

 

A wan smile appeared on Chris’ face. “I know you will.  And as much as I’d love for you to do that, maybe we should hear what he has to say.”

 

“Seriously?”  Eddie didn’t look convinced.

 

“Seriously,” Chris said with another nod. “There has to be a reason he’s here. He wouldn’t have come all this way if there wasn’t.”

 

“Maybe the reason is because he’s a sick, twisted son of a bitch,” Eddie countered, still scowling.  “Ever think of that?”

 

“Maybe,” Chris conceded.  “And maybe there’s more to it than what we’re seeing.” There was another pause. “Was there anyone with him?”

 

The Latino shook his head.  “No. It’s just him.”  He brushed his fingers over his lover’s stubbled cheek.  “You really want to do this?”

 

Chris let out a heavy sigh.  “Honestly? No.  But considering Vengeance and Hunter…I think I’d better.”  His fingers dug into Eddie’s arms.  “Only if you’re with me, though.  Not…not alone.”

 

“Damn straight not alone.”  Eddie’s voice was firm.  “He’s not getting anywhere near you alone.  And if he tries anything he’s gonna get pitched through the nearest window.”  His voice softened. “I’m gonna be right with you the whole time.  Every minute. Okay?”

 

Chris’ next sigh was full of relief. “Okay.”  His smile became a little wider as he shot his lover a grateful look.  “Thank you.”

 

“No need for that,” Eddie said as he pulled Chris back into his arms.  “I want to help. You know that.”

 

“You do.  More than you know.”  Closing his eyes, Chris let himself relax a little in Eddie’s embrace.  “God knows I couldn’t do this without you.”

 

They clung to each other for several minutes, both men finding strength in arms wrapped around one another and bodies pressed together.  Finally, Eddie pulled away.  “You go wait in the living room.  I’ll get Randy.” The look on his face hardened again. “Gonna have a little talk with him first.”

 

“Don’t let him provoke you into anything,” Chris warned, his voice taking on an edge of concern.  “If you touch him outside of the ring, he could get you arrested for assault.”

 

“ _Te prometo, querido_. I’m not gonna lay a finger on him before Vengeance,” Eddie promised. “But he needs to realize that by putting his hands on you, there’s gonna be consequences.  That means Latino Heat.”  He paused.  “Orton…he needs to be scared a little, I think.”

 

“More than a little,” Chris agreed as they headed up the stairs.  “Maybe if you do it’ll knock some sense into his head.”  He headed into the living room as Eddie made his way back to the front door.

 

Randy was standing exactly where Eddie had left him, his face an unreadable mask.  “Well?”

 

Eddie resisted the urge to force that insolent little question back down the other man’s throat.  “He’ll talk with you,” he said, stepping in front of him. “But before he does, you and me…we’re gonna get something straight first.”  He folded his arms across his chest.  “I’m all for turning you inside out right this minute for what you did to Chris, but he wants to hear you out, so we will. But I swear…you try anything or make him upset in any way and I won’t wait until Vengeance.  I’ll take you out right now.”  The Latino’s dark eyes flashed.  “ _Comprende, ese?_ ”

 

Randy swallowed hard and nodded.  “Perfectly.  And I won’t try anything, I swear.  Like I said, I just want to talk.”

 

Giving him a narrow-eyed glare, Eddie finally jerked his head in the direction of the living room.  “Come on.”

 

He led Randy into the living room, immediately going to his lover’s side.  Outwardly, Chris looked calm and collected, ready to take on anything.  Eddie, however, he knew that was far from the truth. _Terrified,_ Eddie mused, his heart aching.  The glint in Chris’ blue eyes, the white knuckle clutch on the back of the loveseat to keep his hands from shaking, the stiff way he was holding himself – they were all signs he had come to know far too well.  He just hoped that for Chris sake Randy didn’t see what he was trying so hard to hide.

 

Apparently, he didn’t.  “Chris,” he said, looking the older man over.  “How are you?”

 

“Fine.”  The Canadian’s voice was hard and cold.  It was enough to make Eddie shiver a little; Chris only talked like that when he was trying to reign in his own formidable temper.  “What are you doing here, Randy?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you before the match at Vengeance and before Vince ships me off to Ohio.  This was the first chance I’ve had to come down.”  Randy glanced at Eddie just then.  “Could we do this privately somewhere?”

 

“No.”  The Canadian’s voice was flat and final.  “I don’t want to be alone with you.”  Reaching out, he grabbed Eddie’s hand.  “Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Eddie.”

 

Seeing that Chris wasn’t going to back down, Randy let out a resigned sigh.  “Okay. If that’s how you want to do this…fine.”  The younger man met Chris’ blue eyes with his own.  “I want to apologize for my part in what happened to you.  Hunter…I didn’t know he was going to go as far as he did.” He looked away.  “I thought it was just going to be a beatdown.”

 

“So that would have been okay with you?” Chris asked, his anger rising. “Luring me out to the TV truck with a lie, helping Hunter beat the hell out of me…you’re fine with that. It’s the rape part you had a problem with.”  The tone of his voice turned sarcastic.  “Well, I’m certainly glad you’re capable of drawing the line somewhere.” 

 

“I’m not okay with any of it,” Randy countered, the tone of his voice indicating his own rising temper.  “And I didn’t know it was going to be so…personal.”

 

“Bullshit,” Eddie suddenly snarled. “You know damn well how Hunter felt about Chris all this time. He hasn’t kept it a secret, especially after Chris took the belt at Wrestlemania and kept it at Backlash.” Going up Randy, he gave the younger man a hard poke in the chest with his finger.  “You and Evolution…Hunter and Flair…you’re all in each other’s pockets.  So don’t even try that bullshit of saying you didn’t fucking know.”

 

“Not about that!”  Randy protested.  “Hunter made it sound like it was going to be a work, setting up storyline for the next pay-per-view and shit like that.  Like how it always is backstage at Raw.”  He shrugged.  “Vince and Hunter are always pulling stuff out of the blue like that.”

 

“And you didn’t notice there wasn’t a camera crew back there?”  Eddie asked incredulously. “Are you that blind? Or you just didn’t care?” Eddie’s dark eyes flashed dangerously. “You know what I think, _ese_?  I think you planned it with him.  Getting Chris back there…jumping him like you did…I think it was some _mucho grande_ plan to take Chris out permanently so neither one of you would have to go against him in the ring again.”

 

Randy shook his head.  “No.  At least not on my part.”  He turned his attention to Chris.  “Look…we’ve really never worked together and I know we don’t know each other, but you have to believe me when I tell you that I wouldn’t do that to you. Not intentionally.” An earnest look crossed Orton’s face. “I respect you and what you do in the ring. I’ve studied tapes of you from WCW and Japan...anything I can get my hands on and I was looking forward to someday getting good enough to get in the ring against you.  And not just for a couple minutes like we had at Rumble, but for a full match.  I was even hoping for a long term program with you. I didn’t even care if it was for a belt. I just wanted to wrestle you because everyone says you’re one of the best and I wanted to try myself against that…against you, just to see how I measured up.” He paused.  “I swear to you, Chris…I didn’t help Hunter plan any of this crap. It was all him.”

 

“Then why?” Chris asked simply.  “You said it yourself…we’ve never worked together on anything long term.  We barely even know each other and I’ve never done anything to you.”  He swallowed hard, fighting to keep his voice from shaking. “Why did you go along with it and help him?”

 

Their eyes met.  “Because Hunter told me to,” Randy finally said quietly. “He didn’t ask me.  It wasn’t a request.  He told me flat out what to do and how to do it.  As for why…” He looked away.  “You don’t know what happens when you tell Hunter no. I do.”

 

Eddie and Chris looked at each other. “ _Madre de Dios_ ,” Eddie muttered, glancing back at Randy.  Shoulders slumped and with a haunted look of remembered pain in his eyes, he looked completely different from the proud, arrogant young man they had both seen in the ring.  “You don’t think… He couldn’t…”

 

“He could.  You and I both know he could. Look at how he tore down Joanie bit by bit.” An unexpected feeling of sympathy washed over Chris as he surveyed the younger man.  “Why don’t you grab a chair, Randy?” he suggested. “I think you’re going to be here awhile.”

 

Orton slumped into a nearby armchair as Eddie and Chris settled on the loveseat in front of him.  “I am sorry,” he said, not looking at the pair of them. “And I’m not just saying that to keep you from beating the crap out of me at Vengeance, Eddie.  God knows I deserve anything you throw at me and more. I’m not even fighting Vince on shipping me back to OVW for however long it is.”  He hand a hand over his face as he continued.  “A part of me wants to fucking go.  I deserve to, for one thing.  And the other…”

 

“Because it gets you away from Hunter,” Chris finished for him, not surprised by the acknowledging nod.  “When did it start?  And how far did he go?”

 

“Not too long after he put Evolution together. After Shawn left with his injury,” Randy began, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.  “At the time, I was just so floored that he wanted me with him and Ric and Dave…I didn’t even think to question why.” A twisted grimace appeared on his face.  “I found out soon enough.  As for how far he went…” He closed his eyes, shaking his head.  “You can probably guess.”

 

Eddie and Chris stared at each other for a moment, eyes wide in disbelief.  “Why didn’t you try and stop him?”  Eddie couldn’t help asking.  “Or at least tell someone?”

 

“Who was I going to tell?  Vince?”  Randy let out a harsh little laugh.  “My word against his son-in-law’s…I didn’t stand a chance in hell of being believed. I knew that.  Hunter did, too.  He used to taunt me with it every time he fucked me.”  The younger man curled up in the chair, wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees before resting his chin on them.  “And every time I tried to fight back or even say no…he’d just make it worse.  Make it hurt more.” There was a pause.  “He doesn’t respect me like he does Ric and I sure as hell don’t scare him like Dave does, so I pretty much became fair game whenever he wanted a piece of ass.” He shrugged.  “Which luckily wasn’t all that much.  He had to keep up appearances and play happy family with Stephanie, plus be careful about people backstage finding out about…things.”

 

“God, Randy,” Chris breathed.  While his assault had been brutal, it had been nothing compared to the prolonged abuse Randy had suffered at the hands of The Game. “I’m sorry.”

 

Randy shook his head.  “No reason for you to be.  You didn’t know.  No one did. Hunter made damn sure of that. Not even Ric or Shawn had any idea.” There was another pause. “And I knew what I might be in for when I signed up.  Dad warned me.” He grimaced.  “Apparently it was pretty bad back in his day, too. And he said I was too pretty not to get hit on.”

 

“Hit on is one thing,” Eddie commented. “This…this is bad.  Worse than bad.”  The Latino shook his head. “Don’t know how you could have stood it for so long.”

 

“Because this is all I’ve ever wanted to do ever since I was old enough to know what it was,” Randy said simply.  “You know how that is, Eddie.  Your dad was in the business, too.  Same as mine.”  He flexed his hand, his fingers curling into a fist.  “I’d have done anything to get into that ring, and I’d do just about anything to stay there.  Even put up with Hunter.”  There was another pause.  “He knows that, too. Probably why he made the moves on me in the first place.”

 

Chris nodded.  Randy’s attitude had made him an all too easy target. “You could’ve gotten away from him,” he reminded the younger man.  “New Japan…Puerto Rico…Jarrett. There are places you could’ve gone to wrestle and not be around Hunter.”  An unwelcome thought suddenly came to mind.  “Unless he threatened you with that, too?”

 

A sigh answered him. “Yeah, he did,” was the soft reply.  “Said he’d make damn sure I’d never work a major promotion ever again if I tried to leave or said anything.”

 

“ _Dios_ ,” Eddie breathed, shaking his head.  _Dave was right about that, too,_ he mused, keeping that thought to himself just in time.  “Hunter…he’s turned into a menace.”

 

“Something warped him,” Chris agreed, his own voice quiet.  “Or a bunch of somethings, more than likely.  Add in the power he’s got now both in the ring and backstage…” Chris turned his attention back to the younger man. “Randy, can you stay away from him for another two weeks? Until Vengeance?”

 

Randy nodded.  “Vince took me aside and told me I’d be on Smackdown for the next two weeks to drum up heat between me and Eddie for the Pay Per View,” he said. “And Hunter already said I’d be on my own.  He won’t come anywhere near Smackdown.”  A shudder went through him.  “Doesn’t mean he won’t still be watching, though.”

 

“But he won’t come near you.  That’s the main thing,” Chris countered gently. “All you have to do is keep your head down for two weeks.  That’s it.” Reaching out, his put his hand over Randy’s.  “After that, you won’t ever have to see him again.”

 

Bowing his head, Randy let out a shaky little sigh. “That would be…you don’t know how good that would be.”  There was a pause as he looked up and met Chris’ eyes with his own.  “Then again…maybe you do.”

 

The two men shared a look of mutual understanding and remembered pain before Chris drew away.  “One other thing.  Before Vengeance…talk to Vince.  Tell him everything.  And make him guarantee that when you come back, you stay on Smackdown.  Away from Hunter.”

 

Randy shook his head.  “I couldn’t.  He’d never believe me.”

 

“He will,” Eddie countered.  “ _Dios_ knows that after all this, he’s aware of what that _bastardo_ is capable of.”  The Latino leaned forward, making sure he had Randy’s attention before continuing. “Tell him, _ese_.  If he wants to keep you on the roster…and trust me, he does…he’ll listen.  And he’ll make sure you’re safe from now on.” He glanced over at Chris, who nodded. “We will, too.”

 

Randy’s eyes widened.  “You’d do that?” he asked, surprise, coloring his voice. “Why?  After what I did to you…why would you do that?’

 

“Because you’re here,” Chris said simply. “You’re owning up to what you did without any excuses or trying to back out of it and you’re willing to take the consequences.”

 

“And there’s gonna be consequences, _ese_ ,” Eddie added.  “You’re not getting out of that.”

 

Randy nodded.  “I know.  And like I said, I’m not trying to.  Whatever you do, Eddie, I’ll sell.” He got up from his chair.  “You don’t have to worry about that.”

 

Eddie nodded as well.  “ _Si_ , I know.” In spite of everything else, Randy had always been a professional in the ring, doing his job no matter what else had been going on.  Eddie had no doubt that the younger man would continue to do so. “And I’ll try not to pound on you too hard at Vengeance.”  A small smile crossed his face.  “Make sure you can walk out of the cage, at least.”

 

Randy couldn’t help smiling a little as well. “More than I was hoping for.” He turned to Chris, who was just getting up from his own seat.  “Chris…I know you’re not due back soon…but when you do…”

 

“I’ll take care of him,” Chris finished. “It’s already penciled in for Summerslam.”  He paused. “One match.  For both of us.”

 

Randy let out a sigh of relief.  “Thank you.” Hesitatingly, he held out his hand. “If I’m back from Ohio by then…”

 

“If you are then you’re more than welcome to watch with Eddie from ringside,” Chris finished as he took Randy’s hand and shook it, sealing the apology between them.  “But he’s my fight now.  Okay?”

 

“And you’re more than welcome to him. At this point I hope to hell I never have to deal with Hunter Hearst Helmsley again.”  Another shudder went through him as he ran a hand over his own close-cropped hair.  “And if I ever do…I just hope I can find half of the strength you seem to have.”

 

“You will.  You found enough to come here and tell us everything. More will come soon enough,” Chris said as he and Eddie walked Randy to the front door.  “Take care of yourself, Randy.” 

 

Randy nodded.  “You, too.”  He left.

 

They watched Randy get into his rental and pull out of the driveway before shutting the door and heading back into the living room. “God, Eddie,” Chris muttered as he sat back down on the loveseat.  “And I thought what I went through was bad.”

 

“It was,” Eddie said as he sat down next to him. “We just didn’t think there’d be something worse, that’s all.”  He put a hand on Chris’ denimed knee.  “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Once I get past wanting to strangle the bastard.”  Chris leaned back against the sofa cushions, the disbelief plain on his face.  “Fuck…how many guys has that sick son of a bitch done this to?”

 

Eddie shrugged.  “Hard to say.  More than you and Randy…probably a lot more, I’d guess.  He’s been on a one man power trip for years.  Before _La Princessa_ , before teaming up with Austin, even before DX, I think.” A thoughtful look crossed the Latino’s face.  “I’d say he first got a taste of it from two other _bastardos_ we both know a little too well.”

 

Chris grimaced.  “Nash and Hall,” he supplied and Eddie nodded.  “Them and that damned Kliq of theirs.  And once they both left for WCW the first time and took Waltham with them…”

 

“Hunter lost easy access to two friends and one willing sex toy,” Eddie finished, his own lips curling a little in disgust. “That’s when Joanie came into the picture, I think.  Her and the rest of DX.”

 

“And after he finished taking apart poor Joanie bit by bit, he married Stephanie,” Chris continued.  “But with her being who she is, he probably found out that there were certain tastes he couldn’t indulge in with her…”

 

“So he started going through the roster,” Eddie added with a sigh.  “ _Dios_ , what a fucking mess.”

 

“And no one knew,” Chris went on.  “No one knew…or even guessed…because no one said anything. Because of who Hunter is and what he can do.  Because of who he targeted.”

 

“Anyone new enough and desperate enough to put up with anything to keep his spot,” Eddie said as he slid an arm around Chris’ shoulder, trying to offer some kind of comfort.  “And low enough on the roster so if he did decide to stir up something, he wouldn’t be believed.”

 

“But they never did,” Chris said quietly, reaching over to clasp Eddie’s free hand in his.  “None of them did.  And who knows how many of them there were. They either put up for it for as long as Hunter stayed interested in them or they left.”  He closed his eyes, tightening his hold on Eddie’s hand.  “None of them dared to stand up to him.”

 

“Until now.”  Eddie drew him into his arms, brushing a kiss along his temple. “Until you.”

 

Chris curled into Eddie’s arms, burying his face in his lover’s broad shoulder.  He was so close that Eddie could feel him shaking just a little. “I’m not ready for this,” he whispered, his voice so soft that the other man could barely hear him. “I’m not ready to face him, Eddie.”

 

“No.  Not yet you’re not,” Eddie agreed softly as he ran his fingers through Chris’ hair. “You’re still hurting, _querido_.  Both in your body and with everything else.  It’s gonna take a lot more time than what’s gone by for you to heal.”

 

 _A lot more help from you, too,_ Chris thought as he let himself relax in Eddie’s embrace.  _Thank God you understand._ He snuggled closer, sighing as his lover’s fingers brushed the back of his neck.  It was a comfort, sitting with Eddie like this and letting himself be held and while he knew he should really go back downstairs to finish his workout, a part of him knew that he needed this closeness even more.

 

 _Eddie does, too. And just as much._ Chris suddenly realized.  _What Randy said on top of everything else…it’s rattled him pretty badly._   He could tell just by the way Eddie was holding him – tight enough to offer security, but not as tightly as he really wanted to _. Because he doesn’t want to scare me._ He thought for a moment, wondering what he could do to reassure both himself and Eddie at the same time.

 

 _There’s one sure thing_ , he thought as he drew away enough to meet his lover’s eyes. “Eddie…would you do something for me?”

 

“Anything,” was the soft reply.  Eddie brushed his fingers over Chris’ cheek. “Just tell me what you need.”

 

“I think it’s something we both need after all this,” Chris corrected, smiling as he shifted just enough to press his entire body against Eddie’s. 

 

Eddie’s eyes widened as he got the hint. “You’re sure, _querido_?” he asked.  “If you just want me to hold you…”

 

The Canadian shook his head.  “I want more than that.”  For emphasis, he gave Eddie a lingering kiss.  “I want to lose myself in you for awhile.”

 

Eddie didn’t say anything.  Instead, he cupped Chris’ cheek in his hand and drew him into another kiss, his other hand sliding under his lover’s shirt to caress bare skin. Chris couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him when Eddie drew away.  “Eddie…please…”

 

“It’s all right. I’ve got you,” Eddie murmured as he began trailing kisses along the side of his lover’s neck. “Love you.”

 

“Love you,” Chris managed to get out, stopping Eddie just as the Latino was about to ease him against the sofa cushions. “No.  Not here.”

 

An amused little smile appeared on Eddie’s face. “Okay, then. Where? Upstairs in bed?”

 

He was surprised when Chris shook his head again. “No…not there, either.” Swallowing hard, Chris nodded toward the sliding glass door.  “Out there. On the patio.”

 

“Really?”  Eddie couldn’t help asking; Chris was incredibly modest when it came to expressing his affection most of the time, preferring to do it privately and behind closed doors.  For him to suggest making love not only outside but where there was even the slightest chance of being seen…  “Are you sure?” Another thought occurred to him. “Don’t do this because I might want you to.”

 

“Don’t you?”  Chris asked softly.  “I know we’ve tried it outside before and I’ve always froze.”

 

“That’s my point.”  Eddie gave Chris another soft kiss.  “You’ve never been comfortable with something like that, not in all the time we’ve been together.  What’s changed?”

 

Chris thought for a moment.  “I don’t know,” he finally admitted.  “All I know is that I want to make love with you somewhere where there are no walls, no restrictions, and no barriers.  I don’t want anything coming between us. It just…it feels like something I need.”  He ducked his head, averting his eyes.  “I’m not making much sense.”

 

Eddie cupped his chin and drew his head back up. “You are, actually. I just want to make sure that this is what you want and not just something you’re doing to please me.”

 

A mischievous sparkle suddenly lit up Chris’ eyes. “Don’t you want me to please you? You’ve always liked it whenever I have before.”

 

Letting out a frustrated groan, Eddie’s head dropped to Chris’ shoulder.  “ _Dios_ ,” he muttered.  “You keep doing that and we won’t **get** outside.”

 

Chris let out a soft chuckle.  “Definitely don’t want that to happen,” he murmured as he nuzzled his lover’s ear.  “Come on, love. It’s warm enough out. No chance of rain or any interruptions. And no one will be able to see us.”  His breath became a hot caress.  “What do you say, _mon amour_?”

 

Growling, Eddie pulled him into another hungry kiss. “Not playing fair…you using your French,” he muttered as his fingers dug into the fabric of Chris’ worn t-shirt. “Not fair at all.  Gonna make you pay for that, _querido_.”

 

“God, I hope so,” Getting to his feet, Chris pulled Eddie to his and began leading him toward the sliding glass doors. “And hopefully it takes all afternoon long.”

 

Eddie stopped just as Chris pulled open the door, his thoughts moving along more practical lines.  “You go out and wait for me.  I’ll be right back.”  At Chris’ confused look, the Latino elaborated.  “If you want what I think you do and what I know I do, then I need to get a few things.” He put Chris’ hand on his own ass for emphasis.

 

“Oh! Yeah, we will.”  A sheepish little smile appeared on the Canadian’s face. “Completely forgot about that. Lust clouding my brain, I guess.”

 

“I can think of worse things.  Lust is definitely one of the better ones.” Eddie pulled him into another hard kiss.  “Be right back.” He disappeared upstairs.

 

When he came outside a few minutes later with a towel slung around his neck and a brand new bottle of lube in his sweats pocket, he found his lover sprawled out on the chaise lounge, his shirt already off and his face tilted up toward the sun.  The sight of Chris exposed to the sun’s warmth sent a wave of desire through him. “ _Dios,_ but you’re beautiful, _querido_ ,” he said softly.

 

Smiling, Chris held out his hand, beckoning to Eddie with his fingers.  “So are you. Come here.”

 

Taking Chris’ hand in his, Eddie let himself be pulled close.  Straddling his lover, he settled himself on the other man’s lap.  “You started without me,” he commented, running a hand over Chris’ bare chest.

 

“You’ll catch up quick enough,” Chris said as he pulled the towel off of Eddie’s neck and dropped it to the grass. Eddie’s shirt soon followed. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”  Their lips met in a lingering kiss.

 

A sigh escaped Chris’ lips as Eddie moved to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.  “God, Eddie…please…”

 

“I’ve got you,” Eddie murmured in between kisses and gentle little nips.  “You look so good like this…with the sun coming down and turning you all gold…and you all laid out waiting for me to love you.”  His tongue flicked out to caress one of his nipples erect, drawing a soft moan out of Chris.  “I’m gonna make you feel so damn good.”

 

“You already are,” Chris gasped as the Latino moved to the other nipple. He tangled his fingers in Eddie’s dark hair, a shiver going through him as his lover moved even lower to trace his abdominal muscles with his tongue.  “Yes, Eddie...God, yes…”

 

Eddie couldn’t help the growl that escaped him as he moved even lower to nuzzle the bulge in Chris’ sweats.  His fingers paused at the waistband.  “Can I get these off you?”

 

For an answer Chris lifted his hips enough for Eddie to strip both sweats and boxers off of him, leaving him naked under his lover’s hungry gaze.  “Off,” he growled as well, tugging insistently at Eddie’s own sweats.  “Take these off.  Before I rip them off you.”

 

Eddie chuckled.  “Wouldn’t be a great loss.  I think they’re from my WCW days.”  Climbing off of Chris, he ran a hand over his own prominent bulge, a provocative little smile on his face.  “This what you want? A little of this?”

 

“More than a little.” Chris corrected as he sat up and reached for Eddie, pulling him close.  Yanking down the faded sweats, he wrapped his hand around his lover’s erection and looked up.  “And all of it mine.”  With that, he ducked his head down and slid his mouth over Eddie’s cock.

 

“Chris!” Eddie cried, his blood going straight to boil thanks to the insistent, loving caress of lips and tongue. “ _Madre de Dios, mi amo_ … _muy bueno_ , my beautiful Chris…so good.” He carded his fingers through Chris’ close-cropped hair, urging him on. “That’s it, _mi corazon_ …my heart…that’s so good…”

 

Chris let out a groan of his own as he licked and sucked, eagerly drinking down the salty sweet fluid leaking out. He wrapped his arms around Eddie’s legs, holding him as still as he could as he sucked, spurred on by the other man’s moans and soft words of encouragement. _That’s it, Eddie,_ he thought as they both increased in volume. _Ma cherie amour…love you so much…want to taste you…swallow you down…drown myself in you…love driving you crazy like this._

Another throaty moan escaped Eddie as Chris’ tongue flicked over a particularly sensitive spot.  “ _Querido_ …baby… _Dios,_ baby…yes…” A shudder went through him as he watched Chris’ mouth slide over him.  “Chris…so close…”

 

Letting out another muffled moan, Chris took his lover’s cock as deep as he could down his throat as he slid one hand in between Eddie’s legs, his fingertips brushing over the Latino’s balls. That was all it took to send Eddie over the edge; he came hard, spilling everything he had down Chris’ throat. Chris swallowed greedily, making sure he didn’t miss a drop before letting go of Eddie long enough to pull him into another kiss.

 

Eddie deepened the kiss, his arousal returning as he tasted himself on the Canadian’s lips.  “ _Mi querido_ ,” he purred, brushing a finger along Chris’ jaw line.  “Love how you do that, baby.”

 

“Love doing it to you. Can’t get enough of it,” Chris murmured as he pulled Eddie into yet another kiss.  “And you should see the look on your face. It’s incredible.”

 

“Rather look at you,” Eddie said as he eased Chris back down onto the chaise lounge, sliding one hand over his lover’s bare chest. “ _Mi hombre hermoso_ …my handsome man.”

 

 Chris’ cheeks turned bright red as he looked away.  “I’m not,” he muttered.  “I’m not like that, Eddie.”

 

Very gently Eddie turned his head back around so their eyes met.  “I say you are,” he said, his voice soft but firm. “And I may lie, cheat and steal with everyone else, but I’ve never once lied to you.”  A smile appeared on his face.  “Okay?”

 

Chris swallowed hard, his heart aching at the look in Eddie’s eyes.  So much love in those dark eyes… “Okay,” he whispered, letting himself be pulled into another kiss.

 

They traded kisses for several long minutes, the heat building up again between them as the sun came out from behind the clouds and shone down on the both. “Eddie,” Chris breathed as the Latino went back to licking his way down his torso.  “ _Cherie_ …please…yes…”

 

“Shh,” Eddie crooned in between kisses, reaching over to clasp on of Chris’ hands with his own.  “I’ve got you, baby.  You just lie back and let me do this, okay?  Let me love you.”  He brushed against the scar on Chris’ hip with his free hand, chuckling when his lover whimpered and squirmed.  “Good?”

 

“Yes,” Chris said through gritted teeth as Eddie’s hand moved lower, tracing meandering patterns over his thigh. “God, you’re being a tease.”

 

Eddie grinned.  “Like teasing you…getting you so _loco_ you can’t even think.” He caressed his way down one leg and up the other, consciously avoiding Chris’ erection. “Tell me what you want, Chris.”

 

“You,” Chris breathed, letting out a gasp as Eddie unexpectedly tweaked a nipple. “Want you…”

 

“ _Dios_ , I hope so since I’m the one here naked with you!” Eddie exclaimed, laughing. He leaned down enough to give Chris another teasing little kiss. “What do you want me to do? Any requests?”

 

Chris shook his head, his breath quickening as Eddie’s fingers continued to wander.  “Anything…just…please…” He closed his eyes, shivering under his lover’s practiced touch.  “Please…”

 

An unexpected kiss on the tip of his nose caused him to open his eyes and stare.  “Eyes open, _querido_.  Remember?  I want you focused on me.”  Eddie waited for Chris’ nod before continuing.  “ _Bueno_.  Now…you said anything.  So would you like my hands on you?  Like this?”  He wrapped his hand around Chris’ cock, drawing a low, throaty groan out of the other man. “Or maybe more like this?” Releasing Chris’ cock, Eddie slid his hand under his ass, one finger carefully brushing against the puckered opening to his body.  His grin returned when the groan became a needy little whimper.  “Or maybe you don’t want my hands.  Maybe you want my mouth instead?”  Pulling his hand away, he leaned down and gave the tip of Chris’ cock a little lick.  “Like this?”

 

“Eddie!” Chris cried out as his body bucked hard under his lover’s caress.  Only Eddie’s weight straddling his legs kept them both on the chaise lounge and off of the grass.  Reaching out, he clutched the Latino’s bare shoulder for support.  “God…please!”

 

“Please what?” Eddie prompted gently, resting his hand on Chris’ flat belly.  “You gotta talk to me, tell me what you want me to do.”  His dark eyes sparkled mischievously.  “I don’t want to go and do something you don’t like, you know? That’d stop things awful quick.”

 

Chris shook his head.  “You won’t.  You couldn’t. Ever.”  His own eyes were bright.  “You can do anything you want.  Just…please, Eddie…don’t stop.”

 

“Anything, hmm?”  Eddie considered that for a moment, drawing things out even more as he weighed the possibilities.  Finally, he eyed Chris’ leaking erection, making a show of licking his lips. “Well, then…since I would hate for any of that to go to waste…” He didn’t finish; instead, he ducked down and slid his mouth over Chris’ cock.

 

Chris let out an inarticulate cry as he immediately buried his fingers in Eddie’s dark hair, the feel of warm lips and caressing tongue nearly undoing his already barely there control.  He looked down, his eyes wide as he watched Eddie’s tongue dart out to tease the head of his cock.  “God…good…” he managed to get out.  “So good, Eddie…”

 

 _Definitely good,_ Eddie thought as well as he licked and sucked, eagerly swallowing down the fluid leaking out.  He never got enough of this, no matter how many times he ended up on his knees. Just hearing Chris and knowing he was the one getting him to sound like that added fuel to his own arousal, making him try all the harder in his efforts to coax Chris into letting go of his tightly held control.

 

Letting go…

 

Just then, Eddie drew away completely, silencing Chris’ protest with a quick kiss.  “No. Me doing that…that’s not what you really want,” he said, a knowing look in his dark eyes.  “You want more than my mouth on you.  Am I right?”

 

Unable to find his voice, Chris simply nodded, his blue eyes wide.  Seeing that hungry, needy look, Eddie nodded as well.  “That’s what I thought.”  He reached for his discarded sweats and pulled the small bottle of lubricant out of the pocket.

 

Chris watched as Eddie slicked up his fingers, but instead of sliding his hand in between his spread legs, his lover wrapped his hand around his erection.  “Easy, _querido_ ,” Eddie crooned, silencing his moan with another lingering kiss. “It’s all right.  You’re gonna get what you need in a minute.”

 

Chris whimpered as he spread his legs further apart, waiting for those long fingers to press into him.  “Please, Eddie…need you…”

 

“I know,” was the soft reply, followed by another tongue-tangling kiss.  “I need you, too.”

 

Before Chris knew what was happening, Eddie was hovering over him, his hands cupping his face as he was straddled. Eddie’s lips on his once again smothered the next moan that escaped him as the Latino slowly lowered himself down onto Chris’ cock.

 

Once Chris was buried in him, Eddie paused for a moment, a blissful smile on his face.  “ _Dios_ , you feel good. _Muy bueno, mi querido_.”  He brushed his fingers over Chris’ stubbled cheeks, smiling as their eyes met. “So…this what you need?”

 

Chris’ hands slid around Eddie’s waist, holding him steady.  “Yes,” he growled, the heat and tightness surrounding his erection wreaking havoc with his already shaky control.  “God, yes. How did you know?”

 

“That you wanted me like this instead of upside down and backwards? I didn’t.  Not really. Just made a pretty good guess.” Eddie moved his hips, sliding upward until just the tip of Chris’ cock was in him before sinking back down on it again. He shuddered.  “ _Madre de Dios_ …that’s it.”

 

“Yes,” Chris breathed, his eyes glued to Eddie’s face, ready to pull away at even the slightest sign of pain.  But there wasn’t any; Eddie was clearly enjoying himself and he was taking his lover along for the ride.

 

Chris decided to warn him anyway.  “Easy, love,” he murmured as Eddie did it again, this time a little faster and a little harder.  “Slow.  I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You’re not.  You won’t,” Eddie said as he rocked.  A cry escaped him as Chris’ cock nudged the very center of him. “ _Dios!_ Yes!”

 

His hands grasping Eddie’s hips, Chris guided him back down and made sure he hit the same spot again.  “Like that?”

 

Eddie let out a much louder cry. “ _Si_ …yes!” He closed his eyes, biting his lip. “So good, _querido_ …”

 

Leaning up, Chris pulled him into a hard kiss. “Eyes open.”  His voice was soft but firm.  “I want you watching me when I do this.”  He wrapped his fingers around Eddie’s renewed erection, the hardness heavy in his hand.  “Good, love?”

 

Eddie gasped.  “ _Si, mi amo_ …just like that.” His own hands clutched at Chris’ shoulders for support as he let the Canadian control his movements, coaxing him even closer to a mind-blowing climax.  “Chris…my Chris…”

 

“My Eddie.  My beautiful Eddie,” Chris murmured, his eyes glued to every move his lover was making. “You should see yourself…with the sunlight on you…I love watching you like this.”  He pulled his lover into another lingering kiss, his own breath quickening as he moved his free hand up and down the Latino’s trembling body.  “God, you feel good.”

 

“So do you.”  Just then Eddie threw his head back, a wave of pleasure surging through his entire body.  “Gonna…so close…”

 

“Gonna come for me?”  Chris stroked him a little harder, his hand slick with lube mixed with what was leaking out of Eddie’s cock.  “You are, aren’t you?  The look on your face…it’s always a dead giveaway.”  He lightly pinched one of Eddie’s nipples, drawing another cry out of the Latino.  “That’s it, love…let me watch you come.”

 

Moments later, Chris got his wish.  Letting out one last loud cry, Eddie forced Chris’ cock up him as far as it would go and came hard, coating his lover’s milking fingers with white, sticky semen.  The sight of Eddie’s climax was enough to send Chris over the edge as well; with a loud groan of his own his own orgasm overtook him and he came deep inside Eddie’s shaking body.

 

Eddie fell on top of him, burying his face in Chris’ broad shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.  “Damn,” he murmured when he finally found his voice.

 

“Yeah,” Chris breathed as well, sliding one arm back around Eddie’s waist to hold him steady.  He buried a kiss in his lover’s sweat soaked hair.  “Okay?”

 

“Better than okay,” Eddie corrected as he lifted his head up enough to give Chris another lingering kiss.  He brushed a finger over Chris’ cheek.  “What about you?”

 

“Definitely better than okay.”  Chris suddenly smiled.  “And I have to admit…your idea of a workout is a hell of a lot better than mine.”

 

Eddie laughed. “Told you so.”  He sat up, bringing Chris with him. “We could go back downstairs and try your way for awhile.  Compare the two.”

 

To the Latino’s surprise, Chris shook his head. “Wouldn’t be a fair contest, especially since you’d cheat to win,” he said.  “Besides, I’d much rather spend the rest of the day out here making love with you.  Doesn’t that sound a hell of a lot better than lifting weights?”

 

Eddie’s eyes lit up as he slid his arms back around Chris’ neck.  “Definitely,” he said before drawing him into yet another kiss.  “In fact, it sounds like one of the best ideas you’ve ever had.”

 

*

 

 “You sure about this?” Chris asked as he wound white tape around Eddie’s wrists. They were in one of the empty training rooms in the backstage area of the arena, taking a private moment to prepare each other for the brutality that was to come in the form of Eddie’s Hell in a Cell match.

 

Eddie raised an eyebrow.  “Little late to be asking me that, don’t you think?” he asked mildly.  “Especially since I gotta drive the lowrider out in,” He glanced up at the clock on the wall. “twenty minutes.”

 

Chris ducked his head to hide his bright red cheeks. “I know. And I’m sorry for bringing this up now,” he said.  “I just…I can’t help but be scared for you.”

 

The look on Eddie’s face softened.  “I know.  I’m scared for me, too.  Even with me and Randy taking this afternoon to map out practically every move we’re gonna make.” A shudder went through him.  “That steel cage…it can be pretty unforgiving when it wants to be.”

 

Chris was silent as he finished taping up Eddie’s wrists.  “There. How does that feel?” he asked as he lay what was left of the tape roll aside.

 

Eddie flexed his fingers, punching his hand for good measure.  “ _Bueno_.  Better than the trainer does it, actually.” He smiled at his lover.  “Maybe I should keep you around as my valet. Never had one before.”

 

Chris managed a smile.  “Wouldn’t mind valeting for you.  At least with you there wouldn’t be any sparkling robes or wigs to worry about.”

 

“Wouldn’t make you dance, either.”  Seeing his lover’s worried frown return, Eddie held out his arms.  “Come here, _querido_.”

 

Chris went into them willingly, wrapping his own around Eddie as tightly as he could.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured again a moment later, his voice sounding small and scared.

 

“Shh. No need for sorry,” Eddie whispered, kissing his cheek before drawing away enough to meet his eyes.  “And I promise you…I’ll be as careful as I can. Okay?”

 

Chris nodded. “That’s the best I can hope for, I guess,” he said softly.  “And I know you will be.” He let out a little sigh.  “I don’t know what’s gotten into me.  I said before I had all the faith in the world that you’d be okay.”

 

“You did,” Eddie agreed, pulling away long enough to put on his “Latino Heat” t-shirt. “But that don’t mean you can’t worry.” He gave Chris a lingering kiss before holding out his hand. “Walk me to the lowrider?”

 

Nodding, Chris took his lover’s hand as they left the room, not letting go of it even when they passed other wrestlers and the members of the backstage crew.  That alone told Eddie how worried Chris was for him; while it was normal for them to walk together, holding hands was largely a private thing between them. Chris had never done it in public before now.

 

Stepping out into the parking lot, they paused in front of the bright green lowrider sitting by the stage door.  “The crew found a nice one,” Chris commented as he ran his free hand over the polished hood. 

 

Eddie nodded, openly admiring the convertible as well. “ _Si._ I should’ve worn the green tights. Then we would’ve matched.” When he only got the faintest ghost of a smile from his lover, he squeezed the Canadian’s fingers.  “It’s gonna be all right.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, Chris squeezed back. “Yeah. You’re right. Everything’s going to be fine.”  There was a pause.  “Just be careful?”

 

Not caring who saw, Eddie cupped Chris’ cheek with his free hand and drew him into a gentle kiss.  “Always for you,” he whispered before forcing himself to draw away, vaulting himself into the front seat of the car to keep from tempting himself any further. “So when are you coming out?” he asked as he found the keys in the glove box.

 

“About ten minutes in,” Chris said, folding his arms across his chest.  “No music or anything. Just straight down the ramp.” He paused.  “Who’s going to be in there with you two?”

 

“Earl,” Eddie said, referring to the senior referee. Both men had worked with Earl Hebner before; he could be counted on the call the match fairly as well as keep both men on track. “He sat in this afternoon, too. Basically all he’s gonna do is stay out of our way until we need him for the pin.”

 

Chris nodded.  “For Earl’s sake that might be the best thing.” He suddenly cocked his head; faintly he could hear the crowd roar from where they were standing. “That’s it, I think. You’d better go.”

 

“ _Si,_ I’d better.” He started the car, but before he put it into gear, he grabbed the front of Chris’ t-shirt and pulled him into another kiss.  “ _Te amo, querido_.”

 

Chris smiled, a warm feeling settling over him because of the whispered words.  “I love you, too.” He stepped away as Eddie gunned the engine and slowly pulled into the arena.

 

Chris watched until Eddie was out of sight, and then he looked up at the rising crescent moon. “Please,” he breathed, the words coming out as a prayer.  “Please let him be okay.  Don’t let him get hurt too badly. Keep Randy from pulling a double-cross. Just…please…keep him safe.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “Please…if you’re listening…keep him safe.” Letting out a little sigh, he headed back inside to wait by the monitor for his cue.

 

*

 

The next ten minutes were some of the longest in Chris Benoit’s entire life.

 

 _Only one time’s been longer,_ he mused as he stationed himself in front of the backstage monitor, watching as Eddie drove the lowrider out to the ring.  _When he had his car accident. Sitting with him in ICU…holding his hand and praying for both of our lives…_ He couldn’t help smiling a little as he watched Eddie stand up in the front seat and hold the belt up high for all to see.  _Oh, my love…you’ve come so far since then…_

“He looks good.”

 

Chris turned around to see Jericho standing nearby, still dressed in his own ring gear from his earlier match.  “Yeah, he does,” he agreed, still smiling. “You weren’t too bad out there, either.”

 

“Surprised you got to see anything with how quick it went,” Jericho said, his mouth twisted in a grimace.  “It was supposed to be Van Damm tonight, not the rookie trying out.”

 

Chris raised an eyebrow; Rob Van Damm was another familiar name from their ECW days.  “Hurt?” he asked. Rob was also another high flyer who liked to take too many chances in the ring.

 

“Yeah. Blew out his elbow hitting the ring post wrong at last night’s house show,” the blond answered. “Something about him and Nitro getting their signals crossed. At least that’s the official story.” CJ shook his head.  “Unofficial one is he took one hit too many before going out to the ring and crossed them all on his own.”

 

“That sounds more like Rob,” Chris commented as he turned his attention back to the monitor.  Eddie had just stepped into the ring and an official was locking the gate behind him. “And that’s one of the reasons why Eddie won’t work with him anymore.  When he’s high it’s just too damn dangerous getting into the ring with him.”  He paused.  “If he keeps it up, the wellness policy is going to nail his ass.”

 

CJ’s frown deepened as he shook his head. “Not until Vinnie doesn’t need him for anything more than a PR sound byte to make the company look good.” The two Chrises traded knowing looks, both of them well aware of how much of a joke the WWE’s current wellness policy was.

 

They watched in silence for a moment as Eddie knocked Randy to the mat and straddled him, pummeling him with one punch after another. “How come you’re not down there cheering him on?” CJ asked curiously.  “I’d think you would be considering it’s Randy and everything.”

 

“I’ve got,” Chris checked his watch. “another five minutes or so. I’m just waiting for my cue.” At CJ’s confused look he elaborated. “We wanted to give Eddie at least ten minutes without any distractions to get some of his frustrations out before I went down. Like I said before, his fight.”

 

Jericho nodded in understanding.  “Little prima donna’s selling it,” he commented, indicating Randy’s silent scream of pain with a nod of his head.

 

“He said he would. He came by the house earlier in the week and the three of us talked.”  He nodded at the surprised look on the blond’s face.  “Yeah…surprised us, too.  But I got an apology out of it as well as a reason why…so we’ll see.”

 

Jericho was silent for a moment as he considered that. “Hunter screw with his head, too?” He didn’t wait for an answer before letting out a muttered curse. “Fuck. What in the hell is that ass clown doing? Fucking his way through the locker room?”

 

Chris didn’t answer. His eyes were glued to the screen, watching as Randy ducked from his lover’s clothesline and instead sent Eddie face first into the steel mesh of the cage.  “That’s my cue,” he said with a wince before turning to Jericho. “I’m going down. Will you be around later?”

 

“For awhile.  At the very least I can help you browbeat Eddie into seeing a trainer when he’s done.  I’ll catch up with you two after I clean up and change.”  Giving Chris a quick one-armed hug, Jericho headed for the locker room area as Chris approached the curtain.

 

He paused for a moment, wiping his suddenly damp palms onto his jeans.  _I shouldn’t be nervous,_ he thought, squaring his shoulders. _It’s not like I’m getting into the ring.  All I’ll be doing is cheering Eddie on from ringside and opening the cage door for him when he wins.  That’s it. I can do that._ With that thought firmly in mind, he stepped through the curtain and began making his way down the ramp. 

 

He didn’t expect the cheers that greeted him, cheers that grew in volume as he came closer to the ring. _Eddie said they missed me. Maybe he was right after all._ He had suspected the Latino of exaggerating things in an attempt to make him feel better; he had never been a fan favorite on the scale that Eddie was. But now, listening to how much noise the fans were making, it couldn’t help but give his confidence a boost as he made his way ringside. At the very least they seemed glad to see him.

 

Making his way to the ring, he slowly circled it, keeping his eyes focused on the sprawled out form of his lover lying face down in the corner not too far from the announcer’s table.  “I’m here,” he said, pitching his voice just loud enough for only Eddie to hear.

 

One brown eye opened…and winked.  Fighting back his grin, Chris began pounding on the mat with one hand while he rattled the steel mesh in front of Eddie’s nose with the other.  “Come on, Eddie!” he yelled, his voice now loud enough for both the announcers and the first few rows of ringside fans to hear.  “Get up!”

 

The fans took up the call, chanting “Get up, Eddie!” over and over again until he made a grand show of struggling to his knees and shaking his head to clear it.  He got to his feet, hands clenching into fists as he swung around in time to nail Randy squarely in the jaw.  The crowd roared in approval.

 

 _That’s it, Eddie. Let him have it,_ Chris thought as he watched, silently cheering every well placed kick, every landed punch. A part of him was surprised at how bloodthirsty he was, drinking in his lover’s systematic beatdown of Randy Orton bit by tortuous bit and he wondered for a moment whether or not he should signal Eddie to lay off the younger man a little. But then he was forced to jump back as Eddie bounced Orton into the cage wall right in front of him and he felt a twinge of protest from his still healing ribs. _No…no mercy. He doesn’t deserve any,_ he thought savagely, wrapping an arm around himself as he grimaced. _Not one bit._

He barely heard Michael Cole and Tazz at ringside, both men speculating about the extent of his injuries and the look on his face. He was only faintly aware of the fans sitting behind the barrier waving signs and reaching out with eager hands in an effort to touch him. All of his attention, every thought in his head, was centered on Eddie.

 

Meanwhile, Eddie was thoroughly enjoying himself as he tossed Randy from one end of the ring to the other.  _Haven’t had this much fun since the last time Chris and I wrestled together,_ he thought as he straddled Orton’s prone body.  _But then that was a different kind of fun._ He smiled because of the memory; the two of them had spent the better part of twenty minutes trading holds, rubbing against one another and shooting smoldering looks back and forth, raising the level of frustration between them to mythic proportions. He had finally taken pity on Chris and let the Canadian pin to the mat, only to do his own pinning the moment they had returned to the privacy of their hotel room.

 

 _We both won that night,_ Eddie reflected as he grabbed Randy’s legs and bent him back into a Boston Crab.  Randy let out a yowl of protest that was only partially faked and Eddie couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face; granted, he **had** promised Randy that he’d be able to walk out of the cage, but everyone knew he was prone to little white lies on occasion.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Eddie saw Chris grimace and put a hand over his ribs.  _Hurt?_ he thought, surprised. _How did he get hurt? He’s just standing there._   He let Randy break the hold and kick him over to where Chris was standing.  “You okay?”

 

Chris nodded and smiled.  “Just a twinge.  Moved too fast, that’s all.”  His eyes widened as he saw Randy approach them both.  “Look out!”

 

Eddie’s head spun around just in time for Randy to grab him by the hair and drag him back to the center of the ring. Growling, Eddie swung his arm around, hitting the younger man in the abdomen hard enough for him to let go. If there was one thing he hated, it was to be pulled by his hair.

 

 _One of the reasons I got rid of the mullet,_ he thought as he hit Randy again, sending him back to his knees.  He aimed another kick at Orton’s backside, sending him sprawling across the ring and drawing a burst of laughter from the crowd.  _That and it reminded me too much of what I had been._ Straightening, he ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at Earl, who was standing well out of the way. _Two minutes more,_ he realized, catching the referee tapping his own wrist with two fingers.  _Time to wrap it up._

Grabbing Randy’s arm, he dragged the younger man to the center of the ring.  “Almost done,” he whispered to Randy.  “Frog splash.” Randy blinked – his signal to Eddie that he had heard him – and proceeded to go limp, pretending to be too dazed from his beating to move, much less get out of the way.

 

Chris watched with his heart in his throat as Eddie went to the corner and climbed up to the top rope.  _Frog splash. Oh, God…please be careful,_ he prayed.  _Please don’t let him land it wrong or Randy move out of the way or the fans distract him. Please…_

None of that happened.  Eddie stood on the top rope, perfectly balanced against the cage and turned his head enough to look at Chris.  _This is for you_ , he thought, pointing straight at him.  The he was airborne, soaring over the ring for a heart stopping moment before landing directly onto Randy’s sprawled out body. 

 

Earl was next to them a moment later, slapping his hand down on the mat as Eddie hooked Randy’s leg for good measure. Once…twice…three times, followed by the sharp clang of the ring bell.

 

Eddie had won.

 

The crowd’s thunderous applause practically drowned out both Eddie’s entrance music and the ring announcer declaring him the winner as Earl helped the Latino to his feet.  After raising Eddie’s hand in victory, Earl bent down to check on Randy as Eddie himself headed straight for the now open cell door and the man who was waiting for him at the bottom of the ring steps.

 

They were in each other’s arms a moment later, oblivious to the roaring crowd around them. “Thank you,” Chris whispered, choking a little on the words.  “God, Eddie…what you did…I can’t…” He couldn’t finish, tightening his arms around his lover instead.  “Thank you.”

 

“ _Te amo, querido,_ ” Eddie whispered back before drawing away enough to grin at him. He took Chris’ hand in his. “And while I really want to do something else, this is gonna have to do.”  He took a step back and raised Chris’ hand high in triumph. The noise from the crowd became even louder, turning nearly deafening in it’s intensity.

 

Together, they made their way up the ramp, both men posing at the top with their hands raised high before ducking back behind the curtain.  It was only then that Eddie indulged himself and did what he had so badly wanted to do out by the ring; cupping Chris’ face in his hands, he drew the Canadian into a tongue-tangling kiss.

 

Chris let out a muffled little moan as he wrapped his arms around Eddie and returned the kiss with everything he had. It was only the fact that Eddie could possibly be injured that made Chris finally pull away. “Come on,” he said, taking his lover’s hand and gently pulling him down the hall. “Trainer.”

 

Eddie attempted to protest.  “I’m fine,” he said even as he followed.  “I don’t need to get looked at.  Randy barely got any hits in.”

 

“He got in enough.  And I saw him knock you into the cage wall on the monitor before I went out. The look on your face wasn’t fake.”  Chris turned, leveling his best glare at his lover. “So don’t give me any of your macho bullshit. Trainer. Now.”

 

Seeing that Chris wasn’t going to relent, Eddie sighed and gave up.  “Okay, okay…you can turn off the wolverine glare. I’ll see him.” He held up a hand. “But I really don’t need to.”

 

“Let him say that and maybe I’ll believe you,” Chris said as he knocked on the one closed locker room door.  Barely waiting for a reply, he opened it and practically pushed Eddie in ahead of him.

 

Ten minutes later, Eddie was grinning as he hopped off the exam table.  “See? I told you I was okay.”

 

“You did,” Chris agreed with a nod and a tolerant smile.  “But I still feel better knowing for sure.  And you do the same for me, so you might as well stop arguing.”

 

Having opened his mouth for another quip, Eddie quickly closed it again. “ _Si,_ you’re right. But then you’re as bad as I am. Maybe worse.”  The Latino turned his attention to the trainer. “So everything’s good?”

 

He nodded.  “Bruises. I’d take a hot bath with some Tylenol later. You’re going to stiffen up if you don’t.”

 

“I’ll make sure he does,” Chris commented from his position by the door.  “Thanks.”

 

“ _Si…gracias_.” Just as they were about to leave, the door opened and Randy Orton came staggering in.  “You okay, _ese_?” Eddie asked as he was helped onto an examining table.  “I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?”

 

The younger man shook his head. “Did something to my shoulder when I hit the cage the last time.  Dislocated, I think.” Sure enough his right arm was hanging limply by his side.  “Not the first time it’s happened,” he added, seeing the concern on Eddie’s face. “It just needs to be popped back in. I’ll be okay.  Better than I thought I’d be, considering things.”

 

“You took it good. Didn’t try to run and hide from what was coming...sold it to the fans…you did better than I thought you would,” Eddie admitted.  “Maybe that’s why I took it a little easy on you. And I did say I’d let you walk out of there.”

 

“Yeah, you did. I appreciate that,” Randy acknowledged with a nod. He turned his attention to the man standing by the door. “Chris…”

 

Chris interrupted him with a shake of his head. “As far as I’m concerned, your part in this is over and done.  Between what Eddie put you through out there and what you’re going to have to deal with however long you’re in Ohio…it’s enough.” Coming over to the exam table, Chris folded his arms across his chest.  “Did you talk to Vince?”

 

Randy nodded.  “Earlier today…right before the pay-per-view started. Told him everything I told you.  The man actually turned green around the gills.”  A small smile crossed the younger man’s face as he continued.  “Anyway…he seemed more than okay with keeping me on Smackdown’s roster when I get back.  Seems he wants to do a little shuffling around again.”

 

Eddie and Chris looked at each other. “Another draft?” Eddie wondered out loud. 

 

“It’s about that time.  He usually plans one for after Summerslam.” Chris turned his attention back to Randy.  “We’ll talk more when you get back, then.  But for now…” He held out his hand.

 

Randy stared at it for a moment, the surprise evident on his face.  Gingerly, he took it in his good one and they shook.  “I have to tell you…this is the last thing I thought you’d do,” he commented.

 

“Honestly? Me, too,” Chris confessed, a small smile on his own face.  “But like Eddie said, you owned up to what you did.  You took what he dished out like a man and sold it to the fans and you didn’t pull anything. That means more than you think.”  He paused.  “So when you get back…clean slate.  Like I said, your part in this is over and done.”

 

An audible sigh of relief escaped Randy as he nodded. “Thank you,” he said softly. “Things will be different from now on. I promise you.”

 

“I hope so.” Chris looked up at the trainer, who had an impatient look on his face.  “We’re going.  I know Eddie wants to get cleaned up and you need to get looked at.” He joined his lover by the door, pausing a moment to look back.  “Take care of yourself, Randy.”

 

Randy nodded.  “You, too.” They both left the room as the trainer finally managed to get Orton’s attention.

 

The two men walked back to the locker room area in silence.  “You’re wondering something,” Chris said as he glanced over at Eddie.  “You’ve got that look on your face.”

 

“Not exactly wondering.  Just a little surprised, I think.”  Stepping into the communal locker room, Eddie went to one of the end steel lockers and opened it.  He pulled out his gym bag. “I didn’t think you’d forgive him so easily.”

 

Chris sat down on one of the wooden benches. “It wasn’t forgiveness,” he said quietly.  “I don’t think I could go that far, even with how he was in the ring with you.”  He paused for a moment, thinking.  “It was…starting over.  There’s no sense in going over what happened every time I see him. That’s not going to do either of us any good, especially since we’re going to have to work together eventually.”  Taking Eddie’s belt, he carefully slipped it into it’s own carrying case and zipped it shut.  “But when he eventually gets back from Ohio…and if he **has** changed like he said he wants to…we can have a professional relationship at least.”  There was another pause. “I don’t think we’ll ever become friends, though.”

 

“Don’t blame you for that. Especially after all this,” Eddie said as he pulled out his street clothes.  “I don’t think I could be, either.  But after this, I can trust him enough to work with him in the ring.  That’s enough.” Putting his duffel on the bench next to Chris, he straightened.  “I’m gonna grab a shower and then we’ll get the hell out of here.” A mischievous sparkle appeared in his dark eyes.  “You’re welcome to join me if you want.”

 

Smiling, Chris shook his head.  “No, I don’t think so.  The door doesn’t lock, for one thing. There’s no way I’m getting naked with you any place where there’s a chance we’ll get walked in on.” He paused.  “And you said quick.  If I **did** go in with you, it wouldn’t be.”

 

Pouting a little, Eddie nevertheless agreed with a nod. “ _Si,_ you’ve got a point.   Not one I like…but I gotta agree with you.” Leaning over, he gave Chris a lingering kiss. “I won’t be too long.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.  Especially since the keys to the rental are buried somewhere in your bag.” They both laughed as Eddie vanished into the shower area.

 

 _Part of it’s over at least,_ he mused, letting out a sigh of relief. _And Eddie…he’s more at peace now._ Chris smiled as he remembered the look on the other man’s face right after his match.  Being able to get a lot of his anger and frustration out seemed to have helped Eddie quite a bit.  He hoped that being able to do the same at Summerslam would help him as well.

 

Just then, then last voice he expected to hear in a Smackdown locker room broke through his thoughts.  “Well, well, well,” Hunter Hearst Helmsley drawled as he leaned against the doorframe, effectively blocking Chris’ only way out. “Look who decided to show his face.”

 

Chris stared, frozen in disbelief as his heart began to pound hard in his chest.  _He’s not supposed to be here,_ was all he could think, the words echoing over and over in his head as he sat on the bench, unable to move.  _It’s a Smackdown Pay-Per-View. He never comes to Smackdown._   And yet here he was, dressed in jeans, an Evolution t-shirt and heavy work boots, with his arms folded across his chest and a mocking smile on his face, ready to take him down and pin him to the locker room floor.  Ready to beat him into submission and do horrible, unspeakable things to him all over again. 

 

Hunter was standing directly in front of him…and he was all alone.

 

“You know…I kinda thought that the first beating I gave you would’ve knocked some sense into that thick Canadian skull of yours,” Hunter said, the smile on his face going even wider when he saw how pale Chris had gone.  “I mean, it’s worked before with other guys, pushing them to ECW or Smackdown or even all the way out of here.  Stood to reason it would work with you, too.”  A thoughtful look crossed his face, making it look even more menacing.  “And I guess it did, kinda.  I mean, at least you’re not stinking up Raw anymore and from what I hear you’re never going to again.  So I guess that’s something.”  There was a pause.  “But you know, Benoit…that’s not enough for me.”  His voice turned hard as his eyes narrowed.  “Because you still have something that’s mine.”

 

 _Do something,_ Chris’ mind screamed, his eyes never leaving Hunter as the other man began to slowly walk toward him.  _Yell for Eddie…he’s not that far away. Hell, yell for anybody! Don’t just fucking sit there and let him put his hands on you!_

He forced himself to slowly slide off the bench, making sure it was between him and Hunter.  “You’re not supposed to be here,” he found himself saying, thinking back to everything Eddie and Randy had told him.  Smackdown was supposed to be safe.  Hunter never showed himself on what was commonly referred to backstage as the B show.

 

Hunter laughed.  “Is that what everyone told you? Smackdown’s beneath me, so I never come?” He didn’t wait for an answer before replying.  “That may have been true before, but it’s not now.  If you’re on Smackdown, then so am I.”  He paused.  “I’m going to haunt your every waking moment, every step you take either in the ring or out, until you get it through your thick skull that the Championship is mine and only mine and hand it over.”

 

Chris continued to slowly back away, his eyes darting back and forth as he looked for any opening, any chance for him to get away as he continued to fight his rising panic.  “You stay the fuck away from me,” he spat out, clenching his fists so Hunter couldn’t see how badly they were shaking.  Calm.  He had to try and remain calm…

 

Hunter laughed again, the harsh sound echoing through the empty locker room.  “That’s the best you can do?  Stay away from me.” He pitched his voice an octave higher to make it sound effeminate.  “You honestly think that’s going to stop me from doing whatever the hell I want with you?  I could push you back into that corner and fuck you again right now if I wanted and no one would stop me.” He leered at Benoit, reaching out to brush his fingers against the Canadian’s stubbled cheek and laughing as Chris jerked away.  “You’d probably like that, wouldn’t you?  Like you did before. Another taste of a real man.” He made a show of looking Chris over. “Probably starved for it after being stuck with Guerrero for so long.”

 

That sparked Chris’ temper, giving him the strength to smack Hunter’s hand away.  “Eddie’s more of a man than you could ever think of being.”

 

A doubtful look appeared on Helmsley’s face. “Oh, yeah?  Then where is he?”  He spread out his arms, gesturing to the empty locker room.  “Because if he was any kind of man he’d be out here protecting your virtue.  Or what’s left of it.” He looked around, making it obvious. “I don’t see him anywhere. Which to me means he could give a fuck about what happens to you.”

 

 _He’s lying,_ Chris told himself, swallowing down his still rising panic. _He’s just trying to put doubts in your head to scare you like he did before. Like he did in your dream. Eddie loves you._ _You know he loves you.  If he were here he’d send Hunter right through the arena wall._ His back hit the wall and he found himself sliding down it and sinking to the floor, his knees pressed to his chest as he tried to make himself as small as he possibly could in a vain hope that Hunter would just go and leave him alone.  _Eddie…God, where are you?_

He couldn’t scream, could barely even think as he cowered away from Hunter’s figure as it loomed over him.  Trapped.  He was trapped against the locker room wall, practically pinned in the corner with nowhere to run, no help in sight, too terrified to move much less fight back…

 

“Get the fuck away from him!”

 

He barely saw the blur of a figure moving in front of him, pushing Hunter away so hard that he hit the lockers in back of him with a loud metallic crash.  “Bastard!” Eddie yelled at the top of his lungs, rage making his accent even more pronounced.  “You keep your fucking hands off of him!”

 

 _Eddie,_ Chris realized, sending a grateful prayer heavenward. _Thank God.  Oh, thank you God for making him come._  He huddled against the brown painted steel, his entire body shaking with fear as he buried his face in his drawn up knees.  _Now just make Hunter go away. Far, far away._

Hunter, however, had other ideas.  “So he told you, huh?”  he asked Eddie casually, a crooked grin on his face as he got up. “Wasn’t sure he would. Did he tell you how much he liked fucking himself on my dick?”

 

Eddie lunged, his fist connecting with Hunter’s jaw hard enough to make his head jerk back.  “Liar!  You forced yourself on him after you beat the hell out of him, you sick fuck!”

 

Hunter rubbed his jaw, his eyes hardening. “Didn’t have to do a lot of forcing. It’s not like he fought back all that hard.  Just laid there like a little whore and took what I gave him.”  He waved a hand at Chris’ huddled frame.  “Look at that pathetic piece of crap, cowering there like a scared little kid.  And he thinks he’s man enough to carry the strap in front of the world?”

 

“He’s more of a man than you ever could think of being,” Eddie spat back, making sure he kept his own body between his lover and Helmsley.  “You lay a finger on him…you even come near him again and you’ll know what Latino Heat really feels like!”

 

Hunter laughed.  “You think that scares me, Guerrero?  I’ve seen you in the ring. I can take you down the same way I took Benoit down and no one would give a fuck.  It wouldn’t even register as a blip on the radar.”  He suddenly looked thoughtful.  “And you know…if you really knew was good for you and what’s left of your pathetic career…you’d turn around and get the fuck out of here right now.”

 

Eddie’s eyes narrowed.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Just what it sounds like.”  A sinister little smile appeared on The Game’s face. “Everyone knows you’re on your second chance.  All it would take is one little whisper in Vince’s ear that I saw you take a drink and you can kiss both your belt and your job _adios, amigo_.” He made a waving motion with his hand before continuing. “So if you want to keep both…and I know you do…why don’t you just toddle on out of here and go wait for Benoit by your rental? I promise I’ll leave you enough to fuck once I’m done with him.”

 

Eddie was about to snarl back a reply when another voice suddenly came from the doorway.  “If you think that Eddie’s just going to walk away from Chris just because you’re petty enough to threaten his job by tattletaling lies to your father-in-law then you’re stupider than we gave you credit for,” Jericho said as he came into the locker room and stood at Eddie’s side, a folding chair in his grasp. His blue eyes turned hard as he stared Hunter down.  “And if you think I’m going to stand by and listen to you threaten my friends without doing something about it, then you’ve definitely taken too many chair shots to the head.” He held up chair for emphasis. “And I’ll be more than happy to give you a few more.”

 

“Benoit giving you a piece of his ass, too? You and Guerrero passing him back and forth on alternative nights?”  Hunter asked with a knowing smirk.  “Or is this a thickheaded Canadian thing?  Because I have no problem taking you down, too.”  He put his hands on his hips, supremely confident. “I’ve wiped the floor with you before, Jericho.  It’s not going to be too hard doing again.”

 

“I’d like to see you try with me.”

 

All three men turned toward the doorway and Eddie couldn’t help the surge of relief that went through him when he saw who was there. Dave Batista was leaning against the doorframe, dressed in faded jeans and a battered leather jacket, completely relaxed and more than ready to take Hunter apart the moment he was given the word. 

 

“Stay out of this, Dave,” Hunter ordered with a snarl. “This doesn’t concern you.”

 

“Oh, I think it does.”  Taking off his mirrored sunglasses, Dave hooked them into the front of his t-shirt before moving next to Jericho, his eyes never leaving Hunter. “Especially when you start threatening my friends.”

 

“Since when in the hell have you and Benoit ever been friends?” Hunter asked pointedly.  “You want the belt as much as I do.”

 

Dave nodded.  “That’s true, but I’m willing to wait my turn and do it the right way.” The bigger man shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it out of the way. “So is this really how you want to get the strap back, Hunt? Pulling this cowardly shit instead of trying for it in the ring like a man?  Or are you going to do the smart thing for once in your life and walk away?”  He flexed his fists for emphasis.  “I should warn you, though…if you’re hell bent on doing the first, you’re going to have to come through the three of us.”

 

Ripping off his own t-shirt, Hunter tossed it to the floor.  “Not a problem,” he growled as he took a step forward.

 

“Hunter.”

 

They all turned toward the doorway. Vince was standing there, dressed in his trademark suit and glaring at the group of them. “We need to talk,” he said, addressing his son-in-law.  “Come on.”

 

“Sure,” Hunter said easily before turning his attention back to the three men in front of him.  “I’ll be out just as soon as I take care of this.”

 

“No.” Vince’s voice was firm.  “Now.”

 

Hunter shot his father-in-law a glare. Then, just as suddenly, he relaxed and smiled.  “Sure, Vince. Not a problem.”  Picking up his t-shirt, he slowly put it back on and tugged it into place as he looked at the three men in front of him. “Looks like your ass kicking just got postponed.  Lucky for the three of you.”  He turned to Eddie, the trademark smirk back on his face.  “But this isn’t over, Guerrero.  You tell your little bitch that when he’s done cowering behind you.”  Laughing, he followed Vince out of the locker room.

 

Enraged by Hunter’s parting comment, Eddie lunged for the door, hands outstretched and ready to drag the other man back by his long hair.  He was stopped by Jericho’s arms around his waist, holding him back.  “Let me go!”  he yelled as he struggled in his friend’s grasp.  “Let me go, CJ!  I’m gonna kick that bastard’s ass!”

 

Jericho tightened his hold instead. “Eddie, stop!” he ordered as they struggled.  “Damn it, Eddie…you gotta stop!”  With all the force he could muster, the blond turned Eddie toward the still cringing man huddled in the corner.  “Chris.”

 

One look was all it took.  “ _Madre de Dios_ ,” Eddie breathed, his rage vanishing as he broke away from Jericho to kneel in front of his lover.  “ _Querido_ …baby…it’s all right.”  He put a hand on Chris’ arm, ducking out of the way when the Canadian swung out wildly in an attempt to defend himself.  “Chris…come on and look at me, _querido_.  It’s me. It’s Eddie.”  Taking Chris’ face in his hands, he lifted the other man’s head up, his heart aching when he saw the stark terror in his lover’s blue eyes. “It’s all right.  He’s gone. Just look at me.”

 

Blue eyes focused and centered on Eddie’s face, the only sound in the room being Chris’ ragged breathing.  A moment later he literally fell into the Latino’s arms, his fingers digging into Eddie’s shirt as he buried his face in his broad shoulder and began to sob.

 

Eddie immediately wrapped his arms around his lover’s shaking frame.  “ _Querido_ …baby…it’s all right,” he murmured, brushing his lips along Chris’ hairline just above his ear. “It’s okay.  I’m here. I’ve got you.”  His voice softened.  “I’ve got you.”

 

Jericho watched the two men for a moment, unsure about what to do.  Finally, he dropped the steel chair and gave into impulse, kneeling down to wrap his own arms around Benoit’s waist as he pressed his front to the other man’s back. “We’ve got you, Benny,” he said, his own voice soft.  “It’s okay. You’re safe.”

 

Neither one of them were prepared for the strangled little wail of terror that welled up from the back of Chris’s throat at the feel of another set of arms around him.  “Shh…it’s all right. It’s CJ," Eddie immediately said. “I’m here, CJ’s here, Dave’s guarding the door.  If that bastard comes back he’ll Batista bomb him into next Tuesday.”  He buried another kiss in Chris’ hair, tightening his hold on him in an effort to keep his own trembling at bay.  Never in all the years they had known each other had Eddie ever seen his lover like this. “You’re safe, _querido_ … _mi amo…mi corazon_. I swear to you, you’re safe.”

 

Eddie kept talking, alternating between softly spoken Spanish endearments and reassurances punctuated by kisses, saying anything he could think of in an attempt to calm the other man down. When he finally felt Chris’ shaking subside, he drew away enough to look at him.  “Chris?”

 

“I’m okay,” Chris managed to get out as he swiped at his wet eyes.  He let out a shaky breath, his head bowed enough to hide the tear tracks on his face. “Is he…is Hunter gone?”

 

“Yeah.  Vince got him to leave,” Jericho explained quietly.  “And I don’t think he’ll be back. Papa-In-Law didn’t look too happy seeing him here.”  A worried little frown appeared the blond’s face.  “So…you back with us, Benny?”

 

Chris managed a nod.  “Yeah…I think…I’m okay.”  He put his hand over Jericho’s for a moment.  “Thanks, CJ.”

 

Feeling how badly Chris’ hand was shaking, Jericho’s frown turned into a scowl, but he drew away.  “You got him, Eddie?” he asked as he stood up.

 

“ _Si_ , I have him,” Eddie replied, his eyes never leaving Chris’ pale face. He rested his forehead against his lover’s, one arm around Chris’ waist while he rubbed the back of Chris’ neck with the other. “It’s okay, _querido_ ,” he kept saying.  “Just try to relax a little.  I’ve got you.” He brushed his lips against Chris’ cheek.  “You’re safe.”

 

It was all Chris could do not to shake his head in vehement denial.  He wasn’t safe; that one little fact had just been blatantly proven to him.  He’d never be safe as long as he continued to be champion. It was almost enough for him to go looking for Vince, hand over the strap and get on the next plane back to Canada.

 

It would be so easy to run away…

 

Instead, Chris forced himself to open his eyes and look at Eddie, a warm feeling going through him when he saw his lover’s fierce protectiveness shining back at him.  _No…Eddie’s right.  I am safe,_ he thought, managing a smile. He looked over his shoulder at Jericho and Batista; the two men were standing on either side of the doorway, both of them ready to take on anyone even thinking of coming in and starting trouble. _CJ and Dave are here…and Eddie’s with me.  He won’t leave me alone.  I’m safe for now._ “It’s okay,” he said, his own voice soft as he tried to keep it from shaking.  “I’m okay. He didn’t…he didn’t touch me this time.”

 

“Maybe not, but he did enough,” Eddie murmured, his own voice hard.  “And if you didn’t need me right now I’d go hunt him down and ring his damn neck.” He paused for a moment, debating doing just that.  “But you do and I promised you that it would be your fight, not mine, so…” He shrugged and offered Chris a smile.  “how about we get out of here?”

 

Chris nodded.  “Sounds good to me.”  He let Eddie help him to his feet, leaning against the Latino when he felt his knees threaten to give way.  “Sorry,” he murmured, ducking his head again.  “I didn’t think I’d be so shaky.”

 

“No need for sorry,” Eddie soothed, punctuating his words with yet another kiss and not caring if CJ and Dave saw. Comforting Chris was far more important than keeping up any sense of secrecy or discretion, especially in front of two men he considered friends.  “Let me get my bag and the belt and we’ll go.”  He made to draw away, only to be stopped by Chris’ fingers digging into his shirt. “Chris?”

 

“Don’t go,” The words came out in the softest of whispers. “Please…don’t let me go.”

 

Eddie put his hand over Chris’, his heart aching when he felt it tremble.  _Scared, still,_ he realized.  _No…terrified. And trying to pull himself together because CJ and Dave are here. If they weren’t, he’d still be in my arms on the floor.  Oh, querido…_ “Chris, it’s okay,” he said again, his voice soft.  “I swear to you, it’s okay. We’ll get out of here and go back to the hotel and lock ourselves in our room with the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door, but you gotta let me go first.”   He nodded to where his duffel and the belt were sitting on the floor on the other side of the room.  “My stuff’s all the way over there.”

 

“I’ve got it.”  Dave left his post by the door long enough to grab both bags. He handed them to the Latino before looking at Chris.  “You gonna be okay?”

 

Pulling himself together through sheer force of will, Chris swallowed hard and nodded as he managed a wan smile.  “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”  He watched as Eddie slung both bags over one shoulder with one hand while still holding onto his with the other, the simple touch comforting him like nothing else could.  “Eddie’s with me.”

 

“And I’m not going anywhere else,” Eddie pronounced as he nodded his thanks to Dave.  Gently prying Chris’ hand away from his shirt, he twined their fingers together, giving them a quick squeeze for reassurance.  “Come on.  Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

“We’ll walk you out,” Jericho said with Dave nodding in agreement.  “Just in case. Who knows if that ass clown is lurking around somewhere?”  He clenched his fists.  “It would be just like him to try jumping you two from behind if we left you alone.”

 

When the four men got to the parking lot area however, they all noticed that Vince’s distinctive white limo was nowhere to be seen. “Vince must’ve talked a little sense into him and gotten him out of here somehow,” Eddie commented as he unlocked the trunk of his own rental and threw his bags in.

 

“Thank God,” Chris murmured, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his pounding heart.  Even with Eddie by his side and CJ and Dave behind him standing guard he had nearly panicked upon stepping out of the dressing room area, seeing Hunter’s sneer hiding in every corner and coming out of every shadow. Only the sure, solid feeling of Eddie’s fingers laced with his had kept him relatively calm.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment to banish Hunter’s sneering image from his mind.  “Thank God,” he repeated under his breath, his voice shaking.  “I hope to God I never see him again.”

 

Feeling fingers brush against his face, Chris opened his eyes to see Eddie standing almost nose to nose with him. “Okay, _querido_?”

 

Hearing the worry in the other man’s tone, Chris managed another ghost of a smile.  “I will be.”  He leaned into Eddie’s caressing fingers, finding comfort in the simple touch.  “Can we go now?”

 

“Of course.”  Unlocking the passenger side door, Eddie turned to Jericho and Dave. “We’re gonna get out of here.”

 

CJ nodded as he gave Eddie a quick hug. “You need anything, you call,” he said firmly before eyeing Chris.  “Both of you.”

 

“We will,” Eddie said as Dave hugged him as well. “ _Gracias, amigos_.”

 

“Thank you,” Chris said as well.  “If you both hadn’t come…” He shuddered and immediately put that thought aside.  “Anyway…I’m glad you did.”

 

“Anytime, Benny.  And if you need help taking care of Helmsley…” CJ didn’t finish, but the cold, menacing look on his face told the answer plain enough.

 

“Same with me,” Dave said, a serious look on his face as well.  “Just say the word.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Chris said as he let first Dave, then CJ hug him. “Thanks, guys.  Really.”

 

“You just let Eddie take care of you,” CJ instructed as he let Chris go.  “Okay?”

 

A wry little smile appeared on Chris’ face. “I don’t think I could stop him,” he said. “I’ll be okay, CJ.  You don’t have to worry so much.” 

 

He let go of Chris and watched as both men got into the rental “We’re friends, Benny,” he said, reaching thru the open window to clap Benoit on the shoulder.  “That’s what friends do. Besides, you did the same for me.” He backed away from the car.  “See you both later.”

 

Chris managed a half-hearted wave as Eddie started the car and began pulling out of the arena parking lot. _And for your sake, I hope to God I never have to again,_ he thought as he wrapped his arms around himself, hoping they didn’t run into any trouble on the way back to the hotel.  _No one should go through this. Ever._

*

 

Back in their hotel room a little later, Eddie was handing over a steaming cup of tea.  “There you go,” he said.  “Careful. It’s hot.”

 

“Thanks,” Chris was already in bed, dressed in a white t-shirt and boxers and with his hair still damp from his shower. And while he was still pale, he looked much calmer than he had been in the arena.  Taking a sip, he smiled.  “It’s good.  Perfect.” There was a pause.  “Where did you find tea anyway?”

 

“I had it in my bag.  I use it on the nights I can’t sleep and I don’t have you to hold on to.”   He sat down on the edge of the bed in front of his lover.  “How you doin’?” he asked softly, the concern in his voice making his accent stronger than usual. 

 

“Better.”  At his lover’s skeptical look, Chris’ smile became a little wider. “Really, love.  I’m okay now.  Don’t worry so much.”

 

The Latino shrugged.  “I like worrying about you,” he confessed as he reached over and brushed his finger over Chris’ stubbled cheek.  “You need someone who worries about you once in awhile.”

 

“You do it more than once in awhile.” Chris’ tone was full of affection as he took another sip of his tea. He suddenly ducked his head.  “Sorry about that.”

 

“About what?” A confused look appeared on the Latino’s face.  “What on earth are you apologizing for?”

 

“Becoming a basket case in the middle of the locker room comes to mind.”  Chris let out a little sigh.  “I froze, Eddie. Hunter was standing over me with his hands out ready to touch me and I froze.  Like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi.”

 

Taking the cup out of his lover’s hands, Eddie put it aside before wrapping his fingers around Chris’.  _Shaking again. He’s still not fully calmed down. Oh, querido…_ “And you had every reason to,” he said gently. “You didn’t expect to see him there, what with me and Randy and everyone else we know telling you he never comes to Smackdown. And even if you had expected to see him, you didn’t know what he was going to do. If he was going to try hurting you again.”  He squeezed Chris’ fingers.  “You’re still getting better, _querido_.”

 

Chris shook his head.  “I should have done something.”

 

“Like what?  Start a brawl in the middle of the locker room, with you still healing from everything he did the first time?  Getting more bruises, another concussion, more ribs broken…or even worse?” Eddie shook his head. “You did the only thing you could do.”

 

Another shake of his head.  “I should’ve done more. Yelled…fought him off…pushed him away…something.” Another little sigh followed the first.  “Anything.”

 

Pulling Chris into his arms, Eddie buried a kiss in his hair.  “You did everything you could…everything you were capable of.  Don’t ever think you didn’t.”  He looked down at his lover.  “Okay, _querido_?  You hear me?”

 

Too tired to argue the point any further, Chris gave in. Drawing away a little, he managed a wan smile.  “I hear you, Eddie.  Okay.” He brushed his thumb along Eddie’s mustache.  “Did I thank you for coming to my rescue?” The smile became a little wider, more genuine. “My knight in shining armor.”

 

Eddie snorted.  “Only if I lie, cheat and steal to get the armor maybe.” He shook his head in disbelief.  “What in the hell was he thinking, going after you like that?”

 

“I don’t know.  I don’t want to know.  If I don’t see him again before the match I’ll be more than happy, believe me.” A shudder went through Chris as he wrapped an arm around himself.  “God, Eddie…I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared before.  Not even before I went in for my neck surgery.”

 

Feeling him begin to shake again, Eddie quickly pulled his lover back into his arms.  “ _Querido_ , it’s okay. You’re safe, baby,” he murmured, kissing him.  “I swear to you…you’re safe.”

 

“Not as long as I have the belt,” was the muffled reply.  “He said it himself. As long as I have it, he’ll be waiting for me.”  He buried his face in Eddie’s broad shoulder.  “He’ll never leave me alone.”

 

“He will,” Eddie soothed.  “Between the two of us, we’ll make him leave you alone. _Te prometo_.”  He planted another kiss in his lover’s close-cropped hair. “Once you’re all healed up and able to get back into the ring, we’ll take care of him.” _Slowly,_ Eddie added in his thoughts as he reigned in his temper.  _Hunter deserves his payback to be slow after all he’s done._

Chris was quiet for a moment.  “Maybe I should just hand the belt over, let him have it that way,” he said softly, closing his eyes.  “It might be worth it if he does leave me alone.”

 

“You think so?” Eddie countered.  “You know him as well as I do.  Better…you’ve worked with him more.  Do you honestly think he’ll forget all about you after he gets the belt back, if you do it the way you’re thinking?”

 

There was a long silence.  Finally, Chris let out a heavy sigh.  “No, he wouldn’t,” he finally said.  “If I just handed it over like that, the next minute he’d be making an example of me in front of the whole locker room, in front of the fans. He’d make a point to show everyone just who the boss backstage is when Vince isn’t around, and he’d make it with me.” There was another pause. “And this whole mess…using Randy and me and whoever else he wants to…it would start all over again.”

 

“Then we make sure it doesn’t,” Eddie said firmly. “You and me…we finish this. Okay?”

 

Drawing away, Chris met his lover’s eyes, a surge of pride going through him when he saw the determination, the purpose and most of all the love shining back at him.  “Okay,” he murmured, nodding.  “Love you, Eddie.”

 

“ _Te amo, querido_.” Eddie brushed his lips against Chris’, fully intending the kiss to be brief.

 

He was surprised when Chris’ hand moved to his waist, pulling him even closer as his mouth opened under his. The Latino drew away a moment later, his dark eyes wide and his lips tingling.  “Chris?” he asked, wanting to be sure.  If all the Canadian wanted was a little comfort, Eddie was more than willing to just hold him close for the rest of the night. But if he wanted more…

 

Chris nodded.  “Please.”  His voice was the barest of whispers.  “Need you, Eddie.”

 

“Then you got me.” Eddie’s voice was just as soft. “Any way you want me.” He drew Chris into another lingering kiss, his hand sliding down the front of Chris’ chest.  He was just about to inch that hand under the pristine white cotton of Chris’ t-shirt when there was a knock on the door.

 

They looked at each other.  “CJ checking up on you,” Eddie commented.

 

“Or Dave.  Or Dean, maybe.  He had to have heard about all this by now,” Chris countered with a small smile.  “Maybe if we’re quiet they’ll get the hint and go away.”

 

Another knock a moment later banished that idea and Eddie let out a resigned sigh.  “I’ll get it.”  Leaning over, he gave Chris a hard kiss.  “Hold that thought. I’ll get rid of whoever it is in a minute.”

 

“You better not take that long,” Chris warned with a growl as he stole another kiss.  Letting his lover go, Chris picked up his half empty cup and took a sip of his cooling tea as Eddie got up, chuckling as he listened to the Latino’s muttered threats to seriously hurt whoever was interrupting them if they didn’t have a damn good reason.

 

Eddie opened the door, the half-formed threats dying in his throat when he saw who it was.  “Vince,” he said, his eyes going wide with surprise.

 

McMahon nodded his head in greeting. “Eddie.”  He paused for a moment.  “May I come in? I need to talk to you both.”

 

“Of course.” Eddie looked at Chris as he stepped aside. “Looks like we were both wrong.”

 

“What?” Seeing McMahon, Chris immediately began to get up.  “Vince,” he said, just as surprised.

 

Vince immediately held out a hand to stop him. “No, don’t get up.  I know it’s late and I won’t be staying long.” He came up to the bed. “I just came by to see how you were.”

 

Chris shrugged.  “I’ve had better days,” he said, frowning a little. “But I’m all right. Eddie managed to stop him before Hunter did any more damage.”

 

“And he said he would?” Vince pressed. “Are you sure?”

 

The frown on Benoit’s face deepened. “I’m sure,” he said, his voice cold. “He said that as long as I had the belt, he’d make my life a living hell.”

 

Both men were surprised to hear Vince let out a heavy sigh.  “I was afraid of that,” he said, rubbing his eyes.  “Once again, Chris…I apologize.”

 

“And like I said before, Vince, you’re not the one who owes me the apology,” Chris countered.

 

All three men were silent for a long moment. Finally, Vince said, “There’s not a lot I can do here, you know.”

 

“What **can** you do?” Eddie asked, giving his boss a glare.  He waved a hand in Chris’ direction.  “He’s your champion, the face of the company right now. What in the hell are you going to do to protect him?”  He suddenly leveled a glare at Chris, who had just opened his mouth to protest.  “And don’t say you don’t need it, because you do.  As long as you’re champion and that bastard is gunning for you, you do.” He turned back to Vince and folded his arms across his chest.  “Well?”

 

“Hunter’s been ordered to stay away from the both of you except when you’re in the ring,” Vince said, his voice firm. “If he doesn’t, he’s facing termination.”

 

Eddie and Chris looked at each other, both men stunned into speechlessness as Vince continued.  “This can’t go on anymore.  He can’t just attack whoever has the belt.  It’s not good for business and he’s been told more than once. And he’s made it worse by involving Randy.”  His mouth set in a thin, stubborn line as he went on.  “He’s my son-in-law, but he’s interfering with business and that’s something I won’t tolerate.  Not even for family.”

 

The room was quiet for a moment as Chris and Eddie let that fact settle in.  Finally, hesitating a little, Chris said, “Thank you.  You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Vince corrected.  “I should have put my foot down long ago and I’m sorry that this had to happen in order for me to act.”  There was a pause.  “It won’t happen again.”

 

Eddie snorted in disbelief.  “No offense, Vince, but I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

Neither man expected the heavy sigh that escaped the WWE chairman.  “I don’t expect you to believe me, Eddie, especially with all that’s happened and considering Hunter is family.  All I can give you is my word.”  He paused. “You’ll both be left alone.”

 

Chris let out another audible sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

 

McMahon nodded before continuing.  “About your match for Summerslam…have you had any more thoughts about it?”

 

“Actually, I have,” Chris said, much to Eddie’s surprise.  “I was thinking Last Man Standing.”

 

 _Querido, no,_ Eddie wanted to protest, fear clutching his heart in a vice. Last Man Standing was one of the more dangerous matches because it went on until one man literally couldn’t get up anymore.  And with Chris being barely recovered from his injuries…

 

Vince’s eyebrows shot up as well.  “You realize it’s no disqualification.  No count-outs, no pin fall, no submission.”

 

Chris nodded, his normally warm blue eyes hard and cold.  “One match to prove who the better man, the better champion is.  This way, there can’t be any doubts for anyone. Especially Hunter.”

 

Vince thought for a moment.  “It’s a good point,” he conceded.  “But what about the no count out stipulation?  Unless you’re planning on taking the fight out into the arena?”

 

Chris quickly shook his head.  “No.  I want to keep him in the ring as much as possible.  Safer for both of us that way.”  He paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face.  “I was thinking lumberjacks.”

 

Vince’s eyebrows went back up.  “We’ve never had lumberjacks involved with a last man standing match before,” he said thoughtfully.  “It would be a good main event.”  He paused.  “Hunter would have to pick who he wanted, but do you have any names in mind?”

 

Before Chris could say anything, Eddie spoke up. “Count me in.”

 

Chris turned to look at Eddie.  “I didn’t want to speak for you.”

 

“If you can’t, then who can?” was the soft reply. Eddie turned his attention back to Vince.  “Count me in.”

 

A wry little smile appeared on McMahon’s face. “I figured you’d be the first to volunteer.”  He turned back to Chris.  “We’ll schedule the match for last in case you have any others in mind who have matches that night. Try to give me a list of names as soon as you can so we can start working them in with promos.”  He paused.  “Are you willing to do some of them?”

 

Chris shrugged.  “I can.  Another announcement in the ring?”

 

“It would explain things.”  Vince paused for a moment, obviously hesitating. Finally, he asked, “If the doctor clears you beforehand, would you be willing to do a tag match against Hunter for build up?”

 

Chris swallowed hard, hesitating.  Finally, he said, “If I’m cleared.  And only if Eddie is my partner.”  He looked over at his lover.  “If you’re okay with that?”

 

Eddie nodded immediately.  “Whatever you need.”

 

Vince nodded, a satisfied look on his face. “Okay, then.  I’ll get in touch with you sometime next week to start working out the details.”  He moved toward the door.  “For now, I’ll let you get some rest.”

 

“Thanks, Vince,” Chris said, smiling wanly as Eddie ushered him out.

 

Once the door was closed and locked, Eddie turned his attention back to Chris.  “Do you believe him?”

 

“About Hunter?”  At Eddie’s nod, Chris shrugged.  “I think so.  I don’t think Hunter’s going to risk getting fired, especially since he wants the belt back so badly.” At his lover’s worried frown Chris managed another small smile.  “It’ll be okay, love.”

 

Sighing, Eddie sat back down on the edge of the bed. “Okay, _querido_. You say it’ll be okay and everything’s gonna work out…I’ll believe you.”  There was another pause.  “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good.”  Chris took another sip of his tea.  “You’re not yelling.”

 

Now it was Eddie’s turn to smile.  “Would it do any good?  You said it yourself before…we’ve known each other for over thirteen years.  And I haven’t been able to talk you out of anything in all that time either.”

 

Chris stared down at the dregs of his cup. “It has to be this, Eddie. You see, don’t you?”

 

Eddie nodded.  “ _Si_.  Your fight.  I remember, _querido_.”  He paused.  “But that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna worry.”

 

Chris smiled.  “I don’t expect you to do anything else.”  Putting the cup aside, he reached over and took Eddie’s hand in his, putting it back onto his chest.  “So…where were we before Vince interrupted us?”

 

Eddie’s eyes lit up as he slid his other arm around his lover’s waist.  “I think we were about…here.”  He drew Chris into a lingering kiss.

 

Chris let out a sigh as the Latino eased him back against the pillows.  “Eddie…please,” he murmured as Eddie began trailing kisses down his neck. “Please, love…”

 

“Shh.  It’s okay. Just relax. I’ve got you.”  Pulling up his lover’s t-shirt, Eddie let his tongue flick across one of his nipples, drawing a moan out of the other man.  “Mmm…good?”

 

“Yes…God, Eddie.”  He let out a growl as Eddie moved to the other nipple and turned it into a hard little nub with his tongue.  “Good.”

 

“Gonna make you feel better than good, _mi amo_ ,” Eddie promised as he moved even lower, his tongue tracing over his lover’s well defined abdomen.  He cupped the growing bulge in Chris’ boxers, grinning when the Canadian let out a much louder growl in response.  “Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you go all wolverine on me?”

 

“Think so.  Maybe once or twice,” Chris managed to get out.  He pulled at Eddie’s t-shirt.  “Off.  Before I tear it off you.”

 

Eddie sat up long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it in the general direction of his bag.  “This what you want?” he asked with a smile and his trademark shoulder wiggle. 

 

“Definitely.”  Chris sat up as well, pulling Eddie into another kiss.  “Love you.  Love you so much, Eddie.”

 

“Love you, too, _mi amo_.” Grasping Chris’ shirt, Eddie pulled it off the Canadian and tossed it over his shoulder.  “There we go. Much better.”

 

“Not as good as you being naked would be,” Chris said as his hands drifted down Eddie’s back to cup his denim clad ass.

 

Eddie sighed, stealing another kiss as he put one hand over Chris’ and moved it to his zipper.  “Take them off me, then.”

 

Slowly, Chris undid Eddie’s fly and reached inside to brush against his cloth-covered bulge.  His eyes lit up when his partner’s hips bucked, turning the caress into a firmer touch.  “That’s it, _ma cherie…mon amour_ ,” he murmured.  “God, you’re beautiful like this.”

 

Eddie closed his eyes for a moment as he let the sensations wash over him.  “Love your hands,” he murmured, a shudder going through him as Chris’ hand pushed cloth aside and cupped warm, hard flesh.  “ _Muy bueno, querido_ … _por favor_ …please…”

 

“Yes,” Chris breathed as he removed his hand long enough to push jeans and underwear off of Eddie’s hips.  “I love looking at you like this.”  His eyes swept over his lover’s naked frame.  “Gorgeous.”

 

Eddie managed a tolerant smile as his own hands took care of the rest of Chris’ clothes.  “Sure all those head butts you’ve done didn’t knock something loose up there?”

 

“Definitely sure. You’re perfect.  Especially like this.”  Chris lay back down, bringing Eddie with him.  He wrapped his arms around the Latino, sighing as their bodies pressed together.  “My Eddie.”

 

“ _Querido_ ,” Eddie breathed, brushing his fingers over Chris’ flushed face. “ _Mi amo…mi corazon_.”  He gasped as their erections brushed together.  “Yes…there.  Just there.”

 

“Yes,” Chris agreed as he rocked his hips in time with Eddie’s.  “God…Eddie…”

 

Eddie’s fingers dug into his lover’s broad shoulders as he threw his head back, letting out a wordless cry as he came. A moment later, Chris climaxed as well, his semen splashing over both of their bellies as he muffled his own moan in his lover’s bare shoulder.

 

They lay together quietly for a few minutes, calming each other with gentle touches as they caught their breath. Lifting his head up, Chris buried a kiss in the Latino’s now disheveled dark hair.  “Love you, Eddie,” he breathed, resting his forehead against his lover’s.  “So much.”

 

“Love you, too.” Reaching over the side of the bed, Eddie grabbed one other discarded shirts and cleaned them both up as best he could before wrapping his arms around Chris’ solid frame.  “You okay?”

 

“Mmm…better than okay.”  He suddenly yawned, smothering it with the back of his hand. “Tired, though.”

 

“Not surprised.  Long day for both of us.”  Eddie shifted enough to settle Chris’ head on his shoulder, pulling at the tangled sheet until it covered them both.  He looked down at the Canadian and smiled; Chris’ eyes were already closing. It wouldn’t be long before he was sound asleep.  Eddie only hoped that it would be peaceful; with today’s upset, there was too much of a chance for another nightmare.

 

 _Let him rest_ , he prayed, planting another kiss just above Chris’ ear. _Let him sleep with no dreams to disturb him,_ he prayed. _He needs it._   “ _Te amo, querido_ ,” he whispered, closing his eyes as well.  “I love you.”

 

*

 

He was laying face first on the cold concrete, his entire body aching from the well-placed kicks and his head pounding in time with his churning stomach.  Prying open his eyes only caused him to see double, so he kept them shut as he tried to remember what had happened to him.

 

 _Randy and Hunter,_ he finally recalled.  _Ambushed…sledgehammer…but why?_ That questioning thought was pushed to the wayside when he felt a heavy weight settle on top of his legs, effectively pinning him to the ground.  _What the hell…_

“I don’t want any part of this,” Chris heard as if from far away.  With how badly his ears were ringing, it took him a moment to place the voice as Randy’s. “I did what you wanted by getting him down here, but doing that…no fucking way.”

 

The weight on Chris’ legs vanished for a moment. “Don’t think I gave you a choice,” Hunter growled before Chris heard the crack of a hard slap.  “You do what I fucking tell you, you got that? Or do you need to be reminded again?” Silence.  “Didn’t think so.  Go out in the hall and keep watch…let me know if you see anyone coming.  And if someone does show up you’d better stall for time until I give Benoit what he deserves or I’ll fucking finish it with you.” There was an audible gulp and footsteps shuffling away before Chris felt a large hand pressing down on his bare shoulder.  “Finally,” Hunter chuckled, his breath fanning Chris’ ear. “Alone at last.”

 

Chris jerked away, the movement sending a sharp jab of pain through his head.  “Get the hell off me,” he managed to growl.

 

The chuckle became a sinister laugh as the weight on his legs returned, pinning him to the concrete. “Not a chance, Benoit. I’m gonna enjoy taking you down. And who knows? You might, too.” He gave Chris’ ass a hard slap for emphasis.

 

Chris bit back the yelp of pain that threatened to escape because of the slap, trying to put some order to his scrambled thoughts. _Take me down? What in the hell is he talking about?_ He thought as he continued to struggle under Hunter’s weight. _What the fuck is he trying to pull?_

There was a hard yank on his tights and suddenly he felt cool night air on his bare skin.  _What the…what the fuck is he doing?!_ It wasn’t until he heard the distinctive sound of a zipper being undone that he realized that the other man was planning to do.  _No. God, no.  He’s not planning on…he wouldn’t.  Not this._   The hand roughly stroking his ass confirmed his worst fear.

 

Hunter was planning to fuck him.

 

“Get the fuck off me!” he yelled as he continued to thrash under the bigger man. “Fucking bastard…don’t touch me!”

 

More laughter, followed by another hard slap, this time on bare skin.  “So the wolverine’s got some growl left in him,” the blond taunted as more cloth rustled; him reaching into his pocket for something, Chris guessed.  Then there was a soft tearing sound as the combined smells of lubricant and rubber filled the air. “Well…by the time I’m done you won’t be growling so much.”  Hunter’s fingers curled into his hair, pulling his head up enough to whisper in his ear. “You fucked me over at Wrestlemania. It’s only fair that I return the favor.”  With that, he shoved his cock up Chris’ ass as far as it would go.

 

Chris couldn’t help the choked off gasp of pain that escaped him as he was entered.  It hurt. God, it hurt worse than almost anything else he had ever been through.  But even worse than the physical pain was the fact that this was Hunter doing this – a man he respected, a man whose work ethic and skill in the ring he had admired, a man who he had considered not only a co-worker and a competitor but also a friend.

 

Why was he doing this?

 

“You really are a tight ass, aren’t you?” Hunter commented with another laugh as he thrust.  “Now I know who does the fucking between you and Guerrero…although it’s not something I want to picture.” His hands dug into Chris’ shoulders, keeping him pinned to the ground as he moved.  “Bet that little Latino fuck can’t do this.  How does it feel to have a real man up your ass?” One hand wound around Chris’ waist, lifting him up enough off the concrete floor to deepen the angle of Hunter’s thrusts.  “That’s it…tight little fuck…”

 

Chris gasped as pain suddenly became laced with arousal. _No. Fuck, no…not this. Not like this._ He struggled even more in Hunter’s grasp, snarling with frustrated rage when he couldn’t get free. Another thrust hit something deep inside and shame crashed through him as his own cock locked into a full erection. _I don’t want this…how can I be reacting like this if I don’t want this?_

The moment Chris sent a prayer heavenward that his attacker wouldn’t notice the state he was in, Hunter did. “Well…so you do like it, huh, Benoit? Probably the best fuck you’ll ever get.  And the only one you will from me. Wouldn’t even dream of touching you again. But I’ll give you something to remember me by when you’re screwing Guerrero.”  He began to move faster.

 

 _No,_ Chris’ mind screamed even as he was driven toward an orgasm he didn’t want. _Don’t want this…never could…stop…damn you, stop…let me fucking go…_   His whimpering cry combined with Hunter’s own yell of triumph as they both came at the same time, pain twisting the pleasure and sending him into welcome oblivion.

 

*

 

Chris awoke with a gasp, his heart pounding hard in his chest and his boxers sticking to him uncomfortably.  _What the hell? Where…_ It took a moment for him to realize that he was home, sleeping in his own bed and with Eddie curled up next to him. A moment after that the dream suddenly came back to him in a flooding rush and he felt his cheeks begin to burn. _No.  I didn’t.  I couldn’t have…_

But he had.  His damp underwear was proof.

 

Pure disgust swept through him as he slid out of bed, being careful not to wake up Eddie. _Thank God he’s still asleep_ , he thought as he made his way to the bathroom, grateful that the combination of his match against Randy and jetlag had exhausted the Latino so completely that he had barely managed to eat something before crashing. Chris only hoped that he’d continue to sleep; he definitely didn’t want to explain this.

 

 _He’d hate me,_ he thought, tears rising to his eyes as he locked the door behind him and stripped.  He threw the boxers into the nearby trash basket; he didn’t even want to think about touching them, much less try washing away the damning stains to wear them again.   _He’d think I was twisted and sick and he wouldn’t want anything to do with me ever again.  And he’d be right. God…how could I want that?_

Turning, he flipped open the toilet lid just in time. _Sick,_ he couldn’t help thinking over and over as his stomach heaved.  _That’s what you are…sick and twisted…wanting that…and with him of all people…_

He threw up until there was nothing left and he was sprawled on the floor in front of the toilet, his forehead resting against the porcelain as he tried to catch his breath.  His tears burned hot on his cheeks, tears of shame and disgust and a humiliation so deep he wondered if he’d be able to feel anything else ever again.

 

How could he want what Hunter did? When he was in love with Eddie - when his heart and soul and his very life revolved around the Latino - how could his body betray him so badly? So completely?

 

Chris managed to pick himself up off the cold tile floor and turn on the shower, making the water as hot as he could possibly stand it. Climbing in, he stood under the nearly scalding spray for a good five minutes before he picked up the bar of soap and began to scrub. _Wash it away,_ he thought as he covered himself in soap bubbles. _Wash it all away…the memory of his touch…what he did…everything._

He scrubbed every part of himself he could reach, letting the hot water and soap wash over the parts he couldn’t until his skin was pink and tingling. When he was done he started all over again, going from head to toe until his eyes were stinging from a mixture of Ivory soap and tears, until the brand new bar was a sliver in his shaking hands and the water had begun to turn cold.  Turning it off, he carefully stepped out of the shower and dried himself, wincing a little as the roughness of the towel moved over his skin; he had scrubbed himself raw in some places, so intent had he been to wash the memory of Hunter’s touch off of him.

 

Going back into the bedroom, he went over to the dresser in the corner and quickly put on a clean pair of boxers and a plain white t-shirt. He paused at the foot of the bed for a long moment, watching Eddie sleep. He wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed and wrap himself around his lover, letting himself be comforted by Eddie’s touch, Eddie’s love. _Don’t deserve to be,_ he told himself harshly, disgust once again washing over him.  _After this…the last thing I deserve is Eddie._ Turning away, he slipped out of the bedroom as quietly as he could and headed downstairs.

 

*

 

Rolling over, Eddie flung his arm out, expecting to hit at least some part of a sleeping Canadian.  When all he felt was empty air and cooling sheets, he opened his eyes. “Chris?” When he didn’t get an answer, he blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat up, turning on the light as he did so. “ _Querido?”_

No answer.  And Chris was nowhere to be seen.

 

Eddie checked the bedside clock, cursing under his breath when he saw what time it was. _Two in the morning…what in the hell has gotten into him now?_   His lover had been fine upon their return home from Vengeance in spite of the altercation in the locker room and the long flight back to Atlanta.  There had been no mention of Hunter over dinner and they had gone to bed almost immediately after, both of them too tired to do much else.  Eddie remembered them barely trading a few sleepy kisses before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 _Another nightmare?_ he wondered as he got up. _Wouldn’t surprise me after his breakdown in the locker room.  But if there was, why didn’t he wake me up?_ He suddenly scowled as he realized why.  _After everything he knew how tired I was. He didn’t want to wake me with another bad dream…with something he would think of as nothing._ He shook his head; how very like his darling to worry about him when it should have been the other way around.

 

Going downstairs, he poked his head into the TV room, frowning when he saw everything was dark. _Not here, not upstairs with me, his car is still here…where is he?_ He glanced at the stairs leading to the basement gym, noting not only the faint light he could see but also the muffled sounds of someone hitting something. _I should have known,_ he thought as he made his way down the stairs.

 

Sure enough, Chris was throwing punches at the bag hanging in the corner of the gym, concentration creasing his face as he hit the bright red leather again and again.  Eddie watched him for a moment before he knocked on the doorframe to get the other man’s attention.  “Chris?”

 

Chris stopped abruptly and leaned against the bag. “Eddie.”  He looked away.  “I’m sorry…did I wake you?  I tried not to.”

 

Eddie shook his head.  “You didn’t. I just rolled over and you weren’t there. Nearly fell out of bed.” He moved closer, frowning when he saw his lover’s red-rimmed eyes and the irritated patches of skin on different parts of his body.  _What in the hell has he been doing?_ He wondered for a moment before continuing. “You know it’s after two in the morning?”

 

“Is it?” Chris didn’t look up.  “I didn’t even notice.”

 

That wasn’t surprising to the Latino. He folded his arms across his chest. “Should I ask how long you’ve been down here?”

 

Still not looking up, Chris shrugged. “I’m not sure.  Awhile.” 

 

Sighing, Eddie came up to his lover and brushed his fingers over his stubbled cheek.  “What’s wrong, _querido_?” he asked, hoping for a straight answer for once.

 

He didn’t get it. Chris shied away from the feather light touch instead.  “Nothing. I’m fine.”

 

That was enough to set off Eddie’s temper. “Bullshit,” he spat out, his voice harsher than he meant it to be.  “It’s two in the fucking morning, you’re down here punching the stuffing out of that bag instead of being upstairs in bed with me, you’re back to jerking away when I touch you and you won’t look at me.” He glared at the Canadian. “You’re not fucking fine, so don’t lie to me and tell me you are.”

 

To Eddie’s surprise, a lone tear slid down the Canadian’s cheek.  “I don’t want to fight.” His voice was the barest whisper.

 

 _Madre de Dios…what happened?_ Eddie wondered, forcing himself to swallow down his anger. “I don’t want to fight with you, either,” he said, his voice softening.  “But I need you to tell me what’s wrong.  I want to help, but I can’t unless you talk to me.”  More silence, so Eddie tried another tactic.  “ _Querido_ …whatever it is…you can tell me. It’s okay…”

 

“It’s not okay!” Chris suddenly yelled, jerking away from the Latino so hard that he made him stumble back a step. “It’s never going to be okay! What he did…how he made me feel…making you hate me…what that fuck did to me is never going to be okay!” Chris slumped to the floor, his knees suddenly giving way.  “It’s so screwed up…it’s never going to fucking be okay. Not ever again. Not when you hate me. It can’t ever be okay if you hate me.”

 

 _What the hell?_ All Eddie could do was stare at the man crumpled at his feet. “I don’t hate you,” he said automatically, not knowing what else he could say and more confused now than he had ever been before. Why on earth would Chris think he could ever hate him?

 

Chris shook his head, tear tracks on his pale face. “You will.  You’ll hate me…and I’ll lose you…and you’d be right.” He curled up on himself, burying his face in his drawn up knees.  “You’d be right to think of me like that…a sick fuck…”

 

Hands brushed against his shoulder and he jerked away, not wanting to feel his lover’s gentle touch when he knew he didn’t deserve it, didn’t merit such loving concern. “No…don’t…”

 

“Chris…baby…look at me,” Eddie pleaded, tears in his own eyes as he knelt in front of Chris. He tried drawing the other man into his arms, but Chris was still pulling away from him, unwilling to be held close. “ _Por favor, querido_ …please…I want you to look at me. We gotta talk about this.”  His tone turned pleading.  “Please, baby…you don’t want me to hold you…to touch you…I won’t.   But you have to at least look at me.”

 

Finally, Chris did as he was asked, his blue eyes swimming with tears as he lifted his head up enough to meet Eddie’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered when he saw the expression on Eddie’s face, the stricken look in his lover’s dark eyes. “I didn’t mean to…I don’t…I couldn’t…”

 

“Shh,” Eddie murmured, cupping Chris’ face in his hands and giving him a brief kiss.  “ _No siento_.  You haven’t done anything to apologize for. I just want you to listen for _uno momento_ , okay?” Not waiting for an answer, Eddie continued.  “I love you, _querido_. More than anything in the world. And nothing you could do or say is gonna change that. Ever.” He punctuated the words with another kiss. “You hear me?  I don’t hate you. I never could hate you. Not ever. So I want you to get that thought out of your head right now. Okay?”

 

Swallowing hard, Chris nodded.  Eddie had never lied to him, not once in all the years they had known each other.  “Okay,” he said, his voice shaking a little. “Okay.”

 

Eddie nodded.  “ _Bueno_. Now I want you to talk to me and tell me what’s got you so upset. I want to help, like I said, but I can’t guess what’s going on in that head of yours.  I need you to tell me.” He gently brushed Chris’ tears away, waiting for the Canadian to nod this time before continuing.  “Okay, then.  What was it? Another nightmare?”

 

Sniffling, Chris nodded. “Bad,” he said simply. “Worse than the other ones.”

 

 _How much worse could they get?_ Eddie wondered, remembering the last one that had made Chris so upset. “Tell me,” he ordered softly, sliding his arms around Chris’ neck to keep him close.  “I want to know.”

 

Biting his lip, Chris shook his head as he leaned against the basement wall. “No,” he said, choking on the word. “No.  You don’t want to hear this.”

 

Eddie just managed not to roll his eyes and glance up at the ceiling. _Dios grant me patience_ , he prayed. _I swear he gets more stubborn every day._ “Yes, I do,” he contradicted, his voice firm as he angled Chris’ face up so their eyes met.  “Tell me, _querido_. Look at me… and tell me.”

 

Chris was silent for a long moment. Then, finally, he took a deep breath and began.  “It was exactly what happened…Hunter fucking me in the arena by the TV truck…and me trying to get away.  Me struggling…and him laughing at me the whole time…telling me how he’s going to take me down. It started out just like what happened.”  He took another deep breath, shuddering as he let it out.  “But in the dream…while he was…God, Eddie…the bastard…he made me like it.” He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of horror he knew had to be on Eddie’s face.  “He did something…I don’t know what…and he made me like it.  In the dream…I came when he did…and when I woke up there was…I had…” He didn’t finish; instead, he buried his face in his knees.

 

“ _Dios_ ,” Eddie breathed, his hand going to Chris’ hair.  _Hasn’t he been though enough? He’s got to be tortured with this, too?_   Wrapping his other arm around his lover’s shaking shoulders, he pulled Chris into his arms and simply held him close as the other man began to sob. He closed his own eyes, swallowing down his own heartache and rage as he tried to give what comfort he could.

 

They sat on the floor clinging to each other, not saying anything.  When the sobs finally stopped and Chris was still, Eddie drew away enough to kiss his forehead. “Chris? You back with me?”

 

Sniffling, Chris swiped at his eyes and shrugged. “I’m sorry, Eddie.”

 

“Shh, _mi amo_. I told you before…you haven’t done anything to apologize for.”  He gave Chris another kiss.  He frowned when he saw the look on his lover’s face. “You haven’t.  You can’t control how your body reacts.”

 

“I shouldn’t be thinking about that at all,” Chris said softly. “Not Hunter.  Not…like that.”

 

“You weren’t,” Eddie soothed as he stroked Chris’ hair. “It was a dream, _querido_. A terrible dream brought on by what happened last night and the fact that you haven’t been sleeping well since this whole mess started.” He planted yet another kiss in Chris’ hair. “It was a nightmare. Nothing you did on purpose. You have to believe that.”

 

“I wish I could,” was the whispered reply. “It felt so real.  And when it…when I…” He shuddered and didn’t continue.

 

“Just because your body reacted like that doesn’t mean you wanted what he did to you,” Eddie continued.  “I know you didn’t.  You never would.”  He paused. “You can’t keep blaming yourself, _querido_. What happened to you…what Hunter did…it wasn’t your fault. And neither was the dream. None of this is.”  He gave Chris another gentle kiss.  “Try believing me? I love you. I don’t like seeing you like this.”  He suddenly glared at his lover when he saw him about to speak. “And so help me if you apologize again I’m gonna spank you.”

 

Silence. Then, Chris suddenly let out a weak little chuckle. “We haven’t tried that yet.  It could be fun if you do it right.”

 

After a moment, Eddie smiled as well. “Don’t tempt me,” he warned, partly serious. “I don’t know if I’d be able to keep my hands off you if you were spread out all bare assed on my lap.”

 

“I know I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you if you were ever the same way,” Chris commented as he drew away enough to give his worried lover a little smile. “It’s all right, Eddie.  I think I’m okay now.”

 

A skeptical look appeared on the Latino’s face. “Yeah? You weren’t two minutes ago.”

 

“Two minutes ago you weren’t here loving me and trying to talk sense into my head,” Chris said, his voice soft. “Maybe it’s about time I started listening to you.  What do you think?”

 

“I think if you’re gonna start doing _loco_ shit like that the world is gonna come to an end,” Eddie teased, the skeptical look changing to a relieved one. “Even I know you’re the sensible one between the two of us.”

 

Shrugging, Chris ducked his head.  “Not feeling too sensible right now.”

 

“And you can shut up about that, too,” Eddie ordered. “You’re tired and upset and still hurting.  That’s not a recipe for sensible.” He paused.  “And neither is punching that bag when you still haven’t been cleared by the doctor.”

 

Chris let out a sigh.  “I was wondering how long it would take for you to say something about that,” he said.  “I am okay. And I honestly wasn’t hitting it that hard.”

 

Eddie didn’t believe him for one second; he had heard the punching sounds coming down the basement stairs and they had sounded awfully hard to him.  Not wanting to start an argument, however, he let it go.  “What about these?” he asked, brushing a fingertip over one of the red patches of skin on Chris’ arm. 

 

Chris flushed.  “After I woke up from the nightmare, I took a shower. I guess I scrubbed a little too hard.”

 

Eddie didn’t say anything.  Instead, he leaned down enough to brush a kiss over the irritated patch of skin.  “Better?”

 

“Yeah.”  An amused little smile crossed the Canadian’s face.  “Are you planning on kissing all of them better?”

 

“I can if you want me to.” Eddie was smiling also as he got to his feet.  He held out his hand to Chris.  “Be a little easier to do it if we went back upstairs, though. What do you say?”

 

“I say it sounds good to me.”  Taking his lover’s hand, Chris let himself be helped to his feet.  “I’m a little sweaty from punching the bag, though.”

 

“So? I like you sweaty.” Eddie began leading Chris back up the stairs.  “That’s not gonna stop me.  Might even give me a little incentive to make you even sweatier, you know?” Noting the silence from behind him, Eddie quickly came up with another option.  “Or since we’re both pretty tired, I can just hold you.”

 

Chris relaxed, suddenly grateful. “That sounds even better.”

 

*

 

“So you know what you’re gonna say?” Eddie asked a week later as he and Chris waited for the Canadian’s cue to go out to the ring. With Summerslam only a handful of weeks away, Vince had asked his Champion to make his announcement concerning his match with Hunter tonight in order to give it enough of a build up before the Pay Per View.  Eddie was with him solely for protection and moral support; with Chris making his first appearance back on Raw since the assault, there was too much of a chance of Hunter lurking in the shadows despite the threat of termination.

 

“I have an idea.” Chris slung the heavy gold belt over one shoulder.  “Nothing too complicated, but enough to give the fans an idea of what to expect.” He looked around, a worried little frown crossing his face. “Are you sure Hunter’s not here?”

 

Eddie moved closer, sliding his arms around his lover’s waist.  “I’m sure,” he said softly, giving him a quick kiss for reassurance.  “Security’s keeping an eye on the doors and the parking lot and Vince is here. He gave us his word Hunter would stay away.”  He put a hand on his cheek, angling Chris’ head enough so their eyes met.  “You’re safe, _querido._ I promise you.”

 

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Chris let it out and managed a smile.  “Sorry.”

 

“Not sure what you’re apologizing for, but whatever.” Eddie forced himself to draw away. As much as he wanted to keep on holding Chris until his cue came up, with Vince and the cameras lurking around they both had to remain discreet. “Okay?”

 

Chris nodded.  “Yeah…I’m okay.”  He glanced at the nearby monitor; a Divas bra and panties match was currently in full swing out in the ring, with Tori Wilson and Stacey Keebler doing their best to get the other girl’s ring attire off.  “How much longer is the strip show masquerading as a wrestling match going to be, do you think?”

 

Stifling a chuckle, Eddie glanced at the screen. Both women were in flimsy push up lace bras, with Tori straddling a flailing Stacey as she pulled at her opponent’s red plaid schoolgirl miniskirt. “Not too much longer, it looks like. They’re wrapping things up and I think we’re going to a commercial next.”  Seeing the nervous look on his lover’s face, Eddie smiled as a thought about how to distract him popped into his head.  “I ever tell you how much I like you in those clothes?”

 

Chris glanced down at what he was wearing, frowning a little at the plain black dress slacks and the tight fitting black t-shirt. “These? Why?”

 

The Latino shrugged.  “I just do.  The night you came back from your neck surgery, you wore the exact same outfit.” He paused.  “Remember?”

 

Chris suddenly smiled as well.  “You hadn’t been back all that long, either, from what I remember.”  He paused as well, thinking back.  “You were fighting with Austin…and I was sitting in the first row watching you after just getting back into the building with a ticket after security kicked me out.” There was another pause. “We never did get a chance to talk out what we were going to do, things were so crazy backstage that day. I remember you were as surprised as Austin was when I climbed into the ring.”

 

“Even more so when you took Austin down and started pounding on him.”  Eddie’s smile widened at the memory; it was one of his favorites.  “And when you ripped your shirt off…do you know how close I came to pouncing on you that night?”

 

Chris’ cheeks turned bright red.  “You could have.  I was just realizing things myself, but I probably wouldn’t have pushed you away.”

 

Eddie’s eyes widened a little.  “Wish I had known that. Although it wasn’t too long after that night when we got together.”

 

“No, it wasn’t.” Reaching out, Chris brushed a finger along Eddie’s goatee. “That night…you climbed up on the top rope and did your frog splash…and I watched you soar through the air…it was perfect.” He smiled.  “You were perfect.”

 

Eddie wrinkled his nose.  “Still had the mullet at the time.  Don’t call that perfect.”

 

“It looked good on you, though.”  Reaching up, Chris brushed his fingers through Eddie’s now short hair.  “And you were healthy. That was the main thing I was thinking that night while I was watching you.  For the first time in a long time, you looked healthy. Ready to take on anything.”

 

“So did you,” Eddie said as he mirrored his lover’s gesture.  “That night, it was a new beginning for both of us in a lot of ways.” There was a pause. “That was the night I realized there was something more between us, that we were more than _amigos mucho_ …more than even _hermanos._ I wasn’t sure what exactly,” The words were followed by a shrug and a smile as his other hand reached down and clasped Chris’. “But there was something.  I could feel it in your hands when you helped me up after my frog splash.”

 

Chris in turn twined their fingers together. “I had been in love with you for so long by then.  Years,” he admitted. “I never told you before then because…well…we were both pretty screwed up before we left.”  He squeezed the hand in his keeping before continuing.  “I didn’t want to add to what you were already going through with everything, you know?”

 

Eddie nodded in understanding.  “You were protecting me. You did a lot of it back then. And with my state of mind, who knows how I would’ve reacted if I had known?”  He shrugged before continuing.  “All I know is…you were there.  That was all that mattered to me back then.”

 

“And I’m glad you’re here with me now,” Chris replied softly, a small smile on his own face.  He suddenly ducked his head.  “I don’t think I could do this without you.”

 

Eddie’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing his lover’s soft, uncertain tone.  Moving closer, he rested his forehead against Chris’.  “I’m here, _querido_ ,” he murmured, his other hand sliding around to caress the nape of Chris’ neck. “I’m here.”

 

“And thank God you are,” was Chris’ heartfelt reply.

 

The two men stood like that until the roar of the arena crowd caught their attention.  They looked up just in time to see Tori holding up a scrap of plaid in triumph as the referee raised her other hand.  “Glad that’s over,” Chris muttered.  “I swear, watching the girls try to wrestle is getting to be painful.”

 

Eddie shrugged.  “You know as well as I do that Vince only hires them for two reasons.” He gestured to his own chest, miming having a woman’s cleavage.  “And neither of them have anything to do with wrestling ability.” He brushed his fingers along Chris’ stubbled cheek.  “Sure you don’t want me to go out with you?”

 

Chris nodded.  “I’m sure.  I have to do this on my own.”  He paused. “Thank you, though.”

 

Eddie nodded as he leaned over for one last lingering kiss.  He then gave Chris a gentle push toward the curtain.  “Go on, then. I’ll be right here waiting for you.” He gave his lover a blinding smile. “ _Te amo, mi corazon_.”

 

Chris smiled as well.  “I love you, too.”  With that, he stepped through the black cloth just as the hard rock strains of his entrance music blared through the arena speakers.

 

He was greeted with thunderous cheers from the crowd as he made his way down the ramp, the gold Championship belt a shiny, solid weight on his shoulder.  He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when he saw some of the wolverine related signs being waved around.  _Vince must’ve leaked I’d be here tonight on the website,_ he mused as he walked.  That was a little surprising, especially since his appearance had been decided at the last minute, but after a moment’s thought Chris understood why. It was good business to show off the belt as much as possible and with him being off because of his injuries, it hadn’t been.

 

Stepping into the ring, he took the mike from Lillian Garcia and circled the ropes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He had told the truth to Eddie when he had said he hadn’t planned anything out.  While he had a general idea about what he wanted to say, there was no script memorized, no one else’s words written down.  This was all going to be from him.

 

 _Keep it simple,_ he told himself as he faced the quieting crowd _. Tell them what happened straight out and then go on with what you’re planning to do.  Simple enough._   He just hoped he didn’t get too tongue-tied; he wasn’t the greatest at doing promos on his best days.  Add in his nervousness…

 

Just then Eddie’s face came to mind. _You’ll do fine, querido,_ his voice said as it whispered through his mind, sounding almost as if the Latino was standing right next to him. _You’re talking to the fans.  You’ve always been good at that.  Just say what you have to and then come back to me._   That whispered voice combined with the love that he knew was in Eddie’s heart steadied him, giving him the courage to begin.

 

“A few weeks ago on Raw, after my match with Rhyno, I was attacked backstage by two fellow wrestlers. One of them was a man I hardly know, a man I haven’t had much of a chance to work with since he hasn’t been here all that long.  The other…” He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to keep himself calm before continuing.  “The other man I’ve worked with countless times over the years.  We’ve had some incredible matches together. He even put in a good word for me and the rest of the Radicalz when we first came here from WCW. I respected him and his wrestling ability.  I still do in some ways.” His voice turned hard as he continued on.  “What I don’t respect is the fact that he attacked me backstage, while my back was turned. Or the fact that he coerced another person to help beat me down instead of being a man about it and confronting me here in the ring.”

 

There was a brief round of cheers from the crowd as they agreed with him and Chris let them wash over him before going on. “Because that’s where this fight belongs.  Here…in this very ring.” He pointed to the mat for emphasis. “Especially because of what this fight is all about.”  He put his free hand over the face of the belt for a moment.  “It’s about this.”

 

More cheers filled the arena but the fans quickly quieted, wanting to hear what their Champion had to say.  “Hunter…you’re not here tonight, but I know you’re listening.  And I know that when you attacked me the way you did, you expected me to just hand over the belt and slink away, give up everything that has ever meant anything to me.” Chris paused.  “Well…you don’t know a thing about Chris Benoit, because I’ve never given up on anything or anyone and I’m not about to start now.”

 

Still more cheers, these even louder than the ones from before.  When they finally died down, Chris continued.  “So we need to settle this.  Eddie began it when he took out your little friend Randy Orton at Vengeance, but I’m going to finish it. And I’m going to finish it my way.” There was a pause.  “And one way or another…I’m going to finish it at Summerslam.”

 

More loud cheers agreeing with him filled the arena and Chris smiled.  The fans were behind him and while he had hoped for that kind of reaction, he hadn’t expected it to be proven to him so forcefully.

 

He continued on.  “One match at Summerslam to prove who the better man, the better champion is.  One match to settle this once and for all.  And Vince has already signed off on what that match is going to be.”  He paused, letting the moment build.  “And it’s going to be Last Man Standing.”

 

The crowd erupted into a roar that nearly deafened him in its enthusiasm, with every fan in the arena now on their feet as they showed their support.  Chris could also hear Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross at the announcer’s table, both of them going back and forth about past Last Man Standing matches and what his chances were. He smiled again; while he knew that Hunter had been in several more of those matches than he had, he also knew that his chances of winning were better simply because of what he was fighting for.

 

 _And who’s going to be fighting with me,_ he thought as Eddie’s face once again came to mind. When the crowd finally quieted down again he continued; he wanted to finish this up and get back to Eddie.

 

“And not only is our match going to be Last Man Standing, but just to make sure everything stays fair and there are no tricks…surrounding the ring there are going to be ten men. Ten lumberjacks who are going to make sure that this fight not only stays between you and me, but also stays in the ring.”  Chris turned toward the ramp, grinning as he pointed in that general direction.  “And one of those men is going to be Eddie Guerrero.”

 

Once again, the arena erupted into loud cheers, only this time they were combined with chants of “Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!” over and over again.  Chris just stood in the center of the ring for a long moment, basking in the cheers for him and Eddie. _They believe in you like I do,_ he thought. _Like I always did._

When the crowd once again quieted enough for him to continue, Chris went on.  “One match, Hunter.  Just you and me…in the ring…where this fight belongs.  You’re going to have to face me like a man instead of sneaking up behind me like a coward.  You’re going to have to wrestle me instead of taking me out with a sledgehammer.” Just then he took the belt off of his shoulder and held it high, making sure the arena lights caught it’s polished shine.  “You want this?” The next words came out hard and sure, a blatant challenge to The Cerebral Assassin.  “Come and get it, if you think you can.”

 

The fans cheered wildly as Chris dropped the microphone onto the mat and slung the belt back over his shoulder.  He stood in the middle of the ring for a moment, straight and proud, every fiber of his being screaming in defiance as his entrance music blared through the arena’s speakers.  With a satisfied smile on his face, Chris headed for the ropes.

 

He never made it there.

 

A heavy weight suddenly crashed into him, sending him sprawling onto the mat with a gasp of pain.  Blows rained down over his head and shoulders and he immediately wrapped an arm around his neck to protect it.  He swung his other arm out in a vain effort to connect with some part of his attacker, trying to hurt the man pounding on him.  Catching a grunt and a curse as his fist connected, he suddenly froze as he realized who it was.

 

It was Hunter.

 

 _Security…they were supposed to warn us,_ he thought, distracted as he swung again, harder this time.  _Why didn’t they warn us?_   The only reason he could come up with was that Hunter must have snuck into the arena somehow, avoiding the guards and coming through the crowd instead of making his way backstage. Just then a fist hit him on the side of his head, making his ears ring and his head spin, causing him to fight the urge to curl up onto a ball to minimize the damage.  _Fight, damn it,_ he told himself harshly, giving himself a moment to listen to the fans as they yelled in encouragement. _You’re in the ring, in front of the fans. Fight him off._

He struggled to his knees, trying to get to his feet. If he could just stand up…or somehow take Hunter down…  But then Hunter landed another hard blow, blurring his vision and turning everything gray. _Don’t pass out,_ he told himself as he was grabbed by his shirt and hauled upward.  _Don’t let him knock you out.  Fight him off, damnit!_   He was spun around and he caught a brief glimpse of Hunter’s enraged face before he sent a knee into the other man’s abdomen, hoping that it would be enough to put him off balance.

 

It did, but it wasn’t enough to take the bigger man down.  “Son of a bitch,” he heard Hunter mutter through gritted teeth.  “You’re gonna pay for that one, Benoit.”  Fingers gripped his hair as he was brought nose to nose with The Cerebral Assassin.  “You want to play who’s the better man?  I’ll damn well show you who is.”  He gave Chris another hard punch, this one to the abdomen and he couldn’t help the little moan that escaped him as he doubled over.

 

Too late he realized what Hunter was setting him up for.  _Pedigree.  He’s going to Pedigree me._  Chris struggled in vain as Hunter’s knees surrounded his head and his arms were pulled back and locked in, effectively rendering him helpless.  He vaguely heard Eddie screaming his name right before he was sent face first into the mat and darkness overwhelmed him.

 

*


	4. Chapter 4

Some time later, Chris was sitting on an exam table in one of the backstage training rooms, letting the on call doctor poke and prod him for injuries as he watched Eddie go off on Vince and the sheepish looking head of arena security.  He bit back a wince as the older man’s hands pressed on his shoulder.  “It’s not dislocated, is it?”

 

“You’d be yelling your head off right about now if it was,” the doctor said.  Straightening, he put a finger in front of the Canadian’s nose. “Follow my finger. Don’t move your head.”

 

Chris did so.  It was standard procedure for the trainers and the on call doctors to test for concussions, especially after getting drilled face first into the mat. “Okay?”

 

“You tell me.  How’s your head?”

 

“Aches,” Chris confessed reluctantly, rubbing his neck. “Neck, too.  But I don’t feel sick or dizzy and my vision’s okay.”

 

“Probably no concussion, then.  If things change, go straight to the ER.” The doctor slung his stethoscope around his neck.  “Take some Tylenol for the pain and curb your workouts for a couple days. Okay?”

 

Chris nodded in agreement as he moved his hand down to rub his shoulder.  _Maybe some ice on it when we get back to the hotel,_ he mused. _That and the pills should help._ “Okay, Doc. Thanks.” He turned his attention back to Eddie as the doctor packed up his kit and left the room.

 

He really was beautiful when he was in full Latino Heat mode, Chris decided.  Face flushed, dark eyes blazing, his entire body practically rigid with rage as he continued to berate both men for their neglect…it truly was a sight to behold. It made Chris curse Triple H yet again for his aching head and bruised body because both prevented him from kicking Vince and the guard out of the room, locking the door and putting Eddie’s temper to better use.

 

 _When we get back to the hotel,_ he decided, knowing he could talk his lover into a massage without too much effort.  The thought of Eddie’s capable hands rubbing his aches away was enough to bring a smile to his face as he continued to listen to his lover go on.

 

The guard at least seemed sorry.  He had spent the last ten minutes stammering out apologies and looking very much like the barely legal kid he probably was. Vince, on the other hand, had a bland look on his face.  Combined with the frown, Chris knew there was going to be trouble the moment the security guard left the room.

 

He was right.  The minute Eddie let the hapless guard leave, after accepting the apology with a curt nod, the Latino turned his full temper onto Vince. “You said you’d protect him!” he yelled.  “You gave us both your word… **your word** …that Hunter wouldn’t come anywhere near him!”

 

“And we did take every precaution…” Vince began in an effort to calm Eddie down.

 

It didn’t work.  If anything, Eddie became even angrier.  “You call what happened out there,” He waved a hand in the general direction of the ring. “taking every precaution? He’s your champion! I’d call what happened to Chris you throwing him to the wolves, that’s how I’d call it!”

 

“Now that’s not entirely fair,” Vince said, trying again. “I can’t control…”

 

That set Eddie off even more.  “The hell with fair!” he yelled, slamming his fist into the nearby exam table so hard that Chris jumped.  “You think it’s fair to let your _bastardo_ son-in-law jump on Chris whenever he wants just because he has the strap? How is that fair? How is that keeping him safe?” Eddie didn’t wait for an answer before continuing.  “Who knows what would have happened to Chris out there if I hadn’t come out when I did?”

 

Chris’ heart skipped a beat at the raw note of fear he could hear in his lover’s voice, remembering the sight of Eddie hovering over him when had come to in the ring.  The panicked look that had been on the other man’s face was one he hoped he never saw again.

 

Chris rubbed his temple, wishing that the now throbbing ache would fade to a dull roar.  But that wouldn’t happen until he took some Tylenol and the bottle was in Eddie’s bag back at the hotel.  Add in the fact that he was reaching the end of his energy and he decided that enough was enough.  “Eddie,” he said in an attempt to get the Latino’s attention.

 

He didn’t even turn around. That didn’t surprise Chris all that much; considering how loudly Eddie was still yelling, his lover probably hadn’t even heard him.

 

Well, he could yell pretty loudly, too. “Eddie!”

 

That did it. Eddie immediately turned around, Vince momentarily forgotten.  “ _Querido?_ What is it? Are you okay?” He looked around, a concerned look on his face.  “Where did the doc go?”

 

“He left and I’m okay.  It’s just bruises and a strained shoulder. Nothing serious,” Chris said immediately, wanting to forestall an annoyed Eddie Guerrero stalking off to drag the on call doctor back by his stethoscope.  “I just need you to do something for me.”

 

“Of course,” was the automatic reply. “Anything. Just tell me what.”

 

“Stop yelling.”

 

Eddie stared, dumbstruck and Chris offered a wan smile as an apology.  “Please?” He rubbed his temple, wincing a little.  “My head is killing me.”

 

The look on Eddie’s face immediately turned contrite. “ _Lo siento mucho, querido_. I didn’t realize how loud I was being. Latino Heat doesn’t come with a volume control.”  Going over to the other man, he slid his arms around Chris’ waist and pulled him close. “How’s this?  Any better?”

 

“Some. Thank you.”  Closing his eyes, he settled his head on Eddie’s shoulder and let out a little sigh.  Eddie’s touch had always worked it’s own special kind of magic whenever he was sick or hurt or just out of sorts, soothing him when nothing else did. And while normally he wouldn’t have sought out the comfort of his lover’s touch in public and in front of their boss, no less, at this point he couldn’t bring himself to care what Vince thought. _Need this,_ he thought, letting himself relax in the security of strong arms around him. _Eddie…need you…_

Vince watched, frowning a little at the scene before him. Finally, he spoke, trying to regain control of the situation. “Well, Chris...since you seem to be okay…we should talk about where this is all going.”  His frown deepened when he saw that neither man was paying any attention to him, but he continued on anyway.  “I was thinking that maybe next week you and Eddie could take on Hunter in a handicap match, start the build for Summerslam. It’s only a few weeks away. We need to start priming the fans for it.”

 

Eddie shot Vince a glare, about to berate the other man for thinking only about business when there was far more to worry about when Chris lifted his head up.  He met the Chairman’s eyes with his own. “No,” he said, his voice soft but strong and sure.

 

Vince blinked. “Excuse me?”

 

“No,” Chris repeated, his voice still calm. “I’ll film whatever promos or interviews you want up at Stamford, but that’s it.  I’m not getting into the ring again until Summerslam.”

 

Confusion turned to shock when Vince saw how serious Chris was.  “But…you said you would last night when we decided on the Last Man Standing match.”  He shot a look at Eddie, who continued to glare at him even as he hovered protectively around the Canadian.  “You even said you’d be okay with it if Eddie was with you.”

 

“That was before all this,” was the quiet reply. “And last night you gave both of us your word that Hunter wouldn’t come near either of us outside of a match.” He paused, the look on his face telling Vince just how good he thought his word was.  “You can’t guarantee my safety and I’m not taking any more chances. Neither of us are.”

 

Vince’s eyes narrowed.  “You know…technically I can sue you for breach of contract for not fulfilling your duties as Champion.”

 

“Try it,” Chris challenged, his voice turning hard. “If you do, my first call when I get back home will be to my lawyer.  I’ll file not only criminal charges against Hunter, but also a civil suit against you. Harboring a known criminal, dangerous work environment, forcing me to return before I’m medically cleared…maybe even as an accessory after the fact since you haven’t done a damn thing to stop Hunter and it doesn’t look like you’re going to.”  He leaned into Eddie further, the solid weight of his lover giving him the courage to continue. “My next call will be to Jeff Jarrett. I’m sure that even with all the publicity a police investigation will generate, he’d love to have me in TNA.”

 

“And I’ll be right there with him,” Eddie added firmly. A small, calculating smile appeared on the Latino’s face.  “And how is that gonna look to your board members and the shareholders and the fans? Lurid sex scandal involving a member of your own family with you going around pretending it’s business as usual and add in **both** of your champions jumping to your rival company, taking the belts with them besides?”

 

The room was silent as Vince considered what options he had left.  Finally, he let out a muttered curse. “What do you want?”

 

“To be left alone. Both of us,” Chris answered. “If Hunter or Randy or anyone else in his little gang of wannabes even come near either one of us before Summerslam, that’s it. I’ll walk.”  He met Vince’s eyes with his own, matching him glare for glare.  “You give me your word right now, and I’ll trust you to keep it.  But this is the last time.”

 

Vince turned his attention to Eddie. “Eddie? Are you letting him speak for you?”

 

If Vince was hoping for a little loyalty considering Eddie’s situation, he didn’t get it.  “I wouldn’t be giving you one more chance if it were up to me,” he answered with a shrug.  “But it’s not. It’s Chris’ fight, so I’m more than fine with doing this his way.”  There was a pause.  “But like I said…if he goes, I go.”

 

Seeing that neither man was going to give in, Vince gave up.  “Fine, then. But this ends at Summerslam, whichever way it goes.” With that, he stalked out of the training room, slamming the door behind him.

 

Heaving a tired sigh, Chris settled his head back on Eddie’s shoulder.  “Thank God he’s gone,” he murmured, closing his eyes again.  “I think he actually made my headache worse.”

 

“Wouldn’t doubt it. He was beginning to give me one,” Eddie muttered as he planted a kiss in Chris’ hair.  “Seriously, though…you okay?”

 

Catching the note of worry in his lover’s voice, Chris looked up and smiled.  “I will be once we get back to the hotel and I take something.”  The look on his face turned hopeful.  “And maybe if you use those magic hands of yours on my shoulder?”

 

“Magic hands, hmm?”  Eddie looked amused.  “Of course. I’ll use them anywhere you want me to.  And however you want me to as well.”  There was a pause.  “Anything else you think you need?”

 

“No. Just you.”  Chris was silent for a moment.  “You know…you didn’t have to do that.”

 

Eddie suddenly looked confused.  “Do what?”

 

“Threaten to quit if I left.”  He reached up to brush his fingers along Eddie’s goatee. “Especially after you’ve worked so hard to get back here after everything.”

 

“You honestly think I could stay here if you left?” Eddie asked quietly. He shook his head. “No, I couldn’t. I wouldn’t want to. And Vince needed to know that, where I stood.”  He mirrored his lover’s gesture, his fingers grazing stubble and cheekbone.  “And where I stand…it’s always been with you.”

 

A warm feeling flooded through Chris as he gazed at the man holding him close. “Eddie,” he breathed, leaning into his touch. “I love you.”

 

“ _Te amo mucho, mi querido,_ ” Eddie murmured as well before pulling Chris into a lingering kiss.

 

When they finally drew away they leaned against each other for another moment, savoring the close contact.  Finally, though, Eddie drew away enough to give his lover a knowing look.  “Ready to get out of here?”

 

“More than ready.”  He slid off of the exam table, letting Eddie support him as he tried his feet.  “I’m okay, Eddie,” he said, noting the concerned look on the Latino’s face as he steadied himself. “Really.”

 

Eddie didn’t look convinced as he picked up the belt lying on another nearby table and slung it over his own shoulder. “Mmm…maybe.  But I bet you’ll be even better when I get my magic hands on you.” He wiggled his fingers in front of Chris’ nose, drawing a smile and a chuckle out of the other man as they left the room.

 

Once they were back at the hotel, Eddie rummaged in his bag for the familiar red and white pill bottle.  “Here,” he said, handing it over with a glass of water. “And don’t tell me you don’t need them. I know damn well you do.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on arguing,” Chris said as he shook out two pills and swallowed them down with half of the water. He handed both the bottle and the glass back to Eddie, raising an eyebrow at the surprised look on his face. “What?”

 

The Latino shook his head.  “Nothing. Just don’t think I’ve ever seen you take pills for pain willingly, that’s all.”

 

Chris shrugged.  “I don’t like them any more than you do. But I’m going to need something if I want to get any sleep later.”  He sat down on the edge of the bed, toeing off his shoes and socks.  “So how do you want me?”

 

Eddie leaned over him, cupping his face in his hands to draw him into another lingering kiss.  “How bad are you hurting? The truth.”

 

“Bruises, like I said.  And I slammed my shoulder into the mat when Hunter took me down.” Chris reached up to rub it. “I should have seen him coming.”

 

“You had your back to him, _querido_ ,” Eddie said quietly, his hands lingering on Chris’ cheeks.  “And he came through the crowd like a sneak thief to blindside you.  We never thought he’d try that.”  He gave Chris another kiss, this one meant to reassure.  “There was no way you could have seen him. Or heard him with all the noise the fans were making.”

 

Chris sighed as he leaned against Eddie. “I still should have known he’d try something.  Especially after calling him out.”

 

Eddie held him for several minutes, not saying anything.  Finally, he planted another kiss in his lover’s hair and gave his shirt a tug.  “Get undressed and I’ll see what I can do about those aches.”

 

Pulling his shirt over his head, Chris tossed it in the general direction of his bag.  “How undressed do you want me?”

 

Eddie stepped back enough to give Chris room to take off his pants.  “Leave your boxers on. I’ll take care of them myself when I’m ready.”  His dark eyes widened when he saw which pair Chris had on.  “Are those what I think they are?”

 

Chris’ cheeks turned bright red.  “You should know.  You’re the one who stuffed them into my stocking last year.”

 

Eddie brushed a finger along the waistband of the bright red and white Canadian flag patterned silk boxers.  “What happened to “There’s no way in hell I’m ever going to wear these”?” he teased, grinning.

 

Ducking his head, Chris shrugged.  “I wanted a piece of you with me while I was in the ring. I mean…I know I’ve got this…” He twisted the wedding ring on his finger.  “But for some reason I needed a little more.”

 

The look on Eddie’s face softened.  “Did they help?”

 

Chris smiled.  “They did, actually.  It was almost like I could hear you.”

 

“I’m glad.”  They shared another kiss.  “Go ahead and lie down.  Let me take some of the aches away.”

 

Lying face down on the bed, Chris stuffed two pillows under his head before looking over his shoulder at Eddie.  “Well?  Aren’t you going to take your clothes off, too?”

 

“Of course.  Just got a little distracted, that’s all.”  Eddie’s shirt landed on the other side of the room not far from Chris’ as he made a show of eyeing his lover’s nearly naked frame. “I should’ve bought my camera with me.”

 

“There’s no way I’m letting you take those kind of pictures of me,” Chris said firmly even as his cheeks turned red. “With our luck we’d end up misplacing them and they’d end up plastered all over the Internet in ten seconds flat.”

 

Eddie considered that as he kicked off his shoes and socks.  “You’re probably right. Hell, it wouldn’t take that long.” Wiggling out of his pants, he tossed them aside as well.  “Probably wouldn’t have, anyway.  No one else sees you like this except me.”

 

“Damn straight.  Same goes for you.”  Chris bit back a groan when he saw what Eddie was wearing.  “Oh, God…you had to wear the black ones, didn’t you?”

 

“I know how much you like the black ones,” Eddie answered with a knowing little smile.  He fingered the waistband of the black silk boxers he wore slung low on his hips, just barely covering him. “You want them off?”

 

Chris shook his head.  “Not just yet.”  His blue eyes were bright with lust.  “I want to do it later.”

 

“Okay with me.”’  Climbing onto the bed, Eddie straddled Chris’ hips and put his hands on his shoulders.  A frown crossed his face when he felt his lover stiffen under his touch.  “Chris?  You okay? Am I hurting you?”

 

“No,” Chris said immediately, shaking his head. “No…it’s not that.” He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to throw Eddie off of him and go bolting for the door.  “Could you just…I mean…can you move for a minute?”

 

“Sure.”  The moment Eddie moved away Chris scrambled to the edge of the bed, his breath coming in choking gasps as he tried in vain not to panic.  _Calm down, idiot,_ he berated himself.  _It’s Eddie.  There’s no damn reason for you to be like this with Eddie._   He wrapped his arms around himself as his stomach did cartwheels and back flips, willing himself to stay where he was and not bolt out the door into the hotel hallway. _Safe. You’re safe, damn it. The door’s locked and Eddie’s right here next to you._ His eyes screwed shut. _You’re safe._

A hand on his arm made him jump and he bit back a whimper.  “It’s okay, baby,” Eddie said softly, reaching out to take one of Chris’ shaking hands in his. “It’s only me.  You’re okay. You’re safe.”  He kissed the clutching fingers.  “What happened, _querido_? What did I do?”

 

Chris shook his head again.  “Not you,” he managed to get out.  “Nothing you did.”

 

Eddie snorted.  “Had to have been something.  One minute you’re fine and relaxed and the next you’re scrambling to get away from me.”

 

Chris ducked his head, feeling even more like an idiot. “Sorry.”

 

Very gently, Eddie cupped Chris’ chin in his free hand and angled his head up enough so their eyes could meet.  “Nothing to be sorry for,” he said quietly, punctuating the words with a brief kiss.  “Just tell me what went wrong.”

 

Chris took a deep breath, willing his still pounding heart back under control.  “I think…it might have been the position,” he finally said.  “Something about it.  Maybe because I couldn’t see you.”  He thought for a moment, shrugging.  “I think that was the main thing.”

 

 _And the fact that I put you in the same position Hunter had you in probably didn’t help either,_ Eddie suddenly realized, mentally kicking himself.  “Let me try something else, then.”  Moving behind Chris, he went to his knees and pressed himself against the Canadian’s broad back, letting his lover feel the solid, warm weight of him.  Sliding his hands up Chris’ arms, he rested them on his shoulders and began to rub.

 

Chris’ head dropped to his chest as he let out a sigh. “Oh…that’s good,” he murmured, closing his eyes.  “That’s it. I was right. Magic hands.”

 

Eddie grinned.  “Can’t wait to use them on the rest of you,” he said, leaning down enough to plant a kiss at the nape of Chris’ neck.  “If you’re okay with that?”

 

“More than okay.”  There was a pause.  “I am sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Freezing up on you like that,” was the quiet reply. He put a hand over Eddie’s. “I shouldn’t with you.”

 

Very gently Eddie leaned over Chris’ shoulder enough to brush his lips against his lover’s stubbled cheek.  “I know why you did,” Eddie said, his voice just as quiet. “And I’m sorry, too. I didn’t even think of it.” There was a pause.  “You’re bound to have triggers for quite awhile, _querido_.  Just because your body heals doesn’t mean your mind has.”

 

“I know,” Chris said with another sigh. “I just hate being like this. Especially with you.”

 

“Honestly, I don’t like it much, either.” At Chris’ confused look Eddie explained further.  “Whenever you draw away, it just reminds me why.  And then all I want to do is track Hunter down and tear him apart for doing that to you, for making you afraid.”  He offered his lover a shrug and a small smile. “Not exactly romantic, you know?”

 

Chris suddenly smiled as well.  “I don’t know.  I’ve never had anyone defend my honor before.”  His voice softened.  “It’s kinda nice.”

 

 _You’ve never needed anyone to before this_ , Eddie couldn’t help thinking, not for the first time. Before, no matter what the situation, Chris had always been capable of not only taking care of himself but anyone else who needed to be. Now, while still able to physically to an extent, the whole situation had thrown him into a tailspin in countless other ways.  And while Eddie’s heart swelled with pride with being the one needed for once, he hated the reason why.

 

Firmly pushing those thoughts aside, Eddie wrapped his arms loosely around Chris’ neck and gently kissed his cheek. “How’s your shoulder?” he asked, changing the subject.

 

Chris moved it around a little and nodded. “Better.  Thank you.”  A smile suddenly appeared on his face.  “Care to use those magic hands other places?”

 

“What other places did you have in mind? Here, maybe?”  One of Eddie’s hands slid down Chris’ bare chest, his fingers brushing one of the Canadian’s nipples erect.  “Or maybe here?”  His other hand went even lower, cupping the bulge in Chris’ boxers. ”I bet this is a little sore.  Feels swollen.”

 

Growling, Chris leaned back to capture Eddie’s lips in another tongue-tangling kiss. “I swear to God you’re going to drive me crazy.”

 

“Then we’ll go _loco_ together, because you do the same to me every time you even look at me,” Eddie said with a grin of his own.  A gasp escaped him as Chris’ hand reached back to caress his abdomen. “You’ve got magic hands, too. You know that?”

 

“Not like yours,” Chris contradicted as he leaned back against the pillows, bringing Eddie with him.  “Just feeling you touch me…it takes all the pain away.” He closed his eyes, sighing as Eddie began trailing kisses down his neck.  “That’s it.  Just like that…”

 

Slowly, Eddie kissed his way back up to Chris’ lips, letting their tongues dance together for a moment before drawing away enough to nuzzle his ear.  “Tell me what you want from me, _querido_ ,” he whispered. “What do you need?”

 

Chris’ hands slid down Eddie’s back to cup his silk covered ass.  “You,” he breathed, pressing his body against his lover’s.  “Just you…just like this.”  Another gasp caught in his throat as Eddie’s hands mirrored his, kneading his ass cheeks through the silky material.  “Eddie…God, please…”

 

“Love seeing you like this,” Eddie murmured as his own hands slipped under the silk to caress bare skin.  Belatedly he remembered his lover’s battered state. “I’m not hurting you, am I? I can move…”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Chris growled, shaking his head. “Unless it’s taking off what’s left of your clothes and getting on top of me. Then you can move.” He grinned as Eddie did just that, the full length of the Latino’s body pressing against him. “That’s it.  That’s what I need.”

 

“Just this?”  He grasped Chris’ erection, brushing his thumb against the sensitive head and drawing a cry out of the other man.  “Or maybe a little of this, too?”

 

“God, yes.”  He wrapped his legs around Eddie’s waist, leaving no doubt as to what he wanted.  What he needed. “And that’ll feel even better.”

 

Eddie paused, brushing a finger along Chris’ cheek. “You sure?”  When Chris nodded again the Latino gave him another kiss. “Then let me go for a minute. We’re gonna need what’s in my bag.”

 

“What’s in your bag had better be lube,” Chris said as he loosened his hold on Eddie just enough for the Latino to grab his duffel. “Or lotion.  Something.”

 

“Getting all growly and wolverine on me?” Eddie asked as he returned to Chris’ arms.   His eyes sparkled merrily in the dim light.  “You know how much I like it when you go all growly on me.”

 

Chris watched as Eddie slicked up his fingers, his blue eyes bright with lust.  “Eddie...”

 

“Almost as much as I like your French.”

 

Chris squirmed underneath him.  ”You **are** trying to drive me crazy, aren’t you?” he accused.

 

Eddie grinned as he inched his hand between Chris’ legs, brushing against the puckered opening with a slippery fingertip. “I don’t know…is it working?”

 

The Canadian bit back a frustrated groan. “Damn it, will you just…” He suddenly gasped as one finger carefully began working it’s way inside him. “Oh, God…Eddie…yes…”

 

“Easy, _mi querido…mi amo_ ,” Eddie crooned into the Canadian’s ear.  “That’s it, baby. Relax for me.”

 

Chris’ fingers dug into the sheets as Eddie carefully added another finger.  _“Sil vous plait, ma cherie…mon amour…”_

Eddie let out a growl of his own as he gave Chris a hard kiss.  “You would use your French,” he muttered as he carefully began to thrust his fingers in and out of Chris’ ass. His eyes gleamed in triumph when his lover gasped and moved his hips to meet Eddie’s fingers.  “That’s it. You like that, don’t you?”

 

“God, yes,” Chris gasped again, his blue eyes wide. “More.” Another groan escaped him as Eddie slid a third finger in.  “Eddie…please…yes…”

 

“Yes,” Eddie agreed as he watched the play of emotions go across Chris’ face.  “You should see the look on your face.  You’re so damn beautiful like this.”  Brushing his fingers against the hard nub deep inside the Canadian, he grinned as Chris let out another loud cry and threw his head back against the pillows. “Want me to make you come by doing this? Or do you want more?”

 

Chris quickly shook his head.  “No…more.”  Grabbing the lube, he spread some of the slippery stuff over the full length of Eddie’s cock, drawing a gasp out of the Latino.  “Want this.  Want you.”

 

“You’ve got me.  I’m right here.”  Withdrawing his fingers, Eddie moved in between his lover’s legs before leaning down for another lingering kiss.  “Love you, _mi querido…mi corazon_.”

 

“Love you,” Chris breathed.  Their lips met again, the kiss muffling both of their moans as Eddie slowly entered him.

 

When he was completely inside, Eddie rested his forehead against Chris’. “ _Dios_ , but you feel good,” he breathed before swallowing his lover’s gasps with yet another kiss.  “So damn good…you okay?”

 

“Yes…God, yes.”  Another long, low moan escaped him as Eddie began to thrust. “Yes, Eddie…there…”

 

“Yes? Right there?” He thrust again and was rewarded with another loud cry.  “That’s it. Let me hear you.”

 

Whimpering, Chris moved his hips, meeting every thrust Eddie made with one of his own as he helped to drive them both headlong into a hard, fast climax. “Please,” he begged when Eddie’s hand moved to his hip, holding him still.  “Please, Eddie… _ma cherie_ … _mon amour_ …don’t stop…”

 

“Not stopping. Just slowing things down a little,” Eddie corrected through gritted teeth as white-hot need surged through him thanks to his lover’s French. He forced himself to remain calm as he leaned down to kiss Chris again.  “Too fast and I’ll hurt you.  I don’t want to do that.”

 

“You won’t.  You couldn’t,” Chris gasped, shaking his head in denial.  “You…Oh, God.”  His eyes went wide as Eddie thrust again, hitting the spot inside of him dead on. “Eddie!”

 

“Good, baby?  You gonna come for me?”  Eddie’s hand moved from his lover’s hip to wrap around his cock.  He grinned when Chris let out another needy little whimper. “My beautiful Chris…let it go, _querido_. I’ve got you.”  He brushed his lips against Chris’ ear, nipping it for good measure.  “I love you.”

 

Letting out a ragged cry, Chris shuddered and came hard, his eyes squeezed shut as he pressed his forehead against Eddie’s. A moment later, Eddie came as well, echoing Chris’ satisfied cry with one of his own.  “Beautiful _querido_ ,” he murmured breathlessly, planting another kiss in Chris’ hair. “ _Te amo, mi corazon_.”

 

“Eddie,” Chris said softly as he wrapped his arms around Eddie, his eyelids already drooping.  “My Eddie.”  He barely felt Eddie shifting him into a more comfortable position and pull the sheet over them both, content to snuggle close and bury his nose in his lover’s disheveled dark hair.  “Love you… _mon amour_.”  He dropped off to sleep a moment later, secure and safe in his lover’s arms.

 

*

 

The next morning, just as he was pulling onto the turnpike to head home, Eddie remembered something. “By the way…the promo guys got a hold of me while you were out in the ring,” he said as he leaned out the window enough to take the toll ticket from the slot. “The belt pictures came back finally.  We’ll need to stop by Rosie’s sometime soon.”

 

“You just want more cookies,” Chris teased with a knowing smile as he took the ticket from him. “She’s going to make you pay full price for them, you know.”

 

“So? Worth it for how good they are.” He licked his lips, grinning when Chris let out a spurt of laughter beside him.  “It’s good to hear you laugh, _querido._ With everything…you haven’t for awhile.”

 

“Things on my mind,” Chris said as he put the ticket in the glove compartment. “Everything that’s happened…like I said before, Eddie…it’s a lot to think about.”

 

Eddie pulled onto the highway, settling into a comfortable speed before continuing. “ _Peso_ for them?”

 

“They’re not worth that much.”

 

Eddie shrugged. “So tell me anyway.”

 

Chris was quiet for a long moment, considering his words.  Finally, he said simply, “It wasn’t my fault.”

 

It was all Eddie could do to keep his attention on the road and the traffic in front of him. “What did you say?” he asked; with Chris speaking so quietly, he wanted to be sure he had heard the Canadian correctly.

 

“It wasn’t my fault,” Chris repeated, a little louder this time. “Everything Hunter did…that was him and not me. And just because I was good enough to beat him for the belt at Wrestlemania and good enough to keep it at Backlash…that doesn’t mean I deserved what he did to me, either.” There was a pause. “I didn’t. Not one bit.”

 

Silence. Finally, Eddie let out a relieved little sigh. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that?”

 

A sheepish look appeared on the Canadian’s face. “I know.  You and CJ and just about everyone else who knows have been telling me the same exact thing ever since this whole mess started. I don’t know why it took this long for the light bulb to suddenly go off.”

 

“You had to realize it for yourself,” Eddie said, his voice quiet but sure.  “Something like that…we couldn’t tell you.  You had to know it…not only here,” he tapped his own temple for emphasis. “but here, too.” He tapped his chest next. “That takes awhile sometimes. I know it did for me.”

 

“Too long,” Chris contradicted quietly. “I let Hunter screw around with my head for too long.”  There was a pause.  “I’m not going to let him screw with it anymore.”

 

Eddie glanced over at his lover; Chris was calm, calmer than Eddie had seen him in quite awhile. It filled the Latino with a profound relief. “I’m glad, _querido_ ,” he said quietly. “I’m glad you’ve finally found some kind of peace with all this.”

 

“A little,” Chris admitted.  “Not all the way.  Not yet.” The look on his face turned thoughtful.  “Ask me again after Summerslam.”

 

“Okay, I will.” Reaching over, Eddie wrapped his fingers around Chris’.  “There is one thing. Your hand’s not shaking.”

 

Chris gently squeezed his lover’s fingers. “There’s no reason for them to anymore.”  Just then he took Eddie’s hand and put it back on the wheel, giving it a pat before letting go. “Except for maybe when you don’t have both of yours on the wheel.”

 

Outraged, Eddie was about to offer up a suitable retort when he caught the grin Chris was trying unsuccessfully to hide. It was contagious; he grinned as well.  “I’ll make you a deal,” he said, his tone turning innocent. “I’ll keep both hands on the wheel if you put one of yours some place a little more interesting and keep it there until we get home.”

 

Chris considered the idea for all of a moment. “Does this fit your idea of interesting?” he asked as he put his hand on Eddie’s thigh just above his knee.

 

“ _Si_ ,” Eddie agreed immediately. “That fits just fine.”

 

*

 

“So who do we have for lumberjacks again?” Eddie asked a few days later.  They were sitting down on one of the WWE sound stages in Stamford, with Chris straddling one of the many folding chairs scattered around and Eddie perched on one of the long tables directly in front of him.  They had just finished filming a handful of promos to be shown on both Raw and Smackdown in the weeks to come, something McMahon had insisted on since Chris’ decision not to return to the ring before then. The WWE chairman had once again tried to convince his Champion to do otherwise, but Benoit had remained firm. He wasn’t taking the risk, and neither was Eddie.

 

Chris took a long sip from his bottle of water. “You and CJ,” he said, ticking the names off on his fingers.  “Dave and Rey.” He paused.  “You sure Rey wants in on this?  Hunter and the rest of his buddies have left him alone.”

 

Eddie shrugged.  “He says wherever Dave goes, he’s going and don’t try talking him out of it. I’m guessing Dave already tried and didn’t get all that far.”  He smiled. “Looks like he’s finding out just how stubborn Rey can be when he wants to be.”

 

“Almost as stubborn as you are,” Chris said with a smile of his own.  “Has to be a Latino thing.”

 

“We’re not nearly as stubborn as Canadians,” Eddie shot back good-naturedly before going back to the subject at hand. “So we need one more?” At Chris’ nod the look on Eddie’s face turned thoughtful.  “Anybody in mind?”

 

“What about Chavo?”

 

At the mention of his nephew Eddie immediately shook his head.  “He’s still rehabbing his knee.  Won’t be back until Survivor Series at the earliest, and probably later than that.” He echoed his lover’s frustrated sigh. “I know.  He would’ve been perfect since he’s family.  But there’s no way. I called to check up on him and he’s not even walking on it right now.” He paused.  “Anybody else? We just need one more.”

 

Chris was about to say something when a familiar voice sounded behind him.  “No, you don’t.  Not anymore,” Dean said from the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. “Although I can’t say that I’m not a little pissed that you didn’t think to ask me before this. But considering everything you’ve been through, I’m prepared to forgive you.”

 

To both Dean’s and Eddie’s surprise, Chris shook his head.  “Dean…no. You can’t.  Not this.”

 

Malenko’s eyebrows went up.  “No?” he repeated, a note of disbelief in his voice. “Why not?  And why not specifically with this?  Just out of curiosity, since I’m not planning on letting you change my mind.”

 

“You haven’t been in the ring since your match with Perry Saturn at Brian Pillman’s memorial show and that was over three years ago. That’s why not.”

 

Dean frowned.  “I wasn’t planning on getting in the ring.  I was planning on standing on the outside of it with Eddie and everyone else so I can watch your back.  Maybe beating the hell of anybody who tries to interfere with you kicking Hunter’s ass. I think I’m capable of doing that.”  He folded his arms across his chest.  “And even though I haven’t been in the ring in awhile, I still work out.  I’m not that out of shape.”

 

Eddie looked him over.  “No, you’re not, actually,” he said a moment later. “You’re in a lot better shape than I was when we were The Radicalz.”  He glanced over at Chris.  “Better shape then you were in when you injured your neck, too.”

 

Chris turned to stare at his lover. “You can’t be thinking that this is a good idea.”

 

“Why not?  Another friend to watch your back…what’s bad about that?”  Eddie didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “And there’s the fact that I trust Dean a hell of a lot more than I trust half of the locker room.” He paused, cocking his head.  “And I know you do.”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

Chris shook his head.  “With you and everyone else…it’s different,” he finally said, trying to find the words he needed.  He turned back to Dean.  “We don’t know who Hunter’s going to pick for his lumberjacks and you haven’t faced some these guys in a long time.  And some you never have.  I don’t want to see you get hurt because of me.”

 

“I won’t,” was Dean’s sure reply. “Just because I haven’t put on my trunks lately doesn’t mean I don’t pay attention to what’s going on in the ring.  I do a lot more than stare at that damn clipboard when I’m backstage, Chris.  I know what to expect.”  He paused.  “And even if there is a chance I’ll get hurt, that’s my risk to take.  My choice.”

 

Chris shook his head again.  “No.  Dean…you don’t have to do this.”

 

“I know I don’t have to.  I want to.”  There was a stubborn set to Dean’s jaw as he continued.  “How many times have you and Eddie watched my back over the years? Too many to count.  Now it’s my turn to watch yours.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything.”

 

“It’s not about owing.  It’s about helping you and Eddie in whatever way I can with this. It’s about standing by a friend. You need a fifth lumberjack. I need to help you kick some ass.” He paused, his voice softening a little.  “Three _amigos_.”

 

There was a long silence as Chris considered his friend. Finally, he sighed.  “I’m not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?”

 

Dean shook his head.  “I’m not sure why you’re trying to in the first place.” He suddenly smiled. “Must be one of your stubborn ass Canadian things.”

 

Chris couldn’t help smiling at that as well. “Probably.  That and my hard head.”  Getting up from his chair, he pulled his friend into a hard hug. “Thank you.”

 

Hopping off of the table, Eddie threw his arms around Malenko as well.  “ _Si.  Gracias, amigo_.” A big grin lit up the Latino’s face. “Hunter won’t know what the hell hit him.”

 

“Oh, yes, he will,” Chris corrected, the steel in his voice plain.  “Because I’m going to make damn sure he does.  Damn sure.”

 

*

 

“You okay, _querido_?” Eddie asked as he carefully wound black tape around his lover’s wrists for support.  Summerslam was already underway, with Jericho out in the ring fighting in his own match, Dave waiting by the curtain for his cue and Rey getting looked at by one of the trainers after wrenching his knee while 619ing a much larger JBL. He had won his match, but the rest of the lumberjacks and Chris couldn’t help but wonder what the cost would be.

 

“Yeah,” Chris said after a moment.  “Just thinking.”

 

“Rey will be okay,” Eddie said as he finished one wrist and started on the other.  “He was walking on it when he came up the ramp.  That’s always a good sign.”

 

“I’m sure he will be,” Chris said absently. “But he wasn’t what I was thinking about.”

 

“Oh.”  Undeterred, Eddie tried again.  “Your wrists…are they too tight for you?”

 

Chris shook his head again.  “No, they’re good.”  There was a pause.  “You don’t have to do this. I could have gotten one of the trainers to do it.”

 

Eddie shrugged.  He had on the red flame patterned tights he had worn at Wrestlemania with a “Latino Heat” t-shirt over it.  His own wrists were already taped; Chris had done his only a few minutes before. “I don’t mind.  Gives us some time alone before all hell breaks loose.” He glanced at the clock; they still had a little over a half an hour before their match.  “Sure you’re okay?  You’ve been pretty quiet all day.”

 

“We’ve been pretty busy all day,” Chris commented mildly.  Summerslam had become an all day event in recent years, with hundreds of fans milling around the arena in an effort to get a glimpse of their favorite superstar.  Both he and Eddie had spent much of the day signing autographs and getting their pictures taken; everyone, it seemed, wanted a photo with one or both of the champions and their respective belt.

 

He squeezed the Latino’s fingers for a brief moment before letting him finish wrapping his wrists.  “I am okay, Eddie.  You can stop worrying.”

 

The Latino snorted.  “Yeah.  Like **that’s** gonna happen,” he muttered, pleased when he got a wan smile in return.  “Hell’s got a better chance of freezing over first.”

 

“I know, but try a little?”

 

Hearing the pleading tone in his lover’s voice, Eddie nodded.  “ _Si_ …okay. Since you asked, I’ll give it a shot.” He finished taping up Chris’ wrists and stepped back.  “How’s that?”

 

Chris flexed his fingers.  “Good.  Thanks.” Catching the worried frown on Eddie’s face, he offered his lover another small smile.  “I really am okay, love.”

 

A warm feeling swept through Eddie upon hearing the softly spoken endearment.  “And I do believe you.  I’m just all over the place today.”  He brushed a finger along Chris’ stubbled cheek, another thought suddenly popping into his head. “You want me to go raid catering for you? You should eat something and I know you haven’t today.”

 

Chris shook his head, grimacing.  “It wouldn’t stay down.”

 

“Butterflies?” Eddie asked, a sympathetic look appearing on his face.  Chris often became nervous before a big match; Eddie remembered how he had paced the locker room before his title shot at Wrestlemania.

 

“More like bats, it feels like.”  He ran a hand over his close-cropped hair as he let out a heavy sigh.  “Eddie…I don’t know if I can go through with this.”

 

“You can,” Eddie said immediately.  He had been expecting something like this and had come prepared to fight his lover’s doubts.  “You can do this.  I know you can.” Leaning close, he cupped Chris’ face in his hands.  “I believe in you, _querido_. I always have.”

 

After a long moment of silence, Chris relaxed in Eddie’s embrace, pressing their foreheads together.  “How do you do that?” he asked suddenly.  “You always know what to say.  What I need to hear.”

 

“Not that hard when we’ve known each other for so long,” Eddie loosely wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck.  “I’ve got more.  Want to hear it?”

 

Chris’ own hands settled on Eddie’s hips. “Sure.”

 

The look on the Latino’s face turned serious as he met Chris’ blue eyes with his own dark ones.  “When you go out there, you don’t think about anything else except kicking Hunter’s ass.  Not about the fans or who that _bastardo_ paid off to help him or Vince being a jackass or anything else. The five of us…me, Dave, Rey, CJ and Dean…we’ll watch your back.  You just focus on Hunter. Okay?”  He put a hand on the gold circling his lover’s waist. “You beat him once for this.  You can beat him again.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Chris let it out and nodded, straightening.  “I know I can.” He smiled.  “Thank you.”

 

“Any time.”  Glancing at the clock, Eddie’s eyes suddenly lit up.  “So…any ideas on how we can pass the time before your match?”

 

“Yes…and none of them involve what you’re thinking,” Chris said, his smile widening.  “We don’t have time.”

 

“Don’t we?” Eddie’s hand paused at the edge of Chris’ belt, prepared to go even lower.  “I think I can manage a thing or two in the time we do have left.”

 

“I know you could,” Chris said as he put his hand over his lover’s and drew it back up to his waist. “But we also don’t have any privacy and there are some things that nobody else needs to see.”

 

Eddie considered that for a moment. Finally, he nodded and drew his hand away.  “ _Si_ …you’re right, _querido_. And knowing these guys, some of them would want to join in the fun and I’m sure as hell not sharing you.” His hand suddenly tightened on Chris’ shoulder as his tone of voice turned possessive.  “You’re mine.”

 

Chris nodded, an unexpected thrill going through him at the blatant possessiveness.  “Only yours,” he agreed with a nod.  His own hands tightened around Eddie’s waist.  “Just like you’re mine.”

 

“Of course I am, _querido_ ,” Eddie agreed with a grin.  “Who else is _loco_ enough to put up with me?” Laughing, he pulled Chris into another lingering kiss.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind them caused them to draw away from each other.  Turning, they saw Jericho standing nearby, his hands on his hips and an impatient, long-suffering look on his face.  “If you two are done playing kissy face, we’ve got a wrestling match in…” He made a show of checking the clock on the wall. “about ten minutes.”

 

Chris’ cheeks turned bright red as Eddie laughed. “You’re just jealous,” he shot back as he reluctantly pulled himself out of Chris’ arms.  “Sorry you never got a taste of Latino Heat?” He wiggled his shoulders for emphasis.

 

Jericho held up his hands and backed up a step. “No offense, Eddie, but your Latino Heat is a little too spicy for my palate.”  He nodded at Chris.  “And from what I know about Benny there, he doesn’t share.”

 

“Not when it comes to Eddie.  So don’t even think it,” Chris growled as he put an arm back around Eddie’s shoulder and pulled him close.  Together, the three of them began heading down the hall. “What about your match? And Dave’s?”

 

Jericho rolled his eyes.  “Mine was the first one on and finished over an hour ago. I guess you two were too busy necking to notice.”  He avoided Eddie’s good-natured swat to the back of his head easily.  “And I think Dave set a new record with his. Took him longer to walk out to the ring.  He’s back with the trainer fussing over Mysterio.”

 

“I do not fuss,” Dave corrected sternly as he and Rey came out of one of the trainers’ rooms.

 

“Yes, you do.  Like a mother hen with one chick,” Eddie corrected with a smile. “But then you got a pretty good reason to.”  He turned his attention to Rey.  “You okay, _ese_?  You can sit this out if you’re not.”  This wasn’t the first time Rey had experienced a knee injury.

 

The masked wrestler shook his head. “The trainer popped it back into place and wrapped it pretty good.  I’ll be okay.”

 

Dave looked down at him and frowned. “You should have the brace on.”

 

“And if I was going to the ring planning to fly I would,” Rey returned with a smile.  “But I’m not, so I’ll be fine.”  He put a hand on Dave’s waist, right above his tattooed belly button.  “And you’ll be around.”

 

“Damn right,” Dave growled in return. “If any of them idiots even think of coming near you they’re going to get tossed halfway across the arena.” He scowled as Eddie laughed. “What?  You’re just as bad.”

 

“ _Si_ , I know. That’s why I’m laughing,” Eddie said. “Sounds way too familiar.” He looked around.  “Hunter and the rest of them already out there?”

 

“His five are.  He’s going out now,” Dave answered just as the loud, ominous laugh that signaled the beginning of Hunter’s entrance music blared through the speakers. “Passed by him when I went to check on Rey.  He’s entirely too smug about something.”

 

“Probably because of who he has out there with him,” Dean commented as he approached the small group.  “He tried to keep it secret from everyone except Vince, but he forgot about the monitors.”  He began ticking names off on his fingers.  “Mark Henry, JBL, Booker T, the new kid Nitro and Flair.”

 

That caused everyone’s eyes to widen. “No Shawn?” Chris found himself asking. Considering how close Triple H and The Heartbreak Kid were in both the ring and in real life, the fact that Michaels wasn’t on the short list of lumberjacks was more than a little surprising.

 

Batista suddenly shook his head.  “He tried.  Shawn said no,” he informed the others.  “Overheard them both arguing about it backstage at last week’s Raw, with Ric throwing in his two cents every other word.”  He shook his head before continuing.  “Shawn turned him down flat, even called him a coward for trying to get the belt back the way he did and said he didn’t want anything to do with any of this.”  He paused. “Hunter wasn’t happy.”

 

“I can imagine,” Dean commented dryly. “His oldest friend basically told him to go to hell and he was on his own.  I’d be pissed off, too.”

 

“And the rest of them?” Jericho asked. “I mean…I understand why Flair threw in with him…but everybody else?”

 

Eddie piped up.  “JBL to take care of me and Rey,” he said, gesturing to the smaller Latino. “Mark to try for Dave and Booker T is still holding a grudge against Chris from their best of seven in WCW.”  He rolled his eyes before continuing.  “The only one I don’t have any idea about is the kid.”

 

“Probably the same situation Randy was in,” Chris said quietly.  “Or Hunter promised him a title shot push and he’s green enough to believe that Hunter just might give him one if he does what he’s told.”  Just then he noticed the backstage guy waving them over. “You guys are up.”

 

The six of them began making their way to the curtain. “You just worry about Hunter,” Dave said, flexing his massive arms.  “We’ll take care of the rest of them.”

 

Jericho nodded in agreement, adding. “We’ve got your back, Benny. You just kick Hunter’s ass.”

 

“ _Si_ …Game over,” Rey added with a grin.

 

Dean didn’t say anything, but just from the look on his face Chris could tell what he was thinking.  Three _amigos_.

 

He smiled at all four men.  His co-workers…his professional rivals…but also his friends. “I will,” he promised. “And thanks.”

 

The four men continued toward the ramp while Eddie hung back for a moment.  “Okay, _querido_?” he asked, taking one of Chris’ hands in his and squeezing his fingers. 

 

Chris squeezed back and managed another, softer smile for Eddie’s sake.  “As okay as I’m gonna be.”

 

Eddie didn’t look convinced.  “You want me to walk out with you?”

 

Chris shook his head.  “You can’t, remember?  Your music is what’s cued up for the five of you and there’s no time to change it.” He paused.  “And even if there was…I have to do this by myself. You see why?”

 

Reluctantly, Eddie nodded, knowing what Chris was trying to project – the return of his confidence and a blatant show of strength not just on the outside but also from within.  “ _Si, querido_. I do understand.” Slowly, he let Chris’ hand go. “You can do this, Chris. I know you can.”  He waved a hand toward the other four men waiting for him. “They all know you can, too. And so do the fans. You remember that if Hunter tries to get into your head.”

 

“I will.”  Chris paused.  “Eddie…” There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to make sure Eddie knew.  He swallowed hard, at a loss for words.  So many things…

 

Eddie smiled.  “I know,” he murmured, brushing a finger along his lover’s jaw line. “And I love you, _mi corazon_.  You remember that, too.”  He pulled Chris into a hard kiss before drawing away completely.  “Now go be the wolverine and kick that bastard’s ass.”

 

Chris couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped his as he watched Eddie go.  _Always the right thing to say…how does he do that?_ Reluctantly he pushed aside all the pleasant thoughts about his lover and put all his focus onto the match at hand _.  You want this, Hunter?_  He rested his hand on the faceplate of the belt around his waist, right above the little piece of gold his name was engraved on.  _Then you’re going to have to go through a wolverine to do it._

*

 

Eddie slowly made his way to the edge of the ring, his eyes never leaving the man standing inside of it.  _He does look too smug about something,_ Eddie thought, his hands itching to slap the smirk off of Hunter’s face.  He pushed that desire away as firmly as he could.  _Chris’ fight,_ the Latino reminded himself.  His lover would be down to take care of Hunter soon enough.  It was going to be his job to make sure that Chris wasn’t interfered with, which was going to be an ordeal in itself considering the men on the other side of the ring.

 

 _They all look pretty smug about something,_ Eddie realized after studying Hunter’s lumberjacks for a moment.  His eyes narrowed. _Especially Flair.  Which means him and Hunter are up to something._

Jericho came up next to him.  “They’re happy,” he pointed out, making his voice low enough so only Eddie could hear.  “That can’t be good.”

 

“Probably not,” Eddie agreed, still frowning. “Keep an eye out.  Especially with Flair.  You know as well as I do what he’s capable of.”

 

“They don’t call him the dirtiest player in the game for nothing,” Jericho muttered as he glared at the five men on the other side of the ring.  “Bradshaw’s getting to be just as bad.  And Booker’s pulled things out of his trunks more than once.”  He was frowning as well.  “Watch your back.”

 

“You, too, _amigo_.” Jericho stepped back into his place just as the driving guitars that signaled the beginning of Chris’ entrance music sounded through the arena.  Eddie turned to face the ramp, his breath catching in his throat as he watched Chris step into view.

 

 _Dios, he looks wonderful,_ he thought, mesmerized by the sight of his lover coming down the ramp, the championship belt gleaming around his waist and with a look on his face that meant all business.  _Oh, querido…the strength in you…it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen.  You’ve come so far through all this._   Eddie’s fists clenched; whatever his lover needed for him to do, he was ready.

 

Chris paused next to him and their eyes met for a brief instant before the Canadian turned his attention back to the man standing in the ring.  “Anything?”

 

Eddie shook his head.  “They’re up to something, though.  Me and CJ…we both can tell.”  A part of him wanted to take his lover’s hand and give him some reassurance in the form of his touch, but he just barely restrained himself. The cameras were on them and they were directly in front of thousands of fans. 

 

He settled for giving his lover a long, lingering look, letting all the love and pride he was feeling shine through in his eyes. “Be careful, _querido_ ,” he warned. He leaned a little closer, pitching his voice so only Chris could hear.  “ _Te amo_.”

 

Chris smiled, his confidence strengthening even more thanks to his lover’s softly spoken words.  “ _Je t’aime_ ,” he whispered back, drinking in the sight of Eddie strong and sure beside him, ready to take on the entire WWE roster if he had to if it meant keeping Chris safe. Drawing away, he made his way up the metal steps and climbed into the ring.

 

He stepped directly in front of Hunter, staring at The Game for a long moment before reaching behind his back and undoing the belt with one quick snap.  Grasping the leather strap, he raised it high over his head, letting the arena lights hit it to make the gold shine.  His eyes never left Hunter’s face, watching as the smirk turned into a scowl and then into something more menacing, more dangerous.

 

“Still set on doing this the hard way, aren’t you, Benoit?” he growled, his eyes never leaving the belt hanging over both of their heads. “Last chance to hand it over and save your pathetic ass for your boyfriend out there.”

 

Chris’ eyes narrowed as he slowly lowered the belt and handed it to the waiting referee. He waited until the bell had rung and Earl had backed away from the two of them. Then, without a word, he backhanded Hunter hard across the face.

 

Hunter’s head snapped back as the crack echoed through the silent arena.  He jerked his head around, his eyes wide with disbelief as he stared at Benoit.  A moment later their arms locked together as the two men began to struggle for dominance.

 

Chris let himself be pushed into one of the corner ring posts, knowing that the referee would immediately come over and force Hunter to break the hold in spite of the no disqualification stipulation. The minute he did Chris backhanded him again, sending him staggering to the middle of the ring.  He came out of the corner and began pummeling him with everything he had, throwing in a kick or two for good measure.

 

Soon Hunter was throwing them back just as hard and just as fast, trying to aim as many as he could to Chris’ midsection and his barely healed ribs.  Chris blocked as many as he could before his arm was grabbed suddenly and he was flung across the ring to bounce off the ropes, heading for The Game’s outstretched arm.

 

 _Clothesline_ , he realized, ducking at the last second, for once grateful that he was a few inches shorter than his opponent.  He bounced off of the ring ropes on the other side and forced himself to run straight into Hunter, wanting to get the bigger men off of his feet.

 

It worked. Hunter landed flat on his back and Chris put a knee on his chest to hold him down while he pounded on him over and over.  A moment later Hunter got his arms up enough to push Chris off and against the ropes where his lumberjacks were lurking.

 

Chris felt his arms being grabbed through the ropes, holding him fast as Hunter loomed over him. A hard slap in the face made his ears ring, but he forced himself to look Hunter in the face and glare. “That the best you can do?”

 

Snarling in rage, Hunter aimed a kick directly into Chris’ chest, making the Canadian gasp as the air was driven out of him.  A moment later his hair was pulled hard, forcing him to face Hunter practically nose to nose. “You haven’t seen my best, Benoit,” he growled, the smirk returning to his face.  “Maybe after I beat the crap out of you and take my belt back, I’ll give you another taste of The Game.  But only if you beg hard enough.”

 

Glaring, Chris brought his leg up and kicked, sending the bigger man sprawling across the ring. Wrenching himself free, he scrambled to his feet, wincing as a sudden pain in his side suddenly came to his attention. _Ribs again,_ he realized.  Eddie was going to do some serious yelling at him when all this was finally done.

 

Pushing the pain aside, Chris stalked over to The Game and grabbed his long blond hair. He pulled Hunter to his knees before sending him face first into the mat, banging him into the unforgiving surface several times before pulling him into a Boston Crab.

 

 _That’s not going to be enough,_ Eddie couldn’t help thinking as he watched Hunter try and fight his way out of the hold. _He’s still too fresh, with too much strength left. Gotta wear him down a hell of a lot more before he stays down._ He flexed his fingers, his hands literally itching to climb into the ring and give Hunter’s contorted face a slap or two.  _Your fight, querido,_ he told himself as he continued to watch, restraining himself as his eyes never left his lover.  _Your fight alone…the way you said you wanted it. Give him everything you got, my Chris._

Chris bent Hunter back as far as he could, his hands holding on tightly to the other man’s ankles. He glanced over his shoulder, grinning when he saw the look of pain contorting Hunter’s face.  He knew what he was doing wouldn’t be enough to take Hunter out, but it was a decent start to his plan on tearing apart The Game piece by tiny piece.

 

Letting Hunter break the hold, he turned around to face him, giving him a swift kick in the ribs for good measure.  He aimed for the bigger man’s ribs again, but Hunter managed to roll out of the way enough for him to miss, almost enough to get to his side of the ring.

 

Almost. Chris grabbed his ankle before he could make it.  “Going somewhere?” he asked as he pulled Hunter back to the center of the ring.  “I’m not done with you yet.”

 

Snarling, Hunter jerked his foot out of Chris’ grasp and kicked, sending the Canadian thudding into the ring post.  “That the best you got, Benoit?” Hunter shot back, ramming his shoulder into Chris’ chest, grinning as he gasped in pain.  “Pretty fucking pathetic if you ask me.”

 

Chris managed to sidestep Hunter a split second before the other man ran his shoulder into the ring post. “I’m pathetic? I didn’t just run into the ring post like this.” Chris suddenly rammed his own shoulder into Hunter’s exposed back, slamming him into the hard steel. “Or maybe like this.” He crashed into him before grabbing a handful of blond hair.  “Then there’s this.”  He drove Hunter’s face into the padded ring post once, twice, three times as hard as he possibly could.

 

Pulling Hunter back, Chris pushed him onto the mat, putting one knee on top of him before wrapping his arms around his face. He leaned his whole body back, locking in the Crossface as tightly as he could.  He couldn’t help grinning as Hunter began slamming his hand down onto the mat in a vain attempt to tap out.  “You’re not getting out of this that easily,” he growled into Hunter’s ear.

 

Suddenly a bright burst of pain blossomed against his shoulder as he was physically knocked off Hunter.  Another kick in the ribs made him double over and he curled himself up in an attempt to protect his midsection.

 

Vaguely, he heard a familiar chuckle.  “How do you like that, sucka?” Booker T asked, grinning as he pushed his braids out of his face.  “That ain’t even a piece of the payback I’m gonna give you.”

 

A moment later Booker was rammed into the ropes by an amused Dave Batista.  “Didn’t anyone ever teach you to mind your own business?” he asked before literally picking up the other man and tossing him over the top rope. He landed on Mark Henry and Nitro, sending all three men to the floor.  “Go play with your friends for awhile.”

 

Pushing Booker T and Nitro away from him, Mark Henry climbed onto the ring rope. “I’d like to see you try that with me,” he snarled, clutching the ring ropes with his massive hands.

 

A small smile appeared on Dave’s face as he beckoned to Henry with both hands. “Come on, then,” he invited.  “Unless you like hiding behind two WCW has-beens, a baby, a jackass and a coward.”  Without waiting for an answer, Dave swung, his fist connecting with Henry’s jaw and sending the big man to the arena floor. Climbing through the ropes, Dave jumped down next to him and began pummeling Henry with his fists.  His advantage only lasted a moment before Nitro and Booker T began doing the same to him.

 

Seeing what was going on, Jericho came up to Eddie “I’m gonna go help out Dave.  Make the odds a little bit more even.”

 

Eddie nodded even as his eyes remained on Chris.  “Be careful, _amigo_.  They’re sneaky.” Jericho nodded as he made his way to the other side of the ring.

 

Meanwhile, Chris had managed to shake off Booker T’s assault and was now wrapping his arms Hunter’s waist, locking his hands together before lifting the taller man up enough to slam him backwards into a German suplex. Keeping his hands locked he suplexed Hunter again, slamming him so hard that the noise echoed through the arena. _One more_ , he thought, calculating just how much the suplex had not only taken out of Hunter but out of himself as well.  _It might be enough. One more._

 

He didn’t get the chance.  Miscalculating just how close he was standing to the ropes, Chris felt his foot being grabbed and pulled back, sending him off balance.  He fell to his knees, letting go of Hunter as he hit the mat with a hard slam. He glanced over his shoulder at a smirking Bradshaw.  “Stay out of this,” he growled, his hands clenched into fists, his entire body vibrating in warning.

 

Bradshaw made a show of backing away from the ring, the smirk on his face becoming even wider as he held up his hands.  “I didn’t do a damn thing,” he said, shaking his head. “You must have tripped over your own two feet.”

 

Before he could come up with a suitable retort to that, Chris was pushed into the ropes, the force of the blow flipping him over the top.  It was only a last minute grab onto the turnbuckle that kept Chris off the arena floor and away from Hunter’s waiting crew.  _Stay on the damn apron,_ he told himself firmly as he flailed for a brief moment.  _You end up outside the ring you might as well hand the belt to him._

Upon seeing Chris regain his footing on the arena apron, Hunter cursed. “You just won’t stay the fuck down, will you?” he spat, clenching his fists.  “Maybe you did like what I did to you after all.”

 

With a snarl of his own, Chris got back into the ring and tackled Hunter into the other side of the ring’s ropes, giving the bigger man a series of quick chops to the chest for good measure.  The crowd cheered with every hard slap as it echoed through the arena; the people were behind Benoit every step of the way.

 

So intent was Chris on wearing Hunter down inch by inch that he didn’t see Bradshaw climb onto the ring apron.  Eddie did, however and he turned to Mysterio, who had moved next to him.  “ _Amigo_ , can you take him out?”

 

Aslow grin appeared on the masked wrestler’s face. “Just stay out of my way, _ese_.”  He jumped onto the ring apron and quickly climbed up onto the turnbuckle.  A moment later he was flying, kicking Bradshaw so hard that the bigger man went into the ropes at the other end of the ring and hung over them limply for a moment.

 

That moment was all Rey needed to run across the ring and grab the turnbuckle, swinging his legs sideways to nail his signature 619 move right into the Texan’s face. It was enough to send a dazed Bradshaw flat on his back on the mat, knocking him out cold.

 

Kicking Bradshaw out of the ring, Rey turned his attention to Mark Henry, who was still slugging it out with Dave by the Spanish announcer’s table.  Climbing back onto the turnbuckle, he caught Dave’s eye and gestured for his lover to get out of the way.  Batista pushed the bigger man away from him just as Rey went into the air, catching Henry in a leg lock that sent them both crashing into the Spanish announcer’s table.  The table buckled under their combined weight and collapsed, leaving both men sprawled on top tangled in a pile of painted wood and TV cables.

 

‘Two down for the count,” Dean observed from his place next to Eddie.  He eyed Flair, who was doing his best to stay out of the melee going on between the other men.  “He’s up to something.”

 

Eddie frowned, his eyes narrowing as he watched Flair walk back and forth.  “ _Si_. It’s like he’s waiting for something.”  He glanced up at Hunter and Chris, who were still trading blows back and forth. “Maybe a sign from Hunter? You know him better than I do.”

 

Dean studied Flair for a long moment.  “Maybe. Hard to tell from here.” He turned to look at Eddie. “I can try to get a closer look?”

 

Eddie nodded. “Be careful, _ese_.”  He patted Dean on the shoulder, watching as his friend began making his way toward Flair.

 

He didn’t get very far.  Just as Dean got to Ric’s side of the ring apron, a hard blow from behind sent him to his knees. He managed to turn around in time to block Booker T’s fist from connecting with his temple before grabbing him and pulling him down to the arena floor.

 

Eddie watched, torn between wanting to go help Dean and keeping an eye on what was going on in the ring.  A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw Dave go over; the two of them together were more than capable of keeping Booker T occupied and out of the ring.

 

 _Dean and Dave are on Booker. Bradshaw and Henry are out of it, but then so is Rey,_ Eddie mused, trying to keep track of the chaos. _Nitro’s free…no, CJ’s got him.  Does he need help?_ He glanced over; Jericho had the younger man on the arena floor locked into his signature move and yelling his head off. _No. Looks like he has Nitro under control._   With a satisfied little nod at how well his team was working under the circumstances, Eddie turned his attention back to what was happening in the ring.

 

Meanwhile, Chris was doing his best to not only get Hunter off of his feet but also keep him down.  _Stay on the mat, damn it,_ he thought as he swung the bigger man into a ring post and watched as he fell flat onto his back. A grim little smile appeared on his face when he saw the trickle of blood coming from Hunter’s temple. _Maybe that’ll be enough,_ he thought giving him a kick in the abdomen for good measure.

 

It wasn’t. Just as he delivered another kick to Hunter’s side, the other man’s hand shot out and grabbed his foot, pulling him off balance.  Chris fell backwards, wincing as his head hit the mat’s unforgiving surface _.  Fucking hell…God help me if I get another concussion_ , Chris thought as he rubbed his head. _Eddie really **will** kill me then._

A foot suddenly landed on one shoulder, keeping him pinned to the mat. “Stay down, Benoit,” Hunter advised, looming over him with a mouth-twisting sneer. “If you know what’s good for you…you’ll stay the hell down.”

 

Chris couldn’t help smirking a little at that; he had heard those very same words countless times in his years in the ring. _Haven’t listened to them yet,_ he thought. _So why stop now?_ He grabbed Hunter’s foot and yanked it forward.

 

The move caused Hunter to stumble forward into the ropes, right into Eddie’s line of sight.  The Latino sprung onto the ring apron and grabbed Hunter’s shoulders, bouncing him into the top rope. The move sent a stunned Hunter flying back, flailing for a moment before he landed flat on his back with a loud crash.

 

Chris sat up enough to grin at an equally grinning Eddie.  “Thanks.”

 

”Any time.”  The smile disappeared a moment later.  “Look out!”

 

Chris rolled aside immediately, looking up just in time to see Nitro flinging himself into the ropes.  The rookie went sailing over them a moment later, right into Eddie’s line of fire.  The Latino immediately gave him several swift kicks before grabbing his long hair and tossing him into the padded barricade in front of the fans.  Noticing him trying to get back to his feet, Eddie stalked over to him and gave the younger man another hard kick for good measure.  “I’d stay down there if I were you, _ese_ ,” he warned, standing over the rookie with fists clenched. “Unless you want another taste of Latino Heat?”

 

“Fuck, no,” Nitro got out, letting out a sick little moan as he shook his head. “Hunter…the lying fuck said this would be easy.  Promised me a title shot if I helped him out.  Should’ve known better.” Wrapping an arm around his midsection, he curled up on himself and waved Eddie off with his free hand. “He can go straight to hell. It’s not worth all this. I’ll stay down.”

 

Grabbing his hair, Eddie forced the younger man to meet his eyes.  “You break your word and Hunter’s gonna be the last of your problems,” he vowed, his voice soft but deadly.  “You hear me, rookie? I’ll take you apart and let _mi amigos_ have whatever’s left.”

 

“I promise…I hear you crystal clear.”  Seeing that Eddie still wasn’t convinced, Nitro added, “Watch out for Ric. He was down here earlier with Hunter. I think they hid something under the ring.”

 

Eddie let out a muttered curse.  “Okay, _ese_ …you stay right here and we’ll leave you alone.  Don’t fucking move.” Nitro nodded and curled back up near the barricade as Eddie stepped away from him and turned his attention back to the fight in the ring.

 

Finally managing to get back to his feet, Chris staggered over to Hunter and rammed his forehead into the top turnbuckle, bringing forth another trickle of blood from a cut over his right eye.  _That’s for the nightmares,_ he thought, his rage once again slowly beginning to build.  Grabbing a handful of hair, he slammed Hunter’s face into the turnbuckle again.  _And that’s for the times I froze up on Eddie.  I should beat you senseless for that alone._

He flung Hunter back down onto the mat and straddled him, bending him back into another Crippler Cross-face.  An almost primal yell escaped him as he locked in the hold as tightly as he could, not caring about championship belts or ring strategy or even the fans. For a moment all he wanted to do was hurt Hunter as much as possible, giving back to The Game what had been done to him.

 

For one brief moment, all he wanted was revenge.

 

The moment passed and he opened his eyes to see Eddie once again standing by the ring apron, every ounce of the Latino’s concentration on what was happening in front of him.  _My Eddie_ , he thought, a warm feeling suddenly filling his heart. _Ma cherie…I love you so much._ He glanced down at the flailing Hunter and broke the hold, a look of contempt appearing on his face.  _I’ve wasted way too much time on this piece of garbage,_ he decided.  _Time to finish this._

Because his back was turned away from Hunter, Chris didn’t see his outstretched hand lying inches away from the edge of the ring.  He didn’t see Ric Flair reach under the ring and pull out a sledgehammer.  He didn’t see the veteran wrestler slide it into the ring handle first, directly into Hunter’s waiting hand. 

 

Luckily, Eddie did. “Chris!” he yelled, alarm crossing his face as he pointed. “Sledgehammer!”

 

Chris spun around just in time, dodging the wild swing through sheer luck.  On Hunter’s next swing he caught the iron head with both hands, stopping it short.  “Still being a coward, Hunter?” he shouted, his voice loud enough for the fans sitting in the first few row to hear.  “Can’t beat me without one of your little toys in your hand? What kind of a man does that make you?”

 

Snarling in rage, Hunter pulled on the wooden handle in an attempt to wrench it free from the Canadian’s grasp.  He didn’t expect Chris to push instead of pull, sending the handle into his abdomen with one well-timed shove. The blow sent Hunter back to his knees, gasping for air as he clutched his midsection.  It also made him lose the grip on the sledgehammer’s handle, leaving the weapon solely in Chris’ grasp.

 

The arena went completely silent as everyone – wrestlers, officials, commentators, and fans – watched Chris swing the sledgehammer up into his grasp and study it, all of them wondering just what he was going to do with the weapon. It went on for so long that Jericho moved next to Eddie, the concern plain on his face.  “Eddie…”

 

“He’s all right,” the Latino said shortly, his eyes never leaving his lover. “He has to do this his way, whatever way it is.  Just leave him.”  A part of Eddie wanted to see Chris turn the tables on Hunter and use the weapon on him – a fitting act of revenge for everything Chris had been through in Eddie’s eyes.  Yet the part of Eddie that knew the Canadian so well also knew how much Chris would regret taking The Game out that way.   _He would call it a coward’s way out,_ he thought as he watched. _Mi querido…he’d never do that.  Not even against Hunter._

He was right.  A moment later, Chris turned toward Eddie, a smile on his face as he held out the sledgehammer handle first.  “Hang onto this for me?”

 

Smiling as well, Eddie took it.  “Sure,” he said.  “Almost done?”

 

“Almost,” the Canadian confirmed.  He glanced over his shoulder at Hunter, who was struggling to get to his feet. “One more thing left to do.”

 

Eddie nodded in understanding, turning to the others as Chris went back to Hunter. “Keep Hunter’s jackasses away from that turnbuckle,” he instructed, indicating the one closest to them with a nod. “Chris is gonna fly.”

 

“Can’t believe that after all this time together you still haven’t been able to talk him out of doing that fucking head butt,” Jericho muttered as he went to keep an eye on a still stunned Bradshaw.  “When it comes to moves like that, both of you are idiots.”

 

“This coming from the _idiota_ who used to lionsault off of the top rope in WCW every chance he got,” Eddie retorted good-naturedly as he watched Chris pull Hunter to his feet and wrap his arms back around the other man’s larger frame, flinging him backwards.  He suplexed Hunter again, leaving the bigger man sprawled out in the middle of the ring dazed, bloodied…and exactly where Chris wanted him.

 

Chris then climbed to the top turnbuckle and spread out his arms. _This ends it,_ he thought as he stood there, letting everything he was feeling wash over him.  _For everything he did…this ends it right here. Right now._ He glanced over at Eddie, his heart flipping in his chest at the love he saw shining in those beautiful dark eyes.  _My Eddie…my strength._   He couldn’t wait for all this to be over with so he could take Eddie into his arms and hold him.

 

He turned his attention back to the prone Hunter.  _Finish this._ He jumped, soaring through the arena air, his world ablaze in camera flashes and cheers as he crashed down on top of Hunter’s prone body.

 

He rolled away, shaking his head to clear it as the referee began to count. Feeling gentle hands on his shoulders, he looked up to see Eddie hovering over him.  “Hi.”

 

“ _Hola, querido_.” Eddie slid an arm around the Canadian’s waist, helping him to a sitting position.  “You okay?”

 

“Never better.”  Chris watched as Earl got to four, the referee holding his hands high so the crowd could see. “Help me to my feet?”

 

Eddie stood up, bringing Chris with him. “Want me to wait outside?” he asked, about to draw away as Earl counted seven. 

 

Chris shook his head and immediately tightened his hold around Eddie’s waist, keeping him close.  “No.  I want you with me for this.”  Their eyes met as Earl counted to nine.  “It’s as much yours as it is mine.”

 

Eddie was about to contradict him when off to the side Earl raised both hands over his head, all ten fingers spread as he called for the bell.  Hunter was still sprawled out in the middle of the ring, oblivious to the roar of the arena crowd as Lillian Garcia’s voice sounded over the loudspeakers.

 

“The winner of this match…and **still** WWE World Heavyweight Champion…Chris Benoit!”

 

Chris sagged against his lover and closed his eyes.  “Thank God,” he breathed, letting the last of his fears slip away. “It’s finally over.”  He opened his eyes and looked at Eddie.  “It is, isn’t it?”

 

Taking the gold heavyweight belt from Earl, Eddie fastened it around Chris’ waist. “I think it is,” he said, glancing over Chris’ shoulder at a still out of it Hunter.  “After all this, I don’t think he’ll bother you anymore. Not when he saw firsthand the strength you had in you.”

 

“Whatever strength I have, it’s been because of you,” was the soft reply. “You’ve been my strength, Eddie. You have been since the day I met you.”

 

Blinking back tears and not caring about the roaring crowds, the still running TV cameras or the fact that they were still in the ring, Eddie pulled Chris into his arms.  “And you’ve been mine,” he murmured, his voice catching as thirteen years of memories swept over him in a rush.  His best friend, his guardian angel, his beloved in every way imaginable. 

 

His strength in every way that mattered.

 

He drew away enough to cup Chris’ face in his hands, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the love shining out of his lover’s bright blue eyes. _So much love,_ he marveled, wondering for a moment just what he had done to deserve so much love from one man.

 

“You’ve been you,” Chris said quietly, still smiling.  “That’s all I’ve ever needed you to be.”

 

Eddie smiled as well.  Trust his lover to know what he was thinking even now. “Why don’t we get out of here before I do something _loco_ like kiss you in front of all these fans and the TV cameras?”

 

Chris laughed, a blush creeping across his cheeks. “I wouldn’t mind, but I can bet Vince would,” he said as he steered Eddie toward the ropes “And since I wouldn’t want you to stop at just kissing, maybe we should get out of here.”

 

Eddie climbed through the ropes and jumped down to the arena floor, his lover close behind.  “Best idea I’ve heard all night. Especially since I want the same thing.”  Another hour, maybe two at the most – their friends would want to celebrate their victory against Hunter and his minions after all and after everything the four other men had done for them, a party was definitely called for.  That much time was all Eddie was going to stand for, however, especially since all he wanted to do was drag Chris back to their hotel room, lock the door and have his own private celebration with the man he loved. And by the way Chris was looking at him amidst the backslapping congratulations he was getting from the rest of the lumberjacks, the Canadian was thinking pretty much the same thing.

 

Eddie moved next to him, putting an arm around his waist to help support him as they began making their way up the ramp.  “Trainer first,” he said, his tone daring Chris to argue with him. “Then we’ll celebrate a little. Okay, _querido_?”

 

Chris nodded, biting back a wince of pain as he walked.  He had figured that Eddie wouldn’t let him skirt being checked over and he wanted to make sure he hadn’t rebroken his ribs besides. “Sounds good to me,” he agreed as he made his way up the ramp surrounded by his friends and the throngs of cheering fans.  He didn’t give the ring a backward glance.  It was over. He was finally safe, with the gold still around his waist and Eddie firmly by his side.

 

Safe…and with Eddie.  To Chris Benoit, those were the only two things that mattered.

 

 

 


End file.
